Past Changes
by dragonswoe
Summary: Gods and demigods read after the Giant War against Gaea. They read a book about what happens if a key moment in mythology had been different - what would have happened if Kronos hadn't eaten them? The gods find out what Kronos was really like, how it was living in Othrys and just how Kronos and Rhea deal with having to raise their six kids whilst also juggling with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my awesome readers! The almighty dragonswoe here (just joking, I'm not almighty. But hey, I can dream, right?). So, this lovely new fanfic of mine... the gods and demigods from PJO and HoO read a book that I'm writing especially for this fanfic. It will be entirely my book they are reading, and a completely new book that none of you will ever have encountered before (I guarantee it).**

 **The book they're reading? Kronos didn't eat them. Which means the six kids (I mean the children of Kronos and Rhea) are raised on Othrys by Rhea, and hilarity will ensue with little Poseidon (and after a few chapters, baby Zeus) sort of trying to get Kronos to pay the slightest of attention to them. I have nearly finished the fifth chapter for this, so we'll see how it goes for the first chapter before I post the next.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Zeus frowned at the Three Fates. "My Ladies? Is there a reason you're here?"

Atropos nodded. "Yes," she said, turning to scan all the beings in the throne room. "Good, you're all here."

"We are here to give you something," Clotho continued as a book formed in Lachesis' hands. "This book may interest you. It tells of the events in a different galaxy, an alternate galaxy."

"In other words, in this galaxy one certain event didn't occur," Lachesis said simply. "You will realise soon which event that was, and you will find that the galaxy was changed significantly. It is your opinion whether it was changed for better or for worse."

"What event is that?" Athena asked curiously.

Atropos smiled. "You'll soon find out," she said as the book floated from Lachesis' hands to Athena. "And I would also like to congratulate you on your triumph over Gaea."

Zeus inclined his head. "Thank you, Lady Fates."

The three Fates disappeared into columns of dust which faded away, leaving nothing in their wake.

Athena stared wide-eyed at the book before turning around so everyone else can see the front cover. The cover features eight people, seven of them in the foreground. The oldest being is an incredibly beautiful woman, dark brown hair flowing down past her shoulders and a young boy holding her hand. Her eyes are a rich forest green, like a microscopic jungle. The boy at her side has bright blue eyes and ruffled black hair. In front of them are two other boys, both of them raising weapons up as if warding off an enemy. They're wielding a trident and a gleaming black sword, with sea green eyes and black eyes respectively. Beside the woman and boy are three more figures, all women. Two of them have brown hair and the other has black hair, but the resemblance to the other woman is obvious.

Athena clears her throat and turns to the six children of Rhea and Kronos. "You're all on the cover. Along with…" she trails off, double checking the front cover. "I think that's Rhea."

Zeus' eyes narrowed as he recognised the final being on the cover. "Is that who I think it is?"

Poseidon grimaced. "Look, demigods," he said, "the actual body of Kronos."

The final being is a man standing behind the Rhea and the six gods, half-turned towards them as his hand is extended out in front of him, a glimmering golden barrier spreading out from his left palm. Black arrows are mid-way towards being dissolved in their flight as they pass the barrier, a pile of black dust scattering the ground around his feet. His position ensures they are able to see one golden eye, gleaming with ancient knowledge and anger, his scythe held tightly in his right hand. His stance is tall and confident, and the beings realise – as they stare at him – that he's protecting Rhea. And, maybe, the six children around the Titaness.

"Huh," Percy Jackson said, "he looks like you, dad."

Poseidon frowns slightly. "I have green eyes. He had gold."

Percy shrugged. "Yeah? You still look like him. Though I have a question: why do we have to read it? Can we watch a film about it instead?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain," she sighed.

Poseidon waved his hand to summon some seats for the demigods as Athena opened the book and scanned the first page. When she looked back up, she seemed shocked – something which surprised the demigods and other gods.

"What is it, Athena?" Zeus asked.

"I think I know what the change was," she said slowly. "And I'm not entirely sure if it's good or not. Is everyone ready?"

Various sounds of agreement echoed around the room, and Athena started to read.

 **The sea crashed up the beach, storm clouds converging over the waves. Shark fins broke the surface, mere yards offshore before sliding back underneath into the dark depths. Underneath the surface, the sea was eerily calm and shielded from the thunder above.**

 **Slowly, the shape of two boys rose out of the darkness, shapes which gradually became more visible until bright sea-green eyes and ruffled black hair broke the surface of the sea.**

"Green eyes?" Annabeth asked curiously. "Is that you, Percy?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

"But who's the other boy?" Thalia asked in confusion.

 **"Hades," the boy called, quickly swimming over to the other boy. "Are you alright?"**

"Dad?" Nico asked incredulously. "What are you doing with Percy?"

"What am I doing in the story?" Hades grumbled back.

 **Hades groaned. "You're an idiot, Poseidon," he huffed. "He's going to kill us!"**

"Poseidon?" Percy exclaimed. "But then… what?"

"They're described as boys," Annabeth murmured.

 **Poseidon grinned and shook his head, flinging droplets of water over Hades. "Oceanus wouldn't dare," he said in amusement.**

"So they're boys, and there is Oceanus there," Jason said.

"That doesn't make sense," Nico frowned.

 **Hades' eyes widened. "You might want to think again. Move!" he pulled Poseidon out of the way of the approaching shark, its jaws open and teeth intending to tear into the younger boy. "Get to the shore!" he yelled.**

"Action already," Ares said gleefully.

 **Poseidon nodded and tightened his grip on his brother before they were shooting through the water, twisting away from the other sharks trying to corner them. The sea suddenly started rising around the two, trying to box them in.**

"Oceanus," Poseidon growled, his hands tightening around the arms of his throne.

 **Poseidon ground his teeth, trying to get them to shore, but Oceanus was slowly forcing them back out to sea. Then a flash of light shot down into the sea, blasting back the water around them and allowing the brothers to escape.**

"Someone saved us?" Poseidon asked curiously.

 **They scrambled ashore, Poseidon breathing heavily at the use of his powers, before they turned and looked back out to sea. The storm clouds dispersed, the sea's anger calming down now that they were out of Oceanus' domain.**

 **"That was fun," Poseidon said gleefully.**

"Idiot," Hades grumbled. "We could have died!"

 **Hades shot him a glare. "Really? We could have died, Poseidon! You know Oceanus doesn't like anyone entering his domain!"**

 **Poseidon just shrugged. "He wouldn't dare to kill us."**

 **"Oceanus won't," a voice agreed from behind them, "but someone else might."**

"Who is it?" Apollo asked.

"I want to know who wants to kill us," Hades said.

 **Poseidon's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. "Uncle Hyperion," he greeted nervously. "How did you find out?"**

"Hyperion?" Percy choked out. "That Titan we turned into a maple tree?"

"Two Titans already in the opening chapter. Poseidon and Hades as boys. This is starting to seem like…" Annabeth trailed off before shaking her head. "That's impossible."

 **Hyperion snorted, his fiery gold eyes scanning the sea for any sign of Oceanus before he turned to his two nephews. "Everyone knows. Rather hard to miss three screaming nymphs saying how Oceanus was attempting to kill you."**

"Everyone? Who's everyone? And why are you talking to him?" Zeus demanded. "And where am I?"

 **The sea started rising as Oceanus rose up, glaring at Poseidon and Hades. Before he or his two nephews could speak, Hyperion had already planted himself between his brother and the two.**

"Why would he do that?" Hades asked in confusion.

 **"Oceanus, Kronos would like you to know that he would be severely offended if you killed the two brats."**

"Kronos?" Percy asked incredulously. "Wait a minute…"

"The Fates said this is a change in the past," Annabeth murmured. "I think that this is set in the Golden Age! And… for some reason, Kronos didn't eat you all."

Poseidon stared at the book. "And this has actually happened somewhere?"

"We'll be able to learn about the Golden Age first-hand," Athena breathed in amazement.

"What happened to make Kronos not want to eat us?" Zeus asked curiously.

"If you all let me read then we'll find out," Athena said pointedly.

 **Oceanus' glare darkened, the sea stretching up the beach towards them. "You can tell Kronos that they should be aware of the consequences of invading a deity's domain. I am well within my rights to have them killed."**

"Ouch," Leo muttered. "That's gonna suck."

 **"Kronos has told them. Numerous times, but they insist on repeatedly doing so," Hyperion explained.**

"Like father like son," Annabeth said, nudging Percy with a smile.

 **"Then he should ensure they remain aware of the Ancient Laws during their little schemes," Oceanus hissed. "If they invade once more, then I will have my sharks tear them apart – regardless of Kronos' opinion."**

"So admittedly I've never met Kronos," Jason said, "but I don't think he'll like his opinion not being put into account."

"Trust me," Percy said grimly, "he'll hate it."

 **Hyperion chuckled. "Trust me, brother. I don't think he'll particularly care."**

"Really? Huh, alright," Percy said.

 **Oceanus' mouth twitched into a smirk. "True. Very true." A wave suddenly thrust upwards in front of him, and when it cleared the Titan was gone.**

"No theatrics," Hera said, looking pleased as she snuck a glance at Zeus who pointedly ignored her in favour of staring resolutely at the book in Athena's hands.

 **"Right, brats," Hyperion said, turning back to the two brothers. "Let's get back to Othrys, and then I'll be able to bet on you surviving your encounter with Kronos."**

"That's harsh," Hazel said with a frown.

 **Poseidon shifted slightly. "Are you sure you don't want to just let us run off and pretend you didn't find us?"**

Hades sighed. "Like that's going to work."

 **Hyperion snorted. "Not a chance in the Two Hells, brat. You have a better chance at convincing Iapetus to admit that the East is the best."**

 **"But he'll never say that," Poseidon protested.**

Percy smiled fondly, remembering Bob and Small Bob.

 **"That's the point," Hades said pointedly.**

 **Hyperion shook his head slightly before grabbing the two and flashing them back to Othrys, landing with their feet firmly planted against the black marble.**

 **Poseidon took the opportunity to stare at the throne room doors, the intricate engravings of Chaos creating the Universe. From the hatching of Chronus and Ananke down to the Five Rivers of the Underworld and the formation of Elpis with the first mortal. Prometheus even had a section on the doors, honouring his creation of mortals. Though Poseidon wondered why Kronos had bothered, since he didn't seem so keen on watching the 'little ants' construct their 'petty' huts. Rhea had bluntly told him that if he didn't like watching it then he should just look away. If anyone else had said that then Kronos would have suggested – mostly ordered – that they help the mortals. In other words, he'd throw them off the mountain and refuse to allow them back.**

 **The long corridor stretching out behind him was lit a glowing green from the Greek fire torches, the light mingling with Hyperion's harsh glow. High above Poseidon's head there were gaps in the black marble to allow in natural light, gaps which were sealed from the elements unless Kronos wished otherwise.**

 **The walls themselves were strong enough to withstand a Titan being flung into them (which Poseidon had seen with his own eyes when Atlas became irritated or angry because of his brothers or the Titan Lelantos, the twin of Leto).**

Artemis and Apollo shot up straight at hearing the mention of their mother while everyone else listened intently to the description of Othrys at its prime.

 **The corridors were temperamental. Sometimes they'd be set out in one layout, and other times they'd be different. It made living in Othrys horribly confusing, but Poseidon had learnt that the torches would be brighter in the path he wanted to take, a little trick that Hyperion and Kronos had come up with. If Krios or Koios had recently passed through, the corridors would be freezing. Hyperion made them unbearably hot, with Iapetus being a more comfortable heat. Oceanus, in the rare times he visited, made them annoyingly humid. Kronos left the smell of sharp iron in his wake, the crackling of energy and raw power, and a warmth which was between Hyperion and Iapetus, bordering on uncomfortable. Whenever Poseidon entered a corridor which Kronos had recently left – he tried to avoid being in the same corridor as him – he always felt like he'd inhaled several dozen squares of ambrosia.**

"Smell of iron?" Percy asked.

"Blood," Annabeth said simply, looking slightly pale. "Ichor."

 **Kronos. Quite possibly the most terrifying aspect of Othrys, at least to Poseidon's young mind. Despite being the father of Poseidon and Hades (and Hestia, Hera and Demeter) the King generally ignored them. Unfortunately, that had led Poseidon and Hades to desperately trying to get his attention any way possible, even though they were deathly terrified of him. Iapetus had laughed when Poseidon had told him that, before saying that there were things far worse than Kronos hidden deep beneath Othrys. Kronos could be thinking one thing, but saying something completely different, and every move was calculated for its effectiveness. Then there was his anger; if he was really angry then the person wouldn't know until it was too late, since he became steely calm. The only warning would be his eyes, the hypnotising molten gold glowing as he repressed his divine form, and then they'd darken until almost black. It was then that he'd seem to calm down, but in reality the being in front of him likely wouldn't survive another minute of their life. Some beings knew about that, and upon reaching that point had decided that since they wouldn't live then they would take the opportunity to insult him – they had lived for a long time after that, but in agonising pain for every remaining day of their life as their bones slowly turned to dust inside their body until they were like jelly flopped on the floor.**

"Okay, that's horrible," Thalia said in horror. "How could someone do that?"

"That's a pretty good description of what I've had experience with," Zeus remarked.

 **And that was merely one of the thousands of stories and rumours that ran through Poseidon's head as he waited outside the throne room.**

"And that's awful," Annabeth added. "He's horrible."

 **"Hey, Poseidon," Hades said as he twitched his younger brother's elbow, "don't worry. He won't harm us, else Mother will beat him up."**

Poseidon snorted. "Really?"

Hades shrugged. "I don't know, do I?"

 **Poseidon's mouth twitched up slightly. "Right," he agreed. "But mother isn't here."**

The hopeful expressions around the room faded. "Shit, Lord Poseidon," Nico said, "you're so dead."

 **Rhea had disappeared down to the Mortal Plane with their three sisters, uneasily leaving her two sons behind in the care of Leto and Phoebe. For some reason that none of the five were aware of, Rhea didn't trust Kronos to be in the same room as any of them alone. Poseidon vaguely wondered why as Hyperion finally pushed open the doors, and the two sons of Kronos stepped into the throne room.**

"Wait a minute," Zeus said sharply. "Five? Where am I?"

"Either you're not needed," Poseidon said in amusement, "or you're not born yet."

 **"Good luck, brats," Hyperion said with a smirk before the doors shut with a low thud.**

"I think we're going to need the luck," Poseidon said mournfully.

"Next chapter we may finally be able to find out what father was like," Demeter mused.

"And we'll die in the process," Poseidon mumbled.

"This could be an interesting story," Percy admitted to Annabeth.

"I think it'll be very interesting," she agreed.

* * *

 **Entering the lion's den...**

 **So, what do you think? Should I continue? Or should I just scrap the rest of the fanfic?**

 **(Nervously waiting for the response to a potentially awesome new fanfic here. Please review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So for some reason I can't see the reviews. I know they're there, but I can't read them because it says 'no reviews' when I click on them. But please still review, because I get them through on email. I'll post them here and answer them when they decide to stop hiding from me.**

 **Because of the rapid response, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **As Poseidon stepped forwards to his death, he contemplated the many ways that Kronos could kill him: setting him on fire; throwing him down the mountain; turning his bones to dust while they were still inside his body; impaling him on his scythe and ripping his intestines out. The possibilities were endless (and most of them absolutely terrifying).**

"Could he squash you?" Ares asked.

Poseidon frowned. "Well, I suppose it would depend on how old I am, since we don't know that yet."

 **Hades seemed a lot calmer than Poseidon as they stopped as far from Kronos as they dared.**

"Clever," Athena remarked as everyone tensed expectantly, waiting for the first words from Kronos.

 **The throne room was a lot like the corridors, with Greek fire torches and Corinthian columns around the room. The thrones – twelve of them for the original Twelve Titans – were positioned into the capital of the Greek letter lambda, with the end of the arms of the 'Λ' level with Poseidon and Hades. At the junction of the 'Λ', sat two thrones – Kronos and Rhea. Only one of all twelve thrones was currently occupied, although from the different temperatures around the brothers they could tell the other Titans had been in there recently. It was probably why Kronos had sent Hyperion, because he was too busy for them – as always.**

"I think little Poseidon wants Kronos' attention," Hera cooed. "How amusing."

Poseidon shot her a glare. "This version of me apparently considers him as a father, even if he doesn't act like it."

 **Poseidon risked a glance at his father, cold gold coolly returning his look. Good, he thought, Kronos' eyes weren't black yet.**

Percy exhaled in relief. "Dam, that's good."

Thalia snickered and high-fived him.

 **Hades took a deep breath before he started to speak, but couldn't even get a word out. Poseidon glanced at his brother to see his hands were trembling at his sides. Poseidon was shaking too. Kronos' divine power lashed angrily around them, so he wasn't completely calm.**

"We do seem to be rather young," Hades said curiously.

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "Yes. But how young?"

"Hades trembling?" Apollo asked in amusement.

Hades glared at him. "Evidently, I have a rather good reason to."

 **"Just what did you two of you hope to accomplish by stepping into Oceanus' domain?" Kronos asked sharply. "Please, enlighten me. I can't seem to comprehend why you would disobey a direct order and one of the Ancient Laws."**

"I'm pretty sure he knows why," Athena stated. "He's toying with the two of you already."

"To be fair, disobeying an Ancient Law is really stupid," Hermes said helpfully.

 **"You said the Laws are just guidelines," Poseidon said helpfully.**

"Okay, that's not a good start, Poseidon," Demeter said. "Really?"

Poseidon stared open-mouthed at the book. "Oh, what am I doing?"

 **The air whistled past his ear, causing him to wince. He could just imagine that it had been a whip-like extension of Kronos' divine power lashing by his head, a force which could crush columns and boulders and would surely splinter his head into dozens – if not thousands – of small pieces.**

"Probably was," Zeus growled out.

 **"Father," Hades said before Kronos could snap out an answer. "Poseidon was just curious about what Oceanus' domain was like."**

Poseidon nodded gratefully to Hades. "Thank you."

Hades snorted. "Saving your ass as always."

 **"Curious enough to risk death by the Ancient Laws, which is certainly no peaceful death," Kronos rumbled, golden eyes flashing with anger. His hair – which was inherited by Poseidon – looked ruffled, the black curls falling to just below his ears. "Are you aware that Chaos knows when someone breaks the Laws? Not only that, but he keeps count."**

Everyone turned to look at Poseidon, who shifted slightly in his throne.

 **Poseidon swallowed. "No, I didn't know that."**

 **"And you also likely didn't listen when I told you in the past – repeatedly, may I add – that the deity of the domain you intrude upon has every right to slaughter you where you stand." Kronos' hand fisted against the armrest of his throne as he leant forwards slightly. "And Oceanus has demanded retribution."**

"Shit," Jason said. "The two of you are dead."

 **"He did it!" Poseidon yelled, pointing at Hades as Hades yelled the same, but pointed at him.**

Laughter erupted around the throne room at the two brothers. "Just like children," Artemis said in amusement.

 **"Excellent," Kronos said in satisfaction, causing them to frown. "As both of you evidently assisted the other, I will have to ensure both of you receive a punishment."**

"I think he got you there, Uncle P," Apollo frowned.

Poseidon nodded. "Of course. He was probably just waiting for that."

 **"I tried to stop him," Hades protested. "I went with him to stop him from being killed!"**

Poseidon sighed. "I'm an idiot so far."

 **Kronos smiled thinly, not looking very amused. "Evidently that is a lie. If you had really wished to stop him, you would have informed** ** _me_** **as soon as you heard of your brother's scheme instead of running after him yourself. Your foolishness – you too, Poseidon – could have resulted in both of you being killed."**

"As if he cares," Poseidon ground out.

 **Poseidon ground his teeth. "It's not as if you'd care about that," he shot back.**

"Exactly," Poseidon growled.

 **Kronos leaned back. "Be that as it may, it would also cause Rhea to loathe me even more. Yes, I care little for your lives, but you should know by now that I dislike foolishness and stupidity in any form. As such, you will both be assisting Oceanus for three weeks."**

Percy winced. "That's not gonna be fun," he mumbled.

 **Hades' eyes widened. "What? But he wants to kill us!"**

 **"As you have likely realised, the sea is conflicted. You two will help Oceanus, and may just discern something about yourselves in the process. Now, I believe your mother has returned. Go bother her instead of me for once," Kronos said pointedly.**

The six children of Rhea and Kronos shot up in their seats, instantly more alert at the mention of their mother.

"They were raised by mother," Zeus breathed incredulously, jealousy obvious in his voice.

 **Poseidon may be young still, but he knew that was Kronos dismissing them. He'd have to be stupid to not realise that. Beside him, Hades nodded his head. "Yes, Kronos," he mumbled, Poseidon breathlessly doing the same after he was elbowed in the gut.**

 **The five children of Kronos and Rhea refused to call Kronos 'Lord', and definitely refused to call him 'Father', since he'd never been a father to any of them. It was one of their few little rebellions that Kronos found amusing and not irritating.**

"Oh, how fun," Hades grumbled, "relegated to amusement for him."

 **Once the two were out of the throne room, they visibly relaxed, no longer feeling every inch of the Titan King's divine power focused on them.**

 **"Why only three weeks with Oceanus?" Poseidon asked curiously, used to punishments that ranged from assisting the cooks for a month to being confined to his room for a year (that had been horrifying, even more so because Rhea had refused to go against Kronos' orders and had actually insisted on them); granted, Poseidon had caused utter havoc by 'accidently' knocking a statue of Theia over and into a column, which had then had the domino effect of knocking over several other columns (and squashing some nymphs in the process).**

Zeus laughed. "Oh, I'd have loved to see his face at that!"

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

 **Hades shrugged. "I don't know, but it's probably going to be bad enough."**

 **"He said the 'sea is conflicted'. What the Tartarus does that mean?"**

 **"Language, Poseidon," a voice said warningly from behind them. "I thought I raised you better than that!"**

 **"Mother!" Poseidon cried, spinning around and flinging himself into her arms with Hades close behind him. "I've missed you!" He paused to take a deep breath. "Kronos is being mean and making us 'assist' Oceanus for three weeks but we did nothing wrong and it's so unfair and I'm terrified of Oceanus and-"**

Hestia smiled slightly. "So carefree, despite living in Othrys."

 **"Poseidon," Rhea said softly, a smile on her face, "it's no use complaining to me."**

"Huh?" Zeus asked. "Why not?"

 **Poseidon pouted. "Please?"**

 **Hades snorted in amusement. "Kronos has beaten us again, Poseidon," he grumbled. It was one of the very few games Kronos indulged in – who could tell Rhea their version of the story first. "And he's cheated again."**

"A game?" Leo echoed. "He played a game with you?"

"I think the most important part there is that he _cheated_ ," Poseidon grumbled.

 **"It's unfair!" Poseidon groaned. "He's not allowed to do his telepathic thing!"**

Demeter smiled and shook her head. "Complaining won't help."

 **Rhea shook her head. "Come on," she said, standing up, "let's get away from here." She took their hands in her own, starting back towards the big room her and her five children shared. "I really hope you didn't cause many problems for Oceanus. He has enough of them trying to keep the sea monsters under control."**

 **"I may have upset a pod of killer whales and disrupted the migration of a group of blue whales. But it was an accident! I swear!" Poseidon finished hurriedly, desperately trying to get his point across.**

Poseidon groaned. "I caused utter havoc!"

 **"Poseidon," Rhea sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"**

 **"Since it was an accident you can get Kronos to take back the punishment!" Hades offered excitedly.**

 **Rhea shook her head. "Not a chance, young man."**

 **"But that's so unfair!" Poseidon cried out, causing several heads to turn their way. The young immortal noted that Koios was in the corridor, making him instinctively pull his chiton closer to him in preparation for the freezing temperature.**

 **"You've gotten off lightly, Poseidon," Rhea said sternly, sudden warmth emanating from her – she'd seen Koios too. "I wouldn't push your luck. But by all means, you're welcome to take it up with your father."**

"That's not going to happen," Annabeth said helpfully.

 **Poseidon hurriedly shook his head so fast he thought it was going to fall off. "No, no. I'm not doing that."**

 **Rhea smiled. "I'm sure he'd consider it."**

 **"He'll consider it," Hades agreed, "but he won't agree."**

 **"If you put forwards a good argument then he might," Rhea said.**

 **"Might isn't will."**

 **They walked in silence until they reached their floor, one of the highest levels in Othrys.**

 **"Poseidon, Hades!" a voice cried as Rhea opened the door to their room. "You're alive!" Hestia bounded over to them and hugged them, looking pleased that they'd survived without the four females to keep an eye on them.**

Poseidon grinned over at Hestia and nodded slightly.

 **"Hestia," Poseidon said with a wide grin. His oldest sister was ten, while he was merely four, and he loved her as much as he did Rhea. Hestia was the protective older sister, and after having lived in Othrys for ten years, she knew how to survive Kronos' periods of anger and somehow, Kronos didn't hate her as much as he did the other four. Poseidon wasn't entirely sure how that was the case, but it meant that Hestia could probably lessen his punishment, if only slightly.**

"He didn't hate her?" Percy asked. "I thought he hated all of you."

Hestia slowly nodded. "So did I."

"I'm only four?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

"By Chaos," Demeter said suddenly, "I've just realised we don't even know how long is between the six of us."

"Obviously, Zeus is at least four years younger than me," Poseidon said smugly.

 **Hades was already one step ahead of Poseidon. "Kronos is angry with us because we stepped into Oceanus' domain and may have messed some things up, but it was an accident."**

 **"And you want me to talk to him," Hestia said in amusement. "Sorry, Hades, but breaking the Ancient Laws usually needs a worse punishment than three weeks with Oceanus."**

 **"But I don't like the sea!" Hades protested. "And it's Poseidon's fault!"**

 **Hestia rolled her eyes. "It's yours too, Hades. If you want your punishment lessened, you'll have to speak with him yourself."**

"Hestia," Poseidon groaned.

 **"And hope you don't die," Hera added with a smile.**

 **"And of course you'd** ** _love_** **that," Poseidon grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's so unfair!"**

 **"Just deal with it," Demeter called from where she was lying splayed across the bed.**

"And the five of you are all there," Athena said.

 **The room they all shared with Rhea was large – large enough to have their five beds scattered around and still enough room for Poseidon and Hades to wrestle and run around the room screaming their heads off at four in the morning, something which Rhea didn't really enjoy. But she couldn't complain, not after knowing what could have happened to them. She knew eventually they would have to know, but for now she was content for them not to know why they weren't allowed in the same room as Kronos.**

Poseidon and Hades looked slightly sheepish, while Zeus' eyes narrowed. "I think we know why we're not allowed in the same room as him."

 **They didn't have to know the reason for his intense hatred of them – or what he'd been about to do – until they were older. Hestia already knew, since she could remember waking up to see him standing over her, being lifted up by him – and then him stopping, but she didn't know why he'd stopped. Even Rhea didn't, and she also didn't know why he seemed to like Hestia more than the others. A decade after that night, and yet she still hadn't managed to find out why he'd stopped.**

Hestia's eyes widened and she stared at the book. Zeus frowned lightly. "Hestia, do you remember that?"

Hestia slowly nodded. "Yes. But I don't remember him stopping. I'd woken up from… something. I'm not sure, and he was just standing over me."

The others remained silent, seeing that she was upset thinking about it as she tended to the hearth.

 **Rhea glanced out the slit in the black marble that served well as a window, an invisible barrier of energy around the gap to stop rain or anything else from getting inside, and watched as the sun finally slipped beneath the horizon, casting shadows across the room and the land ruled by the Titans.**

 **She turned to face her five children. "To bed, all of you."**

Hera groaned. "Please no."

 **"Aww, Mother!" Poseidon protested. "Can't we stay up?"**

 **Rhea smiled fondly. "Not if you don't want to miss breakfast in the morning."**

 **Poseidon's eyes widened. "No!" he cried hurriedly.**

 **Hades grinned as he sat on the edge of his bed. "We're growing boys. We need our food."**

Demeter smiled. "You need your cereal," she agreed.

 **Rhea rolled her eyes. "Bed. Now."**

 **Poseidon grumbled, but sighed and did as she said, mumbling, "Hestia, tomorrow you're going to talk to Kronos for us."**

 **Hestia just smiled and shook her head. "Do it yourself, Poseidon. You have to learn how to be able to get him to** ** _not_** **be angry every time you open your mouth."**

 **"To be fair," Hera said, "it's just Poseidon. I get annoyed whenever he opens his mouth."**

 **"And I get annoyed whenever you open yours," Poseidon shot back.**

Percy covered his laughter up with a snort. "You two really don't get along, huh?"

 **"Stop arguing," Demeter said. "Is it really necessary?"**

 **"Yes," Poseidon and Hera said firmly.**

 **"Don't copy me!" Hera snapped out.**

 **"Mother," Poseidon called, "Hera's being mean!"**

Hades rolled his eyes. "Really, brother?"

Poseidon sighed. "I'm four. You can't blame me."

 **Rhea turned her senses away from where she could feel Kronos stalking down the corridor several floors below them, in a foul mood as usual. She supposed that it was because of Poseidon and Hades earlier and Oceanus pestering him, and admittedly gave him some credit for waiting for the two to leave the throne room before allowing his anger to seep out. Poseidon and Hades hadn't really realised how close they were to him turning his divine power on them, and he could crush their bodies with a mere thought.**

Poseidon and Hades winced. Athena looked up at them, "You two should be more careful," she advised.

"This is a book, Athena," Poseidon said pointedly.

 **"Hera, Poseidon,** ** _go to sleep_** **," she stressed, putting a slight amount of her own divine energy into her words and instantly making the two sleepy.**

 **It took several more minutes, but eventually only Hestia was awake. She looked up at Rhea with fiery golden eyes, similar to the eyes of Kronos, but far more caring. "Father's angry," she said.**

 **Rhea nodded slightly. "Yes," she agreed. "Hopefully, Poseidon will learn soon just how easy it is to tick him off. Now, go to sleep, Hestia."**

 **Hestia swallowed slightly, her eyes darting to the door. "Will you…" she hesitated, slightly sheepish with asking the question.**

"Hestia?" Zeus asked. "You're scared of something."

 **Rhea smiled sadly before waving her hand, the enchanted bolt on the inside of the door sliding across and locking in place. "You don't have to be afraid, Hestia," she said softly. "He knows I'll kick his ass if he dares to come anywhere near any of you."**

"Kronos," Annabeth murmured, realising what had Hestia so terrified. "If she'd woken in the middle of the night to see him standing over her… I'd definitely be terrified too."

 **Oh yes, Hestia knew what he'd been going to do.**

 **"I don't think him knowing what you'll do will stop him," Hestia said sadly.**

 **Rhea reluctantly nodded. "Don't worry. I'll stay up until he settles down."**

"I would have loved to know her," Poseidon sighed.

"I did," Hestia said finally. "I knew Father too, at least both of them until three weeks after my birth. Then I woke up in the middle of the night… and he ate me."

 **Hestia relaxed. "Thank you, Mother."**

 **Rhea wordlessly kissed her on the forehead. "I'll always keep you safe, Hestia," her eyes landed on the other four. "All of you."**

"And that's the end of chapter two," Athena announced.

"Mother really loves us," Hera murmured sadly.

"Something must have happened while he was about to eat you, Hestia," Athena said. "Something which – for some reason – changed his mind."

* * *

 **What do you think of Kronos? He's very entertaining to write and hopefully I've got his character right (considering what we know from Rick's books). As for Rhea, well Kronos and her will get pretty entertaining later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Divergent Raven: I love Rhea in this story she's such a caring mother and I love how sweet Hestia is she's my fav so far / Yeah, Rhea's like the mother of mothers.**

 **SunEclipseMoon1205: Please update soon! / Sure**

 **MidnightImprint: i love dis / Thanks**

 **The Titan of Despair (chapter 1): It always seems like you come up with the best concepts, as well as stories in general. Keep up the great work, brother. / I really just start daydreaming about it... can't get it out of my head until it's posted. Thanks, Brother :)**

 **Luminous Crystal: About the reviews thing - mine has been doing that too! And a friend from school, who also has an account, says that her reviews are also gone. / Well, they're here now :)**

 **RowenaIsKween: I really do like your "Gods Read" something books. Nice chapter! / Thanks :)**

 **Guest: good job / Thanks**

 **Angie Daylight (chapter 1): I rarely comment on stories here in the FFNET, since I'm from Brazil and I depend on Google Translate to read/comment, but you deserve.**  
 **About the idea: I think everyone has thought what if Cronus had not eaten the gods. This week even I remember something like this have past on my mind. And then the answer here! And the best part? Since I discovered the "read the books" fanfiction can not read nor oneshot without thinking how it would be with the demigods and gods over there reading. And you did it? I'm loving you. Really. That was a really amazing idea. Congratulations. There are thousands of stories "read the books", most starts in The Lightning Thief and is abandoned before the tenth chapter. I really hope that you continue, the proposal was great and as history has never seen before I really, really want to know how it will all be. And in the point of view of Poseidon? I can hardly wait!**  
 **About the chapter itself: "What am I doing in the story?" of Hades was hilarious. And the questions of Zeus about where he is? Drama Queen. Now, Poseidon's thoughts on the father are at least interesting. Kronos is usually cruel and apparently Rhea managed to contain it, but the kids do not know what exactly they have to fear from their father. And I think when they discover will be exciting. You believe that my greatest curiosity is like Hera will be in this story? Queen Cow or Good Goddess? And lovely Hestia will continue lovely being older and therefore have more living together with her father even with the mother's intervention?**  
 **P.S .: They know that gods are immortal, so they can not die, right? Feel much pain, yes. Even be vaporized until Tartarus decide that today its a nice day. / Yeah, I've always been thinking the 'what if the gods were reading this' so decided to make them read a conpletely new story to make it more ineresting. I really hope I finish this... I sort of decide that when I start a fanfic I always finish it. Kronos is still very cruel, but yes, Rhea managed to mostly contain it around the five of them. That definitely doesn't mean that he's not cruel though. Hestia knows that he tried to kill her, but the others don't. As for Hera? Well. I'll see how the story goes. Hestia - because of her personality in PJO - will be spending more time around Kronos, even with Rhea trying to stop them being around him so much. They can be sent to Tartarus, which is the equivalent of death to the gods.**

 **Mystery0028 (chapter 1): What?!**  
 **Don't scrap it !**  
 **Totally continue it. / Thanks.**

 **Pippinpoppin (chapter 1): Pretty awesome so far. You had a great summary for the story, which is what caught my attention, I'm glad I found this story! Keep up the great work! / Thanks. I tried to make the summary interesting.**

 **Guest (chapter 1): Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease continue please / That's a lot of 'please's.**

 **RowenaIsKween (chapter 1): Please update! / Thanks**

 **Fan (chapter 1): Hey, I think that you should continue writing, I found it really interesting and I'm looking forward to what happens next :) / Sure, thanks.**

 **Divergent Raven (chapter 1): I love this please dont scrap it! I've never seen a fic with a plot like this before and I'm liking it! / Alright, thanks :)**

 **Rome52 (chapter 1): continue it sounds good so far / thanks**

 **OceanCookieEclipse (chapter 1): Yeyyyy 1st Review! SUCH HONOR! Now let's do it before someone else does it... (Grasps The Paper Tightly) This is a Great story, and I never read a " Gods Read Books" Story, not that there are none, just that I wasn't interested until now. Please continue, and advice: Update Fast in the beginning, so the ppl like the story, and will wait for you to set a Real Update schedule, and wait anxiously ( like I do ALLLL the time) for da next CHAPPIE :) IF SOME ONE STOLE THE 1st Review while I'm typing his... ARGHHHHHHH! Dont U dare... Again. honor to be Able to be da 1st review! / Yeah, I'm trying to update. I have the first five chapters ready, I'm such sort of trying to space them slightly. Dude, you got the second review :).**

 **Ricky burdick (chapter 1): Continue plaese / Sure.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 **As usual, Hestia and the two boys were easy to wake. Demeter and Hera? Not so much. It was only the threat of leaving them alone in the room which roused them.**

"Understandable," Athena nodded. "I would certainly be terrified of being left alone there."

 **On the ground floor of Othrys one of the rooms was the mess – or, as Kronos liked to call it, 'the most irritating room in my Fortress where I have to pretend that I'm enjoying ridiculous conversations' – and it was one of the most dangerous rooms. Even though there were only two or three Titans in there at most, more often than not there would be a fight breaking out.**

"I'm guessing Kronos isn't very social," Percy said helpfully.

"Probably not," Poseidon agreed.

"It sounds dangerous," Hestia said.

 **Luckily, Kronos only stayed for a few minutes at most. Long enough to wolf down some food, and then his back disappearing around the corner before anyone could gather enough courage to speak to him. Unfortunately, he was almost always in there when Rhea and their children were there.**

 **That morning, however, wasn't one of those days.**

"Huh?" Jason asked. "Why?"

Zeus shrugged. "We'll find out."

 **Poseidon seemed half relieved and half upset that Kronos wasn't there, he'd been preparing himself to be able to talk to him.**

 **The six of them sat at a single table on the outer edge of the rooms so Rhea could keep an eye on everything in the room.**

"Clever," Demeter murmured.

 **Koios was sitting opposite Hyperion, the two seemingly engaged in a highly entertaining conversation. Rhea didn't want to know what it was about. Although Koios' presence was surprising, since he generally tried to avoid Othrys.**

"He did?" Percy asked.

"Many of the Titans tried to avoid Othrys," Hestia said. "You'd try to do the same with Kronos there."

 **They had nearly finished when Rhea saw another Titan trotting into the mess, wearing a simple silver chiton which matched his hair and eyes. Iapetus nodded slightly to Rhea as he went straight to Hyperion and Koios, leaning over the table to murmur something under his breath to them before he left, with Hyperion and Koios scrambling after him.**

Percy perked up. "Bob," he said eagerly.

"Percy, he's a Titan here," Nico said. "With his memories. You can't expect him to be the same."

 **"Stay here," Rhea said to the five children as she rose to follow her brothers.**

"Oh, what's going on?" Apollo asked.

 **As she approached, Iapetus turned to the last Titan in the mess. "Atlas, you too," he called to his son. "We'll need your help."**

"Atlas?" Artemis growled out.

 **Rhea pursed her lips. "What happened, Iapetus?"**

 **Hyperion glared as Koios nodded slightly in greeting, and Iapetus smiled at her. "It's good to see you too," he said in faint amusement. "I had a problem last night in the West," he explained. "Had to call Kronos to come and help."**

"A problem?" Annabeth asked. "What problem?"

 **"So that's where he went," Rhea muttered. She'd stayed up as she had promised to Hestia, and Kronos had abruptly left Othrys only half an hour after Hestia had settled down. "Why did you call him?"**

 **Iapetus scowled, suddenly looking irritated. "There was a monster attack," he said in annoyance. "And you're aware the Kyvernítis Pack was in the West?"**

 **Rhea nodded. "Yes. I'm very aware of that." The Kyvernítis Pack was a pack of wolves named Kyvernítis – Ruler – because at one point their Alpha had saved Kronos' life, and since then they had been under Kronos' protection.**

"Saved his life?" Zeus asked. "How?"

"Why?" Poseidon added.

"I've never heard of them," Hestia frowned.

 **Iapetus grimaced. "They got involved. Some of the monsters fled by the time Kronos arrived, and he is** ** _furious._** **The Alpha was severely injured. Kronos is trying to keep him alive now, along with several others in the Pack-"**

 **"And why do you want us?" Atlas interrupted. "I don't heal."**

"No," Artemis growled, "you kill."

 **"I know," Iapetus agreed. "You fight and you kill, which is why I'm choosing you. Kronos wants the monsters involved obliterated. Completely destroyed."**

"Oh, well that's understandable," Hades mused. "Seems like they don't particularly like monsters either."

 **Atlas smiled wickedly. "Now that I can do."**

 **Iapetus nodded sharply. "I've left a marker. The three of you will assist the remains of the Pack in their vengeance, and hopefully keep them all alive – you don't want Kronos any angrier than he already is."**

 **Hyperion nodded in agreement. "Definitely not. I may just make a tactical retreat back to the East for a few weeks… let him cool off."**

"Tactical retreat?" Percy asked. "Basically he's fleeing with his tail between his legs."

"I think no one wants to be near an angry Kronos," Zeus said.

 **Rhea sighed. "And where is he now?"**

"Except from Mother," Poseidon added helpfully.

 **"In his room," Iapetus said. "We'll be going. And, Rhea, you might want to stop Hades from slipping into the shadows again. He could get lost easily."**

Nico snickered. "Looks like you don't know shadow travelling yet, dad."

Hades sniffed. "I'm young. I'll learn eventually."

 **Rhea swore under her breath, causing Hyperion to snicker. "It's your own fault, Rhea," he remarked. "Should've left Kronos alone when he was going to kill the girl."**

 **Rhea hadn't known what he'd been doing at first, Kronos had admitted it in the morning – after they'd conceived Demeter. Rhea had promptly told him to get out of their room (originally just Kronos') and locked him out, much to his annoyance.**

Ares whistled. "She's got guts."

Zeus smiled proudly. "Of course. We already knew that."

 **"So you don't know why he stopped either," Rhea stated.**

 **Koios snorted. "It's not for us to know. He's perfectly fine keeping it as a secret if he wishes. He is, after all, the King."**

"They are fanatically loyal to him," Athena murmured.

Poseidon nodded grimly. "Yes. Unfortunately."

 **Rhea nodded. "I know. But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't know this certain little secret of his."**

"Exactly," Hera muttered. "We want to know too."

 **"And he's still first and foremost our** ** _little_** **brother," Iapetus said firmly.**

 **"Don't say that in front of him," Hyperion smirked.**

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"Probably not," Poseidon nodded.

 **Iapetus' mouth twitched up as he turned to Rhea. "I know what that look in your eyes means, Rhea. But he's in a** ** _very_** **bad mood. And your little ones are getting restless."**

"Is Rhea gonna do what I think she is?" Nico asked incredulously.

 **Rhea swiftly located the mind of Leto, the younger Titaness opting to stay away from the mess.** ** _"Can you keep an eye on the younglings?"_**

"I think she is," Annabeth said, her face paling.

 **The response was rapid, almost instant.** ** _"Of course."_**

Artemis frowned slightly. "Why's Leto there?"

 **Rhea turned back to Iapetus. "They're sorted."**

 **Iapetus sighed, and simply twisted into the shadows, his form fading away. Koios was the last to go, and he smirked in amusement. "Be careful with him, I hear his anger can be rather explosive."**

"I think everyone knows that," Hades grumbled.

 **Rhea scowled at him. "I'm perfectly aware of that," she said to his image, which winked in return before blowing away like a twister of snow and blasting cold air at her. Rhea took a deep breath before flashing away.**

"How pleasant of him," Artemis muttered, half interested and half horrified to hear of her grandfather.

 **She cautiously opened the door, which was ajar slightly, and peeked around the corner. She instantly recognised the Alpha of the Kyvernítis Pack collapsed on the bed, ichor pooling around him from a vicious injury around his rib cage which looked to be made from the claws of a monster, so likely a hellhound. There were three other wolves in the room, one of them had its chest completely ripped open and Rhea could see the edge of its heart beating inside its chest, but all of the blood was staying inside the wolf's body – she knew Kronos had frozen it to keep it alive. The other two wolves weren't as severely injured, and when one of them saw Rhea its tail started wagging and beating against the ground.**

"Aww," Aphrodite cooed, even as she turned slightly green at the descriptions.

 **Rhea didn't step into the room, instead leaning against the doorframe. The room was warm, but had a breeze flowing through it from the slit window which made it bearable. What made her nervous enough to stop was the energy crackling in the air, humming at a high pitch and betraying the anger Kronos felt with the recent occurrence.**

"Well, this is gonna be interesting," Percy said, realising that it was the first encounter Rhea had with Kronos.

Zeus nodded. "I want to know just how things are between them."

 **"What are you doing?" his voice demanded in annoyance.**

"An excellent start," Leo said.

 **Rhea studied him, noting the blood staining his chiton, the fury and bloodlust in his eyes as he briefly scanned the injury on the Alpha. "I decided to see how you were," she said evenly, not allowing a single hint of any emotion onto her face. "Considering how you usually react to these circumstances – destroying any beings within a hundred foot radius – I thought I should check that you weren't intending to do your usual march down the corridor, incinerating anything in your path."**

"Sarcasm," Poseidon said in amusement. "I wonder how he's gonna take it."

 **A sneer formed on his face. "So you can take your little brats to safety? It's amusing how much you seem to care for them, Rhea."**

"Not well," Zeus offered.

 **Rhea didn't look away, keeping her eyes locked with his. "You tried to kill Hestia. You do remember that night?"**

"Jumping straight in," Poseidon muttered. "Probably not the best way to deal with him."

 **He scowled and turned dismissively to the Alpha, resting his hand over the injury before pressing down. The wolf yelped, turning and trying to bite him, but he moved his other hand to block it. Rhea watched as the wound starting healing from the inside first, then finally the skin knitted together. Kronos turned back to face her. "Yes, of course. And many times I think I shouldn't have stopped, because it would make my life far easier if none of them were around. Now, I've answered your question," he wiped the blood on his hand off on his chiton, swearing rust covered stains over the fabric. "Get out."**

"The descriptions are lovely," Piper frowned. "How nice."

"Oh, he's kind," Hermes said in amusement.

 **Despite the past events between the two, Rhea couldn't deny that he was attractive. Incredibly so. Even with that scar on his forehead from Erebus which disappeared into his hairline. "Kronos-"**

"Rhea," Zeus groaned, "really?"

"Scar from Erebus?" Athena asked.

"Looks like they've fought before," Hestia murmured.

 **"** ** _Get. Out,"_** **he snapped. "This is my chambers. I have every right to kick you out and keep you locked out, as you did to me. And I'm busy, bother me sometime else."**

"He's bitter," Apollo said with a grin.

 **Rhea sighed. "Kronos, just listen to me for a minute."**

"Back down, Rhea," Zeus said cautiously.

 **He rolled his eyes. "What? So you can go on about how I'm doing the wrong things and making the wrong choices?" he glowered at her, taking several steps towards her. "So you can attempt to appeal to me and convince me that children are good and not merely nuisances that seem to have been born specifically for the sole purpose of annoying me?"**

"Rhea," Poseidon said, "you're treading on dangerous ground."

"Dad, you're talking to a book," Percy said helpfully.

 **Rhea stopped him from approaching any closer with a hand against his chest. "Stop," she said firmly. "Firstly, appealing to you is a highly useless endeavour. Secondly,** ** _listen to me_** **."**

"A hand on his – damn, he got close to her," Leo said.

 **He just smirked down at her, the few inches he was taller than her being an annoyingly large difference. "Of course. By all means. I will gladly listen to you prattle on about the worth of having those five living and being a father to them while they destroy my fortress." Kronos scowled, his eyes darkening to black. "I'd sooner slaughter them."**

Zeus glared at the book. "I'd kill you first."

"You're not even alive yet, Zeus," Hades said pointedly.

 **Rhea ground her teeth. "You're not listening."**

 **He snorted. "I'm merely stating my opinion," he drawled. "And you're** ** _still_** **in** ** _my_** **room."**

 **Rhea shook her head. "Don't be childish, Kronos," she chided.**

Hermes snickered. "I bet he didn't like that."

 **His eyes narrowed into slits. "** ** _Childish?"_** **he demanded. "Rhea,** ** _you're_** **the one who locked me out of my own chambers."**

 **Rhea sniffed. "I wasn't going to allow you near Hestia after you almost killed her."**

 **"And you couldn't have moved to a different room?" he asked incredulously.**

 **"Kronos, I don't want to argue with you," she said firmly. "I came to see if you were fine or not, and it seems that since you're willing to argue with me as soon as I enter** ** _your_** **room that you're perfectly fine. So, if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving."**

"She has a good point," Annabeth mused.

 **His hand closed around her arm. "Rhea, catch me any other time. But not now."**

 **She turned back to him, studying his expression and eyes, watching as they lightened slightly before speaking. "I left the five of them in the Mess," she said stiffly. "I have to leave, so let go of me before I break your arm."**

Hera raised an eyebrow. "Violence? That doesn't sound like Mother."

 **He tilted his head to the side, his grip loosening slightly. "Well, that was foolish. You never know what might happen in the Mess," he remarked, smirking faintly as he completely dismissed the threat, and Rhea didn't miss the satisfied look in his eyes. "I hear it can get quite… messy."**

"Did he seriously just try a pun?" Leo asked incredulously.

 **Rhea wrenched her arm away from him. "Don't you dare," she said sharply, her voice low. "You of all beings know just what I can do, Kronos. If you dare to start something, then I swear by Chaos I'll castrate you."**

 **Kronos' mouth twitched up. "Is that a challenge,** ** _love_** **?"**

"He did not just call her that," Zeus growled out. "How _dare_ he?" he demanded.

 **It was Rhea's turn to glare at him. "Call me that when you're willing to start behaving like the father you're supposed to be," she snapped angrily, emerald eyes flashing as she spun around and stormed away, hands fisting at her side.**

"Oohh, burn," Apollo snickered.

 **She heard his laughter behind her and promptly flashed away. She took a deep breath, hating how easily Kronos succeeded in angering her.** ** _"Did anything happen?"_** **she asked Leto in her mind.**

 ** _"No, Rhea,"_** **Leto said promptly.** ** _"Did anything happen your end?"_**

 ** _"Too much,"_** **Rhea thought tiredly. Leto glanced at her briefly before nodding slightly and turning back to face Poseidon, the young boy babbling on about something that escaped Rhea.**

Demeter smiled. "Its nice hearing about you when you were younger, Poseidon," she said.

Poseidon frowned. "It's not nice for me."

 **"Mother!" Hades crowed, bounding towards her and hugging her, although since he didn't even reach her waist yet he ended up being picked up instead.**

 **Rhea smiled. "Did you have fun with Leto?"**

 **"She was telling us about the Sun and the Moon," Hera said eagerly. "Can we go visit them, Mother?"**

 **Rhea raised an eyebrow. "I think the Sun is slightly too hot, Hera. As for the Moon, you'll have to ask Selene."**

 **"Was father upset?" Poseidon asked as he tottered over to Rhea.**

Zeus snorted. "You could say that," he said wryly.

 **Rhea sighed. Had Kronos been upset? She knew he didn't get upset like Poseidon thought, instead he turned aggressive in an attempt at getting rid of his sadness. And he hid any sign of him being upset exceedingly well. But he had been upset. "In a way, yes he was."**

 **Hestia shifted – she knew him enough by now that she knew what 'upset' meant. "So are we going out today?" she asked.**

"So when Kronos is upset they leave Othrys?" Annabeth asked.

 **Rhea smiled. "Why not? Poseidon, do you remember the rules?"**

 **Poseidon nodded eagerly. "Yes. Always stay close to you and don't wander off."**

 **Hades grinned. "But you'll wander off anyway."**

 **Poseidon frowned at him. "No I won't."**

Several of the gods and demigods groaned. "Here it goes again," Hera muttered.

 **"You will."**

 **"Won't!"**

 **"Will," Hades retorted. "You always do!"**

 **"No I don't!" Poseidon cried. "Mother!"**

 **Rhea rolled her eyes. "Come on, boys," she called, "you don't want to be left behind."**

 **Their eyes widened and they scrambled after her, the threat – as always – working instantly. As soon as they stepped foot out of Othrys, Rhea felt his presence brush against her mind. She reluctantly allowed him in.** ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"Where are you going?"_**

 ** _"Taking them somewhere so you won't accidently combust them,"_** **she replied bluntly.**

 **His response was immediate.** ** _"That's the why. I want the where."_**

 ** _"Down to the villages and settlements. Is that satisfactory for you?"_**

 ** _"Yes,"_** **and he withdrew from her mind.**

"That was Kronos?" Percy asked.

Poseidon nodded slightly. "Probably."

 **"Mother, where are we going?" Poseidon asked curiously.**

 **"There's a small village a league away from the mountain," Rhea explained. "We'll go there."**

 **Poseidon grinned. "Great. Come on," he said, and started pulling Rhea down the mountain track.**

* * *

 **I figure that out of everyone on Othrys, Rhea's gonna be able to stand up to Kronos the most. Taking into consideration what she did in actual mythology it's definitely within her character to do so.**

 **So, as usual, please review and tell me how it was. Good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? My reviews are working! Fill them up, everyone!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: that was the greatest thing ever! ! / Thanks.**

 **Guest: good but when will Zeus come into play / Probably around chapter 10/11**

 **OceanCookieEclipse: :O /:( NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 2nd review.. :,( / Good attempt though :)**

 **Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5: Is Zeus gonna be born, since in this reality Kronos hates his kids no matter what? / Yeah, he's gonna be born. Kronos may hate his kids, but he still loves Rhea.**

 **Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 2): that was good and the bold**  
 **is the title the same as this one? or a different one?**  
 **ya know i am surpised at hpw well i am foing this vlind golfed ( i was saying at how surprised i was doing since i was doing this blindfolded: A Dare)**  
 **1 / The title's the same. I'm surprised you did it that well too :)**

 **Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5 (chapter 1): YO!**  
 **i want to say... this is AWESOME!**  
 **plus keep it up / Thanks :)**

 **Jaylene Olebar: keep it up / Sure.**

 **Jaylene Olebar (chapter 2): loved it**  
 **it is nice to see a motherly Rhea / Yup. She is known as the Great Mother. I figure I should give her some justice for once.**

 **Jaylene Olebar (chapter 1): okay that was awesome! / Thanks.**

 **Scoldinggiraffe: This is amazing! One of the most original fan fictions I've read in a long, long time. I really hope you don't stop writing, because talent like that can not go to waste. / Thanks :). I sort of have a rule: every story I publish I have to finish.**

 **RowenaIsKween: Thumbs up! Why is Kronos being such a dick to his kids? Ughhhh / Two words: The Prophecy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

 **The settlement was a tiny speck on the ground from the top of Othrys, and it was only when Rhea took her first step off the mountain in over five months that she – once again – realised just how tall it was. The lowest of Othrys' several peaks wasn't even visible from beneath the clouds. And the middle peak – where the actual fortress was located – was twice as tall as the lowest peak.**

"She spends so much time there," Annabeth murmured.

"Damn," Percy said, "I feel sorry for her."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at him. "Thank you, son," he said wryly.

Percy shook his head. "Not you guys," he said, nodding to the six children of Kronos and Rhea, "I mean the Big K."

Annabeth sighed. "Really, Percy? You're giving him a nickname?"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. Why not?"

 **The actual landscape was incredible. As far as Rhea could see there was grass and trees, some of them stretching up almost a league into the sky. Creatures grazed on the grass, and Rhea saw the glint of a golden coloured lion's hide disappearing into the grass a dozen yards from her.**

 **Rhea took Poseidon's hand in hers. "Now, Poseidon, it's not entirely safe off the mountain. So you're not going to run off. Hades, you're not to run off either."**

 **Hades rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to run off, Mother."**

 **"You were," Hera said helpfully.**

Hades huffed. "Hera, you're already annoying me."

Hera glared at him. "Then go back to the Underworld," she suggested coldly.

Hades snorted. "That's not going to happen. I've been invited here."

 **Rhea just sighed. Was it really impossible for them to get along? Kronos and Oceanus got along better than the five of them did, and Oceanus still considered Kronos as his reckless, annoying and stupid younger brother, which resulted in countless arguments between them – many of them coming to blows. Yet, when it mattered the two would stop and get along, but once they could, they'd argue again. It was a game that the two played, one which Rhea knew Oceanus only kept up because Kronos enjoyed it so much – hence Oceanus considering Kronos as his little brother, and the circle continued.**

Leo snickered. "Bet _Big K_ doesn't like that."

Zeus smiled in amusement. "Probably not."

 **"Mother," Hades urged, pulling on her hand. "Come** ** _on._** **I want to see the mortals!"**

 **Rhea frowned slightly. "You've seen them many times before."**

 **"But they're so** ** _weird_** **!" Hera added.**

Annabeth glared at the Queen of the Gods. "Do you still think that now?"

Hera rolled her eyes. "Sometimes."

 **"And smelly," Poseidon said helpfully.**

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, dad. Feeling the love."

Poseidon smiled sheepishly. "This _is_ when mortals barely washed."

 **Rhea shook her head slightly. "You've been spending far too much time around Hyperion."**

 **"They're not wrong," Demeter remarked.**

 **"That doesn't mean you say it."**

"Mother has a point," Hestia said pointedly.

 **"But uncle Hyperion says-"**

 **"Do you really think Hyperion is** ** _ever_** **right?" Rhea asked in amusement. "He's an idiot."**

"I don't think Rhea likes her brother," Jason said.

 **"That's true," Hestia said.**

"And neither does little Hestia," Hades added.

 **"When are we there?" Poseidon asked.**

 **Rhea raised an eyebrow. "It depends. Do you want to continue walking or to flash there?"**

 **A chorus of "Flash," instantly answered her.**

"You're all so lazy," Percy muttered.

 **"Then I want you to all meet me there," Rhea said before letting go of Poseidon and promptly leaving them in a bright green flash.**

"Rhea's awesome," Thalia said with a smile.

 **Rhea reappeared just within the treeline, a large plain laid out in front of her with small huts scattered around. The small village of mortals had attempted to expand in several occasions, but every time they started cutting at the trees Kronos would instantly send some animals to attack them and stop them, or he'd send Hyperion down to start a fire or two in their huts. Eventually, they'd gotten the message that they weren't to damage the earth in any way. Since then, they'd lived at one with the environment around them – and they'd started worshiping the Titans, which was always a bonus in Kronos' opinion.**

The eyes of several of the gods and demigods narrowed. "I suppose that's one way of stopping them from damaging the environment," Demeter admitted. "Probably not the best way though."

 **There were little mortal encampments scattered around Gaea, each of them with no more than a hundred mortals at once. In return for them not disrupting the environment, Kronos (at Rhea's insistence) supplied them with game, encouraging deer to migrate near the encampments whenever mortals needed the meat. Because of the supplies secretly given to them, there were no need for rules as the mortals didn't fight over anything.**

 **Sometimes a group of monsters wandered too close to the camps, and the Titans would deal with them. Sometimes the mortals saw their actions – Rhea's earthquakes swallowing the monsters and sending them plummeting down to Tartarus, or when Kronos decided he'd deal with them personally because he was bored, they'd see him hacking through them or encased in a storm and blasting lightning at the monsters. Which had led to the worshipping of the Titans.**

"At least they protect them from monsters," Hestia murmured.

"At mother's insistence," Zeus said. " _Father_ probably wanted otherwise."

 **Hestia appeared next to Rhea, closely followed by Demeter.**

 **"How's Poseidon handling the flashing?" Rhea asked.**

 **Hestia smiled. "Badly. He's struggling to even take his divine form."**

 **"He'll get it eventually," Demeter said.**

 **Hera appeared next to them, smiling proudly. "Hades is trying to teach Poseidon," she explained.**

Hades shared a look with Poseidon. "Looks like you can't do it," he remarked.

Poseidon frowned. "But I should be able to, right?"

 **Rhea nodded. "They'll get it."** ** _They are Kronos' children._** **Kronos had a natural affinity to taking his divine form, and Rhea knew that – as unfortunate as it was – he'd passed that down to the five of them. She returned her attention to the settlement, eying the mortals warily. Any one of them could be an immortal in disguise. Kronos had every reason to want to know where they were going, since many of the Primordials walked the earth in the form of mortals, and if Rhea got too close to any of them with her five children… well, it was well known that Kronos didn't care for them. But Rhea cared for them, and Kronos cared for Rhea – despite how much he insisted otherwise. It was an indirect way to get to Kronos, but it would work. Then there was also Gaea herself to consider – she'd start a war of the Primordials if any of her siblings dared to even touch a hair on any of her children – especially Kronos – and Rhea didn't want that to happen. If that happened, then Kronos would have no reason to hold back – he'd have someone that could finally match his abilities and would gleefully take the challenge head-on. And that would get him killed. You don't fight the Primordials, you hide and hope they decide to pass by you, but unfortunately Kronos had gained their attention in his obliteration of Ouranos.**

Several of the gods shot up in their thrones. "The Primordials?" Athena breathed. "We may be able to learn about them. Finally."

"I'm not too fond of learning about Gaea," Piper said, the gods and demigods nodding in agreement.

 **A tired Poseidon finally appeared beside them, and promptly yawned. "That was hard," he groaned.**

 **Hades grinned as he appeared out of Poseidon's shadow. "That was fun," he corrected.**

 **Rhea crossed her arms. "No shadows, Hades," she said firmly.**

Hades sighed. "Why?" he asked. "What's so bad about them? Nothing ever happened to me."

 **"But that's so unfair," Hades protested.**

 **"Remember what father says?" Poseidon asked with a grin, nudging his older brother. "Life is unfair. Learn to deal with it," he said smugly.**

"True," Zeus admitted reluctantly.

 **"I wouldn't recommend you say that to people when you're trying to comfort them," Rhea said.**

Hermes grinned. "Zeus, do you know where Rhea is?"

Zeus frowned slightly. "No," he said. "I've never been able to track her down."

 **There were many stares from the mortals, though that was because each community was very close. But the power coming off all of them was obvious enough for the mortals to all steer clear of them, none of them daring to approach the immortals.**

 **At midday Rhea bought them some food, giving the mortal a generous chunk of gold as payment. It was the first time Poseidon had ever had mortal food, and he was mildly surprised at the slightly sour taste compared with what he was used to. Yet there was a certain quality to it that had him quickly taking another bite. Considering the Titans' constant mentions of mortal food compared with their own, Poseidon had expected it to taste horrible.**

 **"It's nice isn't it?" Hestia asked with a knowing smile.**

 **Poseidon nodded. "Definitely."**

 **And it was then that he'd realised Rhea had gone rigid beside them. "Mother?" he asked warily. "What's wrong?"**

 **Rhea wordlessly turned to face them. Her eyes colder than they had been before. "Hestia, keep them out of trouble. I have business to do."**

Ares leaned forwards. "Finally," he said gleefully. "Looks like action."

 **Hestia's eyebrows furrowed before she nodded. "Of course."**

 **As Rhea moved off through the crowd, Hestia guides them over to the edge, keeping an eye on their mother's disappearing back. Rhea's steps confident, in the same way that they were when she had to deal with any of the Titans. That thought made Poseidon nervous.**

"What's happening?" Artemis asked.

Athena shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted.

 **It's then that the crowd passes and he catches sight of the man – at least Poseidon assumes that he's a man – standing in the shadows off to the side, across the clearing from them. The young god's eyes probe into the shadows shielding his face under the black cape, the hood drawn up over him. And instantly, the man was the only thing Poseidon could see. Everything else seemed to disappear around him, only he was visible. Void black eyes stare back at Poseidon, locking their eyes together. And pain explodes in the back of Poseidon's head, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees. Yet still their eyes are locked together, the pain rapidly increasing in its intensity.**

Poseidon's eyes widened. "Who in Tartarus is he?" he demands.

 **"Poseidon!" Hestia cried, moving so her body blocked Poseidon's view of the man as she crouches down in front of him, hesitantly reaching towards him. "Are you alright?"**

 **Poseidon trembles, trying to regain his composure as tears streaked down his face. "Wh… what – who – was that?"**

The gods tense, all of them looking at Poseidon, but none of them saying anything.

 **Hestia hesitated, glancing over her shoulder to look at the man, but he seems solely focused on Rhea, and Hestia realises with horror that their mother actually has her sword in her hand – a sword that Hestia had only seen very few times before. Hestia rises to her feet, helping Poseidon up.**

"Rhea has a sword?" Hera asked incredulously, having believed that the Queen didn't have any weapon.

 **"We have to go," she said.**

 **Hades' eyebrows furrowed. "What about mother?"**

 **"She'll be fine," Hestia said anxiously, sensing their mother walking off with the man into the trees around the village – ensuring the village wouldn't be caught in the crossfire of what Hestia knew was about to happen.**

"Hestia knows something," Hades grumbled.

Hestia shifted slightly. "Apparently so. But I _am_ the oldest," she said with a faint smile.

 **They told hands, and Hestia manages to flash them all back to Othrys. A flash of light, the feeling of travelling at incredible speeds, and then their feet are firmly planted on the frigid black marble. Several unlucky nymphs screech as they burst into flames and Hestia hurriedly apologises to them. Her four siblings stagger to regain their balance, and Hestia's eyes are wide as she tries to figure out where they landed – Othrys is annoyingly like a maze sometimes, and in cases like this it doesn't help.**

 **"Hestia, what's going on?" Hera demanded, half in fear and half in annoyance. "Why did we just leave mother there?"**

 **Hestia pinpoints Hyperion's presence only a few corridors away and runs, followed by her four siblings. She barrels around the corner, almost colliding with a marble bust of Chaos and realising with relief that they're back in the main corridor of Othrys.**

"Chaos? I don't think Chaos or Kronos would be too happy with that," Annabeth says.

 **Hyperion scowls at them, a relieved nymph scrambling away from his searching hands as he pauses. "What do you want, brats?" he grumbled.**

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Was he doing what I think he was?" she demanded.

"Sounded like it," Athena said, her eyes also narrowed.

"Male pig," Artemis seethed.

 **"Where's Kronos?" Hestia asked hurriedly. "There was someone down in the village and they had black eyes and they looked at Poseidon and he cried out and mother led him into the forest, but we don't know what's happening and-"**

 **"Enough," Hyperion said, stiffening slightly as his eyes hardened, looking like boiling pits of lava. "What colour eyes?"**

 **"Black," Poseidon said helpfully. "And he had a cloak on so we couldn't see anything else."**

 **The colour drained from Hyperion's face. A stream of curses in the Old Tongue shot out of his mouth and he turned, erupting into a column of flames.**

"Well, that's helpful," Percy muttered.

 **"Wait," Hades protested, "where are you going!"**

 **Only a few seconds later, Hyperion reappeared and Kronos exploded as he appeared beside his brother. "What?" Kronos drawled once he'd managed to get his divine form under control again.**

"And Big K arrives!" Percy crowed. "Who's he gonna kill first?"

 **"Tell him what you told me," Hyperion said.**

 **Hestia took a deep breath. ""There was someone down in the village and they had black eyes and they looked at Poseidon and he cried out and mother led him into the forest, but-" she stopped when Kronos raised his hand.**

 **"You said he had** ** _black_** **eyes?" he asked sharply, his eyes glowing and swirling like golden whirlpools.**

"Oh, he knows who it is," Leo said.

 **"Yes," Poseidon said. "Definitely had black eyes."**

 **Kronos uttered a single curse. Hyperion's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's not possible."**

 **"Evidently it is," Kronos growled furiously, smoke twirling around him as he clenched his jaw. "Hyperion, find anyone who's willing to fight** ** _him_** **and come find me."**

"Who's ' _him'_?" Annabeth demanded.

 **Hyperion hesitated. "You'll go alone?" he demanded sharply. "Brother-"**

 **"You will do what I say," Kronos interrupted. "This is not the time for disobedience,** ** _brother._** **"**

"There's Kronos!" Apollo said with a wide grin. "That's the psychopath we all know and hate."

 **Hyperion reluctantly nodded. "As you say, my Lord."**

 **Kronos flashes away, not bothering with containing his true form in his haste. The wave of power sent several of the torches on the walls flying, the shockwave colliding with the black walls and causing the thuds to echo like thunder down the corridor.**

 **And the five siblings were left alone in the corridor, all wanting to know what – exactly – was going on.**

"So are we!" Percy exclaimed. "On with the story, Athena!" At the sharp look she gave him he continued meekly, "Please?"

* * *

 _Thanks to every who's reading this so far. Next chapter: the five siblings will have a reality check when they see something they're not supposed to._

Hestia led them to a wall and opened up the hidden door. Three things hit Poseidon at once: the heat, like he was standing next to a roaring flame; the noise, the roars of a crowd of thousands yelling at the top of their lungs; then the smell, the harsh scent of blood.

Poseidon recoiled briefly, blinking in surprise at the sudden onslaught. "What's happening?" he wondered, scrambling forwards. The little passageway had come out just above a small jutting-out of black marble, so Poseidon dropped down before he looked at where he was.

"Poseidon," Hades said, sounding like he'd had the breath knocked out of him. "Look."

Poseidon turned his attention to the room they were in. Although it couldn't be called a room. It was a massive arena – a coliseum formed out of the same black marble that made up Othrys. They had left the passageway in one of the higher stands, where there were very few beings sitting – or actually, standing and yelling.

 _A little excerpt to get you all ready..._

 _As soon as I post this chapter I'll be going back and adding something near the beginning of chapter 1, the description of the book's cover, which I sort of forgot about at first :)._


	5. Chapter 5

**sweetheartcat5: exalent story. i think you got the characters right. and i should know, i hove all rick's books. sorry if that sounds like i'm bragging, i didn't mean it to be. / I have all of the books too :). Including Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase. Kronos is really fun to write, but sometimes I'm changing him several times before I get him right.**

 **Guest: More / Sure.**

 **Angie Daylight (chapter 3): Still on Chapter One: You know? If Poseidon looks like Kronos and all (aka Sally) say that Percy is the face of the father ... Yeah.**  
 **Now truly bye! / I think that Percy looks like a younger version of his dad. Poseidon looks like a younger version of his dad (calling Kronos that is really weird).**

 **Angie Daylight: I have some suspicions (I'm pretty sure I know who the mystery man of dark eyes is - and wow, I loved it! Almost never think it's a fanfiction where he is, and as a bad guy? Loving. Really). Oh, Big K. You like Rhea, is not it? When I went in Chapter One, look how was the cover of the book, I was more and more suspicious yet. I have so many theories. I'm loving it, continue. I can hardly wait for the next.**  
 **Bye! / I think you think he's Chaos... Kronos _loves_ Rhea. He just might not show it a lot. **

**FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: THIS IS AWESOME.**  
 **Just awesome.**  
 **Plain awesome.**  
 **I just can't say anything else, this is so awesome.**  
 **-FF / Thanks.**

 **The Titan of Despair: Noooooo. The end of that chapter has me worried about Kronos, as well as Rhea. An amazing chapter. / Hhahaa, I think Kronos isn't gonna let anything happen to him. This story has him being a lot more caring about himself than other stories with him I've written. This chapter gives an excellent example (and the next one, which is already ready).**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

 **Poseidon stared at the glass of water in front of him, silently willing it to move. Nothing happened. He huffed and slumped down on the bench. "Why isn't anything happening?" he whined.**

Poseidon let out a long sigh. "Why?" he asked. "Surely I should be able to control water."

 **Hades shrugged. "At first it'll only happen in life or death situations. Like when we were fleeing from the sharks after you decided to go invade Oceanus' realm."**

"Maybe that's why you could do it," Athena said. "Because in this universe you practically lived in a life or death situation for the beginning of your life."

 **Poseidon frowned. "That wasn't my fault."**

 **"It was," Hera said. "It was definitely your fault."**

 **"But," Hades said loudly, speaking over Hera, "eventually – if you** ** _concentrate,_** **Poseidon – you'll be able to just do it when you want. Like this," he wordlessly called the shadows to him, watching as they converged in his palm of his hand, swirling endlessly around in an orb the size of an eye. "You'll get it."**

 **Poseidon glanced over at Demeter to see her causing vines to crawl up the side of the black marble wall next to them. Scattered around the mess were several hundred long tables with benches to sit on, and nearly everything had a vine growing on it.**

Demeter smiled. "Good. It's too dark in Othrys."

 **"I don't think Kronos is going to like that, Demeter," Poseidon noted as he watched a vine snake around the leg of the table he was leaning his elbows on.**

The gods and demigods snickered. "Great job, aunt Demeter," Thalia nodded.

 **Demeter frowned. "But it looks so nice."**

 **Someone cleared their throat, causing them to spin around. Hestia's eyes widened as Poseidon shot to his feet. "Mother!" he exclaimed. "You're alright?"**

 **Rhea smiled faintly. "Fortunately, yes. Kronos arrived just in time. Speaking of Kronos: Demeter, perhaps you'd better stop the vines, he'll not be particularly fond of the new decorations."**

 **Demeter sighed, but dropped her hand and stopped making the vines grow. Rhea's eyes glowed an emerald green and the vines all shrank back into a single one which wrapped around her hand. Rhea held it out to Demeter, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "Keep trying. You'll get it eventually."**

Hestia smiled. "Mother's strong," she murmured.

 **"Who was he, mother?" Hades asked. "I've never seen him around Othrys before."**

 **Rhea pursed her lips. "I should hope you haven't. Kronos has a rule that none of** ** _them_** **are allowed in Othrys unless it's the First Solstice."**

"Who's _them_?" Annabeth demands. "Why isn't Rhea just saying who it is?"

"First Solstice?" Percy asks.

"I think she means the Summer Solstice. Since they didn't really have a winter," Athena explained.

 **"Them?" Poseidon echoed.**

 **Rhea sighed. "The Primordials," she admitted. "That man was Erebus, you you're very fortunate that Hestia stepped in his way, Poseidon. He's been known to drive even the other Primordials insane if they look for too long."**

Poseidon's jaw dropped. "Erebus?" he spluttered. Instantly, the room darkened and the shadows grew at the mention of the Primordial's name and the gods and demigods looked around uneasily at the reaction to his name.

 **Poseidon shuddered. "Erebus?" he murmured wide-eyed. "He was…"**

 **"They still walk the land," Rhea said. "Kronos stops them from causing any problems, but sometimes it still gets very close. Very, very close."**

 **"What was he doing there?" Hestia asked curiously.**

"That is… I could have gone insane?" Poseidon spluttered.

"Apparently so," Dionysus mused.

 **Rhea shrugged. "Who knows? He refused to tell Kronos, although he agreed – after a little… prodding – to stay out of villages too." She wasn't going to tell them the 'prodding' that Kronos had given the Primordial. They were scared of their father enough, she didn't want to give them anymore reason to be utterly terrified of him. If they knew what he'd done to Erebus to force his cooperation… if they knew what he could do to** ** _Primordials_** **. That he'd had Erebus howling in utter agony, falling to his knees before Kronos and pleading for his life.**

Zeus' eyes widened. "How in the name of Chaos is that possible?" he snapped. "Erebus is a Primordial and Kronos is a Titan!"

 **Kronos was nothing if not sadistic.**

Hades snorted. "Everyone knows that," he growled.

 **Rhea exhaled to calm herself. "Later I have something important to do," she says, not wanting to tell them what it really is that's so 'important'. "You'll all have to either stay here or in our room."**

"What do you think she's keeping a secret?" Hazel asked curiously. "It seems like she usually tells you things."

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "It does, doesn't it?" he murmured.

 **"What do you have to do?" Hestia asked curiously.**

 **Usually, Rhea managed to twist Kronos' arm to do it around midday or when the five were busy with something else, but today he wasn't listening and simply wanted it done swiftly and easily. "Something that I want none of you to see. Understood?" she asked sternly.**

"Well, this doesn't sound good," Nico muttered.

 **Poseidon frowned. "Please, mother?"**

 **Rhea purses her lips, but this is one thing she will never back down with. "No, Poseidon."**

 **Poseidon doesn't argue more, nodding slightly. "What are we going to do until then?" he asked.**

 **Hades grins. "Practice!" he exclaims, running at the nearest shadow, but Rhea grabs him before he can reach it, his fingers eagerly extended towards the darkness.**

Several of the gods and demigods snickered. "Jeez, Lord Hades," Jason said with a smile. "You seem eager."

"Not a word," Hades growled out.

"Why's Rhea so desperate to stop you, dad?" Nico asked curiously.

Hades shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted.

 **"Hades," she says in exasperation. "Not until you've had suitable training. I don't want you fading into the shadows." Iapetus had made that mistake when he was younger, and for centuries after he had been fading into the shadows when he didn't shadow travel properly. Even then he sometimes faded as a consequence of his youth's recklessness. Rhea didn't want the same thing to happen to Hades. She didn't want to have to see him lying comatose on the ground, so pale he could have been carved from the purest marble known to mortals and immortals. Looking so** ** _dead_** **. In one of Chaos' rare visits he'd fixed Iapetus up enough that he could risk using the shadows again, even receiving training from the Creator himself on how to do it properly, since Erebus had blatantly refused. It had been the same story with Kronos too – he'd attempted something horribly reckless once he'd discovered his powers over time.**

Nico blinked. "Is that the same problem I had?"

Hades nodded. "Yes. Considering that, I guess Mother's just worried about me not getting it right."

"I want to know what Kronos did," Zeus said with a faint frown.

"What about Chaos?" Athena asked. "He helped Iapetus. He _taught_ Iapetus. We've never even seen him!"

 **Kronos had tried time traveling. And he had succeeded.**

"Sweet Rhea," Hera breathed, her eyes widening. "How could he do that?" she demanded as noise erupted in the throne room, shouts and yells of disbelief.

"Silence!" Zeus roared. "Everyone, be quiet." Gradually the noise became less until eventually everyone was silent.

Percy broke the silence. "How is that possible? Surely no one can do that."

"If he can do that then why didn't he go back in time and kill you guys instead of eating you?" Nico continued.

"I suppose we'll find out," Poseidon said.

 **And Chaos had had to stop Kronos from going insane, a precaution that Chronus had created when he realised the power someone could hold if they tried. Rhea knew it was a precaution that would stop whoever time-travelled from speaking of what they saw, or to stop them from changing it.**

Several beings exhaled in relief. "Good," Percy murmured. "But how come he of all beings has also met Chaos?"

"So he can do it," Annabeth said, her mind racing, "but doesn't want to risk going insane?"

Hera snorted. "He's already insane." For once, Annabeth agreed with her.

 **Since then Kronos hadn't dared to try, utterly terrified of whatever had happened to him – something that he hadn't told anyone. Though from a conversation Rhea had overheard between Kronos and Chronus, when the Primordial had berated Kronos about his actions, Rhea had gathered that Kronos had been disastrously close to fading from the power that the action had required and the simple fact that the time-stream wasn't to be meddled with.**

"The Primordial of Time," Athena breathed, her eyes widening. "He'll be so much stronger than Kronos."

"Sounds like he and Kronos are close though," Apollo said. "I don't think I'd like to meet him."

 **No, Rhea was going to wait until Iapetus had enough time to teach Hades everything safely. As Chaos had taught Iapetus, and the Creator and Chronus had both taught Hades' father. The majority of the twelve original Titans were taught by the Primordials, and the Titans had passed on the knowledge to the second generation.**

"Kronos was taught by them?" Zeus demanded. "Why would they do that?" he ground out.

 **"You're not allowed to practice shadow travelling," Rhea said firmly.**

 **Hades groaned. "But** ** _mother-_** **"**

 **Rhea raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"**

 **He huffed. "That's so unfair."**

 **"Anything but shadow travelling, Hades."**

 **Hestia smiled, already having a flame blazing just above the palm of her hand. She closed her fingers, smoke rising from the gaps, before opening them again and allowing the fire to flare up. Poseidon ground his teeth together, turning to glare at the water in the goblet again, but it still stubbornly refused to move.**

Poseidon crossed his arms over his chest. "So unfair," he muttered.

 **The day passed by quickly, Rhea leaving for her 'important business' and ordering them to stay in the mess or go to their room just as it started to get dark. And it was then that Poseidon made his move. He grinned widely, turning away from the goblet which he'd really started to hate in the past few hours.**

Percy snorts in amusement. "Really, dad?"

Poseidon just shrugged. "It's understandable. I'm starting to hate that goblet too."

 **"Where do you think they are?" Poseidon asked, having noticed that all of the other Titans had also gone.**

 **Hades eyed him for several moments. "I don't know," he said finally.**

 **"Don't you want to find out?" Poseidon hissed. "Come on, I don't like being left in the dark!" he turned to their sisters. "Don't** ** _you_** **want to find out what's happening? And remember the little passages that Kronos has around Othrys? We're not going to be found out."**

"Brother, if mother says you're not allowed to go, then it's probably in your best interests to not go," Demeter said helpfully.

Poseidon sighs. "I know," he groans.

 **Hestia shakes her head. "Poseidon, no," she said firmly. "We shouldn't. We should stay here like mother told us."**

 **Poseidon rolled his eyes. He loved his sister – really, he did – but sometimes she got irritating very quickly. "We're not going to be caught, Hestia. Don't worry. Come on," he said, trotting over to the wall of the mess. He ran his hand along it before he felt the almost unnoticeable crack – something which would never be there unless Kronos intended – and promptly ran his finger along it, as he'd seen Kronos do with the other passageways in Othrys.**

 **The wall slid back, opening a gap large enough for a Titan to comfortably walk in. Poseidon grinned and turned back to his siblings. "Are you coming? Because I'm going whether you are or aren't."**

 **Hestia shook her head. "Mother didn't want us to see."**

"Probably for a good reason," Demeter added.

 **Poseidon shrugged. "Fine," he said as Hades, Demeter and Hera went past him into the gap. "But we're going."**

 **Hestia hesitated, looking torn between staying there and going with her siblings, before she sighed and entered next to Poseidon. "Only because** ** _someone_** **needs to stop you from going too far."**

 **Poseidon grinned. "Exactly," he said, shutting the entrance behind him. Hestia wordlessly summoned a flame to light up the corridor before them. "So where are we going?"**

"You don't even know where they are yet you're _still_ going?" Hera asked incredulously.

 **Hestia sighed. "Just follow me," she murmured, locking onto the presence of the immortals. They all seemed to be in one place. "They're several floors below," she said.**

 **Poseidon perked up. "We've never been down there." The lower floors had always been strictly out of bounds – anything beneath the throne room's floor they had never explored. Kronos didn't seem to care if they went down there or not, and on several occasions had encouraged them to explore the few floors. Rhea had rapidly told them not to once she had found out about him convincing them to go down there.**

"So something's down there that's probably dangerous," Annabeth summed up.

"Well, we're about to find out," Percy murmured.

 **Hestia led them to a wall and opened up the hidden door. Three things hit Poseidon at once: the heat, like he was standing next to a roaring flame; the noise, the roars of a crowd of thousands yelling at the top of their lungs; then the smell, the harsh scent of blood.**

"This is not good," Demeter grimaced.

Ares leant forwards. "It sounds like…"

 **Poseidon recoiled briefly, blinking in surprise at the sudden onslaught. "What's happening?" he wondered, scrambling forwards. The little passageway had come out just above a small jutting-out of black marble, so Poseidon dropped down before he looked at where he was.**

 **"Poseidon," Hades said, sounding like he'd had the breath knocked out of him. "Look."**

 **Poseidon turned his attention to the room they were in. Although it couldn't be called a room. It was a massive arena – a coliseum formed out of the same black marble that made up Othrys. They had left the passageway in one of the higher stands, where there were very few beings sitting – or actually, standing and yelling.**

"This is gonna be bad, isn't it?" Thalia asked.

Zeus slowly nodded. "Considering that I'm pretty sure that coliseums were used for executions and fights for the Titans? Yes. This is going to be bad."

"Roman used their coliseums for the same thing," Poseidon said wryly.

 **"Whoa," Poseidon breathed. High above him, the coliseum curved up in a dome, a gap at the top which let in light. Greek fire torches blazed around the stands, casting an eerie green glow over the immortals and, Poseidon realised, even some monsters and mortals. The source of the noise. Most of the beings were yelling at the top of their lungs, howling words which had no meaning to Poseidon and some other words which Rhea would have washed their mouth out with soap for.**

Faint smiles formed around the room, mostly from Rhea's six children.

 **The coliseum was absolutely massive, large enough to hold tens of thousands more beings if it needed.**

Ares smirked. "That's big."

 **And then Poseidon saw Rhea, standing stiffly across from him the other side of the coliseum. He quickly lowered himself down to make himself smaller, not wanting her to see him. Beside him, his four siblings did the same. Rhea was standing with the other Titans, all of them in one section of the coliseum.**

 **"What's happening?" he asked loudly to be heard over the yells.**

 **Hades shrugged. "I don't know," he murmured in confusion.**

 **Rhea seemed like she'd rather be anywhere but there. Leto stood beside her, along with Hecate, Phoebe, Themis, Mnemosyne, Lelantos, Oceanus, Iapetus and Metis. The ten of them were staring ahead, not allowing any hint of an emotion onto their faces. Then there were the majority of the males, many of them looking eager for what was going to happen.**

Hazel's eyes widened. "Hecate?"

"She _was_ born a Titan," Athena said. "She simply supported Zeus in the Titanomachy."

 **The silence that fell over the coliseum was so sudden that it had Poseidon frowning at the distinct lack of noise. He realised why they were all silent when he saw Kronos standing right across from them, on the same level as them. He swore under his breath, not wanting Kronos to catch them there.**

 **When Kronos speaks, it seems that every being in there is hanging onto his every word. "I am sure that you are all aware of the recent events in the West – the territory of my brother, Iapetus –which occurred yesterday. After a little digging and several hours I discovered who was responsible. I bring before you all today the coordinators of the attacks, and the few who carried out the strikes that still live." His voice echoed around the coliseum with little effort and as the marble gate was lifted, several dozen begins staggered into the centre of the ring. Poseidon's eyes widened as he saw that all of them had their hands bound.**

"Shit," Nico breathed, his eyes widening. "This isn't good."

 **"I thought about simple executing them, as per usual," Kronos continues, his golden eyes gleaming with barely hidden rage. "But then the Alpha of the Kyvernítis Pack came to me, requesting that they get their vengeance for the attacks which were also in their territory. As the Primordials once did to us, they will face the beasts of the wild." He lifts his hand and trapdoors in the sand-covered ground spring open, releasing the snarling and growling shadows from beneath the coliseum. Kronos raises his voice to speak over the wolves. "As a remainder to those who would dare to resist my rule – those who dare to even attempt to raise the Primordials to their old role – these traitors, infidels and** ** _ingrates_** **will be killed as the Primordials used to do. As the Primordials ordered, so why can't I?"**

Eyes widen around the room. "Kronos is insane," Thalia choked out.

"Did he just suggest that he's as good as the Primordials?" Annabeth demanded.

 **Poseidon's heart leaps into his throat as several beings mutter incredulously – horrified at Kronos' implications that he is at the level of the Primordials.**

"Yes," Artemis said, "he did."

 **Kronos pauses, and Poseidon swears those golden eyes look straight at him across the coliseum. Then he turns back to look down at the beings beneath him. "That as long as I am King – as long as the Primordials are banished to the mortal world and** ** _I_** **rule the Cosmos –** ** _disloyalty_** **– treachery – will be punishable by** ** _death_** **."**

"He knows you're all there, dad," Percy said.

Poseidon nodded. "I'd be surprised if he didn't," he admitted.

"And this is the real Kronos," Jason said. "I am so happy that we stopped him."

Every single being nods in agreement. "Oh yeah," Percy agrees.

 **That seems to be the signal, because the wolves press forwards. Poseidon looks away as he sees the first one lunge, an agonised and frantic scream quickly following. Screams fill the coliseum, combining with constant snarls and howls as the wolves rip through flesh with their teeth, shredding skin with their claws.**

 **Beside Poseidon, Hades starts shaking slightly. "We shouldn't have come here," he breathes in horror, meeting Poseidon's gaze. "We should have listened to Mother."**

"Damn, you guys _really_ shouldn't have gone," Leo says helpfully.

 **Poseidon glances back at the carnage below, unable to keep his gaze away for long. It's too horrible. Several of them are pleading, some have arms ripped off and one or two are just lumps of flesh and bone scattered over the sand. Blood covers everything – the wolves, the beings being slaughtered, and the ground – forming slick puddles which glisten, reflecting the green fire torches.**

"Dad, maybe you should look away," Percy says.

 **The ones pleading for mercy look desperately up at Kronos, begging on their knees as the wolves surround them like sharks in a feeding frenzy. But Kronos' expression is cold, looking like it's carved from the marble that lines the corridors in busts of Chaos or the Twelve Original Titans. His expression – his steely golden eyes, blazing with a fiery anger as he looks down – is clear. They will receive no help from him.**

Hestia shuts her eyes. "Why is he like this?" she asks.

"Because he's insane," Zeus grinds out.

Hestia shakes her head. "No one is born evil. Something must have happened to him to make him like that."

"Or maybe he's just naturally a psychopath," Percy mutters.

 **Poseidon watches as the jaws of the largest wolf – the Alpha, he realises as he sees the distinguishing scars and war wounds – close around the back of one of their heads, crushing it effortlessly.**

 **It's over in a matter of minutes, the screams dying down until there is only the snarls of the wolves. There's a sharp smile on Kronos' face, eerily reminiscent of the look of a predator.**

 **Rhea looks up at Kronos, her eyes glowing with her anger at the display of power – for she knows that's all it is. Her siblings all know it too, but while many of the Titans smile as they watch the traitors being torn apart, her siblings don't. Not even Hyperion. He's satisfied that they're dead, pleased with the agonising deaths, but utterly horrified at the dark path Kronos is taking.**

"So the Titans know it's bad? Why don't they stop him?" Aphrodite demands.

 **All of the Titans know it. Kronos' lust for power, his desire to prove himself as an equal – even to the Primordials who he loathes so much, to Chaos himself – will cause him to destroy himself. Because Rhea knows that is what Kronos wants, he's had enough of being overlooked when he was younger, tired of being trodden on – in some cases literally, but Rhea blames Ouranos for that entirely – and he's proving that he's** ** _not_** **as weak as he was when he was younger. When their father was still alive.**

 **And Rhea fears what he will do to himself in the process.**

 **Though she supposes she can't really blame him.**

Zeus' eyes narrow. " _I_ can blame him," he snaps.

 **If it had been her that Ouranos had seen that one day – if he'd turned on her like he had Kronos – then she would have likely become as bitter as he had. If it had been her their lusty sire had raised his hand against, her who the lightning bolt had collided with then Rhea would have turned on Ouranos as Kronos had, she knew that without a doubt. Rhea knew Kronos still had the scars from that encounter which had made him hate their sire so much, enough to take the scythe when Gaea had offered, and enough to make him** ** _obliterate_** **their father's body in return for all the agony, fear and terror he had caused the twelve of them.**

"So Ouranos electrocuted him or something?" Annabeth asked.

"It sounds like it," Poseidon murmured, glancing to Zeus. "Remember when you electrocuted him in the Titanomachy?"

Zeus nodded slightly. "He became furious. Nearly killed me."

 **Their father had terrorised them for many centuries before Gaea decided she'd had enough of protecting the twelve of them as they cowered within whatever they could find to avoid Ouranos' attention and thus his wrath.**

"Cowered?" Percy asked with a faint smile. "The Titans cowering? _Kronos_ cowering?"

 **So, really, Kronos couldn't be blamed for trying so desperately to prove himself strong and powerful. To prove himself stronger than Ouranos ever was. And Rhea knew that as powerful as he had become – as powerful as he still** ** _would_** **become, for he was still gaining more power every single day – if he did too much, caused too much havoc and strife as he strove towards his goals, then Chaos would step in. That certain Primordial was the ultimate power in the universe, and if he believed Kronos ever went too far, then he would stop Kronos. Through whatever was necessary. And Chaos would certainly not let Kronos off easily, since the Titan King was a known kinslayer.**

"Then why hasn't he stepped in yet?" Hera demanded. "Surely Kronos has done more than enough to get his attention."

"I would love to see Chaos stop him," Zeus sighed.

 **Rhea shut her eyes. Despite all that Kronos had done, she thought as she stared up at him –silhouetted against the black marble behind him – she couldn't find it in her heart to hate him. Perhaps if he hadn't stopped before killing Hestia, that would be different. Rhea still shuddered thinking about what could have happened – that he could have killed their firstborn child and all of the other four after her. But she didn't hate him. She** ** _couldn't_** **hate him.**

 **She** ** _would never_** **hate him.**

"The Rhea from our past hated him," Demeter murmured. "She _loathed_ him."

"Understandable," Poseidon nodded. "I don't think anyone _couldn't_ hate him."

"I feel sorry for Rhea," Thalia admitted.

* * *

 _Starring: Kronos the psychopath of the millennia!_

 _Poor Poseidon and his five siblings... I think they're scarred for life now. Oops._

 ** _Suddenly, the lightning streaks across the sky overhead. The other boy stiffens, turning to look at the man on the mountain. And Poseidon turns too, seeing that the man is staring right at them. The boy lurches to his feet, starting to sprint away and Poseidon finds himself unable to keep up because he's so fast. The boy turns to look behind him, and Poseidon watches in shock as golden eyes widen a split second before there's a loud explosion and a blast of light and heat beyond what Poseidon's ever felt before. Yet, even through the explosion Poseidon has one realisation._ That's father.**

 ** _The ground suddenly cracks beneath Poseidon and he's falling into darkness, falling until he lands – firmly on his ass – in front of a certain Titan. Poseidon's breath gets caught in his throat as he stares up into golden eyes._**

 ** _"What_ – exactly – _are you doing poking your nose around my past?" Kronos demands, his eyes glittering angrily down at Poseidon._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: UPDATE!:-) / I am :)**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Uh oh the sneak peek announces nothing good...**  
 **Awesome chapter though!**  
 **-FF / I don't think sneak peaks ever do :). (At least mine don't.)**

 **PoppyOhare: More more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more / Really?**

 **Angie Daylight: Actually I had exactly thinking about Erebos. You know how many fanfiction where he is the good old father of Percy are there? And I know his story, as he is one of the greatest enemies of Zeus and was betrayed by his wife-sister, Nyx, and is now a wall of darkness in the underworld or something. I love him as a villain. Seriously. Darkness has this thing that fascinates me, especially when it is the "bad boy" (may I call one of the oldest beings in the universe of "boy"?) - And Erebos is literally the personification of darkness!**  
 **But, I admit, I was surprised to learn that Chaos trained Kronos personally. In Greek mythology was told that he almost, like, never even interfered in anything after creating the primordials. It was a pleasant surprise, though.**  
 **You know, I think I'm crazy (even sociopath), your fic doing me ... like Kronos. Okay. Not exactly like it is more empathy. I do not think even I wrote this, but let's continue ...**  
 **I want to see Nyx, really I love she!**  
 **And Kronos actually traveled back in time? And what he saw? Does this influence the fact that he did not have eaten the children? Argh! So many questions.**  
 **Poor kids! Seriously. They'll never be able to sleep in peace after that night. And will Reia - or Kronos - will get them there?**  
 **I can hardly wait Zeus be born. And children gain their weapons power. The Great Villain of the story is Erebos right? So the family of Mr. Evil Titan will, as in a-l-l of them, fight the primordial?**  
 **And, oh yes, I'd rather not comment on the sneak peek of the next chapter.**  
 **To the next! / I think Erebus is one of those evils in the back of the story, he's the personification of Darkness! He's not gonna be kind and yeah, that story sounds about right. I love that too, especially Kronos (I've always loved Kronos, I just can sympathise with him). I think calling Erebus a boy wouldn't really fit, but then you can't go around saying 'bad man'. I think that Chaos would know what's sort of going to happen in the future and would try to reduce the consequences, hence him sort of trying to teach Kronos. I think I'm crazy :). I like him too. Nyx will turn up at some point, don't worry. Yeah, he did. I figure that it's stupid having him as powerful as Rick did, yet having him not able to time travel - and the only thing that could stop him from doing it and stopping himself from eating the six gods would be consequences that he doesn't want to go through. Kronos knew they were watching, but he's not gonna tell Rhea because he's a bastard. Yes, Erebus will be the ;great villain' and yes, they're gonna have to stop him. Ah, I love my sneak peeks :).**

 **blazenite104: this whole chaos regularly involving himself thing seems a little out there. why would he help the titans. I understand a sympathetic view of them and all, but I don't know why he would involve himself. then again Rick made kronos the greatest big bad of them all really when the original myths stated that even Hestia would one day be stronger than him (according to some she was the weakest of the six). in addition the gods were in general supposed to be a more powerful and beautiful race so I guess liberties on these sorts of things can be taken. (by that I mean the myths in general were convoluted and contradicted each other a lot so I should complain about which 'god' involves themselves in what way.) / It's not regularly, and there's gonna be an explanation eventually. I think the only reason that the six kids are stronger than him is a) they have better weapons, and b) in the Titanomachy many of the Titans helped them, and they had the Hekatonkheires and the Elder Cyclopes. One-on-One, Kronos would win by a landslide.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

 ** _Poseidon's surprised that night when he wakes in a land that's far wilder than the one he's used to. He walks across dry plains, soil cracking from the lack of water and the sun high in the sky, the air wavering above the ground from the heat and the yellow waist-high grass waves in an uncomfortably warm breeze. Storm clouds cover everything visible, darkening the earth as thunder rumbles and lightning flickers. Poseidon has never seen a storm that big and powerful before – not even Kronos can cause one that would match it._**

Poseidon frowns. "Where am I?"

"You're dreaming," Hades murmured.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "That much is obvious. I mean what am I dreaming of?"

 ** _He doesn't know where he is, and then he sees another boy looking to be about twice Hestia's age crouched in the grass, intently staring at something in the distance, breathing sharp and rapid almost like he's scared. Poseidon tries to touch him, to get his attention, but his hand goes straight through him. He frowns. "Hello? Where are we?"_**

"Who's the boy?" Percy asked curiously.

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted.

 ** _The scrawny boy ignores him, still staring ahead before he slowly starts moving, keeping low to the ground and occasionally checking in the direction he was staring. Poseidon turns to find what he's looking at, his eyesight suddenly sharpening and he sees the man standing on top of the mountain near them._**

 ** _"Who is he?" Poseidon asks, but the boy doesn't hear him again. Poseidon tries again. "What's he doing?"_**

 ** _Suddenly, the lightning streaks across the sky overhead. The other boy stiffens, turning to look at the man on the mountain. And Poseidon turns too, seeing that the man is staring right at them. The boy lurches to his feet, starting to sprint away and Poseidon finds himself unable to keep up because he's so fast. The boy turns to look behind him, and Poseidon watches in shock as golden eyes widen a split second before there's a loud explosion and a blast of light and heat beyond what Poseidon's ever felt before. Yet, even through the explosion Poseidon has one realisation._** **That's father.** ** _It's Kronos, a Kronos who's only the young age of twenty, still a baby by immortal standards._**

Zeus shakes his head. "That's not possible."

"Father's so young," Hestia murmured in wonder.

Athena slowly pales, looking around to the other beings. "I think this is the encounter between Kronos and Ouranos that Rhea referenced last chapter."

 ** _The explosion blocks out all other sounds, the entire earth lighting up like a beacon in the night._**

"Lightning," Zeus muttered.

 ** _When the dust settles, Poseidon sees a smoking figure lying limply on the ground amongst the grass. Then he realises, once his ears stop ringing, that he's_** **screaming.** ** _Young Kronos is screaming as smoke rises from his body, the stench of burnt skin rising in the heat and blasting Poseidon at full force. He gags, covering his nose as Kronos just_** **screams** ** _in utter agony._**

Eyes widen around the throne room. "Ouranos blasted him," Hestia breathed, "why would he do that?"

 ** _Poseidon slowly moves closer until he's crouching down beside the young Titan and he sees that Kronos is crying from the pain, sobbing as he tries to curl up, only to stop and shudder as the pain rages through his body. His back's shredded, the lightning – at least that's what Poseidon believes it was – having collided with his back at the speed of light, burning him down to the bone as the force blasted him away flying through the air several dozen yards. Smoke still rises, the warmth coming off Kronos almost burning Poseidon. Then Poseidon sees that the lightning bolt hadn't stopped at his back, and the incredible force of the strike had shattered the bones in Kronos' right leg, ichor pooling around him as he continues crying out. His limbs are twitching from the electricity still racing through his ichor and body._**

There's utter silence around the throne room, everyone listening intently as they might finally understand why Kronos destroyed his father.

 ** _Poseidon's head snaps up at the smell of ozone, seeing another lightning bolt starting to flicker above them, the wielder of the lightning obviously intending for it to be the final one he needs to do. Beside Poseidon, Kronos sobs as he too realises what's happening, his hands clawing at the ground as he tries to drag himself away._**

"Final one?" Hestia demanded. "Ouranos is trying to kill him."

"Kronos is crying," Zeus stated, an emotion that the other beings couldn't understand on his face.

"He's terrified," Demeter murmured.

 ** _But escape is relatively futile._**

 ** _The lightning bolt streaks down towards them, going to hit them straight on, but then the earth rumbles and shoots up, encasing Kronos and Poseidon in a black dome with a loud thud. The dome cracks like an eggshell beneath the lightning, raining shards of earth down onto them at it protects Kronos._**

The murmur of, "Gaea," echoes around the throne room.

"She saved his life," Zeus said.

 ** _Gaea, Poseidon realises. She'd stopped Kronos from being killed by… Poseidon turns to look back at the man on the mountain, seeing that there's now a woman beside him, holding his arm – him straining to raise it again to send another bolt down towards Kronos – as the mountain rumbles underneath him. They exchange words for several moments, before the man shoves her away and raises his hands again, lightning flickering in the sky._**

"I don't think Gaea and Ouranos are on good terms," Hermes said helpfully.

 ** _Poseidon is sure the bolt will hit Kronos, who's by then unconscious on the ground, ichor getting everywhere as it leeches out of his torn back and leg. But then there's a figure running out of the grass, seemingly appearing from the shadows and he throws himself over Kronos, the shadows flowing to cover them. By the time the lightning strikes, Kronos and the new boy – Iapetus, Poseidon realises – are gone._**

 ** _Everything fades away to darkness as thunder rumbles in the sky, and then Poseidon is suddenly standing on a plateau, watching a meeting down in a small crack in the earth._**

"Kronos was only twenty when that happened," Hestia murmured.

 ** _A woman standing before the twelve original Titans, an older Kronos – his golden eyes burning with bitterness and anger, and yet a carefree smile plays across his lips – amongst them and standing close to Iapetus. The woman – Gaea – is utterly beautiful. A timeless face with ancient green eyes looking somehow greener than even Rhea's. Long brown hair looking like the earth around them, and dark skin like rich coffee beans. But the smile on her face is the same smile as that of the madman she birthed, a smile promising chaos and destruction to those that oppose her._**

"I think Poseidon is starting to realise that the Titans definitely aren't good," Hera said. "It took him long enough."

 ** _A sadistic smile that Kronos seems to have inherited. Looking at the Titans, he can see that many of them have the same cold eyes, even Rhea at that point, the usually peaceful Titaness looks downright murderous. But Gaea doesn't have that look, her eyes are cold, but not so cold they look like ice froze over them. The man on the mountain had those cold eyes – Ouranos. That man was Ouranos, Kronos' father, Poseidon realises._**

"Rhea?" Hades asked. "She's not like that!"

"Maybe she is," Artemis murmured. "Only none of you know because you've barely even seen her."

 ** _"One of you has to do it!" Gaea exclaims angrily, alien green eyes alight like Greek fire. "No more will you all cower like beaten mongrels whenever he decides we are worthy of his presence!"_**

Most of the beings in the throne room wince, guessing that the Titans won't take that insult easily.

 ** _Most of the Titans scowl at their mother for the intended insult, Hyperion being the one to speak. "We're not beaten," he growls out._**

 ** _"He's too strong," Koios said mournfully as he sits on a reasonably sized rock, glaring down at the ground. "If any of us try, we'll fail. It's not worth his wrath."_**

 ** _"You're not the one who was nearly murdered by him," Iapetus snapped back, and eyes flicker to Kronos, who looks to be around two hundred at that point, judging by him no longer looking scrawny and filling out to have rippling muscles._**

"It took two hundred years for him to fill out?" Zeus asked in faint amusement.

 ** _Kronos acts like he didn't hear, staring up at the sky as he leans against the wall, before finally speaking after several long seconds. "His lightning's too fast," and very obviously referencing his encounter with Ouranos when he was younger._**

"Listening to this," Hestia said hesitantly, "I suppose it's understandable why Kronos would do what he did."

Zeus stared at her open-mouthed. "You're _joking_! Hestia, have you forgotten what he did to us?"

 ** _"It will be impossible," Oceanus ground out. "He'll kill us before we can even get close." He shakes his head. "I won't do it."_**

 ** _"It's not impossible," Hyperion said firmly. "I'm willing to try if it'll get him to stop terrorising us."_**

 ** _Gaea nodded. "He'll need to be distracted. I can do that." She looks around at them, the earth bubbling at her feet and a glistening scythe rising out of the ground – Kronos' scythe. "And you will need a weapon."_**

 ** _Kronos stares at the scythe, anger towards his lusty sire burning in his eyes and he steps forwards, pushing off the wall, limping slightly as he moves._**

"Here he goes," Percy murmured.

 ** _Krios snorts. "You?" he asked derisively. "We all have evidence that you won't last a second against him, little brother."_**

"I thought Kronos was on _good_ terms with his brothers?" Apollo asked.

"Apparently not," Hermes said.

 ** _Kronos glares at Krios. "At least I'm willing to try," he snapped. "You seem perfectly fine cowering away in caves for the rest of your life," he adds with a genuine smirk, an amused smile that makes him seem eerily young._**

 ** _Krios' ice blue eyes narrow. "Watch it, you little prick," he growled out. "Let's not forget who can beat the other into the ground."_**

 ** _Kronos bends down and picks up the scythe. "For now, it's you. But_** **I** ** _will soon be able to beat_** **you** ** _into the ground," he retorts, the smirk on his face growing._**

"Something happens between then and when I'm born," Hestia said. "There's no way that he'd eat us when he's like that."

Zeus reluctantly nodded. "But what?"

 ** _The ground suddenly cracks beneath Poseidon and he's falling into darkness, falling until he lands – firmly on his ass – in front of a certain Titan. Poseidon's breath gets caught in his throat as he stares up into golden eyes._**

"Shit, Uncle P," Nico said. "He caught you."

 ** _"What_** **– exactly –** ** _are you doing poking your nose around my past?" Kronos demands, his eyes glittering angrily down at Poseidon._**

"Oh, he's pissed," Poseidon groaned.

 ** _"I couldn't help it!" Poseidon exclaims. "It just happened."_**

 ** _His eyes flare up like bonfires. "My past," he says slowly, only barely containing his anger, "is not for you to view at your own pleasure."_**

 ** _Poseidon nods hurriedly. "Okay. Please, don't kill me."_**

Several beings snicker at Poseidon's reaction.

 ** _Kronos lets out a long breath, the darkness around them fading into the throne room of Othrys as he slowly gets his anger under control. After several moments he speaks again. "Perhaps I should have Mnemosyne teach you how_** **not** ** _to wander in your sleep. There are many secrets that you will not – and should not – hear until you are ready. Go back to sleep, Poseidon."_**

"Just like that?" Percy asked incredulously. "He's just letting you off?"

"He's planning something," Hera stated.

 ** _Poseidon shuts his eyes in relief. "Thank you," he says._**

 ** _Poseidon frowns and opens his eyes when there's no response, and his eyes widen when he sees Kronos – with a blade pierced through his neck, ichor streaming down his front as he chokes on the golden fluid. The blade is withdrawn, and Poseidon sees the same man they saw down in the village standing behind him, the point of his spear dripping golden ichor._**

"What the Tartarus?" Hades demanded.

 ** _"Father!" Poseidon cries._**

 ** _The man smiles wickedly at Poseidon, starting towards him as he raises his spear and Poseidon is drawn towards his black eyes, everything disappears again. And then suddenly flashes back into focus, with the man gone and Kronos staring at Poseidon with a vicious hole in his neck. And was that slight fear in the Titan's eyes?_**

 ** _"What just happened?" Poseidon demanded._**

 ** _Kronos tilted his head to the side, studying Poseidon curiously. "You seem to have caught Erebus' attention. Perhaps," he mused, trailing off slightly before a wry smile formed on his face. "Sleep, Poseidon. You'll need as much energy as you can."_**

 ** _That, Poseidon thought as Kronos faded away, the Titan King's hand moving to cover the gaping hole in his throat which was still bleeding profusely, was not what he wanted to hear._**

"Can he heal from that?" Thalia asked.

Zeus nodded. "Yes. It's why we had to cut him into thousands of pieces. Anything less, and an immortal can heal from it."

 **Hades frowns down at him when Poseidon wakes. "Are you alright? You just started crying out in your sleep."**

 **Rhea's standing behind him, looking worried. "Take deep breaths, Poseidon," she murmurs, sitting on the bed beside him. "Calm yourself down." She waited until Poseidon's breathing had calmed and his heart stopped racing before continuing. "What happened, Poseidon? What did you see?"**

 **Poseidon swallowed. "I… I think I saw some of the past – Kronos' past."**

"No shit," Nico muttered.

 **Rhea's breath catches slightly before she nods. "And?"**

 **"And…" Poseidon trailed off, somehow feeling that he shouldn't tell Rhea about Erebus' appearance. "And I woke up."**

"Poseidon," Hestia said with a frown.

"I know. He should've told her."

 **Rhea pursed her lips. "That's it?" she asked.**

 **Poseidon hated lying to his mother, but something was telling him that he shouldn't tell her. He nodded. "Yes. That's it."**

 **Rhea sighed. "Poseidon, you're certainly not as good at lying as your father." She smiles slightly. "But I won't push."**

 **Poseidon exhales in relief and nods. "Thank you, mother."**

 **Rhea just nods slightly. "Now, get back to sleep."**

 **Poseidon grins. "Sure. Sorry for waking you all up."**

 **Hera sniffs. "You stopped my beauty sleep."**

"Really, Hera?" Demeter asked.

 **Hades rolls his eyes. "What beauty sleep?"**

 **Hera glares at him. "The sleep** ** _you_** **obviously never have," she retorts.**

"Oh, burn," Leo snickered.

 **"Enough," Rhea said firmly. "Stop it. Both of you." If Kronos were there they wouldn't dare to argue and if they did then he'd sort them out within seconds – he could get very angry in the night if he was woken up. "Bed.** ** _Now_** **."**

 **In the morning, for the first time for even Hestia, Kronos sat across from them. He rapidly engaged Rhea in a conversation in the Old Tongue, a deep rumbling language that Poseidon didn't even know was a language until Rhea had told him. He'd originally thought that Kronos had been making really, really weird noises and Hyperion had been returning them for some reason.**

Athena laughed. "Really, Poseidon?"

Poseidon shrugged. "It _does_ sound a bit like that."

Athena turned back to the book and paused. "I'm not entirely sure how to say this."

 **"Erebus ymosododd breuddwydion Poseidon yn," Kronos said promptly, the harsh words causing Poseidon's head to spin. The only words he recognised were his own name and 'Erebus'. "Os nad wyf wedi bod yn cerdded freuddwyd roedd e wedi cael eu lladd yn ei gwsg."**

 **Hestia leaned towards Poseidon. "Erebus invaded Poseidon's dreams," she translated with a faint smile, knowing that Poseidon didn't know what Kronos was saying. "If I…" she faltered slightly before continuing, "hadn't been dream walking he'd have been killed in his sleep."**

Eyes widened around the throne room. "So he saved your life?" Percy asked. "I thought he hated you guys."

"So did I," Zeus grumbled.

 **Poseidon's eyes widened. "Why me?" he groaned.**

 **"You looked him in the eyes," Rhea said simply. "Unfortunately, he enjoys terrorising those who look into his eyes." Did Poseidon imagine that small glance towards Kronos?**

"Kronos _has_ had an encounter Erebus before," Annabeth pointed out. "Maybe he once had the same problem."

"Is dreaming walking when an immortal gets into your dreams?" Percy asked. "Like Kronos did with Luke?"

Zeus nodded. "Yes. It can be _very_ dangerous."

 **Kronos was watching Poseidon with those gold eyes, his face looking like a marble bust with the lack of emotion it showed. It was unnerving, especially after the display they'd seen yesterday in the coliseum. "If I had not split Erebus' mind from yours, then the spear that went through my throat would have been for you. And** ** _you_** **would not have healed."**

 **Poseidon paused. "That was** ** _real?_** **" he asked incredulously.**

 **Kronos scowled, shifting the top of his chiton and Poseidon saw the faint bruise over his neck. "Erebus and many of the other Primordials have the ability to get inside someone's head," he explained, pausing slightly to inhale some of his breakfast. "What they do in a dream can often be transferred onto the body." He rose, having finished already. "Knowing this, it's best that the five of you learn to shield your minds from them. Mnemosyne will help you later."**

 **On his way out, a nymph tries to get his attention, having gathered her courage, but Kronos waves her away with a middle finger over his shoulder.**

 **Rhea shook her head slightly. "How is he still so immature sometimes?" she sighed as she watched his action.**

 **"He seemed to actually care," Demeter remarked.**

 **Rhea tilted her head back. "Please, he only cares about himself. The easiest way to get to him is to get to me. The easiest way to me is through you five. He knows this."**

 **"Mother," Poseidon said as he stared after Kronos. "Has he got a scar there?"**

 **Rhea stilled, her eyes flickering to Kronos' back as he disappeared around the corner. "On his back? Yes. Yes, he has. He always has. It's a constant reminder to him of how weak he once was – he hates it."**

"So we've learnt that Ouranos tried to kill Kronos, that Kronos used to be look-down on by his siblings, and that Gaea and Ouranos weren't on good terms," Jason summed up.

"There is likely far more that's still a secret," Chiron said. "There's still much to learn."

* * *

 _ **"I say they all fail for the entirety of the moon phase," [Kronos] says simply. "If I am right, you do something for me."**_

 _ **"What is that something?" [Rhea] asks suspiciously.**_

 _ **Kronos' smile sharpens. "Now that would be telling. Do you agree? If you win, then I do something for you."**_

A little deal between the two... what do you think Kronos is planning?


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: Please update! / :)**

 **Jaylene Olebar (chapter 5): Waz up**  
 **it was awesome / Thanks**

 **Angie Daylight: I do not know what Kronos is planning, just hope not (translation: yes, yes, yes! Please !) result in the birth of a little baby Zeus.**  
 **I love Erebos and I'm definitely loving Kronos. They are amazing. Really.**  
 **Poor Kronos. That must be why he hates both Zeus - the powers similar to Ouranos. But what will that made him change so much dreaming up there?**  
 **I think his way, Kronos cares about children. A very crooked and strange way, but deities are like that.**  
 **When I saw you updated I called a 'yes, bitch! "So loud that my mom asked if I was crazy - I'm kind of like that since I discovered when will release Fallen in Brazil. Good thing she does not understand English. (My vocabulary comes down to insults and translations of my favorite songs and sometimes phrases of series/movies/books that I like. I have a feeling that she would not like).**  
 **Hestia is starting to feel compassion for her father. I think they are all like that. I think the little girl who wanted a loving father and earned a cruel cannibal instead want to find something that can do it ... to connect with Kronos. Understand why he did what he did. See how it could have been must have amplified the feeling (although not as good is better than the gut Titan lord, I suppose).**  
 **Zeus does not seem to share this, though. He seems to think the glorious times when Kronos gets screwed, or is it just me?**  
 **Poseidon boy is amazing. So lovely.**  
 **"Okay. Please, don't kill me." was epic.**  
 **Tchau! / I have a lot planned for when little Zeus appears on the scene :). And we've also gotta have Chiron born too... (I've figured out that Chiron is actually older than Zeus, so that'll be entertaining). Yeah, Erebus and Kronos are gonna be awesome later on :). You'll find out when Zeus is born why Kronos hates him so much :). At the moment, Kronos sorta considers them nuisances - little bastards that just annoy him, but something will happen to make that change (eventually). Yeah, I don't think your mom would like that. Yup, I see Hestia as the one that's more willing to try to get to know their father, even after all that he's done. She wants to understand him, it's sorta like a little child wanting to know something, the curious nature of children. Yeah, Zeus I think will pretty much just loathe Kronos, and Hades has his flaw of holding grudges... :), thanks. I'm trying to give it a little amusement along with the dark-themed atmosphere of Othrys.**

 **Guest: wow amazing chapter / Thanks.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: hmm that was good and sometimes life can be an opened wound, it reminded me of that when Kronos sliced Poseidon a bit / Yup, life is... annoying sometimes.**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: IS KRONOS PLANNING... No... No... He wouldn't... He wouldn't EAT HIS CHILDREN! (Or at least try to kill them)**  
 **Or, maybe, he would go to war against the Primordials...**  
 **Your story is just perfect, continue like that! / Nah, not that. He's planning something else :). That's probably something that he'd do... thanks.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

 **Kronos lets out a long sigh, his arms crossed over his chest as he leans back, impatience clouding his voice. "Do you want to shut them up, or shall I?" he asks, eyes flickering over to glance at Rhea.**

"Well, that's a good start," Percy said in amusement.

 **Rhea exhales and blows some of her dark brown hair away from her face. "By all means, go ahead," she mutters, fed up of their constant arguing already. It's only been a half hour and they're already arguing profusely.**

"You have got to be joking," Hestia muttered. "Why do you all fight so much?"

 **Mnemosyne sits opposite the five of them, looking the epitome of bored as she leans on one elbow, her hand on her chin. Her bright blue eyes – annoyingly exactly the same shade as their father's – lock with Kronos' and she tilts her head slightly to the side. "It reminds me of a certain someone and his five other brothers," she muses.**

"Really?" Poseidon asked. "He used to fight with his brothers too?"

 **Rhea's mouth twitches up slightly. "True," she concedes with an amused smile, glancing at her irritated consort – is he still her consort? She's not sure at this point what exactly they are. "They're certainly his."**

Zeus frowned, not looking pleased at the thought of them being similar to Kronos. "No we're not."

"Rhea almost seems like she _wants_ to be with him," Athena murmured.

 **Kronos ignores them, though Rhea sees the faint look of distaste clouding his eyes at the thought of the five of them being sired by him. Eventually, he snaps. "Enough!" he roars, instantly cutting through their argument – none of the three Titans even know how it started. "Gaea be great, you've been arguing since you all stepped foot into this room." He pauses slightly, glaring at Poseidon as he opens his mouth to protest. "I know my times, boy," he said pointedly, causing Poseidon's mouth to shut again. "Now, if the five of you would** ** _kindly shut up_** **and allow Mnemosyne to speak, that would be helpful. We may actually be able to get somewhere."**

"Damn, he's annoyed," Leo said with a faint smile.

 **The five of them stare at the marble floor, suitably chastised. Though Kronos doesn't miss the massive smile Poseidon is struggling to hide. "Wipe that smirk off your face, boy. Lest I shall do it for you."**

Many of the gods and demigods wince, and Hera's eyes narrowed. "Not while Mother's there."

 **Rhea raises an eyebrow. "You will, will you?" she asks evenly.**

 **"Not the time, Rhea," Kronos says sharply.**

 **She turns to their five children. "Listen to Mnemosyne. This is for your own safety."**

 **Mnemosyne nods thankfully towards Rhea before studying them with piercing blue eyes. Her eyes linger on Poseidon before flickering to Kronos, and her brother knows that she saw what he dreamt in the night when her eyes search out the still prominent bruise on his neck. "The five of you need to concentrate," she starts, her voice smooth and eerily alike to her mother's.**

 **Kronos is distracted by Rhea's presence worming its way into his mind.** ** _"No lectures,"_** **he thought pointedly.**

"Round two," Percy said as he leant forwards.

 **Rhea gets straight to the point.** ** _"Dare to touch them like that and you'll not live to see the next dawn."_**

 **His mouth twitches up slightly.** ** _"You say that as if you could harm me. You wouldn't stand a chance."_**

 ** _"That doesn't mean I wouldn't at least try. And I'm sure I'd at least do some damage. Likely in your southern regions."_**

Artemis smiled. "I like grandmother," she decided. "She certainly should castrate him."

"Not until I'm born!" Zeus exclaimed. "Otherwise I'll never be born."

 ** _"Castration would be more of a punishment to_** **you,** ** _I believe,"_** **he remarks in amusement.**

"It would be a punishment to many people," Aphrodite said.

 ** _"Hardly. You're the one who enjoys having a dick so much. Perhaps if I remove it you wouldn't act like one too."_** **He glances at her to see the satisfied curl to her lips.**

Apollo whistled. "Dang, she's good."

"She has to be, living with him," Hades said.

 **He makes a split second decision.** ** _"We'll make a deal. And I know_** **you** ** _enjoy me having one too."_**

 ** _"If you swear to not cheat,"_** **Rhea says accusingly.** ** _"Maybe I'd not lock you out if you weren't an ass all the time. You may be the King, but that doesn't mean that you'll always get your way."_**

"She has a point," Hermes murmured as many of the gods look to Zeus. "Definitely a good one."

 ** _"You're the Queen."_**

 ** _"Of what?"_** **she snaps out.** ** _"Your bed?"_**

 **It's his turn to smile slightly.** ** _"Among other things."_**

Percy grinned. "This is so entertaining."

"I think both of them win that one," Leo told Percy.

Percy shook his head. "Nah, Rhea did."

"But Kronos' comeback was also good, and-"

"And he's a murderer," Percy reminded him.

"Also a genius," Annabeth added.

 ** _"If you're so desperate for sex why don't you go knock up the nearest mortal? I've heard our brothers find that entertaining."_**

 **The smile instantly freezes, turning colder as the temperature drops around them.** ** _"Careful, Rhea. You're pushing your luck."_**

"That's a sudden change," Poseidon mused.

 ** _"You seem offended,"_** **she thought mockingly.** ** _"Are mortals not good enough for you?"_**

 ** _"In case you've forgotten, I was stabbed through the throat last night, love. Don't test me. Our deal?"_**

 **Rhea lets out a long breath, slowly relaxing.** ** _"What do you want? And_** **don't call** ** _me_** ** _that_** **.** ** _"_**

Zeus' eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, don't call her that."

 ** _"I say they all fail for the entirety of the moon phase,"_** **he says simply.** ** _"If I am right, you do something for me."_**

"Really?" Poseidon groaned. "Feeling the love here."

 ** _"What is that something?"_** **she asks suspiciously.**

 **Kronos' smile sharpens.** ** _"Now that would be telling. Do you agree?_** **If** ** _you win, then I do something for you."_**

"Oh, he's planning something," Thalia said.

"It's Kronos," Demeter sighed. "He's always planning something."

 ** _"Even if it's actually being a father? Or stopping your little displays in the arena?"_**

 ** _"I shall do one thing for you if you win,"_** **he repeats patiently.** ** _"Do you agree?"_**

 **If Rhea wins their little bet, then she'll be able to get him to do anything, but if Kronos wins – because learning to protect your mind is a long process and it's entirely possible that he** ** _could_** **win – then she'll have to do something for him. The thought fills her with dread. But, then again…** ** _"Swear it on Chaos and your throne."_** **An oath he would** ** _never_** **break.**

 ** _"I swear on Chaos and my throne that if you win our bet then I shall do something for you. If you swear on Chaos and the future of those five brats that if I win, then you shall do something for me."_**

"And she's backed into a corner," Percy murmured. "He's good at manipulating someone."

 **Rhea's ichor freezes in her veins and she glances at their five children, who have unknowingly just assisted Kronos in backing her into a corner. She grits her teeth, glancing towards him to see** ** _that_** **look in his eyes – the look of a predator who knows he has his prey cornered.** ** _"Bastard. You'd use_** **them** ** _in your little schemes?"_**

 **His expression doesn't change, but his careless laughter fills her head.** ** _"You seem surprised. I would have thought you know me well enough by now to know I'd do anything to get what I want."_**

"True," Hera sighed. "Mother should know."

 **Rhea shuts her eyes, knowing he's managed to succeed this time.** ** _"I swear on Chaos and the future of_** **our** ** _five children that if you win, then I shall do something for you."_**

 ** _"That wasn't so hard, was it?"_** **he remarks as he rises to his feet. He glances briefly at the five little nuisances before silently leaving the room, moving with a quietness that's unnatural considering his bulk.**

"So that's the only thing he was there for?" Aphrodite asked.

"What do you think he wants?" Percy asked curiously.

Poseidon shrugged. "It can be anything."

 **Rhea exhales in relief once he's gone. Sweet Chaos, he can be a bastard at times – most of the time, Rhea corrects.**

 **"Rhea," Mnemosyne says, startling blue eyes peering into Rhea's. "Are you alright?"**

 **Rhea let out a long breath before nodding slightly. "Yes. He can just be a…" she trails off, glancing at her five children who sit looking at her innocently. "An idiot."**

"Really, Mother?" Hades asked in amusement. "You can swear in front of us."

 **Mnemosyne smiles slightly. "He can be more than an idiot. And I'm sure those five have picked up many curses and oaths since their birth."**

"See? Mnemosyne agrees," Hades said.

 **Rhea sighs. "How was it?"**

 **"It'll take a long time for them to learn, but they'll get there. The only one with a natural affinity to it is Hades."**

Hades smiled smugly as he leant back in his temporary throne. "I think Mother likes me best now."

Zeus' eyes narrowed at his brother. "Obviously, since I killed Kronos, I'm her favourite."

"Boys, not now," Hestia said firmly.

"Yes," Poseidon agreed, "since we all know that I'm her favourite."

 **"But Poseidon needs to learn quickly," Rhea finishes, causing Mnemosyne to nod.**

 **"Yes," the Titaness of Memory agrees. "He does. Bring them by tomorrow," she says. "We'll continue then."**

 **Rhea nods. "Same time?"**

 **Mnemosyne frowns lightly. "Perhaps a bit later. Oceanus plans to visit tomorrow and I'm looking forwards to the eminent fight between him and Kronos," Rhea's sister's bright eyes gleam with excitement. "As usual, it will be incredibly entertaining."**

 **Oceanus always, without fail, wins against Kronos. It aggravates the younger Titan and he tries again. And again. Until he's battered into the ground and sways as he stands, and then he tries once more. At that point, Oceanus usually sends him flying into the stands. The fights attract a lot of Titans, which is probably why most of them stayed after the events of the previous day. Rhea's mouth dries as she thinks of the crowd roaring in approval at the execution.**

 **Poseidon and Hades shift uncomfortably, no doubt thinking about their impending punishment for entering Oceanus' domain. "He's also coming to sort out our punishment, isn't he?" Poseidon asks.**

 **Rhea sighs. "Yes," she admits. Another thing to Kronos' advantage regarding the deal they made. If the two have to help Oceanus then they'll have less time to try to learn to control their dream-walking.**

"Kronos timed it well," Hermes said. "Giving him the best chance at winning."

 **"Cheer up," Mnemosyne says. "It will be highly entertaining."**

 **Rhea grimaces. "I know," she concedes, "but it means that it will take them longer to learn."**

 **Mnemosyne nods. "Don't worry though. They'll learn eventually."**

 **"Can we go?" Hades asks. "I don't think I can sit still any longer."**

 **Rhea smiles in amusement. As annoying as that little inherited perk is, it's often very amusing when they start wriggling. Rhea recalls that Kronos – even then – could barely sit still. Since time is always moving and changing, he reflects his domain and simply** ** _cannot sit still_** **.**

"Do you think Kronos has the immortal equivalent of ADHD?" Annabeth asked. "Since we're all related to him in some way, it could make sense that we get it from him."

"I hope we don't," Percy muttered. "I don't want to have another thing from him. It's bad enough that he's my grandfather."

 **Rhea stands. "Of course. Thank you, Mnemosyne," she adds, inclining her head at her sister.**

 **Mnemosyne smiles wryly. "It's no problem. Teaching them is far better than trying to avoid Perses." She scowls slightly. "The little-"**

 **Rhea clears her throat, knowing that Mnemosyne often used language that was almost as bad as Kronos'. Mnemosyne laughs. "You're still stopping them from hearing rude words?" she asks in amusement.**

 **"I'm not all too fond of them cursing every other word."**

 **"I don't curse every other word," Poseidon says.**

 **Rhea nods. "Exactly," she says pointedly.**

 **The five jump to their feet, looking happy to be able to stretch and move around. Hestia turns to Rhea. "Where are we going, Mother?" she asks.**

 **"I'll go talk to Oceanus and Kronos now and get your punishments sorted out," she looks pointedly at Hades and Poseidon. "And hopefully the two of you won't considering entering another being's domain again."**

 **Poseidon sighs. "No, Mother," he says dutifully, "not without permission."**

 **Rhea nods. "Good. Then let's get this over with. The five of you can do what you want after."**

 **"Yes!" Poseidon crows. "Hades, do you want to-"**

 **"Within reason," Rhea said firmly. "No causing problems."**

 **Poseidon huffs and rolls his eyes. "Not even a little?"**

 **Hestia laughs. "Poseidon, why do you like causing so much trouble?"**

"That's what I want to know too," Poseidon grumbled.

 **"It's fun," Poseidon grins. "Come on, even you've got to think that father's reaction is** ** _awesome_** **."**

 **"When he's not obliterating something," Rhea agrees. "Otherwise, it's terrifying."**

 **"When he's destroying stuff its funny," Poseidon disagrees.**

 **"He's insane," Hera mutters to Demeter.**

 **Demeter just shrugs. "Everyone in our family is insane."**

 **"Good point," Hades smirks.**

 **A gold blur races over their heads, and Rhea lets out a long sigh. "Lelantos," she calls up to the flying immortal.**

 **The Titan groans before he spins in mid-air, icy blue eyes frowning down at them. "You know, I'm on my way to the arena, right? I have gold on Kronos' win."**

 **Rhea's mouth twitches up. "You're going to lose it," she says confidently. "But that's not important."**

 **Lelantos' golden wings flutter as he lands lightly on his feet, jogging a little as he slows. "What do you mean I'm going to lose my gold?" he demands. "Kronos** ** _never_** **loses."**

"The Titans bet on the winner?" Nico asked.

Hades nodded. "They probably would. It's entertainment."

 **Rhea snorts. "He does when it's against Oceanus. Now, where is Kronos now?"**

 **"Probably in the arena," the twin of Leto says. "And I'm going to be late." He raises a hand as he turns, golden wings stretching out to over twelve feet. "Let them watch," he suggests, looking over his shoulder, "they're old enough."**

"Twin of Leto?" Percy asked. "Leto had a twin?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes. Although from what I know of our uncle, he's one of the Titans loyal to Kronos."

Apollo grimaced. "Yeah. You don't want to piss Lelantos off. It wouldn't be good."

"What are his domains?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Air and the Hunter's Skill of Stalking Prey," Annabeth said. "He's probably a good hunter. The hunter of the Titans."

 **Rhea purses her lips. "Poseidon isn't."**

 **Lelantos just laughs. "Rhea, I first lifted my spear at five months. I think Poseidon's old enough to see a little ichor."**

 **A little? Poseidon thought. He'd seen people torn apart by a pack of wolves only the day before. "I think we'll be good."**

 **Rhea hesitates as she watches Lelantos fly away. "You're all sure? An actual fight – they'll be trying to kill each other?"**

 **Hestia shares a small smile with her siblings, one which didn't go unnoticed by their mother. "We'll be good," she says. "Please?"**

 **Rhea eyes them for several moments before sighing. "You're all really that eager to see your father beaten?"**

 **Hades grins. "Yeah. Sure. Why not?"**

 **Rhea finally nods reluctantly. "Today Kronos will simply be taking on the other Titans. Tomorrow he'll fight Oceanus."**

 **"They're still fighting," Poseidon says. "Besides, we'll finally be able to see father fight." None of them had ever seen Kronos raise his scythe in a fight before. The closest they had gotten was Kronos' scythe resting across the Titan's lap, obviously threatening to fight, but never actually raising it.**

"Hestia's ten and even she hasn't seen it?" Thalia asked.

 **"I want to see that," Hades admits, their sisters nodding in agreement.**

 **"Looks like you're outnumbered, Rhea," a voice muses from the shadows, and Iapetus steps out.**

"How long was he there?" Nico asked curiously.

 **Rhea raises an eyebrow at the silver armour covering her brother from head-to-toe, a glistening helm held under his arm and his spear across his back, the point reflecting the Greek fire torches. "You're intending to fight?"**

 **Iapetus smirks. "We'll see if we can beat Kronos from sheer numbers this time," he says. "It should be possible."**

Ares snorted. "Sheer numbers? He's that good?"

Zeus nodded slightly. "Unfortunately. At the time of the Titanomachy he always beat the three of us," Zeus gestured to Poseidon and Hades. "Always."

 **Rhea's mouth twitches up. "How many of you are fighting?"**

 **Iapetus pauses slightly. "Eight or nine," he said gleefully.**

 **Rhea laughs. "Eight or nine of you against Kronos?"**

 **Iapetus shrugs. "You know how good he is," he grumbles. "How good our Mother pressed him to be."**

 **Rhea does. She still remembers when Kronos first lifted the scythe, the natural affinity he had with the weapon. The dangerous combination they had quickly become. Even the Primordials thought twice about facing Kronos and his scythe – Kronos and his sword was another matter. The Titan was exceptionally good with a blade, but curved blades were by far his strongest card.**

Percy winced, remembering the several times he'd faced Kronos. He'd definitely feared Kronos' scythe more than his sword. "Yeah, that's definitely true."

 **"You'll still lose," Rhea says.**

 **Iapetus give her a sly smile as they stop before the entrance to the coliseum. "Not if you help us."**

 **Rhea instantly shakes her head. "You know I don't like fighting."**

 **"And you know that Kronos doesn't think straight when he's fighting you." Iapetus gestures to the area between his legs. "He thinks with this," his hand moves to his head, "not this. We could beat him if you help."**

Several of the gods and demigods snickered, Percy grinning widely at the Titan's words.

 **"I'm trying to not get drawn closer to him again, Iapetus," Rhea says.**

 **Iapetus snickers and backs into the door, the sound of steel clashing instantly reaching Rhea and her five children. "You should. He wants it again, and he'll get it however he can. Whenever he can, even if it takes a century."**

 **Kronos is patient enough to wait that long, Rhea knows. But his patience isn't unlimited. Eventually, he'll become impatient and move onto harsher methods that will almost certainly get results. Rhea dreads to think of what he could come up with.**

 **"I know," she murmurs.**

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Kronos better not," she growled out, glaring murderously at the book. "If he even dares…" she trailed off, letting everyone else fill in the threat.

 **Iapetus just nods before turning and making his way down to the sand and dust covered coliseum floor, scratched and dulled black marble visible in some places. Rhea cautiously makes her way to the stands, leading the five children to half-way up the coliseum.**

 **An explosion blasts sand and dust up into the stands, Poseidon watching as Krios slams into the stands, marble crumbling beneath his bulk and showering down onto the floor. Koios, Hyperion, Atlas and Perses circle around Kronos, their weapons raised and armour covering their vital areas, leaving their arms free to move.**

 **Atlas lurches forwards, his javelin aimed at Kronos' back, but the King merely spins out of his reach, his scythe clashing with the shaft of the javelin, angled perfectly to cause Atlas' javelin to ground itself. The point buries in the dirt at Kronos' feet, and his fist slams into Atlas' nose. The loud crack echoes around the stands as ichor trails down from Atlas' broken nose.**

"Pretty good," Ares said grudgingly.

 **Kronos kicks his javelin away and kicks Atlas in the chest, sending him flying back like he did to Krios. A shower of marble falls down onto Atlas as he lands.**

 **Koios and Hyperion move in together, Koios sweeping his spear low as Hyperion attacks high. Kronos jumps over Koios' spear and locks the shaft of his scythe with Hyperion's sword, having to throw his left hand up to block the beam of energy sent at him from Perses. Gold and red beams of divine energy clash, an explosion ripping apart the very air and sending dust and sand spiralling into the stands.**

 **"Whoa," Poseidon breathes as he watches, his eyes wide, "father's good."**

"He is the King for a reason," Zeus grumbled.

 **Kronos shifts his grip and spins his scythe, dislodging Hyperion's sword before he can force Kronos back, and he parries Koios' attack to the side with a flick of his wrist.**

 **Rhea nods. "Yes. Only Oceanus can defeat him."**

"Then Oceanus must be _really_ good," Percy said, glancing at his father.

Poseidon sighed. "Unfortunately, he is."

 **Kronos fights like his scythe is an extension of his arm, twisting in and out of the other attacks with ease. Instantly, Poseidon realises something. "He's not attacking unless they do first."**

 **Rhea glances at him. "Yes," she agrees. "It's part of his style. This is the more defensive side, since he has five," she pauses as Iapetus appears out of Kronos' shadow, momentarily surprising Kronos enough to slash his side, "now six, other Titans fighting him at once."**

 **Kronos recovers quickly and blocks Iapetus' next attack, making the earth erupt beneath his brother's feet as he backs up.**

 **"Soon Kronos will switch his style," Rhea says as she watches. "They need to stop him before then, else they'll be pushed back."**

 **"Surely he can't face them all at once," Hera murmurs.**

 **"What is he the Titan of, Hera?" Rhea asks. "He certainly can. He's trying to wear them down now so they'll be unable to stop him from slowing them down and thus attacking them and winning."**

"Clever," Athena murmured.

 **The ichor stains the ground at Kronos' feet as he pauses and checks the injury, the other Titans locked in place, and then their dance resumes and Kronos is spinning and counter-attacking. He launches a series of attacks that are only blurs, the Titans backing up under the savage onslaught. For a brief moment, Poseidon sees Kronos' face, his eyes narrowed in concentration and his mouth set in a snarl as he bears down on the other Titans.**

 **Atlas and Krios launch themselves back into the fight, the six Titans momentarily able to stop Kronos' advance, until Kronos' scythe bites deep into Hyperion's calf and he howls, his leg collapsing beneath him. Kronos' foot slams down onto Hyperion's sword, keeping it pinned down as Kronos fights off Atlas and Krios. Atlas trades blows with him for several moments, managing to fight on equal footing with his King, before Kronos – in an incredibly underhanded blow – abruptly switches his scythe into a double-edged sword and stabs.**

"Underhanded?" Ares asked. "That's simply fighting."

 **Atlas yelps as the point slides between his legs, tearing through a very important appendage – at least, very important to Atlas – and the other males all recoil as the javelin drops from Atlas' hands, his eyes wide with the surprise and pain.**

"I think that's why it's underhanded," Apollo said helpfully.

 **Kronos laughs as he switches the blade back into his scythe and easily trades blows with Krios, his foot still on Hyperion's weapon and the Titan struggling to stand and avoid the weapons around him.**

 **Then Kronos' scythe moves in a blur, his arm moving too fast to be visible, and it collides with Krios' sword, the speed increasing the power of the strike and disarming Krios. The Titan is promptly slashed across the chest and kicked back out of the way.**

 **"He's getting good," a voice says from behind Rhea.**

 **Rhea smiles. "Oceanus," she greets, not even turning as her eldest brother sits beside her, "how are you?"**

 **"Tired. Frustrated," the Titan says. "Your little brats have caused a lot of problems."**

Poseidon glared at the book. "I'm not a brat."

 **"Sorry, Uncle," Poseidon says sheepishly. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted to see what was beneath the sea."**

 **Hades nods. "Yes, sorry, Uncle."**

 **Oceanus sighs and shakes his head. "What's done is done. There's no point thinking over the past." He's silent for several long seconds before he calls over to Lelantos, the other Titan lounging across the seats, his wings spread out in the sun. "Why don't you have a shot or two, nephew?"**

 **Lelantos flashes Oceanus a mischievous smile, and Rhea sees that his bow is knocked and ready, a wicked glint in his blue eyes. "Whoever said I wasn't going to do that, Uncle? I'm just waiting for my chance."**

"So Lelantos is an archer?" Thalia asked curiously.

"He's our uncle," Artemis said, nodding to Apollo. "I suppose it's in our blood."

 **Oceanus tilts his head to the side. "Try it," he suggests.**

 **Lelantos rolls over, raising his wings to stop the sun from getting into his eyes. "He'll probably sense it," he says as he pulls slightly at the string of his bow. "Won't he?"**

 **Oceanus nods. "Probably," he agrees. "But you never know."**

 **Lelantos toys with the string, his fingers shifting before he finally raises the bow, aiming straight for Kronos' back. Down in the arena, Iapetus sees the movement and raises his spear again, launching himself into close proximity with Kronos and instantly having to fend off a rapid series of attacks.**

"He's distracting Kronos," Hestia said.

 **The arrow flies through the air, twisting slightly as Lelantos knocks another arrow and releases that one too. And another, and another. Until there are six arrows shooting towards Kronos, all in quick succession.**

 **The first arrow buries itself in Kronos' right shoulder, the second at the base of his neck, the third in his arm. The others are frozen in mid-air before they reach him. Kronos spins around, angrily batting aside a seventh arrow, splitting it in half down the shaft. He retaliates, a sudden surge of golden light blasting from his hand and shooting towards Lelantos, who launches himself in the air with a single flap of his wings, and shoots another arrow at Kronos.**

Artemis smiled slightly. Despite her uncle being a staunch supporter of Kronos, it was nice to finally hear about him. Leto rarely mentioned her twin.

 **Kronos shouts, a wordless yell to express his frustration, and Lelantos' right wing abruptly jerks back, buffeted by the invisible blast of power, and the Titan spirals down to land in the arena, ichor and torn gold feathers following him. The deep furrow caused by his landing raises dust and sand, twisting and turning through the air.**

Apollo winced. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

 **Before Kronos can advance, the other Titans move to block him. He bares his teeth, golden eyes blazing as he parries, blocks and slashes in a vicious combo. Lelantos staggers to his feet, his leather armour scuffed and slightly deformed, but a wide grin on his face as his bow changes into his spear shaft, one of his arrows – which Poseidon knew was simply there for the purpose of what was happening – fitting into the top of his spear and locking down. The celestial bronze point glimmers in the dust, reflecting the light and casting bright specks onto the ground.**

 **Eventually, Kronos slows down all of the Titans, a faint golden glow descending over the arena floor, curling like Mist around the feet of the Titans. He takes several paces back, checking that their feet are all frozen in place before he turns his attention to the three arrows in his back. It takes a bit of manoeuvring due to his gilded armour, but he eventually manages to tug out the three arrows, splitting one in half so that the head remains in his back in the process, but most of them land on the arena floor.**

"Cheater," Ares accused Kronos.

 **Kronos raises his scythe again, releasing the time spell around the feet of his brethren. Atlas, Lelantos and Perses stumble at the sudden change, but his brothers take it in stride.**

 **"I might actually have a hard time beating him," Oceanus murmurs.**

 **"A lot of Titans have gold on you winning," Rhea tells him.**

 **"Not you?"**

 **"I don't bet."**

Hades' mouth twitched up. "Surely she has to have bet on something at least once."

 **Oceanus chuckles, leaning back against the stand behind him. "Perhaps not. But surely you would love to see the look on Kronos' face."**

 **"Hey, Rhea!" Iapetus calls up as he backs up, running a hand across his forehead and wiping away the sweat dripping down into his eyes. "Are you going to help?"**

 **Rhea sighs. "Maybe," she responds, her voice easily carrying through the coliseum with minimal effort.**

 **Kronos laughs as he bats aside Hyperion's swing and the blade of his scythe bites into Krios' side, all whilst he ducks under Perses' broadsword. "I think they need a little assistance, love," he says gleefully.**

"He's enjoying it so much," Hermes murmured.

"I'd certainly enjoy it if I were able to defeat seven of you," Zeus said.

Poseidon smiled. "But you can't."

 **"** ** _Don't_** **call me that!" Rhea exclaims in annoyance. "By Chaos," she mutters.**

 **"Come down here and make me."**

Apollo spluttered. "Really? He wants to fight her?"

 **Rhea watches, her eyes narrowing at him. "Oceanus, how easy do you think it will be?"**

 **Oceanus leans forwards. "If you can distract him, it will become very easy."**

 **"You're going to do it?" Poseidon asked, eager to see his mother fight his father.**

 **"I haven't fought for several weeks," Rhea murmurs. "He's far better than me. But yes, I will," she stands, starting to make her way down to the arena floor. She knows that the instant she steps onto the dust and sand that Kronos will attack her – not kill her, because he would not do that in a simple training session – but he won't hold back. Besides, Rhea wouldn't improve without practice.**

"This will be entertaining," Hera murmured.

 **She jumps down into the arena, the earth rising up her body and forming an armour that is a gleaming emerald green, metal over her chest and leather over her limbs to allow her more movement. A leaf-shaped celestial bronze blade with a simple leather grip and a small scoop along the centre to make it lighter and yet still strong erupts from the earth in time to parry Kronos' first strike to the side.**

 **He smirks at her as he raises the scythe to block her simple stab, a test for his defences. "Come on, surely you can do better than that," he taunts.**

 **Rhea's eyes narrow at him. "Don't get too cocky. I might not be able to-" she cuts herself off with a quiet curse as his scythe gets a little too close to her. "Can't you slow down?" she hisses, moving to block his next attack.**

"She's severely outmatched," Hades noted.

 **He spins, again having to deal with several of the other Titans attacking his back. Rhea takes the moment as a quick breather, watching the rapid movements of Kronos, the ichor which rolls down the back of his gleaming armour and the arrowhead undoubtedly grating against his shoulder blade.**

 **Iapetus locks eyes with her, evidently thinking along the same line of thought as Rhea. Kronos will continue until he can't any longer, but if he still intends to fight Oceanus tomorrow, or even be able to fight for a week, then he needs to stop. Iapetus smirks and nods at her.**

"What's gonna happen?" Percy asked curiously. "What are they planning?"

 **Rhea lowers her sword, pointing the point at the ground, and closes the distance between her and Kronos. Many of those in Othrys believe that Kronos is un-distractible, his determination unshakable. Kronos' siblings know otherwise.**

 **It's simply harder than with most beings. But it's certainly possible.**

 **Rhea proves it then, Kronos' surprise evident as his scythe wavers when it collides with Hyperion's sword. Hyperion grins widely and puts all his weight into forcing Kronos' scythe down. Briefly, Kronos holds it up, matching Hyperion's strength, but all the Titans know that Hyperion is the strongest out of the two.**

 **It's when Rhea kisses his neck that Hyperion wins their little game, Kronos stiffening and his scythe clattering onto the floor. But his attention is solely taken by Rhea as she presses her mouth to the back of his ear and smiles.**

 **"I win," she murmurs to him as the Titans level their various weapons at their King. "You lose. Again."**

"Rhea, don't encourage him!" Poseidon exclaimed. "By Chaos, that's not going to help you."

 **"You cheated," he breathes, ignoring the sharp points as he turns, and Rhea frowns when she realises that they're face to face – barely an inch apart. "But that's fine," he says, his eyes gleaming in amusement, "I have a few tricks of my own."**

"Uh oh," Percy murmured.

 **Its then that Rhea feels the pressure against her chest, above her heart. "You little-"**

 **His smile widens. "You know I always carry a second weapon, Rhea. And a third. And a fourth. Need I continue?"**

 **"I think we win," Iapetus says helpfully.**

 **Rhea glances down at the bronze dagger pressed against her, and looks back up into Kronos' smirking face. "That depends on the 'we'."**

"She has a point," Annabeth muttered.

 **Hyperion snorts, sheathing his sword at his side. "You're collateral damage."**

 **"How kind," Rhea mutters as Kronos removes the dagger, summoning his scythe back with the twitch of a finger.**

 **"One more thing, before I have this irritating little pest taken out," Kronos says as he rolls his right shoulder, glaring at a smirking Lelantos. He spins back to face Rhea, the smirk widening. He kisses her before she realises what he intends. By the time she's recovered from the surprise and realised that she's supposed to be not liking it – because, damn him, she** ** _loves_** **it – he moves back and out of slapping reach, a crooked grin on his face. "You didn't expect me to** ** _not_** **retaliate, did you?"**

"Told you, Rhea," Poseidon said. "No encouragement."

 **She glares at him. "I did it because it was necessary to win."**

 **He laughs. "As did I."**

 **Rhea shuts her eyes before looking down, seeing the sign for Kronos using his little tricks. The golden Mist coiling around her feet, and the feet of the other Titans.**

 **Kronos chuckles. "Have fun," he says as he turns and leaves, leaving all of them firmly frozen in place.**

 **"Don't you dare, Kronos!" Hyperion bellows. "Kronos!"**

"Kronos' payback," Leo said in amusement. "Is it bad that I'm actually starting to think he's pretty entertaining?"

"Yes," Thalia said.

"Definitely," Jason agreed.

 **Kronos doesn't even look back as he glows slightly, a golden light that turns the dust and sand a fiery yellow. The blast of his true form sends the debris to envelop the stuck immortals. When the dust finally settles, Hyperion groans and tries to move his feet, only to fall flat on his face.**

Percy snorted in amusement amidst the snickers from the gods and demigods. "I'd have loved to see that."

 **Iapetus snickers. "Excellent attempt, brother."**

Nico smiled slightly. "Bob will always be my favourite Titan," he announced, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia nodding in agreement.

 **"I don't see** ** _you_** **trying to get out."**

 **"We'll have to wait for Kronos to be merciful and stop," Koios says calmly as he sits down.**

Zeus snorted. "Merciful?" he echoed.

 **Hyperion curses under his breath. "Merciful? You're aware of who we're talking about, right?"**

 **Koios gives him a look, like he thinks Hyperion's an idiot. "Of course. Why do you think I'm sitting down?" he smirks, resting his spear across his lap. "We'll be here for a while."**

* * *

 **I like Koios. Anyone else like him? :).**

 **I honestly don't know how I managed to write such a long chapter...**

 **Raise your hand if you think Kronos is a bastard! *Raises hand***

 **"T** **hat's** _ **why you did it?" Rhea asks, her eyes probing into Kronos' for answers, hoping that the mask would fall for a brief moment. It didn't.**_

 _ **"You seem surprised," he muses, raising an eyebrow. "Is that not what you were expecting?"**_

 ** _"I suspected it," she admitted. It's just like what Kronos would do – any threat, anything that didn't factor into his plans and he'd simply remove it. Protect his throne from any risk. Even if that risk was his own daughter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Divergent Raven: I absolutely adore Rhea and Kronos's relationship! I feel a bit weird for rooting for them to get together but at the same time they're so darn adorable! Agh I can't wait for the next chapter! / I'm rooting for them to get together too :). Besides, this is an AU. And Kronos always gets what he wants :).**

 **Guest: raises hand / *thumbs up***

 **Guest: AMAZHANG / Thanks.**

 **RowenaIsKween: I love Looks and I'm disappointed that he only got one appearance in the HoO. Please let Kronos have mercy on his children / I'm guessing you meant Koios. Yeah, I like him too ). Kronos... well, you'll see.**

 **The Titan of Despair: A lovely chapter. Thanks, brother. / Thanks :).**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

 **It's nightfall when Rhea finally trudges into the mess, Poseidon staring intently at the goblet of water in front of him. A miniature whirlpool swirls around the goblet, briefly getting too powerful and sloshing water over the rim before Poseidon glares at it again.**

Percy cheered. "Well done, dad!"

Poseidon smiled. "Finally."

 **"Good," Kronos nods, actually sounding rather pleased as Poseidon controls the water. "We'll have you flooding everything in no time."**

His smile dropped. "Of course. He taught me."

 **Poseidon smiles widely at the rare praise, watching as the water leaps out of the goblet and twists and turns above his head, doing a figure of eight and a loop the loop before forming a dolphin which leaps back into the goblet. "Whoa," he breathes, staring wide-eyed at the water.**

"Judging by Poseidon's reaction, I'm guessing that Kronos did that," Leo said helpfully.

"Probably," Poseidon grumbled.

 **Rhea glares at Kronos. "Did you really have to keep us there for several hours?"**

Apollo snorted. "Hours?"

 **He smiles. "No, but it certainly was entertaining."**

 **"Have you been with them this whole time?" Rhea asks stiffly.**

 **His smile widens. "After I had the arrowhead taken out, yes."**

 **"He taught me how to control the water," Poseidon says gleefully. There's something perversely wrong about that.**

The gods and demigods nodded in agreement. "What's he planning?" Zeus muttered, his eyes narrowing at the book.

 **Rhea wants to know what Kronos is planning. Why he's suddenly willing to even sit near their children, even more so to** ** _teach_** **them. "He did?"**

 **Poseidon nods. "Yes."**

 **"Have the others escaped yet?" Kronos asks in amusement, a finger tapping on the top of the obsidian table with a steady rhythm.**

 **Rhea finally sits down, shaking her head. "Only our siblings. Atlas, Perses and Lelantos are still stuck."**

 **He chuckles and snaps his fingers, the sound echoing through the mess. "I'm being merciful," he says.**

 **Rhea snorts. "You left us there for five hours, and you know it."**

 **He smirks, looking pleased with himself. "Oh, yes. I did. Is Atlas angry?"**

"I don't like him," Percy announced.

"No one does, Perseus," Athena stated.

 **"Very," Rhea says. She sighs. "You actually planned to make him angry?"**

 **Kronos nods. "He could be a good fighter. He just needs more energy and speed."**

 **Rhea had to agree with him there. Atlas has the strength and build to be an incredible warrior, but if he's not light on his feet then it's useless. That's what Kronos excels at when he fights, able to move faster than even the eye can see at some points.**

Ares whistled. "That's fast. I'd like to fight him."

"You'd be decapitated within seconds," Hades remarked.

 **"Your shoulder?" Rhea asks.**

 **Kronos shrugs. "Fine," he says. "I need to speak with you, Rhea. Alone."**

 **Rhea nods. "As long as no touching is involved."**

Artemis nodded. "No touching, Kronos."

 **He rolls his eyes. "No touching," he promises.**

 **"I don't trust you," she tells him.**

 **Kronos just smiles. "I know."**

"Their relationship is so frustrating," Aphrodite groaned.

 **They move to just out of hearing range, Kronos leaning back against one of the tables. He's silent for several long seconds as he crosses his arms. "The end of the moon phase is in two weeks," he states. "Once the next one starts, Poseidon will assist Oceanus with cleaning up the mess that he caused. And while he's down there, Oceanus has agreed to teach him so Poseidon learns control before he starts throwing around his powers."**

"At least he's leaving it until after their deal ends," Hestia murmured.

 **"Before he does what Hestia did," Rhea murmurs.**

There's utter silence, the gods and demigods turning to look at Hestia, who just frowned slightly and stared at the fire. "What did you do?" Zeus asked curiously.

Hestia shrugged. "I don't know," but from the way the fire flared up slightly, they knew that she did know. But she didn't want to tell them.

 **Kronos tilts his head to the side. "Yes."**

 **Rhea knows Hestia remembers what she did. Their daughter had striven to gain control after it had happened, desperate to prove that it wasn't going to happen again. And she had only been two weeks old at the time.**

"Something happened with your domain," Demeter guessed. "You lost control."

 **"** ** _That's_** **why you did it?" Rhea asks, her eyes probing into Kronos' for answers, hoping that the mask would fall for a brief moment. It didn't.**

 **"You seem surprised," he muses, raising an eyebrow. "Is that not what you were expecting?"**

 **"I suspected it," she admitted. It's just like what Kronos would do – any threat, anything that didn't factor into his plans and he'd simply remove it. Protect his throne from any risk. Even if that risk was his own daughter. "But why did you stop?"**

"Risk?" Poseidon asked. "A two week old Hestia a risk? What did you _do_?"

 **"That's a discussion for another time," Kronos says.**

"He's avoiding the question," Thalia murmured.

 **Rhea just shakes her head. "Kronos, once you're set on something, you don't stop until it's done. I know you were set on killing her –** ** _eating her_** **– so what made you stop? Why are you refusing to tell me? Or anyone else?"**

"Just tell us!" Percy exclaimed.

 **"Perhaps," he says slowly, as if testing the words before he speaks, "I don't know what you'll think."**

 **"Kronos, I don't think I can think any less of you at the moment," Rhea says pointedly.**

"She has a point," Annabeth said. "A very good one."

 **He just smiles. "Then why should I tell you? What's the point in raising your expectations only for them to fall tomorrow?"**

"And he too has a good point," Hazel murmured.

 **She's surprised he's willing to continue this conversation. He must be in a good mood. "It would solve a mystery I've been pondering for a decade."**

 **"I'm sure it can stay a mystery for a little longer." He lets out a long sigh, and Rhea frowns slightly.**

 **"You're tired."**

 **He smiles thinly. "Frustrated," he corrects, eyes flickering to the five younger immortals, Poseidon still struggling with his goblet of water. "It's harder than you'd expect to keep tabs on the Primordials. And still keep everything moving."**

 **"I expect it to be very hard."**

 **"Exactly," he grumbles.**

Zeus snickered. "Good."

 **Its then that Rhea realises something. "You didn't mention Hades."**

 **He nods. "Iapetus will be taking him to the Underworld when Poseidon is with Oceanus."**

 **"Have you even asked Iapetus?"**

 **"I'm sure he'll agree," Kronos says simply.**

"He might not," Hera said. "Maybe he doesn't want Hades trailing after him like a little puppy."

Hades glared at her. "I don't trail after someone like a puppy."

 **"So in other words, you haven't." She studies him, seeing the slight slump to his shoulders. "You need to sleep."**

 **He shoots her a dark glare. "I don't need you telling me what to do."**

 **"You need me to remind you not to drive yourself up the wall," Rhea retorts.**

 **Kronos rolls his eyes. "Two things," he says, holding up his fingers. "Firstly, no I don't. Secondly, if I want to stay up all night, then I will."**

 **Rhea can barely contain her laughter, knowing that laughing at him probably won't help her case. "Sleep. Now."**

"Why's she laughing?" Leo asked. "It's not funny."

 **"No."**

 **She sighs. "Kronos, you said two things. You're holding up three fingers. Please, just go and sleep."**

Even Zeus roared with laughter. "Chaos be Great, he's very tired!"

 **Kronos scoffs. "I'm fine."**

 **"Your stubbornness is going to get you killed someday," she tells him.**

 **"I'll sleep if you join me."**

"Male," Artemis growled out.

 **"No chance in Tartarus," she says firmly. "Go."**

 **He shoots her another glare, but flashes away.**

 **She shakes her head as she turns back to the five little immortals. "You too. Off to bed."**

 **Poseidon stares at her open-mouthed. "Did you just tell father to go to sleep?"**

 **"Yes. And please don't try and copy me. He's liable to decapitate anyone else who does it."**

"Rhea has a big effect on him," Hestia murmured. "That's probably why when she left him, he became worse. Far worse."

"She's his anchor," Poseidon finished. "And when a ship loses its anchor, it starts drifting."

 ** _Poseidon wakes lying on the ground and scrambles to his feet. This time, it's in the night, the moon shining brightly and millions of stars glimmering above his head._**

"Here we go again," Percy muttered, leaning forwards. "More of mini-Kronos."

 ** _He's on top of a mountain and looks around, smiling when he sees the younger form of his father, sitting on the very edge of the mountain with his legs dangling over the edge. His face turned up to look at the stars._**

 ** _Poseidon sits himself down beside Kronos, watching as the young Titan shifts slightly, muttering something under his breath. Kronos picks up a small rock by his side and throws it, watching as it plummets down to the earth far below them._**

 ** _He reaches for another one, throwing that one over the edge too. The next rock, Kronos pauses and studies it. Then he throws that one away too._**

 ** _Poseidon watches with a frown, unable to figure out what his father's doing. Is he just randomly throwing rocks, or is there a purpose to what he's doing?_**

"Who cares?" Ares demanded.

"I do," Hestia said firmly. "As you should."

 ** _Kronos suddenly winces, stopping mid-throw, the rock clattering out of his hand and teetering on the edge of the mountain. On a whim, Poseidon reaches over and picks it up, the rock oddly solid in his hand. Beside him, Kronos grits his teeth, hands fisting at his sides before slowly unclenching and he flexed them, as if forcing them to obey him._**

 ** _Then he reaches for his right leg, the leg which has a thick white scar that reaches out like the branches on a tree. The one which Ouranos had damaged. Beneath his hand, it glows slightly, pulsing and seemingly crackling as he shifts his fingers. The scar twists around to the back of his leg and undoubtedly stretches up his back, likely pulsing as the section on his leg does._**

"Shit," Nico muttered. "That's… that's bad."

 ** _Then Kronos looks down the mountain, a seemingly thoughtful look on his face. But his eyes, they're not the look that Poseidon is used to seeing – they look like he's given up, like he's simply willing to… Poseidon watches as Kronos shifts himself forwards, wincing slightly as his right leg_** **drags** ** _along the edge of the mountain, and Poseidon realises that the reason it's hanging down is because Kronos can barely move it. Because it hurts him to even twitch it. And Kronos is balancing on the very edge of the mountain, a massive drop beneath him._**

Even Zeus' jaw dropped. "He's going to kill himself?" he asked incredulously.

"He couldn't have," Hestia said, "otherwise we'd have known that he reformed already."

 ** _Gaea is his father, but Poseidon assumes that if Kronos wishes, a fall will kill him. Kronos' hands tighten, his knuckles whitening as he leans over the edge._**

 ** _"Kronos," a voice hisses, "what are you_** **doing** ** _?"_**

 ** _Kronos' head jerks up and he scrambles back. "I was just looking," he says with a roll of his eyes. Poseidon knew what he really intended, and it wasn't just to look. Kronos wanted to fall. He wanted to die._**

"He definitely wanted to," Poseidon murmured.

 ** _Iapetus stands behind them, silver eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. "Then look from further back," he says, sitting down on Kronos' other side. He glances at his younger brother's leg and sighs. "Mother's doing all she can to find someone who will help." Kronos doesn't answer, turning to look up at the stars. "Kronos, you will be able to walk properly again."_**

 ** _Kronos was crippled, Poseidon realises incredulously. Ouranos had crippled his own son simply because he'd seen him._**

"That Ouranos did that… that's just one encounter with him. How many more encounters had he had with Kronos?" Demeter asked. "At least I can understand why he killed him now."

 ** _"She's been trying for years," Kronos murmurs, shaking his head. "No one will help. It's pointless."_**

 ** _Iapetus pulls Kronos towards him, the younger Titan willingly letting his brother hug him and even turning into Iapetus' chest. "Trust me," Iapetus says. "We'll find something. I don't care how long it takes, but we will get you healed, Kronos."_**

 ** _"But what if there's nothing that can heal, no one willing to help?"_**

 ** _Iapetus shrugs. "We'll keep trying."_**

"He's so caring for Kronos," Percy said. "But what about Kronos' other brothers?"

 ** _There's silence for several long moments, before Kronos speaks again. "Are we like rocks?"_**

"What the fuck?" Clarisse asked incredulously. "Where did that come from?"

 ** _Iapetus seems about as bewildered as Poseidon. "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate, Kronos."_**

"Yes, please elaborate," Hermes said in amusement.

 ** _Kronos smiles slightly. "When I threw them off the mountain," he starts, "some of them broke against the mountainside, but others didn't."_**

 ** _Realisation dawns in Iapetus' eyes. "Rocks are made of different things. From clay, a weak substance which breaks and crumbles easily, to granite, which is strong. If the real question you're asking is which one are you most alike to, I won't answer that. But I know for certain that you're not the clay."_**

 ** _Kronos shakes his head. "You don't know that."_**

 ** _Iapetus tilts his head to the side, silver eyes boring into Kronos'. "Perhaps I can't read your mind," he murmurs, "but I know_** **you.** ** _I don't need to read your mind." He leans towards Kronos. "You're not easily broken, Kronos. Sure, you can't really walk, but when you were younger you couldn't speak properly. Did that stop you from quickly matching us, and then surpassing us? The mere fact that you're still able to walk at all tells me that you're likely the strongest of all of us."_**

 ** _"I'm the weakest."_**

 ** _"Not when it comes to the mind," Iapetus says. "And I'm sure you'll agree that even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes. That's what you are, Kronos, you're wise. Wiser than Koios, because you now know what it's like to be at the bottom. And you're going to claw your way up to the top, because that's_** **you** ** _. Someday, I bet that you'll prove to everyone just how strong you really are."_**

 ** _Kronos doesn't reply, instead turning to look up at the stars. "They're free," he breathes, and it's obvious what he's talking about, even to Poseidon._**

 ** _"The stars may be free, but they're still needed." Kronos ducks his head, looking slightly sheepish. Iapetus pats him on the shoulder. "Come inside once you're done. It's cold out here."_**

"Iapetus handled that really well," Hestia remarked.

Hades nodded. " _Really_ well."

 ** _He leaves, Kronos pulling his legs towards himself and tugging them to his chest, but he doesn't move closer to the edge._**

 ** _He stays there for several long minutes, and Poseidon starts to wonder why he's still there. Surely he's in this memory for a reason._**

 ** _"Am I going to have to follow you every night?" a voice muses from behind Poseidon._**

 ** _Poseidon shoots up, almost sending himself flying over the edge of the mountain. "Where the Tartarus did you come from?" he demands before he can recover and realise that he shouldn't be swearing at his father._**

Poseidon groaned. "Why me?"

 ** _But Kronos just smiles wryly as he leans back, his hands behind his head as he stares up at the stars. "I don't believe Iapetus is aware that he saved my life that night," he murmurs._**

 ** _Poseidon hesitates before glancing back at young Kronos, and then back at his father Kronos. "You… you were going to kill yourself," he says._**

"Duh," Thalia muttered. "That's obvious."

 ** _Kronos simply nods, as if it's a simple question and not a matter of life and death. As if Poseidon had asked an everyday question. "Yes, I was."_**

 ** _The Titan seems to be eerily calm, a pattern that Poseidon easily recognised being drummed out onto the rocky ground, a steady rhythm like the beat of a giant heart, as if the mountain itself is alive._**

 ** _"Why?" Poseidon asks, frowning slightly in confusion._**

 ** _"Can you imagine what it's like for an immortal?" Kronos returns. "Having your divine power, but being unable to use it to its full potential. Knowing that you should be able to do something – that you can do it – but unable to because you're crippled." He's silent for several long seconds before continuing. "Having everyone you were formerly an equal to suddenly turning their backs on you because you're unable to keep up… being the one at the bottom of the pecking order."_**

 ** _A smirk suddenly spreads across his face. "But I've shown them now what I can do. How strong I really am." He tilts his head to the side, looking at Poseidon, and then he rises to his feet. "How rested do you feel, boy?"_**

 ** _And there it is again, Poseidon thinks with a wry smile. "Uh… fine." He decides he isn't going to like whatever Kronos is planning next._**

 ** _"Good," Kronos says, smiling wickedly, and everything abruptly shifts and changes around them. The ground opens up beneath Poseidon and he plunges down into darkness._**

"Wait, what?" Percy demanded. "But it's just a dream!"

"Dream-walking," Hades said simply. "They're dream-walking."

* * *

 **We're gonna have fun next chapter, everyone :). A small chapter compared to the others, but it was a pretty fast update. And I wanted to leave it there.**

 ** _"Poseidon."_**

 ** _Instantly, Poseidon spins around, relief flooding through him. Then the fear and terror beats it back. A massive hound sits by the Cocytus, shaggy black fur matted and sticky with red liquid which bubbles and froths when it lands on the black glass. It has his father's eyes, only Kronos isn't a hellhound._**

 ** _"Poseidon," Kronos' voice says again, only the hound doesn't move or even open its mouth. "I am going to teach you, and you are going to listen."_**

 ** _Poseidon swallows, stepping back from the hound, his foot teetering as he nearly steps over the cliff. "Can't you teach me somewhere else?"_**

 ** _Kronos chuckles. "No, I cannot. Tell me, Poseidon, do you fear?" the hound rises smoothly to all four paws, the glass shifting and splintering underneath its bulk._**


	9. Chapter 9

**James D: Did you mean that Gaia is his Mother? not his Father?**  
 **plus that was so awesome i almost cried but than i always loved well written stories and my dad says i laugh to much**  
 **plus have you heard of: Anti- Gravity- Starset**  
 **that would go excellent with this scene i think? / I'm pretty sure I never said Gaea is his mother... but if I did, please tell me where so I can correct it. Thanks :) I tried to get the atmosphere right, but wasn't sure I'd succeeded. Yeah, I've heard of that song.**

 **The Titan of Despair: Poor Kronos... How glad I am that he recovered and rose to power. Another great chapter, and keep up the great work. / Usually, people don't say that they're glad that Kronos rose to power... Thanks :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

 ** _Poseidon lands face-first on the banks of a dark river which flow sluggishly by. Instantly, pain explodes on the side of his face and his shakily touches it, his hand coming away with streaks of gold covering it. His heart skips a beat and he struggles to stand and ignore the pain. He yelps as he feels sharp points digging into his hands, looking down and realising that the river bank isn't sand like he'd assumed, but broken glass, a glistening black colour._**

Annabeth paled drastically. "No," she murmured. Percy squeezed her hand.

 ** _He winces and stands, scanning the weird cavern he's in._**

 ** _Everything is tinted an eerie royal purple colour, from the rocks to the walls and the ceiling several leagues above him. Clouds hang like fresh blood above, daemons diving out of them and grabbing something in their claws before shooting back up, where others attack them and squabble over their kill. They collide with a sound that echoes like thunder, the screeches tearing through Poseidon's head._**

Percy shuddered. "Oh no."

 ** _Poseidon would have to be an idiot to not know where he is._** **Tartarus.**

Wide eyes turned to Percy and Annabeth who both shifted, Percy looking down at the floor.

"Percy," Poseidon said, "do the two of you want to leave?"

Percy shook his head. "No… we'll stay," he said after sharing a silent conversation with Annabeth.

 ** _He moves blearily to the edge of the cliff he landed on, the river Cocytus only a few feet behind him flowing off into the distance, branching off to curl back around to the plain beneath Poseidon. In the distance he sees double doors, etched with a mix of bronze and Stygian iron, and a stream of monsters racing through it in one great hoard._**

"The Doors of Death," Nico murmured. "What the Hades are you doing in Tartarus, Lord Poseidon?"

"Nico," Hades said, "I think you of all beings should know not to use my name as a cuss word."

Poseidon slowly shook his head. "I don't know. But Kronos caused it."

 ** _Then he realises that the thunder around him isn't from the daemons above, but from all around him. He crouches, pressing one hand against the ground and feeling the beating pushing back. Poseidon moves aside the rock and rubble littering the ground, his hand finally pulling at a thin layer, eerily alike to skin._**

Percy flinched. "Damn," he muttered.

 ** _Tartarus shifts, everything suddenly becoming clear._**

"Clear?" Leo asked. "Wasn't it already clear?"

 ** _The rivers branching over the plain are the blood vessels of the ancient protogenoi, the first embodiment of evil, Tartarus. The beating coming from the ground is the steady sound of the Primordial's heart, and everything flows towards the heart – the Doors of Death. The mountains in the distance look like ribs, a forest of black trees like a shaggy carpet – or hair._**

"Ew," Aphrodite said, wrinkling up her nose.

"Try going there," Percy retorted.

 ** _"Poseidon."_**

 ** _Instantly, Poseidon spins around, relief flooding through him. Then the fear and terror beats it back. A massive hound sits by the Cocytus, shaggy black fur matted and sticky with red liquid which bubbles and froths when it lands on the black glass. It has his father's eyes, only Kronos isn't a hellhound._**

"Well, this is going to be fun," Ares said gleefully as he leans forwards.

 ** _"Poseidon," Kronos' voice says again, only the hound doesn't move or even open its mouth. "I am going to teach you, and you are going to listen."_**

Poseidon spluttered. "Teach me?" he exclaims.

 ** _Poseidon swallows, stepping back from the hound, his foot teetering as he nearly steps over the cliff. "Can't you teach me somewhere else?"_**

"This is going to be bad," Thalia said.

 ** _Kronos chuckles. "No, I cannot. Tell me, Poseidon, do you fear?" the hound rises smoothly to all four paws, the glass shifting and splintering underneath its bulk._**

 ** _Poseidon eyes the hound warily, aware that he has never even picked up a weapon, and he doesn't even have one with him. "Everyone fears."_**

 ** _"I did once," Kronos says, his voice echoing around Poseidon. "I was nearly killed. Your first lesson," he continues, and the gold fades from the hound's eyes, leaving them the colour of lava. Its back legs tense, a loud snarl ripping out of its throat. "Hopefully this won't take too long," Kronos muses, "try to finish before Rhea wakes. I'd rather she doesn't find that you're not waking, else I'll have rather a lot to explain to her."_**

"Not waking!" Hades exclaimed. "What does he mean by that?"

 ** _"Wait!" Poseidon yells, but Kronos' presence is gone._**

 ** _The hound snarls, drawing back slightly before launching itself towards Poseidon. The immortal scrambles out of its way, but one giant paw catches his back, claws hooking in his chiton and tearing through skin. Poseidon yells, struggling to get away from the hound as it presses him down into the ground, crushing ribs and sending pain racing through his body._**

Ares snorted. "That didn't last long."

 ** _The river Cocytus catches his eye._**

Percy smiled slightly. "It's not over yet."

 ** _Could he… was it possible? Poseidon trembled, but stretched his hand out towards the river, trying to concentrate. The pain faded away and, with a sudden tug in Poseidon's gut, the river exploded out of its banks and collided with the hound. The monster yowled as it fell off the cliff, its front paws scrambling for a surface to dig its claws into and keep itself up._**

 ** _It fell with half of the cliff, rocks tumbling down after it and burying the hellhound under several tonnes of Tartarus._**

Poseidon exhaled in relief. "Good. I didn't die."

 ** _Poseidon rises slowly to his feet, ichor staining the purple ground around him. And he freezes when he hears a growl from behind him. The hound reforms, red blood still dripping down its fur and matting it. It bares its teeth at Poseidon, saliva dripping down from its gaping maw, and stalks towards him, claws ripping grooves into the fleshy surface of Tartarus._**

"Really?" Poseidon groaned.

 ** _"Face your fear, boy," Kronos' voice snaps. "Don't run from it."_**

"Shut up, Kronos," Zeus growled.

 ** _Poseidon swallows before taking a deep breath, his body trembling. Against his instincts which scream at him to fight, he stays still. The hound leaps at him and he doesn't resist, even as it drags him to the ground._**

 ** _So maybe he'd been more terrified of what he'd seen in the coliseum than he'd allowed his siblings to see._**

"Maybe," Leo echoed dryly.

 ** _He feels claws tearing into him, teeth ripping into his body and he screams, writhing on the shards of glass. He cracks open one eye, the hellhound's own inches from his face, teeth as sharp as daggers nudging against his neck as it sniffs him._**

Poseidon winced. "Ouch."

 ** _The force of the movement pushes him back, right into the Cocytus._**

Percy paled. "Shit."

 ** _And the pain disappears, something which is definitely not usual for the river of pain. Poseidon looks down at himself, seeing that his injuries are all healed._**

 ** _When he looks back up, the water is lighter. He moves, testing for any pain, before swimming to the surface._**

 ** _Tartarus is gone. A clear blue sky stretches above him to meet the horizon, and Poseidon breathes a sigh of relief, shutting his eyes and allowing himself to sink below the surface of the water._**

"What the Hades?" Thalia blurted out. "How…"

 ** _For several moments it's silent. So Poseidon allows himself to relax._**

 ** _When he hears Kronos chuckle he instantly snaps his eyes open again. "Why are you doing this?" Poseidon demands, not caring about respect in his current situation._**

 ** _"Me?" Kronos asks in amusement, and he appears floating in front of Poseidon. "You're mistaken, Poseidon, this is all you."_**

Poseidon blinked. "Me?"

 ** _"What?" Poseidon asks incredulously. "I don't even know what Tartarus looks like!"_**

 ** _"You're an immortal. Your subconscious knows instinctively," Kronos says pointedly. "No, Poseidon, this is you. Or, at least, partly you. You lack control while you dream, which is why this is happening. Your subconscious will bring up what you fear. Learn to face your fears, and you will wake up again."_**

"That sounds very foreboding," Annabeth muttered.

 ** _"What if I don't face them?" Poseidon asks anxiously._**

 ** _Kronos just smiles. "I believe your next fear is approaching."_**

Poseidon sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

 ** _Instantly, Poseidon is on high alert. He looks behind him, above him, and below him. What he doesn't expect is for Kronos' image to rip apart as something shoots straight through him. Golden dust glints on the shark's nose, and Poseidon instinctively moves to the side._**

 ** _They appear out of the gloom around Poseidon, sliding in and out of his line of sight. Dozens of great white sharks all circling him, all eyeing him as if he's their next meal._**

 ** _One suddenly turns towards him, and Poseidon swats it away with the water around him, bludgeoning it in the head._**

Percy snorted. "Poor shark."

 ** _Something rams into him from behind, razor-sharp teeth scissoring away at his side. Poseidon yells and fires several tonnes of water at its head in rapid succession until it reels away. He waits for the water to heal him as he struggles to get out of the way of the sharks, but his injury on his side stubbornly continues bleeding profusely._**

"Poor Poseidon," Hermes said.

 ** _A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye marks another shark tearing towards him. He tries to swat it away, but nothing happens. His eyes widen and he watches as it draws rapidly closer, its mouth opening and the slightly serrated teeth being revealed._**

 ** _Poseidon struggles to think of the fear that this reflects, but while being attacked on all sides it's incredibly hard to focus. The water isn't responding to him, isn't healing him. An idea wormed its way into his head._** **Sweet Chaos, no,** ** _he thought. He started swimming for the surface, the sharks withdrawing slightly. He soon realised why, when the surface didn't get any closer._**

 ** _His next breath, and sea water floods his lungs._**

Poseidon swore under his breath. "Of course."

 ** _Poseidon supposes this is every immortal's fear, having their domain turn on them and try to kill them._**

"Is it?" Percy asked curiously.

"Sometimes," Athena agreed with a slight nod.

 ** _He panics, trying desperately to swim up, but the surface doesn't get any closer._**

 ** _Learn to face your fears, Kronos had said. How was Poseidon going to do that if he couldn't even breathe?_**

 ** _The sharks, he thinks. They're there for a reason. But why?_**

 ** _"Allow me to give you a hint," Kronos says, the water vibrating around Poseidon, and the young immortal spins to see a great white with gold eyes circling him. "You can't run. Continue trying to run, and you'll be here forever._** **Face it.** ** _"_**

 ** _The gold fades away into black, and the shark lashes out, nearly taking Poseidon's leg off. Poseidon turns to face the next shark he senses, and at the last moment it swims to the side, straight past him._**

 ** _Poseidon takes a deep breath, seawater filling his lungs, and he lets himself float down. The sharks swim away and he shuts his eyes in relief._**

 ** _His feet suddenly land on solid ground, his knees buckling beneath him. The injuries from the sharks are gone. Poseidon retches, spitting up seawater and taking several deep breaths, his hands resting on freezing black marble._**

 ** _Black marble._** **Othrys.**

"You're done?" Percy asked.

Poseidon nodded. "Apparently so."

 ** _"Poseidon," Kronos' voice says, utterly calm and not a single hit of emotion showing. "Look at me."_**

 ** _Poseidon swallows. "Kronos?" he asks._**

 ** _Kronos tilts his head to the side as he looks down at Poseidon. "You failed."_**

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "But I thought you did it! You faced them!"

Poseidon frowned. "I don't know," he said uncertainly.

 ** _Poseidon's eyes widen and he scrambles to his feet, looking up at the Titan Lord towering over him. "What? But I faced them!"_**

"Exactly!" Percy protested.

 ** _Anger crosses Kronos' face, momentarily darkening his expression. "You_** **always** ** _fail," he seethes._**

"Wait a minute," Poseidon murmured.

 ** _Poseidon is suddenly hyper-aware – Kronos has his scythe in his hand. And he's angry. Poseidon takes a deep breath. "I… I'm sorry," he apologises, his voice a mere whisper._**

"Oh, gods," Thalia paled.

 ** _"You're sorry?" he echoes. "Sorry_** **isn't good enough.** ** _" It happens suddenly, Kronos moving with blinding speed._**

 ** _Poseidon is sent flying, his head slamming into the wall and pain exploding down his head. He cries out, a trembling hand lightly feeling the back of his head, sticky golden ichor matting his hair. The ichor glints in the half-light of the Greek fire, and Poseidon gets a sudden warning in his gut – his instincts screaming at him to move._**

 ** _He dives out of the way a split second before Kronos' scythe slams down into the marble. Splinters fly everywhere, many of them burying themselves into Poseidon's skin. He scrambles back, trembling as Kronos easily lifts the scythe again, the Titans stalks towards him, eyes as black as the marble he walks on._**

"He's trying to kill you?" Nico asked incredulously. "What about Rhea?"

 ** _Poseidon moves backwards away from him, his back eventually hitting the wall. Then he moves backwards along the wall, trying to keep away from Kronos._**

 ** _It's a futile effort._**

Poseidon grimaced. "Great."

 ** _Kronos' punch breaks Poseidon's jaw, slamming his head into the marble. Shards rip into his skin, leaving bloody furrows._**

 ** _The Titan pins him to the floor, Poseidon struggling and trying to breathe, but his wind pipe is being crushed by Kronos' hand. "I should have killed you long ago," Kronos growls. "_** **All** ** _of you. You will be stuck here forever, reliving your worst fears. Your body comatose." His mouth curls up in amusement. "Perhaps I'll feed it to the sharks."_**

"So that's what happens when you fail," Jason said.

Hades nodded. "You're sleeping forever if you fail."

"Kronos took that risk with his own son?" Hazel asked.

"I don't think he particularly cares," Zeus ground out.

 ** _The punches come in rapid succession, leaving Poseidon reeling as he struggles to stay conscious. Somehow he knows that if he falls unconscious then he won't wake up again. His head throbs, ichor running down from the back of his head where he collided with the wall._**

"He's going to kill you," Thalia murmured.

 ** _Kronos chuckles. "Look at you," he sneers, "you can't even stand." He smiles in amusement. "I suppose you'll be staying here then. If you cannot defeat your fears."_**

Athena's eyes widen. "Of course."

 ** _His last few words slash straight through the fog that had descended over Poseidon's mind._** **Fear,** ** _Poseidon thinks in realisation. He places one hand beneath him, trembling as he starts to rise._** **Of course.**

The realisation echoes into the expression of the beings in the throne room. Annabeth exhaled in relief. "By the gods."

"What?" Leo asks.

"It's one of Poseidon's fears," Athena explained. "Though what exactly it is, I don't know. Maybe failure, or maybe just a fear of Kronos."

 ** _Kronos smiles and turns back to face him. "You're not beaten yet?" he muses. "Very well." Poseidon is slammed back into the ground, and he shakily rises again. And again, and again. Until Kronos is glaring at him. "Stay_** **down** ** _," Kronos snarls furiously._**

"He's getting angry," Percy noted.

 ** _"You're not my father," Poseidon says confidently, ichor trickling from the corner of his mouth and he doubles over, clutching at his broken ribs._**

 ** _Poseidon is swept off his feet and pinned against the wall, finding himself staring back into golden eyes. Kronos' mouth twitches up. "But I am. I will always be. It's in the way you move, my ichor flows through your veins and gives you your power." Kronos smiles wickedly. "You are my son." His eyes suddenly blaze with anger, flaring up like a wildfire. "And patricide runs in our family," his grip tightens around Poseidon's throat. "It's always the youngest! Everything would be so much easier had I killed you as a babe," he growls. "Then I wouldn't have to do it now."_**

"Fear of Kronos as my father, or being kill by him," Poseidon murmured.

 ** _Poseidon's eyes widened and he grabbed Kronos' hand as it tightens, feeling the feverishly warm skin as he tried to tear the Titan's grip off him. Kronos' grip is too strong. Poseidon's vision starts to blur at the edges and he shuts his eyes, knowing that he can't do anything – the King is far too powerful._**

"He's giving up?" Nico asked incredulously.

 ** _Kronos' grip disappears._**

Exhales of relief echoed around the throne room. "Thank Chaos," Poseidon breathed.

 ** _Poseidon crumples to the floor, curling up and retching as he trembles. His ribs throb, sending waves of pain through his body every time he breathes. He lies there for several long minutes before he senses a certain immortal crouching beside him._**

 ** _"Poseidon," Kronos says. Poseidon curls up tighter, crying out as the pain spikes at the movement. Kronos exhales, letting out a long sigh, and then a warmth spreads through Poseidon's body, making his limbs tingle as it washes away the pain from his ribs to the back of his head._**

"He healed you," Hestia murmured.

"Kronos can heal?" Percy asked.

"He's the Titan of Time. He can do better than just healing," Hestia explained. "He can make it so the injury never existed, at the expense of turning back your entire body a few minutes. Any longer than three minutes, and he can't heal any longer as the body would resist it."

"Why?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"The body has natural defences against outside influence," Hestia said. "If the body is used to something, it resists it being taken away and thus Kronos will be fighting the body's ties to life as he tries to heal them. He could easily kill them if he attempts it."

"How do you know that?" Zeus asked finally.

Hestia shrugged. "I wanted to try to find out more about him," she admitted.

 ** _Poseidon gathers his courage. "Why?" he choked out, his voice raspy and emotional. "Why do you want to kill me?"_**

 ** _"It's a long story," Kronos murmurs. "Very long."_**

 ** _"I… I want to know," Poseidon insists._**

 ** _Kronos is utterly silent for almost a minute, obviously thinking through his various options. "That's Rhea's decision," he says finally. "As for you," he muses, studying Poseidon, before holding out his hand to him, "get up." For several moments, Poseidon considers the worth of ignoring his father. "I'll only offer this once, so take it or leave it," Kronos adds._**

 ** _Poseidon stares at Kronos' hand for several more seconds, and then he cautiously takes it and allows the Titan to pull him to his feet, deciding that it's probably better to listen to Kronos. Even with Kronos crouching and Poseidon standing, Poseidon doesn't even reach Kronos' shoulders. But he's more concerned with the sudden shot of energy which had flowed through his body when he touched his father's hand._**

"I think that was more than just helping you to your feet," Athena murmured.

 ** _"That," Kronos says, "was why Rhea doesn't want you dream-walking without being taught how to do it properly."_**

 ** _"What would have happened if I had failed?" Poseidon asks curiously._**

"Yes, please tell us," Jason said.

 ** _Kronos smiles wryly. "You would have found yourself stuck, forever living in your worst fears." He's silent for several more moments before continuing. "The order of your fears were from the one you were least terrified of to the one you were most terrified of." His mouth twitches up slightly, and Poseidon doesn't know if he's simply intrigued or if it's some other reason. "I'm not going to tell you your last fear was foolish – it certainly wasn't." He silently appraises Poseidon. "You're wiser than you look."_**

Poseidon snorted. "Insulting and complimenting."

 ** _Poseidon snorts, smiling slightly. That is so Kronos – managing to insult someone as well as compliment them. "Thanks," he tells the Titan. Though he's wondering what exactly Kronos means by that – is Kronos hinting to him that he should watch his back, because it's possible that Kronos could try to kill him, or is he saying something else?_**

 ** _Kronos rises to his feet. "You should wake, Poseidon," he says. "Else Rhea will start to worry." He smiles wryly. "And we certainly don't want that." He seems almost sarcastic, something that Poseidon has heard very rarely from Kronos._**

 ** _Before Poseidon can reply, he's pulled out of his sleep, almost feeling hands tugging him back._**

"Hands?" Annabeth asked.

 **"See?" Hera's voice exclaims. "Told you it would work!"**

Poseidon groaned. "Really?"

 **Poseidon groans. "** ** _Really,_** **Hera?"**

Percy grinned at Poseidon. "Really, dad?"

 **"Well, it woke you up, didn't it?" she asks smugly, peering over the bed to look down at him on the floor.**

 **"You pushed me off my bed!" Poseidon snaps indignantly.**

Hera smiled. "Good."

 **"No fighting," Hestia protests. "Can't you just get along for once?"**

"I agree with Hestia here," Percy said helpfully.

 **"Maybe we'd be able to if Hera stops being an abusive little-"**

 **"Poseidon," Rhea says sharply.**

 **"It's not** ** _my_** **fault you sleep like a rock!" Hera growls out. "Miserable little-"**

 **"** ** _Hera,"_** **Rhea says. "Not you too."**

Poseidon snickered. "Poor mother."

 **Hades sighs dramatically. "He's only been awake for ten seconds, and already they're arguing."**

 **"They need their cereal," Demeter remarks.**

 **Hades groans, instantly covering his ears. "Shut up about your cereal, you're such a Tartarus-damned-"**

 **"Hades!" Rhea exclaims, sounding absolutely scandalized.**

Laughter erupted around the room. "Oh my gods," Percy said, barely able to contain his laughter.

 **Poseidon snickers at the expression on Hades' face, leaning on his bed. "Aw, is Hades upset at being scolded?" he asks, a shit-eating grin on his face.**

 **Hades turns to glare at him. "No more than you usually are," he shoots back.**

 **Poseidon crosses his arms. "Mother-"**

 **"Mother's taking a break," Rhea announces.**

"Clever," Athena said in amusement.

 **Poseidon frowns. "But Hades is being mean!"**

 **"You insulted me first!" Hades cries. "** ** _Mother_** **!"**

 **Rhea throws her hands up in the air. "Chaos be Great, I give up!"**

"I feel so sorry for Rhea," Jason said through his laughter.

 **Poseidon, Hades, Hera and Demeter are quickly drawn back into their argument, Hestia watching them in amusement as she sits cross-legged on her own bed. Poseidon and Hades soon resort to physical fighting, wrestling on the ground and trying to pin the other down. Neither of them realise they look eerily similar to their father and uncles in the past, when the six brothers would descend into brawls at the slightest thing. It had soon become routine, especially once Kronos' crippled leg had been healed. He'd been eager to prove himself their equal.**

 **Rhea smiles slightly when Iapetus wordlessly forms out of Hades' shadow, grabbing the younger immortal by the back of his chiton, and doing the same to Poseidon. He grins at Rhea. "I heard them and thought you could use a little help," he says.**

"Iapetus to the rescue!" Percy whooped.

 **"I'm on strike," Rhea tells him.**

 **Iapetus laughs, turning to the five younglings, Poseidon and Hades still held up and struggling to reach the ground. Iapetus lifts them higher. "Kronos will eat all the food if you don't hurry up." Instantly, Poseidon and Hades stop wriggling.**

 **"Let us go," Hades protests, "I'm hungry!"**

 **Iapetus lets them go, and the two boys lead the charge out of the room, Poseidon pushing Hades through the door.**

 **Rhea vaguely hears Hades protest, angrily telling Poseidon to stop shoving him as she turns to Iapetus and nods. "How did you know?"**

 **Iapetus snorts. "I could hear them." He smirks at her, wriggling his eyebrows. "You know what that means, right? They scream louder than you."**

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Not him too," she growled.

 **Instantly, Rhea whacks her older brother over the head, causing him to yelp. "Shut up," she says, flushing golden.**

 **"Why does Mother scream?" Poseidon asks curiously, sticking his head around the door. "I've never heard her scream before."**

"So innocent," Zeus smirked.

"Please can we not think about that?" Poseidon asked. "I'd rather not think about Mother having sex."

"How does Iapetus know?" Hades asked finally.

 **"Pray you don't have to," Iapetus says with a wry smile. "You'd be scarred for life."**

 **Poseidon tilts his head to the side. "Can immortals pray?"**

 **Iapetus chuckles. "Of course. Though who you pray to matters a great deal. Watch," he says, turning to the window.**

 **Rhea stills. "Iapetus," she says warningly, "please don't."**

 **Iapetus just smirks. "I recommend you all take several paces back." The five all instantly do so, though they were all still peering into the room as Iapetus turns back to the window. "Oh, Ouranos," he says, a wicked grin forming on his face, "how's life without a body and a cock?"**

"Sweet Chaos," Athena said.

 **The entire fortress shakes from the crack of thunder that follows, white lightning colliding with the barrier over the window and being deflected down to the ground where it creates a great furrow.**

 **Iapetus smiles as he turns back to them, waiting patiently for something, his head tilted to the side slightly.**

 **They don't have to wait long.**

 **"WHICH TARTARUS-DAMNED BASTARD PRAYED TO OURANOS?" Kronos' voice roars once the fortress settles down.**

"He's angry," Percy said. "Very angry."

 **"Run," Rhea advises Iapetus, "quickly."**

 **Iapetus nods. "Good idea. If Kronos asks, I was never here."**

 **"If you're not here there won't be anything to tell him," Rhea points out. "** ** _Go,_** **Iapetus."**

 **Her brother smiles and steps into the shadows. "Guess I won't be sticking around for the fight later."**

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **In all honestly, I think little Poseidon has every reason to be terrified of his father, and he's going to find out why next chapter... when Rhea reveals everything to him and Kronos takes the opportunity to join his brothers on a little evening out (where he meets a certain sea nymph). Which nymph do you think it is?**

 **I actually forgot the preview for the next chapter!**

 _ **Oceanus raises an eyebrow and throws his arm over his little brother's shoulder. "Because I just do." Kronos opens his mouth to retort, but Oceanus quickly continues. "Stop arguing. I know best."**_

 _Percy snorted. "Bet Kronos will love that."_

 _ **Kronos snorts. "You know nothing."**_

 _"Oh my gods, really?" Thalia exclaimed._

 ** _"Yet I still know best," Oceanus says brightly, laughing as he ducks Kronos' half-hearted answering punch. "Come on, little brother," he adds, snickering as Kronos actually tries to punch him this time._**

 **And:**

 _ **"Kronos," Iapetus says, "just have sex. Relax."**_

 _"Really, Iapetus?" Hades asked. "And I was thinking you were reasonable for a Titan."_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **His brother groans. "Kronos! Sweet Chaos, just do it."**_

 _ **Kronos eyes Iapetus, a thoughtful expression that instantly has Iapetus on guard forming on his face. "Alright," he says finally, "but you're on the bottom."**_

 _"Did Kronos just suggest…" Percy trailed off, unable to form any words._

 _"Incest is everywhere!" Leo exclaimed._

 _ **Iapetus' eyes widen for a brief moment, and then he's grinning. "You sure? I'm pretty sure I remember that you enjoyed being the bottom in the past." For the first time in several centuries, Iapetus has the pleasure of seeing a speechless Kronos. He smirks. "No Titans. Mortals only," he says as he stands.**_

 _"Kronos and Iapetus have… oh gods," Annabeth muttered. "Why?"_

 _ **Kronos groans after him. "But mortals have no stamina!"**_

 _"That's his reason?" Hera demanded._

 **And an extra one, because I forgot to post it originally:**

 ** _She offers him a coy smile. "I was intrigued," she admits. "I'm Philyra."_**

 **I have decided that whoever reviews first when I post my chapter will get an extra preview...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: can't wait for the next update / You didn't have to :)**

 **Guest: wow / Thanks**

 **Jaylene Olebar: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH that was funny keep it up please? / This one should be entertaining too...**

 **love your story: I love Iapetus so much he's like the annoying brother, i love the fact that he likes to tease kronos. I personally love Kronos and Rhea's chemistry. I love the kids so much i think the Hades and Poseidon bromance is cool i wonder what will happen the Zeus comes along ?. Oh i wonder how Rhea will react to Chiron and Kronos and Iapetus... ummmm... / I figure that the Titans, after their childhood, would be really close and actually sort of like a family. When Zeus comes along... it'll be entertaining. Very, very entertaining. Rhea? Well, Chiron is the symbol of Kronos' infidelity... she's not gonna like it. As for Kronos and Iapetus? They're - obviously close - but... well. Just read on.**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: PHILYRA? Wasn't she... Chiron's mom? Don't remember.**  
 **Good chapter! And yes, I think little Poseidon has every reason to fear his father. 0.0 / Yes, she is his mom :).**

 **JalynnCarchina: This is fucking amazing, keep up the good work! Haha, I laughed at a couple parts so hard I fell of the couch and started cursing; my family just looked at me. Lol / Thanks :). I figure there'd be a lot of amusing moments in Othrys...**

 **RainbowSpark18: This just got even more interesting! Is the nymph Amphtrite? Love this story! Can't wait for the next chapter! :D / Nope, a different nymph :)**

 **Lady of the Court of Dreams: I do not know if Kronos was happy (perhaps even a little proud of his son's intelligence) for Poseidon to consider him scary and fears him so much, or whether he was proud of himself for having succeeded in making the poor child like that. I honestly do not even know if I want to know.**  
 **Tartarus is scary. Poor Percabeth for having to remember that again.**  
 **And Nico, of course.**  
 **And what would Rhea think of that, eh? And, oh my God, the conception of Chiron is coming. How will the queen of the bed and "other things" of Kronos react to this? I'd rather not think too much about it. At least not now. But I hope the brothers like a little Chiron around. And may he be lovely, please.**  
 **Something that I find lovely, is the teasing among the children. Demeter and his cereal vs. Hades. Hades vs Hera. Poseidon vs. Hades/Hera. And poor Hestia trying to help the poor mother control them.**  
 **Bob to the rescue!**  
 **Ah, children. So innocent.**  
 **I do not believe Iapetus prayed to Ouranos, seriously. Does the guy have a death wish or something? But, ah, it was hilarious.**  
 **Now that I've finished reading all the chapters I needed (and without thinking about Rhysand, oh shit, I thought. But he's so amazing *passionate sigh*), I was very much without what to do. Translation: post soon. I want to see Kronos' ass get kicked by Oceanus.**  
 **Tchau! / He was surprised that Poseidon was so intelligent, and amused that Poseidon fears him and somehow is aware that he _should_ fear Kronos. I think that Kronos would be able to keep Chiron's conception a secret until he's at least born... as for what happens then... :). The children probably wouldn't stop arguing in actual mythology... so why in mine? Iapetus decided he wanted a little entertainment. **

**Lady of the Court of Dreams (chapter 8): Hey! Look at me here again.**  
 **This chapter was ... intense. Who would have thought that the great and mighty Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time / King of the Universe, would try to kill himself when he was younger? I was shocked. But, oh, I was sad too. Tadinho. He was crippled by his own father, a tyrant. I was happy for Iapetus to be such a good brother. Now these flashbacks have left me curious about the next ones. We will have scenes of Kronus and Rhea during his youth? Please, yes. Or are we going to watch Kronus castrate and kill his father? Poor Poseidon, but please, too. I like to see that Kronos, as arrogant as he is, is not ashamed and speaks the truth to Poseidon, that he almost tried suicide.**  
 **Something that so many people would consider a weakness.**  
 **As Rhea said, "I have something perversely wrong with it," but I feel a father/son link from there. It is true?**  
 **Well, until next time. / I figure you have to fall before you can rise. Yes, we will have flashbacks of Kronos and Rhea in their youth. Yes, eventually we will see that castration and patricide. Kronos is very arrogant, but he knows it was in the past - he looks down on his past self as weak. :). Maybe it's true...**

 **Lady of the Court of Dreams (chapter 7): I stayed a while without showing up around here. Sorry dear. But I was reading those books (Hunger Games and A Court of Mist and Fury), I was only concentrating on them, but now "I'm back, bitches!"**  
 **Oh my God! Kronos is so fun. I really like him now. And I love it when the Iapetus appears. He is one of my favorites, especially when he annoys Kronos. It's incredible. They even look like a family.**  
 *** Shuddering before re-reading the last line a few times ***  
 **Gods, I'm crazy. And it's your fault!**  
 **Rhea and Kronos are incredible. Too bad he's evil. The two are a terribly cute couple.**  
 **Especially when they're teasing each other. Leo and Percy are right: it's so fun. Although I think precisely because he is the villain who is so good. Give this ... amazing thing when the bad guy has a sharp tongue.**  
 **I also find hilarious / adorable / funny the effect she has on him. And it's nice to see that it's mutual.**  
 **I think that was all. I will comment on the other chapters as well. / Iapetus makes it a point to irritate Kronos, sort of like 'I know you're the King, but I'm still not taking any shit from you'. Rhea and Kronos are the ship of the billennium. They're opposite sides of one coin that keep each other in a balance.**

 **Guest: Keep it up. And i absolutely love the Kronos and Rhea chemistry and of course Poseidon is just awesome ! / Their chemistry is very hard to get right. I figure that they really love each other, but Kronos makes it _very_ hard for Rhea to be around him. Poseidon is generally just Poseidon :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

 **The fight takes longer than usual.**

 **It ends with Oceanus' sword at Kronos' throat, and a dagger pressed against Oceanus' crotch. Oceanus just smiles. "I'd rather lose a crotch than a head," he points out.**

Apollo frowned. "I'd rather I didn't lose either."

 **Kronos smirks. "Are you sure Tethys would rather the same?"**

"He has a point," Aphrodite said.

 **Oceanus snorts. "I'm sure she'd survive. As would I. You, however, unless you have somehow developed the ability to live without a head, will not." He withdraws the gleaming silver blade, switching it into an ice-pick grip and stepping back.**

"Isn't his sword actually like a live serpent, dad?" Percy asked.

Poseidon grimaced. "Sometimes. It can solidify into a sword though, or a spear or any other weapon Oceanus wants it to."

 **Kronos sheathes his dagger somewhere beneath his armour. "I have many talents."**

 **"But surviving decapitation isn't one of them," Oceanus says wryly.**

"Obviously," Nico muttered.

 **Kronos glares at him. "How do you know that?"**

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Because no one can survive decapitation."

 **Oceanus raises an eyebrow and throws his arm over his little brother's shoulder. "Because I just do." Kronos opens his mouth to retort, but Oceanus quickly continues. "Stop arguing. I know best."**

Percy snorted. "Bet Kronos will _love_ that."

 **Kronos snorts. "You know nothing."**

"Oh my gods, really?" Thalia exclaimed.

 **"Yet I still know best," Oceanus says brightly, laughing as he ducks Kronos' half-hearted answering punch. "Come on, little brother," he adds, snickering as Kronos actually tries to punch him this time.**

"Oceanus is annoying him on purpose," Poseidon said in amusement.

 **"** ** _Don't_** **call me that," Kronos snaps.**

 **"Would you prefer me to call you Kro?"**

Zeus spluttered. "Kro?" he asked incredulously.

 **The rest of their discussion is too quiet for Poseidon to hear as they disappear through the exit to the coliseum. A crack echoes around the stands as part of them crumble, the indent where Kronos had been smashed into them having weakened the marble.**

 **Poseidon glances at his mother. "Kro?"**

"Yes, please explain," Hera said with an amused smile.

 **Rhea smiles. "His old nickname, back when…" her smile becomes slightly sad. "When everything was easier."**

 **"So a baby name?" Hades sums up.**

"I so should have called him that," Percy said with a wide smile.

 **"Yes," Rhea admits, "but for rather obvious reasons we try to not call him that to his face."**

 **"Mother," Poseidon says, "are you going to tell us now?"**

 **Rhea turns to look at him, frowning lightly. "Poseidon, knowledge isn't always good for you."**

 **"I know," Poseidon says, "but please?" He'd watched as Kronos had discussed it with Rhea, so he knew that they'd at least talked about it, as Kronos had promised.**

 **She sighs. "We'll go to the mess," she murmurs. "Kronos said he's going to go down to the Mortal Plain with the other five today."**

 **The six brothers, all going down. Poseidon wonders what they're doing. He nods. "So you're going to tell us?"**

"Six males," Artemis said. "I wonder what they're going to be doing."

Hestia frowned. "I don't think Kronos would do that. He's been holding out for Rhea for four years."

"Maybe he's gotten tired of waiting," Apollo offered.

 **She reluctantly nods. "I think it's time."**

 **"Tell us what?" Hera asks curiously.**

 **Rhea grimaces slightly. "Everything," she says.**

 **The mess is eerily quiet and empty once Rhea shuts the doors, the sounds of Othrys fading into the distance almost as if they're in their own little bubble.**

 **"It's a long story," Rhea starts as they sit. "And you need to hear the details to really understand."**

 **"We'll listen," Hades says firmly.**

 **She smiles sadly. "I suppose it all really started when our father – Ouranos – crippled Kronos and-"**

 **"How did he do that?" Hera blurts out.**

"Maybe we'll finally hear the whole story," Demeter said.

 **Poseidon makes sure he doesn't open his mouth, somehow knowing that Rhea would be disappointed in him if he reveals that he already knew and hadn't told her.**

 **"We spent much of the first few decades of our lives trying to avoid Ouranos' attention. Whenever he visited, he always alit upon one of the mountains, trying to see us. Usually we managed to get into a cave or underground before he could sense us, and our mother would mask us from him. Kronos didn't make it that one day before Ouranos arrived. Ouranos saw him, and the lightning strike crippled him. If Iapetus' hadn't been waiting for Kronos to return, he wouldn't have been able to shadow travel to him and save his life."**

"She's deliberately being vague about the details," Zeus said.

 **"None of us realised then that Kronos would be changed that night. He spent four years being crippled, before Chaos himself answered our mother's pleas. Now, Chaos usually stays away as much as he can, preferring to sit back and watch everything unfold the way it will as designed by Ananke. So when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, we were all very surprised. Even more so when he offered to heal Kronos."**

Jaws dropped around the throne room. "Why would Chaos do that?" Percy demanded. "If he usually stays away… why reappear just to heal Kronos?"

"Maybe he knew," Athena murmured, and at the blank looks she elaborated. "What Kronos would become. Maybe he was trying to limit the fall-out, showing Kronos that not all Primordials would cripple their own children."

 **Rhea took a deep breath. "One century later, Ouranos visited again. Chaos had berated him on his actions, so Ouranos opted to stay away for a while and allow everything to settle down – he should have left it far longer. Four months later, the Cyclopes were born. Ouranos hated them the moment he set eyes on them, and he cast them into the dark Pit, Tartarus. He then laid with Gaea again, all whilst our mother was furious with him. Again, three more sons were born. But they all had one-hundred arms, and fifty heads. This time, Kronos retrieved them first."**

"Kronos tried to save them?" Zeus asked incredulously.

 **"What happened?" Poseidon asks. Kronos against Ouranos, a hundred years after he'd been crippled.**

 **"Kronos hid them for several days before Ouranos found them. Kronos' strongest card back then was his speed and agility. When it came down to it, it was a simple matter for Ouranos to defeat him. Kronos tried to save them – to stop our father, but Ouranos was one of the strongest Primordials. It was then that we started realising how bitter Kronos had become, how much he** ** _loathed_** **our father. Two centuries after that, when our mother gathered us together, she bade us to kill our father."**

"And Kronos took the opportunity," Demeter said.

 **"And father volunteered," Hades adds.**

 **Rhea nods. "Yes. He did. He took the scythe that mother had created and he practised. For weeks he'd rise at dawn and train. Sometimes through the night, and rarely did he eat, so intent on being able to defeat our father for the first time. The next time our father visited, Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios and Koios grabbed him before he could lay with our mother. They caught him by surprise, holding him down. And Kronos cut him apart."**

 **"I only heard what had truly happened many years later. Kronos had claimed that Ouranos was taken down before he uttered a word, and that is what most beings believe. But that's not true."**

 **"What did he say?"**

 **Rhea grimaces. "Do you want the exact translation?"**

 **There's something in her tone that warns Poseidon, that what she'll say isn't going to be nice. But Poseidon nods nonetheless. "Yes please."**

"The exact words," Athena murmured.

 **"Kronos," Rhea starts, "as you have done to me, so shall your own ichor do to you. Once everything has been built up, it will crumble down around you. You will watch as everything you will create will burn. Thus, I curse you, Kronos, to suffer the same fate as me – your own children will kill you."**

Apollo whistled. "That's… I don't know if I hate Ouranos or Kronos more."

 **Instantly, Kronos' hatred of the five becomes clear. Poseidon is immensely surprised that Kronos** ** _hasn't_** **kill them yet. "Why hasn't he killed us then?"**

 **Rhea frowns slightly. "That I don't know," she admits. "But he tried to with Hestia when she was a mere three weeks old."**

 **Poseidon's eyes widen and he spins to face his oldest sibling, who sinks down into her seat slightly at the attention. "He tried to kill you?" he splutters, remembering the Kronos from his fears last night.**

 **Hestia nods. "Yes. But he stopped."**

"But why?" Hera demanded. "Why didn't he?"

 **"What did you** ** _do_** **?" Hades asks incredulously. "He hasn't tried to kill me or Poseidon yet, and we're the ones he'd probably want to kill."**

 **Hestia hesitates. "I… I remember fire," she says uncertainly, glancing at Rhea.**

Instantly, Hestia's head shoots up. "I don't remember that."

 **Rhea sighs. "The twelve of us were having a meeting in the throne room," she murmurs. "Kronos, he'd taken Hestia and she was on his lap," she smiles faintly, "he was at least making an effort then. He stopped paying attention to her to talk to Hyperion about something. Hestia didn't particularly enjoy that. She lost control – a three week old immortal with powers over fire."**

 **"It was bad," Poseidon sums up.**

 **Rhea nods. "Yes," she says sadly. "The fire mixed with the Greek fire torches. Even Hyperion could barely contain the blaze. Kronos realised how powerful you could be if you grew. So he tried to get rid of the risk to his throne."**

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "That must have been powerful if Hyperion could only just contain it."

 **"Why didn't he?" Hestia asks. "Why did he stop?"**

 **Rhea shakes her head. "That I don't know," she admits. "He's never told anyone in the decade since then." She looks up at the ceiling high above them, thinking for several moments. "And that is why I say you're not to be in the same room as him."**

"Take her advice," Zeus said. "Stay away from him, and none of you will die."

 **Mortal drinks are distasteful, Kronos decided. They lack the sweetness of nectar and taste like piss.**

"So we're switching to his point of view?" Poseidon asked. "Why?"

"Maybe it's something important happening," Athena said.

 **Across from him, Hyperion is halfway through the process of persuading a pretty little mortal to bed him. As soon as they had entered the hut that served as a bar, Hyperion had located the prettiest mortals – male or female – and Kronos knew he'd stay until each of them had had the pleasure of having sex with a Titan Lord.**

"Pleasure," Artemis echoed dangerously.

 **If only Rhea would decide she wanted the same.**

Zeus snickered. "Please, continue refusing him, Mother. It's entertaining."

 **Four –** ** _Tartarus-damned_** **– years. And she was still refusing.**

 **He glowers accusingly into the ale, momentarily hoping that the alcohol would affect him as it did the mortals. Perhaps then he'd be able to think about having sex with a mortal, if only to stop thinking about Rhea for one single** ** _blasted_** **second. Then he blinks – he never thought the day would come when he'd wish he was a mortal, one of the smelly little repulsive cockroaches that tear up** ** _his_** **kingdom.**

"Smelly?" Percy repeated.

"Little?" Nico growled.

"Repulsive," Thalia said. "I want to kill him again."

 **Iapetus drops himself into the seat opposite Kronos. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."**

"Ah, I love Bob," Percy said with a faint smile.

 **Kronos glares at him, but pauses and looks over Iapetus' shoulder. Iapetus raises an eyebrow and turns, snorting in amusement when he sees the wicked grin on Hyperion's face as he leads a rather excited mortal out of the room. He turns back to Kronos. "Well, that's one down."**

 **Kronos rolls his eyes and downs the rest of the ale. "Tastes like piss," he grumbles.**

"Then don't have it," Apollo said.

 **Iapetus smiles in amusement. "Hence why we're not having any," he says.**

 **Koios is sat in a corner of the room, watching Krios with dark eyes, following his every movement. One secret between the six of them – Krios and Koios have, on multiple occasions in their excursions down to the Mortal Plain, decided to have a little fun.**

"They've had sex?" Aphrodite asked, raising an eyebrow.

 **Iapetus eyes Kronos before leaning forwards. "Your turn," he says with a wry smile, gesturing grandly to the several dozen mortals in the hut. "Take your pick. Titans not included."**

"Iapetus is as much of a pig as the others," Artemis muttered.

 **Kronos scowls at his brother. "I'm good."**

 **Iapetus huffs. "Kronos, have sex. You need it – now."**

 **Kronos grits his teeth. "Iapetus."**

 **"Kronos," Iapetus says, "just have sex.** ** _Relax._** **"**

"Really, Iapetus?" Hades asked. "And I was thinking you were reasonable for a Titan."

 **"No."**

 **His brother groans. "Kronos! Sweet Chaos, just do it."**

 **Kronos eyes Iapetus, a thoughtful expression that instantly has Iapetus on guard forming on his face. "Alright," he says finally, "but you're on the bottom."**

"Did Kronos just suggest…" Percy trailed off, unable to form any words.

"Incest is everywhere!" Leo exclaimed.

 **Iapetus' eyes widen for a brief moment, and then he's grinning. "You sure? I'm pretty sure I remember that you enjoyed being the bottom in the past." For the first time in several centuries, Iapetus has the pleasure of seeing a speechless Kronos. He smirks. "No Titans. Mortals only," he says as he stands.**

"Kronos and Iapetus have… oh gods," Annabeth muttered. "Why?"

 **Kronos groans after him. "But mortals have no stamina!"**

" _That's_ his reason?" Hera demanded.

 **Iapetus just shakes his head and moves off through the crowd, casually eyeing one certain mortal with an expression that Kronos knows means that Iapetus has chosen his target.**

"No, Iapetus!" Percy exclaimed. "You're supposed to be a good Titan!"

 **Oceanus has already disappeared off, probably with a mortal in tow. Krios is still busy with Koios, although the two are nowhere in sight.**

"Probably having a little entertainment," Apollo mused.

 **Kronos eyes the dregs of his ale before sighing and sending it skidding away along the splintered wooden table.**

 **"Hello," a voice greets, "I didn't expect to see you here, My Lord."**

"An immortal?" Zeus asked. "What are they doing there?"

 **Kronos considers hitting whoever it is over the head. He raises an eyebrow, seeing the hereditary black hair and sea blue eyes of their bloodline. "You're an oceanid," he muses – the eye colour gave it away. "What are you doing so far from the sea?"**

"An oceanid?" Athena asked.

 **She offers him a coy smile. "I was intrigued," she admits. "I'm Philyra."**

Utter silence falls around the throne room. Chiron's eyes widen. "My mother," he said to those who didn't recognise the name.

"Huh, would you look at that," Poseidon mused, "Chiron is actually older than Zeus too."

Zeus scowled at his brother. "Maybe not. Immortals _can_ change the length of their pregnancies."

 **"Evidently, you know who I am," he says wryly, tilting his head to the side. "What makes you so intrigued?"**

 **The daughter of Oceanus shrugs. "You seem lonely," she murmurs. "I don't suppose I can change that?"**

"I think you can," Apollo smirked. "Rhea's not gonna be happy."

"If she even finds out," Hades said. "But Kronos seems to be good at keeping secrets."

 **It takes under ten minutes for Philyra to arouse his curiosity. And a total of nearly two hours before the two steal away from the crudely built inn, intending to find some privacy. Yet, it takes Rhea only thirty more minutes to come storming after him, the ground cracking and rumbling in tune with her annoyance.**

"In the myth didn't she suspect something and come after Kronos and Philyra?" Annabeth asked. "Kronos turned them into horses to avoid her."

Chiron nodded. "Yes. That's what happened."

 **Kronos ignores the smug little smile Iapetus gives him when he trots back into Othrys at nightfall.**

"Iapetus knows," Thalia said.

"Ten drachma says Kronos keeps it secret until Chiron turns up," Apollo said suddenly.

"I'm not taking that bet," Hermes stated.

"Trots?" Athena asked. "Evidently, he and Philyra once again had to hide from Rhea."

 **As the end of the moon phase draws ever closer, Rhea becomes tenser than usual. Poseidon is learning suspiciously fast, and Rhea assumes Kronos is somehow involved, but she leaves it. Hades is close behind Poseidon, having a natural ability to dream-walk eerily alike to Iapetus' ability.**

 **Hestia is able to protect her mind, but she cannot dream-walk like her brothers. Hera and Demeter struggle to even protect their mind, being distracted with the smallest of movements or sounds.**

 **So Rhea resigns herself to doing what Kronos wants, knowing that it was fair – or as fair as Kronos would ever make it.**

 **She waits until late evening to approach the smug bastard, putting it off as long as possible. "It's the last day of the moon phase," she says. "So what do you want?"**

 **He smirks, studying her thoughtfully before answering. "You'll be spending the night with me," he says simply, eyes narrowing slightly. "Not with the five brats."**

"And thus," Demeter said, "Zeus will be conceived."

* * *

 **A double update? Yeah. I finished this yesterday in my mad writing-spree.**

 **Preview for chapter 11: (It's not yet got the part from the gods in it, but otherwise the preview's what will be in the actual chapter)**

 ** _He sighs, moving forward out of the shadows with a litheness that's eerily similar to the Kronos that Poseidon knows. Instantly, Poseidon realises when this is happening – after Kronos has killed Ouranos and now he rules the earth. "Othrys bores me," he declares. "Your backside does not."_**

 ** _Rhea rolls her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"_**

 **And:**

 _ **She feels him make the biggest smirk yet. "Perhaps," he murmurs, his hands moving further down her. "Yet the only ass I will be concerned with tonight is yours, my love."**_

 _ **Rhea huffs. "You're impossible," she breathes, before pulling him down towards her slightly – inwardly cursing the height difference between them – and kisses him back. Maybe she'd humour him tonight, she muses. He wasn't the only one who had been missing their past intimacy.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**love your story: wow... i've got no words for you big K oh, and how will Rhea find out about Chiron and what would happen when Kronos finds out about Chiron AND Zeus ? will Kronos ever like LOVE his children ? gods i've got so many questions / Rhea will find out... but I'm not gonna say how. A lot of cursing, things exploding and an angry Kronos. Maybe.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: wow that was well done, i wonder if... is Chiron gonna stay half Centaur or are you going to change him?**  
 **plus it was great**  
 **keep it up please? / That would be telling...**

 **Jaylene Olebar (chapter 8): so in the next chapter- chapter 9 Poseidon is afraid of failing and his father confronting him?**  
 **Sorry i already reviewed on the other chapter and it wont let me unless i log out / Pretty much yeah.**

 **Lady of the Court of Dreams: I laughed for most of the chapter.**  
 **Is it too cruel for me to have so much fun with the shock of the demigods? I mean, come on. Maybe my mind is sick at this level, but most of them date their cousins (whether DNA exists or not). And the gods? Hera and Zeus (married brothers, as well as their parents and grandparents, although sometimes Gaia is the mother of Ouranos, not sister) had Ares. Demeter and Zeus, Persephone who married Hades, his uncle. Poseidon had an affair with the son of Tantalus (who is son of Zeus). I'm surprised they were surprised.**  
 **"Kro"? Really?**  
 **For Percy: dear Seaweed Brain, good titans also have sex. Mostly incestuous.**  
 **Now, this whole thing reminded me of Solangelo. Where's Will Solace? I do not remember seeing him with others. Nico is also half-erased. And I just love both. Although I understand it was best to keep them quiet in this chapter. Already had a lot of uncomfortable for a day, they are a bunch of teenagers who can not even say the word "sex." At least no one blushed like the bunch of virgins they are.**  
 **I laughed when Zeus told Rhea to keep refusing Kronos, how would he want to be born if she took too long? Is not he little bit provoked by being the youngest? Even Chiron is older than our favorite Drama Queen, guys.**  
 **So * innocent face * in the next chapter baby Z is beginning to make its grand entrance into the world? Please, please, please - make someone say that he looks like a rock (like, people say babies have a knee face). Please, I never asked you for anything. Now, I can not wait for the next chapter. I have this feeling that it will be glorious. Just like that was.**  
 **Ah ...**  
 **I think that was all. Tchau! / Good :). Nope, they're still mortal though so think of it differently. What's bad about it? It had to be a short and sort of mocking name for his youth. It's hard to keep everyone in the story because there are so many people there. Zeus just likes seeing Kronos angry or annoyed. Sure, I can do that.**

 **The Titan of Despair: I love how you put your own spin on the myths. / Thanks. It's really easy to twist them slightly to fit, and it's not really even changing them anyway... they've got so little detail in.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

 **"Good," Kronos murmurs as she shuts the door behind her, locking it with a sharp flick of her wrist. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost." He's lying sprawled out across the bed, the black covers slightly crumpled beneath him.**

 **"I had to settle them down," Rhea says simply. She knows what he wants – she'd known as soon as he'd told her that she'd be spending the night with him and not with their five children.**

"Please don't tell me we'll have to listen to them…" Nico trails off, looking slightly green. "You know, them having sex."

Poseidon grimaced. "Hopefully not. I'm not too eager either."

 **He smiles wickedly, almost innocently, but Rhea knows that beneath that smile he'll likely have an entirely different emotion. Despite his looks, he could turn ugly in a heartbeat if she pushed him. "We can't have them not settling down, can we?"**

 **Rhea lets out a long breath. "I'm assuming you wanted something."**

 **Kronos chuckles. "Don't I always?" he asks, flashing her a lazy smile. His eyes flicker to lock her hard gaze with his, the smile widening. "You know what I want." He rises from the bed, golden eyes gleaming. "Don't play games, Rhea. You** ** _know_** **I always win."**

 **"You win because you always cheat," Rhea replies stiffly.**

"She's right, of course," Hera said. "He's known to cheat."

 **Kronos smiles, taking several steps towards her and stopping only a mere two feet away. "You know what I want," he repeats. And he slowly takes his chiton off, carelessly throwing it behind him onto the floor.**

Zeus groaned audibly, putting his head in his hands. "Please, no."

"Don't you want to be born?" Hades asked in amusement.

"Yes, but I don't want to have to listen to it!"

 **Rhea moves a lot slower than him, hesitating slightly before steeling herself and taking her chiton off, leaving her bare in front of him, and him bare in front of her. His golden eyes probe into her green ones, searching and prodding – for what, Rhea didn't know – until, finally, his eyes flicker down slightly.**

 **He pulls her towards him, thick arms which Rhea had seen snap the neck of a mortal with horrible ease pulling her against him. Rhea flushes slightly, feeling their bodies so tantalizingly close, a gross imitation of when they used to join repeatedly and endlessly for nights on end.**

 **His mouth moves down to her neck, teeth grazing along the vein before Kronos changes tactics, nibbling at her ear. He smiles against her. "Tell me to stop," he murmurs, "and I will. Just say you want me to stop." He inhales her scent, the taunting smell of the forests beneath Othrys – the smell of his youth and the smell of** ** _Rhea._**

"Is he serious?" Percy asked. "I thought he wanted this, enough to make a deal to get it."

 **Her breath catches as she feels him push up against her slightly, prompting her to speak and yet effectively causing her to be silent. His smile sharpens against her neck. Rhea remains silent for several more moments, the two of them standing in their –** ** _Kronos'_** **– room, before finally saying, "I thought you wanted this."**

"No," Hades said. "Mother… I'd prefer it if Zeus wasn't born."

Zeus glared at him. "Why? Because I'd steal your spotlight?" he asked smugly.

Hades scoffed. "I simply don't want to have to deal with you."

 **He smiled wickedly, looking down as she leans back against him slightly, looking torn between wanting to flee the room and stay. Kronos moves his mouth to hers. She seems surprised at the bold move, before she lets out a long breath and pulls away. "You're an ass," she says, before kissing him back.**

 **She feels him make the biggest smirk yet. "Perhaps," he murmurs, his hands moving further down her. "Yet the only ass I will be concerned with tonight is yours, my love."**

Percy spluttered. "Really? Did he just…?"

"I want to castrate him," Artemis growled out.

 **Rhea huffs. "You're impossible," she breathes, before pulling him down towards her slightly – inwardly cursing the height difference between them – and kisses him back. Maybe she'd humour him tonight, she muses. He wasn't the only one who had been missing their past intimacy.**

"I don't like this," Thalia decided. "Can we skip it?"

"No!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "We are _not_ skipping it."

 **His eyes are alight with mischief and glee, a throwback to the younger Kronos who'd flirted shamelessly with her in the past. "Aren't you used to that yet?" he asks.**

 **"You're a stubborn little bastard," she murmurs. "But I love you."**

"Don't say that to him!" Zeus snapped out. "Great Chaos."

"For once I'm agreeing with Zeus," Poseidon said. "I don't like this."

"You're not the only one," Hades scowled.

 **"Little?" he breathes. "You're shorter than me."**

 **"Shut up," Rhea says, kissing him again.**

 **Somehow, they've moved so that they're beside the bed, and Rhea takes full advantage of it. Kronos' eyes widen slightly as she manages to push him back so that he's the one lying on the bed.**

 **He smirks up at her. "A little eager, aren't we?" he muses.**

 **"Can hatred and love exist at the same time?" Rhea asks.**

 **Kronos tilts his head to the side. "Probably," he says. "I feel that all the time around you." She's straddling him, and he's content to just lay there, looking up at her, knowing that finally she's his again, and he is hers. "I chose you. And I'll choose you over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you."**

"That is… surprisingly sweet," Aphrodite mused curiously.

 **Rhea smiles. "Why is it that you're only like this when we're alone?"**

 **He raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"**

 **"** ** _Not_** **the most annoying little bastard ever born," Rhea says.**

 **He just smirks. "I feel insulted. I am always a bastard."**

 **She rolls her eyes and leans over him, slowly kissing him, allowing the moment to last. "Loving you is torture, Kronos. But Sweet Chaos, I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow."**

"No," Zeus said, looking horrified, "don't fall into the trap!"

 ** _Poseidon's quickly getting used to dream-walking. He figures it's like walking, or an extra limb, something that once you start using properly, you can use forever and never forget._**

"It is," Hades said with a sharp nod.

 ** _For once, he doesn't land on his face that night, but nimbly on his feet._**

 ** _The sun is high above him, and he's on a mountain this time. He looks around for either young Kronos or older Kronos, but neither of them are in sight._**

 ** _Instead, Rhea's sitting on the ground before him. The sight of his mother so close makes him relax slightly._**

"Mother?" Demeter asked curiously. "Why is it suddenly focused on her?"

 ** _There are three tawny lions around her, one a male with its heavy head on her lap, purring slightly as she scratches its head. A lioness sits on her other side, and finally a cub playing with its tail, pouncing as it lashes from side to side._**

 ** _Poseidon drops down beside Rhea, staring at her as he waits for events to unfold. She looks utterly relaxed, careless, as if there's nothing to worry about. She's looking down at the plains beneath her, just watching._**

 ** _"Stop staring," Rhea says, and Poseidon thinks she's somehow talking to him, before he hears a quiet laugh._**

"Three guesses as to who it is," Apollo said wryly.

"I don't think I'll need three," Percy muttered.

 ** _Poseidon turns, finding Kronos half-hidden in the shadows. His father's leaning against a slight peak, arms crossed as he watches Rhea. "You like this mountain."_**

 ** _"I enjoy the view," she murmurs, scratching the head of the lion._**

 ** _Kronos grins wolfishly. "I think the view's far better from here."_**

 ** _Rhea snorts in amusement. "Shouldn't you be at Othrys instead of flirting?"_**

"I don't like this chapter," Artemis decided.

 ** _Kronos seems perturbed as he frowns. "Am I not allowed out? Must I really be caged?"_**

 ** _She grimaces. "I didn't mean it like that," she says softly, glancing back at him. "You know that."_**

 ** _He sighs, moving forward out of the shadows with a litheness that's eerily similar to the Kronos that Poseidon knows. Instantly, Poseidon realises when this is happening – after Kronos has killed Ouranos and now he rules the earth. "Othrys bores me," he declares. "Your backside does not."_**

Hestia's eyes widened and she smiled. "Sweet Chaos. Really, father?"

 ** _Rhea rolls her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"_**

 ** _He shrugs carelessly, moving to sit by her. "And it's lonely."_**

"What is?" Apollo asked with a wry smile. "Her backside or Othrys?"

 ** _"You do get angry easily," she points out. "And we were either there to see you kill Ouranos, or we saw the aftermath. Why do you think the others are trying to stay away?"_**

 ** _Kronos trailed his finger across the rocky ground beside him. "I did what I had to," he says. "Ouranos had to be stopped." He fervently believes what he's saying, so strong is his dislike for his now dead sire that he can't even fathom there was another option._**

 ** _Rhea sighs and shakes her head. "Kronos," she murmurs, wanting to continue but deciding not to._**

 ** _The two sit side-by-side in companionable silence, Kronos looking down at the plains which are now his._**

 ** _"What do you plan to do?" Rhea asks finally. "Now that all this," she gestures at the world around them, "is yours?"_**

Zeus' eyes narrowed. "Yes, please say."

 ** _Kronos frowns slightly. "Other than what I've already done? Utterly no idea."_**

"Oh my gods," Will muttered, "really?"

 ** _Rhea shuts her eyes. "You did it without even knowing what you'd do after?" she asks incredulously._**

 ** _Kronos raises his hands in surrender. "It was a sudden decision! And I honestly didn't think Mother would give it all to me."_**

 ** _Rhea is sure that if any of them had known, most of them would have eagerly volunteered. "Mother thinks you'll do what she wants." That was why she'd had them kill Ouranos, so she could have someone on the throne who would do what she wanted without question – she wanted a pawn to become a King under her command._**

"Gaea's manipulating even them," Percy muttered. "Really, it's no surprise that Kronos turned out to be a fricking genius with her running schemes behind their backs. He has to stay one step ahead, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes," she said, smiling slightly.

 ** _Kronos smiles in amusement, a smile that Poseidon instantly recognises as the one that the Kronos he knows has when Poseidon says something utterly stupid. "Surely she knows I can't be controlled," he says. "Our father tried, and he failed." The lion cub takes the opportunity to pounce at Kronos' back, screeching slightly as its claws catch in the fabric of his chiton and it hangs down._**

"I don't think it likes him," Thalia remarked in satisfaction.

 ** _Rhea tuts. "_** **No,** ** _don't pounce at Kronos," she says with an amused smile, picking the lion cub off Kronos' back._**

 ** _He smirks. "Yes, no pouncing at me. That honour is reserved for Rhea only."_**

Hades pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "How does he manage to turn that around?"

 ** _She swats the back of his head, but a smile breaks out across her face. "I'd rather the lion pounces at you. They have claws."_**

"Good," Zeus nodded. "Very good, Rhea."

 ** _He rolls his eyes. "And you don't?"_**

 ** _"_** **No.** ** _I don't. Despite what you may like to assume."_**

 ** _"It's not an assumption – every wild beast has claws."_**

"Wild beast?" Hera demanded, her eyes narrowing. "Did he just imply…?"

"I think he did," Poseidon grumbled.

 ** _Rhea slowly turns to face him. "Wild beast," she echoes._**

"Get revenge!" Zeus exclaimed.

 ** _Kronos smiles wickedly. "And every beast can be tamed."_**

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Someone revive him so I can kill him again."

 ** _The lion lifts its head off her lap and growls at Kronos, amber eyes narrowing. Rhea smiles in genuine amusement. "Simba doesn't agree."_**

"Her lion is actually named Simba?" Leo asked incredulously. "What the Hades?" He ignored the dark glare Hades directed towards him.

 ** _Kronos growls back at the lion before turning back to Rhea. "I'm jealous," he says, and at Rhea's raised eyebrow he smirks. "Simba gets to put his head on your lap."_**

"Please can we skip?" Percy pleaded. "This is too weird."

 ** _She scowls at him. "Simba doesn't try to flirt with me all the time."_**

 ** _"Neither do I," Kronos says. "Only eighty percent of the time."_**

 ** _"Exactly," she says dryly._**

 ** _"I simply cannot help it," he protests._**

 ** _She hums as the lion shakes himself to his feet, flicking his tail at Kronos as if telling him to piss off, before he pads over into the shade. "Ah, so that explains why you're stalking me then," she says, lying back with all the grace of a lioness._**

 ** _Kronos, in an incredibly brazen move which has Poseidon staring open-mouthed, rolls over and before Rhea can protest he's above her, smirking down at her. "I have multiple reasons," he murmurs, leaning down with obvious intent._**

"Kill him, Rhea!" Artemis cried furiously. "Don't let him kiss you!"

 ** _Rhea punches him in the face._**

There's utter silence for several long seconds, and then Percy snorts, his body shaking with laughter. "Oh my gods," he laughed. "That must have been incredible to see."

 ** _He curses under his breath, rolling away and spluttering. Then his body's shaking and Poseidon realises that he's laughing despite the obvious pain. "Chaos be Great, you_** **are** ** _a wild beast."_**

 ** _She stands, glaring at Kronos with her hands on her hips. "And_** **you** ** _a pig."_**

Artemis nodded. "Exactly."

 ** _He just laughs as he stands, brushing dirt off his chiton and rubbing his jaw with a rueful smile. "Funny," he says, "and here I thought I was a wolf."_**

 ** _She shakes her head. "You're impossible."_**

 ** _"I suppose I won't be trying that again for a while," he muses, smiling wryly._**

 ** _"I should hope you won't be trying that again without my permission," she says stiffly._**

 ** _He just smirks. "But that exquisite-"_**

 ** _"My ass," Rhea says dryly, "is done for the day."_**

Zeus smirked. "Good."

 ** _He snickers, tilting his head to the side. "Very well. But tomorrow?"_**

 ** _Rhea studies him. "If you behave, then maybe."_**

 ** _"Me behave?" he muses. "Now that will be incredibly difficult." He lowers himself into a mocking bow. "But, I suppose, for you it is worth it."_**

"He's arrogant, cocky, and generally a bastard," Poseidon said. "But he's not yet the Kronos that young me knows."

 ** _She raises an eyebrow. "_** **Go,** ** _Kronos. Your kingdom awaits you."_**

 ** _"Meh," he mutters dismissively, "time is worthless in your presence."_**

Zeus face-palmed. "Really?"

 ** _"Flattery will get you nowhere," she replies. "Shoo."_**

 ** _The change in his expression is almost unnoticeable, but Poseidon and Rhea both see it. Poseidon realises that Kronos is lonely, being in Othrys alone. Othrys may be his Black Fortress, but it's massive for one being to stay in. The corridors are temperamental, and Kronos is used to the company of his siblings. To Kronos, at the time of this memory, Othrys is more of a gilded cage than a symbol of the freedom of the Titans. A gilded cage which he is tethered to. Compared to his previous freedom, it must seem incredibly weird for Kronos to have to stay somewhere. To not be able to sleep outside and watch the stars._**

 ** _Raw emotions flit across Kronos' face, almost too fast to separate them, and then a cold anger appears, so quickly that Poseidon thinks he imagined it for a brief moment. Then he sees the horribly familiar rage in Kronos' eyes as he glares at the ground. Kronos is lonely, Poseidon muses. He's lonely and he's angry because he doesn't want to be lonely. But Rhea's just pushing him away._**

 ** _Rhea doesn't say anything, but watches as his image dissolves away. Simba slinks out of the shade, rubbing his head against her leg. "I'm sorry," she murmurs, "but you've done this to yourself."_**

"So that's how it starts?" Percy asked. "How he started…"

"I suppose so," Demeter said. "It would be easy for that to become stronger. Him resenting his siblings… starting to withdraw into himself."

 **The morning brings a flurry of emotions with it. Sweet Chaos, Rhea had allowed Kronos to convince her with only a few words and the single action of taking his chiton off. Since when had she been so willing? She was a daughter of the very Earth and Sky!**

Zeus nodded. "Exactly. You could have at least put up more of a challenge."

"Give her a rest, Zeus," Aphrodite said. "Obviously, they actually love each other. It's like the saddest love story in history."

 **And yet… she could feel the warmth emanating off Kronos as he lies besides her, his deep and steady breathing – he's still asleep. She knows he's not been sleeping well the past few years, maybe because she's not been there, or maybe simply because he can't. Either way, he's sleeping now, and Rhea takes full advantage of it.**

 **She turns to face his back, rolling her eyes slightly at his position – he's undoubtedly got his left hand on the hilt of the dagger he keeps under his pillow. Rhea presses herself against him, both of them still utterly naked, and kisses the back of his neck.**

 **He stirs, cracking open one molten eye. "What are you doing?" he asks sleepily.**

 **"I like you better when you're asleep. You can't make smart-mouthed comments then."**

Hades snorted. "Don't we all."

 **Kronos rolls over, almost squashing her beneath his bulk. "I like being awake around you," he says with a wry smile.**

 **She lifts an eyebrow. "Why is that?"**

 **He leans up towards her, their lips meeting for several all-encompassing seconds before he smirks. "Because then I can have excellent views."**

 **Rhea sighs. "Why does my ass interest you that much?"**

 **He tilts his head to the side, looking up at her. "Why wouldn't it?"**

 **"That's not an answer," she says.**

 **He kisses her. Eventually, Rhea pulls back. "Either tell me that, or why you didn't kill Hestia."**

 **Kronos scowls and drops his head down. "Why must you ruin everything?" he huffs.**

 **She raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she stands. "Very well," she says, turning to face him and hiding her smile as his eyes widen. "Then I'll be going." She's sure that will get a reaction.**

"It's not sure that's entirely a good idea," Annabeth said.

 **It's completely expected when his hand latches onto her arm, pulling her back onto the bed and flush against his body. "I didn't mean it like that," he murmurs, his mouth at her ear.**

 **His teeth momentarily nibble at her earlobe, making her jerk away from him. "You** ** _know_** **I don't like that."**

 **He smiles wickedly. "Perhaps. But** ** _I_** **like it."**

 **"What did you mean then?" she asks, settling into his arms. She has to give him credit for being content to just lie there with her, which he knows she loves.**

 **Kronos sighs. "I enjoy your ass because it's** ** _yours._** **As for the other question…" he nuzzles her neck, making her smile slightly, "You've succeeded very well at getting me into a good mood."**

 **"That wasn't my intention," Rhea says dryly, "but it's certainly welcome."**

 **"Let me show you," he murmurs. "Just don't get your hopes up. This – what happened last night, what you'll see – changes nothing. I still stand by my decision that they're better off dead."**

"And here we go again," Thalia murmured.

 **Rhea frowns slightly. "Kronos-"**

 **"As you've told me so often in the past, we're all entitled to our opinions."**

 **"I know. But I hope you change yours," she says softly. "You were willing to try in the past. Until Hestia's explosion in the throne room. Why?"**

 **Kronos stiffens. "Rhea, if I hadn't sensed a build-up of power in her fragile little body, I could have been burnt alive."**

Hestia's eyes widened. "I didn't know that," she murmured.

 **Yes, Rhea thinks, she knows that. Kronos' divine form had sprung out, beating back the flames long enough for Hyperion to stop them. If it hadn't, then it's very likely that Kronos could have been burnt alive. He's not fire-proof. Rhea remembers how utterly terrified she'd been when she had glimpsed Kronos' expression. She'd requested Hestia back, afraid of what Kronos might do, and had taken the young immortal out of the throne room.**

 **"I will not put the life of one child above the entirety of Othrys."**

 **"Or your own life," Rhea adds.**

 **He exhales, but doesn't disagree. "Do you want to know, or not? I'm content to stay here and not show you."**

 **"You have to get up soon anyway," Rhea says.**

 **Kronos snorts. "I'll get up when I want." He shifts, moving back from Rhea and rising from the bed. "But you have a point," he says. "I require a wash, as do you." He leans back against the door that leads through into a different room dedicated only to washing. "You can either join me, or go to your own room with those five brats."**

 **"Those five brats," Rhea says pointedly, "are your children."**

 **He just rolls his eyes. "Unfortunately for them, I enjoyed the process of making far more than the concept of caring." And with that, he disappears through the door, though he leaves it ajar.**

"How kind of him," Hera muttered.

 **An open invitation for her to join him. But having sex once in a day is more than enough for Rhea, especially when it's with Kronos.**

 **She's about to leave, having put on her chiton, when she sees the slight shimmer of light out of the corner of her eyes. On the table pushed against the wall there is a small emerald, reflecting fractals of light as the sun catches it. Inside the gem, gold – immortal blood – rests, the inside of the gem hollowed out.**

"Ichor?" Hades asked. "What?"

 **What the Tartarus is Kronos doing in this room? She thinks warily. Ichor, and an emerald… Rhea brushes aside the parchment and scrolls covering the table. Instantly, she recognises the runes covering the marble top – Old Tongue, runes for concealing and one which Rhea, horrifyingly enough, doesn't recognise. Something to do with death, the rune disguised by dozens of scratches and another rune over the top – Kronos was mixing runes in the Old Tongue.**

"And that's bad?" Annabeth asked. "What do runes in the Old Tongue look like anyway?"

 **The Old Tongue was created from a hundred or so runes, each of them corresponding with a certain word. It made the Old Tongue annoyingly long-winded to speak which was why the majority of the Titans preferred Ancient Greek, despite it being a mortal tongue. Writing the runes on something would imbue the object with the rune's meaning. So if Kronos engraved the rune for concealment on the table, there was something he wanted to keep hidden.**

 **Rhea is tired with him keeping secrets from her.**

 **She holds her hand over the rune, starting to speak the Old Tongue. Kronos clearing his throat interrupts her.**

 **He raised an eyebrow, standing several dozen feet away from her and still gloriously – and gorgeously, not that Rhea would tell him that – naked. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks in vague amusement. "That is a** ** _terrible_** **idea. Unless you enjoy the thought of death by various methods."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Mine," he says simply. "And if you're going to mess around with my stuff, then you can leave."**

 **"You're mixing runes," Rhea accuses him.**

 **He snorts. "How very perceptive of you, love.** ** _Yes,_** **I'm mixing them. So what?" he crossed his arms expectantly.**

 **"Hyperion exploded half the Fortress when he tried."**

"Ah," Poseidon said. "That would explain why she's worried."

 **"He's Hyperion," Kronos points out. "Of course he'll explode something without even trying. I know what I'm doing."**

"He doesn't think very highly of Hyperion," Percy muttered.

 **"Then enlighten me," Rhea says.**

 **He smiles thinly. "I think not. That's private." Kronos moves to stand by her, wordlessly moving the parchment back over the runes. "I'm going to have to ask you to not tell anyone about this. It's imperative that no one hears of this."**

 **"Tell me what 'this' is and I'll agree," Rhea states.**

 **He tilts his head to the side. "It's a little something which I've been working on. Now go, you've pried into my business enough for the day."**

 **She moves to the door, knowing that his good mood is gone.**

 **"Rhea."**

 **She turns back to look over her shoulder. "Yes?" she asks stiffly.**

 **He's still looking down at the marble table, the yellowing parchments scattered over the top. "I'm not the foolish boy I once was, who you still think I am. I have grown – in body, mind and power – and am** ** _not him_** **."**

"He just doesn't want to be that boy again," Athena said evenly. "He's too attached to the power."

 **Rhea studies him, how he doesn't even look at her. In the past he'd have been willing to tell her – to tell her anything that was ailing him – but now she's losing him. He's slipping away from her, spiralling down into a dark pit, and she is helpless to stop him. Despite all her efforts at keeping him anchored, at latching onto him and pulling him back, he's still leaving her.**

 **"I know," she murmurs, looking mournfully at him, hoping that despite everything, he can still love. She takes a breath, forcing cheerfulness into her voice when she continues. "And yet, you still can't stop staring at my ass."**

 **She's certain she didn't imagine that twitch of his lips. Perhaps he isn't gone completely yet. Maybe she can bring the Kronos she loves back from the brink.**

"Please do," Hestia said hopefully. "It would be very good if that was even possible."

* * *

 **Yes, that was Zeus being conceived. And what's Kronos planning?**

 **On another topic, I've part way through a drawing of Kronos... I'm actually really surprised at how well it's going... it's sorta a scene that's not in any of my stories... but I've always been thinking about it. Who knows... when it's done I might persuade my friend _Fates Moonlight Demon_ to put it on her deviantart... or maybe I'll start my own deviantart. Drawing is actually really fun when you can do it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest: currently waiting / I've tried. But school is giving me a lot to do at the moment.**

 **Lady of the Court of Dreams: I continue to amuse myself deeply with the discomfort of these poor divine beings.**  
 **Did you post this chapter on my birthday? Even though I'm late to thank you, thank you very much. I really loved it.**  
 **Now let's get down to business:**  
 **I'm dying of sympathy for Kronos! First you make me like him, now this?**  
 **I can only be going crazy. Okay. While you go to the Elysium, I'm going to Tartarus.**  
 **Argh. This life of fangirl. I talked about Will with you, and you listened to me. Awnn. I saw his brief appearance. Loved it. And thanks too.**  
 **Ah, yes.**  
 **Moments older brother implying with the youngest between Hades and Zeus? Lovely. Seriously, it was amazing. This is one of the points I like most in the story, because the relationships between the gods, who even implicating and being the world's most cluttered and strange family, are still a family. This is incredible and I love the way you portray it.**  
 **I do not know if I find it cute or amused by the protectionism of the titans' children with their mother. Maybe both. Oh, and that punch? Impeccable.**  
 **Dude, would that in that alternate reality, you could not make them be a family, uh, I do not know, more united? I almost want to hold Cronos in such pity that I'm having him. I do not think anyone deserves to be alone, and in flashback he was not yet a psychopath. He was just a very powerful and lonely boy, wanting more time with the family and with the girl he likes. A boy full of traces of the traumatic childhood he suffered, of what he had to do (though I do not think he will one day complain about it) to protect himself and his brothers. And okay, he could have a thousand reasons for everything he did and most of them not being nice, but ...**  
 **Ah. One day I'm going to open a Villain Support Center. Seriously.**  
 **I still have not even gotten over Luke's death, and sometimes I think I love him more than Percy. And when I think of all he and Thalia could have been if there had not been all that mess of prophecies and curses? I get the tears.**  
 **Well, leaving my usual madness aside ...**  
 **I loved this chapter. I can not wait for the new babies in the Palace of the Titans.**  
 **And the next chapter.**  
 **Tchau, querida! / Same. Kronos' discomfort is very fun to write about. Yup, I did :). Kronos doesn't want your sympathy :p, he's a fucking bastard who enjoys the pain of others. I think I'd prefer Tartarus :). Yup, though it is very hard to fit them all in. If you see that anyone else hasn't commented for a while, please tell me. In the story they're reading, their relationship will be slightly different due to the different upbringing... you'll see :). I figure that Rhea wouldn't put up with him quietly, she sort of balances Kronos out. I'll get to the thing that changed him in a few chapters... and yeah, he _is_ bad. I'm not going to say evil, because he isn't really evil. He's just got a really screwed sense of morality, because of his own upbringing. I will definitely join you in that Support Center :). Yeah, Luke is my favourite (other than Kronos, because Kronos will _always_ come first). Zeus will turn up in probably the chapter after next :). **

**DAREdeVILLE: awesome / Thanks**

 **James D: Hey I was wondering... are you going to have Gaia in here and talk to Kronos? of is he upset at the Primordial Gods/Goddesses to see them?**  
 **just perfect**  
 **sometimes i get jealous at how well others write... / Gaea? Maybe. Without you guys to read them we wouldn't even be writing, it's not all on us.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: it was nice to read this after searching for good books to read**  
 **keep up the good work**  
 **:) / Thanks. :)**

 **jaylene. olebar. 3: so Kronos wont give Poseidon any more visions because he isn't the youngest?**  
 **it was good:) / I never said that :).**

 **The Titan of Despair: I find myself hoping that Rhea can pull him from the draw of his own power... Besides I like this pairing. Keep up the extraordinary work... / :). Yeah, I like Rhea and Kronos. They're so dysfunctional, yet at the same time are perfect for each other.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

 **Hyperion smirks knowingly at his brother as Kronos drops down opposite them. There's a slight lift to his steps which the older Titan find positively disturbing.**

 **"You look like you've had an interesting night," Koios muses as he raises a goblet of nectar to his mouth. "I'd expect that Rhea did too."**

 **Kronos' fingers tap against the black marble as he lifts an eyebrow. "I'd expect that you and Krios had some fun yesterday too," he points out.**

"An eye for an eye," Athena muttered in slight amusement.

 **Koios scowls at him as Krios sinks down in his seat slightly. "How was Philyra?"**

 **Iapetus snorts in amusement. "Ah, yes, your pretty little nymph." He wags a finger at his youngest brother. "Don't think we didn't see you two sneak out the back door."**

Percy snickered. "This is gonna be fun."

 **Kronos lets out a long breath. "You've made your point. What do you want?"**

 **Iapetus rolls his eyes. "It's entertaining to have something which I can hold over your head," he smirks. "Since you're probably hoping that we'll be silent regarding your little… dalliance."**

"Something to bribe Kronos with," Zeus muttered.

 **"Expecting," Kronos corrects. "Not hoping." He tilts his head to the side, studying his four brothers – Oceanus had disappeared back to the sea during the night. "How long are you intending to remain here?"**

 **Hyperion shrugs. "Well, I believe it'll be rather entertaining over the next few months," he says in amusement.**

 **Kronos' fingers still tap against the marble, irritating his brothers slightly with his inability to sit still. "Rhea won't find out."**

Hera laughed. "Oh, yes she will. We always find out," she said with a pointed glare in Zeus' direction.

 **Koios snickers. "They'll always find out, Kronos. Just wait. Eventually, she'll find out. Philyra probably won't be able to keep silent. She had sex with the King," he raises an eyebrow. "Do you know what she could do with claims such as that?"**

 **Kronos just smiles, toying with the goblet in front of him. "I know ways to keep someone silent."**

"Torture," Annabeth muttered.

"Bribery," Hestia added.

"Or, you know, just the mere fact that he's Kronos and he gets what he wants," Poseidon grumbled.

 **Koios grimaces. "Very well. Just try to not terrify her too much."**

 **His smile grows. "You need not worry, brother. The nymph has already sworn to not mention events that transpired yesterday." He waves away the being that bears food, evidently not caring about a morning meal as he stands. "And I need to find out what Erebus is planning. Again."**

 **Without another word he turns and strides out of the mess, minor beings in his path scattering out of his way.**

"Minor," Artemis echoed blandly.

 **"You'd think that he'd be slightly… less cold after he gets laid," Hyperion muses, watching the disappearing back of their younger brother.**

 **"Please," Krios says in amusement, "he's Kronos. He's probably jumping for joy inside, but he's not going to show it."**

 **Iapetus snickers. "Now that's an entertaining thought," he hums. "Can you imagine our little brother jumping for joy?"**

 **The thought brings wide smiles onto their faces, and Koios almost chokes on his nectar. "Chaos be Great, I'd certainly pay to see that."**

Hades snorted. "Oh, so would I."

 **Several hours later, Poseidon races through the halls of Othrys with Hades at his side. They tear around a corner, nearly knocking into several minor spirits, nymphs of some sort that yelp and jump in surprise as the two young immortals nearly crash into them.**

Poseidon shuts his eyes. "Not again."

 **"Sorry," Poseidon calls over his shoulder as they rush to steady the delicate materials they are carrying. One of them curses at his back.**

"How kind of them," Demeter mused.

 **They take a sharp right, scrambling up the staircase two steps at a time. Hades uses his larger height to his advantage and pushes ahead.**

 **Poseidon grabs him and the two collapse in a heap at the top of the stairs, right in front of Rhea.**

 **Behind their mother, their sisters snickers at the two boys. Rhea just sighs. "Why must you always race each other everywhere?"**

"She's not amused," Annabeth noted.

 **Poseidon grins as he detaches himself from his brother. "It's fun."**

 **She purses her lips. "It may be fun, but it's also dangerous."**

 **"We didn't run into anyone," Hades says as he brushes non-existent dust off his chiton.**

 **The Titaness simply shakes her head, knowing that they'll do it again no matter what she says. "At least be careful. For me."**

 **Poseidon nods. "Sure," he says eagerly. "But what are we…"**

 **He doesn't know what alerts him. Poseidon just suddenly becomes aware that Othrys has become oddly silent beneath them. A cold feeling sinks into his body, his ichor tingling in his veins.**

"I'm guessing that's not normal, even for Othrys?" Percy asked.

 **"Mother, what's happening?" Hades asks anxiously.**

"Obviously not," Will answered.

 **Rhea hesitates, tilting her head down for several long seconds.**

 **Poseidon shares a look with his sisters, but they just shrug.**

 **Their mother suddenly starts moving, striding through the corridor and leaving the five of them scrambling to follow her. Rhea glances back at them. "I want you on your best behaviour, understood?"**

 **"What is it?" Hera asks curiously.**

 **Rhea smiles slightly. "You'll find out. Be respectful. Don't answer back. Hopefully she'll like the five of you."**

 **Poseidon frowns. "Who?"**

 **They stop when the floor rises seamlessly into a waist-high barrier, the entrance of Othrys beneath them. Poseidon is entirely unsurprised to see Kronos already there, talking to a woman. The weird feeling is coming from her, spreading out throughout Othrys. The woman suddenly looks up at them, focusing on Rhea first before glancing down to the five young immortals.**

 **A frown mars her face and she mutters something to Kronos. His head tilts down slightly as he listens, anger briefly crossing his expression, before he gestures for Rhea and the five to come down.**

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked as she leant forwards slightly.

 **Rhea leads the way, the five trailing behind her like ducklings after their mother. "Have any of you either entertained the thought of meeting one of the more important Primordials?"**

"A Primordial," Apollo said helpfully.

 **Poseidon frowns slightly. "Like Tartarus?"**

 **Rhea sighs. "Tartarus is important, yes. But he's not essential."**

 **"Gaea," Hestia says in realisation. "That's Gaea."**

Everyone freezes. "Dirt Face," Leo muttered. "Can we skip this bit?"

The gods share looks, and its Zeus that answers. "No. I want to know how Gaea gets along with the Titans."

"Or Kronos," Hades added. "Since he killed his own father for her."

 **"Erebus is one level of Primordial," Rhea explains. "But Gaea is an entirely new level. And I do not mean by power, I mean she is willing to go far further than he is. Erebus is dangerous because everything is entertainment to him, he doesn't know where to stop. Gaea knows where to stop, yet she keeps going. She was willing to have us destroy our father simply to plant someone she believed she could manipulate on the throne. Erebus rolls dice, but Gaea – like Kronos – plays chess and you don't realise that she's been playing with two queens until she's won. I want you to all be careful with what you say. Kronos has many secrets that he keeps from her, and you may know some of them. Think before you speak."**

"Rhea likes her, yet is wary at the same time," Demeter says. "Wise of her."

 **Poseidon nods. "Yes, Mother," he murmurs, feeling terror rising within him.**

 **The main corridor is frigid, despite Kronos standing only a few dozen yards away. Gaea's presence is like nothing Poseidon has ever felt before, vastly different to Erebus, yet also eerily similar – the two Primordials are siblings, or at least it's considered that they are.**

 **Gaea's appearance has Poseidon staring open-mouthed. Alien green eyes, looking like the Creator had picked up an entire forest and used it for the Primordial's eyes, scanned Poseidon over, the archaic immortal seemingly bemused at the mere sight of him. Her skin is the colour of copper framed by hair like tilled soil. If it weren't for the way her eyes narrowed and the cold expression on her face then she could have almost looked motherly.**

"She sounds beautiful," Hermes murmured.

"Not nearly as nice inside though," Percy added.

 **Standing next to Kronos, Poseidon instantly notices similarities between his father and grandmother. Kronos has her dark hair, and the merciless calculating look to her eyes is mirrored in his. Her smile is cold as she studies Poseidon, and she looks utterly unamused to see him. Kronos, on the other hand, looks** ** _very_** **amused at the annoyance that crosses over her face briefly.**

Zeus snorted. "I have a feeling this is going to be entertaining."

 **"** ** _These_** **are your ichor?" Gaea demands, looking from the five of them to Rhea and then over to Kronos.**

 **Kronos just shrugs, clasping his hands behind his back and looking up at the ceiling high above them. "Sometimes."**

Poseidon snorted. "Just admit it, Kronos."

 **"Sometimes," Gaea echoes blandly, letting out a long breath. "And today?"**

 **"They have not yet attempted to annoy me," Kronos says dryly. "That will likely change, but-"**

 **"I would like a straightforward answer for once," Gaea remarks pointedly, cutting through Kronos' answer.**

"She's not accepting any of his bullshit," Nico mused.

 **Rhea smiles slightly and moves forwards to hug her mother. "It's good to see you again, Mother. It's been too long."**

 **Gaea nods half-heartedly as she glowers at the five younglings. "Evidently, it has."**

 **Hades takes the initiative once Rhea moves back, marching forwards and holding his hand out to the Primordial goddess. "It's good to finally meet you, grandmother."**

 **Gaea turns her nose up and spins to face Kronos. "I would speak with you, son." She casts a murderous glare in the direction of the five siblings as she storms down the corridor. "** ** _Alone."_**

"That sounds fun," Hades grumbled.

 **Kronos stares after her for several moments, before he turns to Rhea. "Don't follow," he orders, before trailing after their mother. "Look, Mother," Hera says suddenly, crouching down to pick up a gem on the marble floor.**

 **"Kronos," Rhea calls as she takes it. He turns, raising an eyebrow when he sees the gem, before he nods and continues. Rhea scans the shadows before smiling. "Come out, Iapetus," she says in amusement.**

"A gem?" Percy asked. "What's that for?"

 **Her brother slips soundlessly forwards, forming with a little flutter of movement. "Mother's here."**

 **"Yes, I am aware," Rhea mutters. "Can you take care of them? I'm going to ensure that Mother doesn't try to kill her favourite child."**

 **Iapetus raises an eyebrow pointedly at the onyx in her hand. "Really? Even when she's angry I'd doubt she try to kill him."**

 **"Angry?" Demeter asks curiously. "How could you tell?"**

 **"Mother always excretes gemstones," Iapetus explains. "Black means she's angry enough to kill someone. You should have seen the plains after Father threw our siblings into Tartarus," he says in amusement. "Onyxes everywhere."**

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Excretes?"

 **"** ** _Brother_** **."**

 **Iapetus sighs. "Fine. Go. Just make sure you don't die too."**

 **Rhea shakes her head, but doesn't answer. With Gaea anything is a possibility. Even killing her two favourite children.**

 **The doors to the throne room are shut, but they silently open with a simple flick of her wrist.**

 **"- they would kill you!" Gaea exclaims, evidently in the middle of a long rant. "How you could be so stupid is beyond me, Kronos! After all my efforts at getting you on the throne, every single thing I have ever done for you, you're just going to throw it all away. There is a reason we're born with brains in our heads instead of rocks," she snaps, angrily pacing in front of him.**

Nico smiled faintly. "She sounds angry."

Annabeth nodded slightly. "Yes, but Gaea's awfully caring about him living."

 **Kronos is lounging on his throne, looking like he doesn't care in the slightest about what Gaea is saying.**

"Of course he is," Poseidon murmured.

 **"One of the five of them** ** _will kill you_** **. Do you** ** _want_** **to be sent to Tartarus?" she asks incredulously. "Because it certainly seems like it to me. Kronos! Are you even listening?" Gaea demands.**

 **His answer comes instantly, bluntly. "No." Kronos smirks lazily, looking completely uncaring about the numerous accusations that their mother had fired at him.**

"He's playing a dangerous game," Hestia murmured. "Against Gaea no less."

 **"They will kill you," Gaea says slowly, as if speaking to a child – in her opinion, she is. "Have you ever been to Tartarus before, son?"**

 **A rhetorical question. All of them know that he hasn't. Kronos raises an eyebrow.**

 **"The clouds are blood," Gaea says conversationally. "The rivers agony, misery and fire. Monsters fleas scavenging for food. The Doors his heart, rivers his blood. The Pit itself his body. The ground his-"**

 **"I'm sure you'd enjoy it there," Kronos comments casually, his tone oddly caring. Rhea would have thought he was suggesting a vacation for their mother, if he hadn't essentially just told Gaea to go to Tartarus herself.**

Hades' eyes widened. "She's going to kill him."

 **Her eyes blaze like Greek fire. "Kronos, I'm trying to look out for you!" Gaea exclaims.**

 **Kronos nods in agreement. "Of course. Because you can't lose your throne."**

 **Gaea raises an eyebrow at the subtle implications of his comment. "It's yours."**

 **"Exactly," he growls out, golden eyes flashing angrily. "If I want to keep them alive, then I will. If I want to kill them, I will. If I want to kill** ** _anyone,_** **I** ** _will._** **If I want to tear** **apart the earth and remake it, I will.** ** _I_** **am the** ** _King –_** **the one who rules now, and even Primordials bow before me," he rises to his feet, eyes trained on his Mother. "No one will tell me what I can and cannot do. Even you," he murmurs, his voice suddenly impossibly soft. "Bow, Gaea."**

Even Zeus seemed utterly shocked at the sudden turn the conversation had taken. "I don't believe that will go down well with Gaea."

 **Gaea's back straightens. "I will not bow to my own son."**

 **His mouth curls up into a sneer. "Even though you were willing give me this throne?"**

 **"If I had known that the power would go to your head and you would become your father," Gaea says lowly, "I would have never given it to you." The two look like feral dogs snarling at each other, eerily similar yet so different to the other.**

 **Kronos' scythe forms in his hands. "Get out of my fortress," he hisses furiously, golden eyes darkening until they're almost as black as the storm clouds converging overhead.**

 **Gaea doesn't move an inch. "You have become as arrogant and foolish as your father," she snaps. "I hope you fall as painfully as he did." Then, she repeats it in the Old Tongue.**

"He's been cursed many, many times," Hermes mused. "Understandable, I suppose."

 **The black fortress shakes from the thunder which rumbles in response. Kronos merely laughs at her. "Mother, that means entirely nothing now," he remarks. "I have been cursed so many times that those words have become meaningless to me. So I wish you a safe journey back to the Pit which you crawled out of. Go spread your legs for Tartarus again. As long as you insist on believing that I will bow to your every whim, you are no longer welcome here."**

"Oh, burn," Apollo snickered. "I don't think he likes Tartarus."

 **Gaea doesn't answer, instead spinning on her heel and storming from the throne room, the ground beneath her feet cracking in response to her anger.**

 **Kronos turns to Rhea, spinning his scythe at his scythe, his expression thoughtful once the doors slam shut behind their mother. "What do you think?" he asks finally.**

 **Rhea crosses her arms, completely unimpressed with his actions. "Are you threatening me?"**

 **He lets out a long breath, his shoulders relaxing slightly. His scythe disappears. "I'd never."**

 **"Of course not," Rhea mutters.**

Aphrodite smiled widely. "They're cute. Maybe I could play matchmaker to the Kronos and Rhea in this universe."

"Slightly hard when he's scattered," Athena pointed out.

 **Kronos tilts his head to the side, watching as she approaches him. "You didn't answer."**

 **Rhea smiles, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him before she speaks. "You won't like my answer." His eyes, only an inch from hers, glare at her. "Mother's right, you are becoming our father."**

 **"What would you have me do?" he hisses in frustration. "Why does** ** _everyone_** **say that to me?"**

"Maybe because it's true?" Hera offered snidely.

 **"You can't see it," Rhea realises.**

 **Kronos kisses her, and the love – maybe lust too – in the action makes Rhea pause for a moment. He breathes deeply as he studies her, his eyes probing into hers. "Tell me."**

 **He's annoyingly perceptive about other beings, but when it comes to himself he doesn't see it. Rhea takes several seconds to think before finally answering. "It's in the way you look down on others," she murmurs to him. "How insignificant you believe lesser lifeforms are. Your lack of empathy."**

 **"We were raised that way. You cannot deny that you often act the same."**

"That's not the point," Percy muttered.

 **"The difference is that I try not to," Rhea explains. "You don't care. You couldn't care less for the mortals living off Gaea."**

 **"They are smelly, repulsive little cockroaches," Kronos scowls. "Why should I care for them?"**

"Can't he at least _try_ to be nice?" Thalia demanded. "There'd be less problems then."

 **Rhea sighs. Maybe she'd explain by what he'd actually consider. "You're the King-"**

 **He raises an eyebrow. "That much is obvious."**

 **She flicks the back of his head. "Let me finish."**

Hestia smiled faintly. "Say what you want about Kronos, but mother and father certainly love each other."

"Maybe in that universe," Zeus relented. "But not in ours. Kronos ensured she'd never love him again with what he did to us."

 **Kronos tilts his head up and sighs. "Very well. Continue."**

 **"You're the King of Gaea." Although only the earth was directly under his jurisdiction the other planets with lifeforms would certainly consider his opinion, and perhaps bow to his desires. "Which means that every being – no matter whom or what they are – are your subjects. Not just the animals. Mortals live on Gaea and breathe in Aether as we do. They may walk where we have. Touch what we have. We walk amongst them, so why think so little of them when they do what we do. Prometheus created them in our image," she says. "They are like us."**

 **It's probably a severe blow to his pride, the mere thought of mortals being similar to him. The little cockroaches that scuttle around in droves over Gaea.**

 **Rhea waits patiently as his eyebrows furrow. "They're smelly."**

 **She groans. "So were you in your youth," her nose crinkles up slightly, "you smelt awful."**

 **He glares at her, before he nods slightly. "I see your point. But I still vastly prefer the other species created." Kronos' hand snakes down to her waist. "And you smelt rather bad yourself."**

 **"At least I had the decency to bathe every other day," she retorts. "You stank like a pig."**

"He _is_ a pig," Artemis muttered.

 **Kronos just smiles, his other hand intertwining with one of hers. "Rhea, I have my reasons for disliking mortals. One of which is that they seem to believe that they can do what they wish to Gaea with no consequences of their actions. They are foul, heartless beings who seem to believe that the earth was created for them." His hand moves from her waist to the small of her back, pulling him flush against him. "I want them to suffer for what they so thoughtlessly do," he says lowly, his mouth by her ear. Kronos kisses her earlobe.**

 **Rhea sighs. "Kronos, give them a chance."**

 **He pulls back and raises an eyebrow. "Like I gave our father one? Or Erebus, perhaps?" he moves, still holding Rhea. "Or, maybe, the other beings who have, in return to my mercy, attempted to kill me or those I care for."**

"So maybe he is a little bitter," Percy murmured to Annabeth.

Annabeth snorted. "He's _very_ bitter."

 **She pauses when she realises what he's doing. The way he's moving. Kronos spins her with a smirk, causing her to roll her eyes. "So immature," she murmurs, though she's soon moving with him.**

 **Kronos is probably lucky the doors are closed. If any of the other Titans had seen it, they'd never leave him alone.**

 **He stops mid-spin, his smirk widening as Rhea's back slams against his chest. "Oh, really? Would you prefer we do something else?" his hand starts to snake up the inside of her thigh and she's instantly aware of the closeness of their bodies, the warmth radiating off of Kronos.**

Zeus paled slightly. "Not again."

 **Rhea smiles. Sometimes Kronos could be a lustful asshole, but she supposes that's just him. It's one of the more… entertaining aspects of him. Especially so when she leaves him hanging, so close to getting what he wanted, and yet so far.**

 **"I think," Rhea muses, "that last night was enough for you."**

 **He laughs. "Really? After nearly half a decade of nothing?"**

 **"Five years is the blink of an eye to us," Rhea remarks.**

 **He frowns lightly. "Rhea, I am aware of every single second that passes. You know this. I counted every second that passed, love." The master of time, so acutely aware of every little moment that passes.**

"I guess that's gonna suck," Leo said.

 **Their little dance starts up again, the two finding comfort in simply being around the other. Rhea rests her head on Kronos' shoulder and shuts her eyes, letting him spin and move them wherever and however he wants.**

Aphrodite smiled widely. "Rhenos is the new ship I'm concentrating on," she announced.

Instantly, sounds of protest start in the throne room. "Firstly," Zeus yelled over the noise, "Rhea has disappeared. Secondly, you are _not_ resurrecting Kronos. _Never_."

 **"What are you thinking?"**

 **It takes him several moments to speak, and his answer is annoying, but completely expected for him. "About the time I bent you over and had sex with you against my throne," he says casually.**

Poseidon's eyes widened. "Oh Chaos," he muttered, pressing his hands against his head. "Really?"

 **"And the moment is over," Rhea mutters, detaching herself from his embrace.**

 **He snorts in amusement. "Rhea – hey! Where are you going?" the slight surprise and panic in his tone makes her smile.**

 **"Leaving you to your inappropriate daydreaming," she shoots back.**

Artemis nodded. "Good."

 **Kronos audibly groans. "Rhea, wait! What did I do wrong this time?"**

 **Rhea peers over her shoulder at him, but just shakes her head. Leave it to Kronos to refuse to try to put in the effort at even a little romance. She debates the worth of slapping some sense into him, but that would get him angry. Even she wanted to avoid an angry Kronos if she could. He may be in a good mood as of then, but that could change in an instant.**

 **She leaves him simmering in his throne room, hoping that he's thinking over everything that she had told him.**

Zeus snorted. "That's not going to happen."

* * *

 **I've been following a very, very good fanfic for a very long time. It is by far my all-time favourite and is exceptionally well written. So, if you have the time check out _Defiance_ by _World of Bubbles._ It is well worth the read, trust me. It's a Titan-victory AU, where the remaining demigods form the Rebellion. It is very, very entertaining. The updates come about once every month, but it's well worth the wait.**

 **Preview for chapter 13:**

 ** _Kronos pauses slightly at a seemingly unassuming door, before he slowly pushes it open. The door silently opens without a single creak._**

 ** _Poseidon hurries up and slips into the room after Kronos before he shuts the door, scurrying under the Titan's arm._**

 ** _When he sees what's in the room, his heart leaps into his throat._**

 ** _There's nearly nothing in the room, other than a small cradle. A shaft of moonlight falls across the cradle, illuminating the babe sleeping peacefully within a bundle of blankets._**

 ** _Instantly, Poseidon realises what he's witnessing. Everything points to one option: this is the night that Kronos was intending to get rid of Hestia._**

 **I am very ready for the next chapter :) *laughs evilly***


	13. Chapter 13

**ZeusHera: Conheci essa história agora e já ne encontro completamente louca por ela! / Obrigado. É sempre bom saber que alguém ama a minha história :). Eu usei o Google Tradutor. Esperemos que seja uma tradução adequada**

 **Lady of the Court of Dreams: Okay. I do not know where to start.**  
 **I think in the first place: Aphrodite represents me, seriously. If she wants a few drops of demigod blood, I can try to solve it for her. Finding Rhea should not be too complicated with spells or the right magic. So let's start working!**  
 **Gaia in history? And she excretes rocks, really? I do not know why, but I laughed it out.**  
 **Oh my God! I love Rhenos so much! They are adorable. I can confess this with pride now! My new couple not exactly preferred is just lovely.**  
 **And speaking of couples, love and Aphrodite: when will the last daughter of Ouranos grace us with her supreme beauty? Maybe she can stay in her son's place while Cupid is not born. And maybe she could even give some romance tips to Kronos. Poor man, he needs it.**  
 **Imagine Kronos jumping for joy? Uh, no comments.**  
 **I honestly do not see Gaia complaining about going to Tartarus. She's her lover after all. For her, this is the same as sleeping at her boyfriend's house for some people, right? But, oh, another curse.**  
 **Sincerely, Kronos collects curses in the same way that some people collect seals or bottle caps. And now that the word "curses" came to my mind, so did an insane idea. Does this have anything to do with the ancient language experiments that Kronos does and both hide? I'm creating theories. This is never a good sign, my mind is crazy. I'm crazy.**  
 **Now the point where I really wanted to get: HOW SO LITTLE P WILL SEE THE MOMENT IN WHICH KRONOS ALMOST ENROLLED POOR HÉSTIA ? ! And YOU PLAY THIS PUMP AND "BYE"? I'm dying here to read this! Post it as soon as possible, please!**  
 **Goodbye, my dear!**  
 **P.S .: To Gaia: "Die, bitch!"**  
 **P.P.S: Calypso, my sunshine, is there? / I'll help the two of you. Rhenos may bring the world down into chaos, but it will be a very entertaining chaos. I figure each Primordial needs something that's funny about them... yeah, I love Rhenos. They're dysfunctional, but are definitely supposed to be together. Aphrodite will turn up eventually. Although I think she was born after the Titanomachy, so I'll leave it a few more chapters. Yeah, Kronos needs tips - a lot of them. She wasn't complaining, she was trying to manipulate Kronos - trying to terrify him - to get him to back down (he didn't because he's Kronos). Maybe, maybe not. Those experiments of his will be elaborated on next chapter. His entire existence is basically cursed... that will also be elaborated on :). Posted as soon as possible for you... 6300 words in the actual chapter, somehow pumped out in three days (I'm shocked).**

 **Guest: so, on the next chapter, Poseidon is going to find out the reason why Kronos stopped when he was about to eat Hestia?, is he going to tell the others?, when will Kronos realize that Rhea and Phlyra are with child? , and since Kronos said the youngest one suffers, will Poseidon continue having these... dreams? or will Zeus? / You'll see :). He knows Rhea is with child, but not Philyra... that will be entertaining when he finds out about Chiron... Poseidon will continue having them, for reasons that will be explained within the story.**

 **OceanCookie: :O uh oh.. Poor Hestia.. / Yup. Poor Hestia.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: OK**  
 **That was good !**  
 **Keep it up please? / Of course :).**

 **RowenaIsKween: Please update sooner, you sent me crying! / I think this chapter will do more than that...**

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

 ** _Dream-walking is like running to Poseidon now._**

"Where will you be going that night?" Apollo asked.

 ** _He simply decides he wants to try, and then he does it. The young immortal feels the familiar rush of air whistling past his ears, faint wails and voices melding together into one voice, and then a blast of freezing air and he lands solidly on black marble._**

 **Othrys.**

"Othrys in the past?" Hera asked. "Why Othrys?"

 ** _Poseidon scans the frigid corridor, the fortress rumbling beneath his feet. The torches are the same, as are all the little corners. But the marble gleams more than Poseidon remembers. He freezes when a door opens silently, a figure slipping out of a room which he recognises as the room he and his siblings stay in with their mother._**

 ** _Golden eyes scan the corridor quickly as Kronos carefully shuts the door, not making a sound other than his soft breathing. Poseidon catches sight of the moon shining high above through the gap before he closes the door._**

"He's sneaking around?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

 ** _What in Tartarus is Kronos doing sneaking around his own fortress? Poseidon thinks curiously. He trails after Kronos, the Titan's bare feet padding softly against the freezing marble. When Poseidon catches sight of Kronos' face, his eyes widen slightly. In all of his other dream-walks, Kronos had looked younger than Poseidon was used to. Now, he looked almost exactly like Poseidon knew him. Right up to the emotionless expression on his face, only dogged determination showing. The only difference is the raw still-healing injury covering the left side of his face, looking horribly alike to the burns on Hyperion's victims._**

"Fire," Annabeth muttered. "But why would Hyperion attack him?"

 ** _Kronos pauses slightly at a seemingly unassuming door, before he slowly pushes it open. The door silently opens without a single creak._**

 ** _Poseidon hurries up and slips into the room after Kronos before he shuts the door, scurrying under the Titan's arm._**

 ** _When he sees what's in the room, his heart leaps into his throat._**

 ** _There's nearly nothing in the room, other than a small cradle. A shaft of moonlight falls across the cradle, illuminating the babe sleeping peacefully within a bundle of blankets._**

Instantly, everyone shoots up straight. "Is this when he eats you, aunt?" Hermes asked.

"We'll find out."

 ** _Instantly, Poseidon realises what he's witnessing. Everything points to one option: this is the night that Kronos was intending to get rid of Hestia._**

 ** _Said sibling sleeps peacefully, utterly unaware that she's about to be killed._**

 ** _Poseidon glances back at Kronos, but he seems as frozen as Poseidon is, his eyes glued to Hestia's form. Finally, Kronos' hand moves back to rest against the door, flattening against it._**

 ** _The door locks in place with a muted click._**

"I think is it," Athena said grimly.

 ** _Poseidon moves to the cradle, looking down at Hestia. Kronos eventually crosses the room with several quick steps, crossing his arms as he looks down at his daughter. He reaches down into the cradle, the back of his hand brushing against Hestia's cheek._**

 ** _"Sweet little Hestia," he murmurs quietly, golden eyes shining in the gloom. A thoughtful expression crosses his face and he steps back, nearly falling into the single chair in the room. Kronos rubs at the side of his face, the side with the horrid burns, before putting his head in his hands._**

"Hestia, do you think _you_ burnt him like that?" Poseidon asked suddenly. "I thought it was Hyperion, but it could have been you."

"Why would I do that though?" Hestia murmured.

 ** _He lets out a long breath after several tense minutes and stands. He picks little Hestia up, the babe nearly able to fit in one of his hands, and studies her, cradling the young immortal to his chest. "This is for your own good," he tells her conversationally. "You're too powerful. My brothers are urging me to get rid of you, leave you somewhere so that the beasts of the mortal realm will find you. They want to see you torn apart."_**

 ** _Poseidon's eyes widen as he hears it coming so blatantly from Kronos' own mouth, how callously he's talking about the death of his first-born._**

Zeus ground his teeth. "It doesn't surprise me."

 ** _He pokes her lightly, something which he instantly seems to realise is a mistake when the little immortal stirs, fiery golden eyes so similar to Kronos' own staring up at him. Hestia gurgles out a stream of gibberish, chubby fingers reaching up to her father as a giggle bubbles from her mouth._**

Hades smiled faintly. "Hestia as a little baby," he said in amusement.

 ** _Kronos recoils back, staring down at the babe as she continues to gurgle happily, unaware of the thoughts racing through Kronos' mind. He holds her up to eye-level, causing her to coo and stretch towards him, eyes wide with adoration._**

"Adoration?" Hera echoed incredulously.

"I was a child. And there was no reason for me to fear him yet," Hestia explained.

 ** _He grumbles under his breath, turning her around so her back's facing him. "Don't look at me like that. My eyes… your mother's expression, hair and face… bah, I wish I'd never fallen for Rhea."_**

 ** _Hestia quiets down, sensing that something is not quite right. Kronos turns her around again, and she just stares at him, looking oddly intelligent for such a young child. Kronos avoids looking her in the eyes as he starts to glow, and Poseidon's eyes widen when golden tendrils bubble out of Kronos' skin. They surround Hestia, at first soft and comforting, but then tightening around her fragile little body. Kronos' divine energy lashes around the child, pulling her towards him._**

"Damn," Leo said. "That's how he swallowed you all? I always thought you wouldn't fit in his mouth."

 ** _Then, something happens that makes even Kronos utterly bewildered and confused._**

"He stops," Zeus grumbled. "But why?"

 ** _Hestia gurgles happily, despite the harsh light surrounding her, and touches one of the strands as she coos, a childish and carefree smile stretching across her face as she practically strokes the divine energy encasing her._**

 ** _Kronos stops as Hestia giggles. The Titan Lord stares at her. And stares. Poseidon's pretty confused too. Surely Hestia is afraid, surely she's not actually_** **laughing** ** _as Kronos starts to devour her whole. But she is._**

Hestia's eyes widened slightly. "I laughed?" she asked incredulously.

 ** _With a sudden rush of wind, the golden tendrils disappear back into Kronos' body. Hestia drops down into his hands with a loud squeal. Two sets of gold eyes stare at each other, before Hestia reaches out and her little hands fist around the Titan's chiton. She gibbers up at him, speaking in a language understood only by infants. His grip tightens around her, and Poseidon briefly worries that he's going to simply crush her body._**

"It's a possibility," Athena muttered.

 ** _Then Kronos simply sits, folding his legs in front of him and Hestia cradled to his chest. "You're going to be the death of me," he murmurs, utterly serious. "Everything that I've created, born from my bastard father's ichor, you will bring it all crumbling down." He hunches over her, and the action seems almost protective. "Yet…" he trails off and sighs. "Everyone else fears me, but you do not," he grumbles, sounding utterly perplexed. "Sweet Chaos, Ananke must loathe me."_**

 ** _Poseidon sits down before Kronos, watching as his father smiles faintly at Hestia. Finally, Kronos lets out a long breath. "Watch your steps, little one," he murmurs, "as soon as you start showing any sign of defiance or a wish to kill me… I will act before you can."_**

"A warning," Poseidon said. "To a child who won't even remember it when they become older."

 ** _There's utter silence, before Hestia gurgles at Kronos. The Titan grimaces and shakes his head. "What will my brothers think of me?" he asks in faint amusement. The scar which disappears into his hairline ripples as he frowns. "I can't have them thinking that I'm too weak," he muses. "I should kill you."_**

 ** _"Kronos!" Rhea's voice barks from the other side of the door. "What's happening?"_**

Everyone relaxed, realising that since Rhea was there it was over.

 ** _He's frozen for several long seconds, before scowling. "You're a lucky little brat," he tells Hestia, before he flicks a hand and the door opens with a click._**

 ** _Rhea raises an eyebrow when she sees his position. Wordlessly, he stands and holds Hestia out towards Rhea. "This is yours, I believe."_**

 ** _She frowns slightly. "Kronos-"_**

 ** _Kronos is already out the door. Poseidon glances at Rhea and Hestia, wanting to stay with them, but there is a gut instinct telling him to follow Kronos._**

"Why?" Hermes asked. "It's over, right?"

 ** _The Titan weaves his way through the corridors, going down. At the throne room, he doesn't stop. He goes down past the coliseum, past a door which is chipped and Poseidon swears that there's some blood seeping out from underneath it._**

 ** _Still, Kronos goes down. Eventually, the corridors open up into a great cavern. A river rushes by at the bottom, and in the centre there is a great beam of glowing gold-green light, churning and twisting around. At regular intervals, the cavern shakes slightly, like a great beating heart._**

 ** _A loud roar echoes up from the river as Kronos walks across the chasm, balancing on a pillar of air._**

 ** _Poseidon curiously trots after him._**

 ** _Kronos doesn't hesitate once he reaches the light, thrusting his hands straight into it. Instantly, a golden light bathes the cavern, a blast of heat almost sending Poseidon flying._**

"What in Chaos?" Zeus asked.

"What is that?" Percy demanded.

 ** _The light licks up Kronos' arms, going into his chest. He thrusts his hands out towards the river, and the beam breaks apart. The golden beams mix with the water, creating a gleaming gold stream beneath them._**

 ** _Images rush past Kronos, and Poseidon's eyes widen when he makes out a little Hades running towards Rhea, Kronos himself facing Erebus, stoic-faced Titans around them._**

Apollo's eyes widened. "I think… sweet Chaos." He waved off the questioning looks directed towards him.

 ** _Kronos crouches at the edge of the chasm, scanning the river beneath him. Faces appear, indescribable voices murmuring, fighting to be heard._**

 ** _Where the river enters the cavern, it breaks into two, forking off with one stream disappearing into the rock and the other continuing through the chasm. The weirdest thing is there is nothing visible causing it to fork, only flat mud beneath it._**

 ** _And Poseidon sees a little boy with bright blue eyes trotting after Rhea, an older Poseidon trailing after them. Idly, he wonders who that boy is._**

"Father?" Jason asked. "Is that boy you?"

"Maybe," Zeus murmured. "But this…"

 ** _Kronos scans the river, a hungry look to his eyes as he takes it all in, the river's glow casting a bright light over him. He raises his hand, and the river shifts. The other stream moves along the chasm, and the images make Poseidon's eyes widen._**

 ** _He sees himself, curled up in a pit of some sort, Hades and his sisters by his side. A war, lasting for a decade led by the same blue-eyed boy that was following Rhea._**

"The Titanomachy," many voices chorused at once.

 ** _A woman's voice suddenly floats out of the stream. "Enough," she murmurs, and Poseidon has utterly no clue who she is speaking to, until she forms standing on the surface of the river, looking up at Kronos. "You have seen enough."_**

 ** _The gold fades away, leaving only the black water rushing past. Kronos grits his teeth, glaring at the woman. "I need to see more, Ananke! I need to know if I made the right choice!"_**

"Ananke," Athena murmured. "The personification of Fate itself."

 ** _"You will find out," the Primordial of Fate says simply, smiling sharply as she looks up at him. "In time."_**

 ** _He scowls as he stands, brushing mud off his chiton. "Must you toy with me so, aunt?"_**

 ** _Ananke just smiles even wider. "I once told you your future is fraught with choices, decisions that may very well decide the Fate of every being on Gaea. But those decisions are yours, and yours alone. They must be made in the moment. Despite what the Three Fates wish, the future is not set in stone, you know this. Your River of Time is evidence enough, but be careful, Kronos. You still have a large part to play. That is all I will tell you. Now, leave your river alone." She raises her hand and the beam reignites, thrumming through the cavern like the beating of a giant heart. "What will be, will be."_**

" _His_ river?" Annabeth asked curiously. "What's Ananke talking about?"

"We had a suspicion that Kronos has limited ability to see the future. He was able to predict our raids and attacks, to a small degree," Hades said slowly. "It seems that our suspicion has been confirmed."

 ** _"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier," Kronos grumbles, casting a longing glance back at the golden beam. Ananke just smiles and disappears, leaving Kronos standing at the edge of the cavern._**

 ** _Suddenly, Poseidon's visions explodes into gold, a hand grabbing the back of his chiton. "Ouch," he yelps as he's dropped on his ass. He's unsurprised to see a furious Kronos in front of him._**

"Here we go again," Thalia said in amusement.

 ** _"By Chaos, why do you keeping poking your nose into my past?" the Titan exclaims angrily. Poseidon starts to stand, but earth snakes around his legs and keeps him pinned down. "Well?" he snaps. "And don't claim that it's accidental. You know how to dream-walk now, boy."_**

 ** _Poseidon swallows. "I… I was curious," he mumbles. "I want to know you, Kronos."_**

 ** _The Titan lets out an irate hiss as he paces in front of Poseidon. "Don't. It won't end well for you."_**

"He's right about that," Hermes muttered.

 ** _Even an idiot would know that Kronos has just threatened Poseidon. Poseidon doesn't care as he peers up at his slightly-deranged father. "Why did you stop?"_**

"Slightly?" Percy muttered.

 ** _Kronos pauses slightly before continuing. "That is none of your business."_**

 ** _"What was that river?"_**

 ** _The Titan abruptly spins around to face him. "You could see it?" he demands, a mix of anger, annoyance and – much to Poseidon's utter amazement – fear. Did Kronos fear_** **him** ** _? But Poseidon was only a kid, what could he do? Poseidon nods slightly, and a cloud darkens Kronos' expression. Every emotion drops off his face as he stares at Poseidon long enough for Poseidon to start to fidget._**

"I'm guessing that means something bad?" Nico asked.

 ** _His hands clench at his side. Poseidon takes the opportunity to scramble to his feet when the earth tying him down unravels, crumbling into sand._**

 ** _Kronos shakes his head slightly before turning to the edge of the mountain he'd brought them to._**

 ** _Over Poseidon's countless dream-walks he'd found out that the mountain Rhea frequently visited was the mountain called Olympus. And it was the mountain they were currently standing on._**

"Mother and father used to meet on Olympus?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

"Who knows what else they did," Hades muttered.

 ** _Othrys rose high above Olympus across the plains, casting a black shadow over the ground._**

 ** _Poseidon slowly makes his way to stand beside his father, the Titan's expression still dark and foreboding. "What is that river?"_**

 ** _"Can't you guess?" Kronos asks, his voice a mere whisper._**

 ** _Poseidon hesitates, thinking about the images in the golden mist, seeing himself as an older immortal. "That was… that was the future." He glances at Kronos out of the corner of his eye, scanning the Titans expression for any hint of emotion. "You can see the future."_**

 ** _Kronos snorts slightly. "Certainly not as much as I would like to. Not as much as Koios, or Prometheus." The King scowls slightly at the mention of his nephew._**

Percy snickered. "I don't like Prometheus either."

 ** _"You saw me."_**

 ** _"And your other five siblings," Kronos says with a sharp nod._**

 ** _Poseidon blinks. "Five? And you still haven't told me what that river is."_**

 ** _Kronos ignores his first question. "That river is supposed to be seen by only those who have the potential to control time," the Titan states coldly._**

"Oh," Will mused, "that probably isn't very good."

 ** _Poseidon's eyes widen. He's never even thought that he could possibly control time before, the domain one of those that has always been interesting to him, but never reachable. "Are you going to teach me?" he blurts out eagerly._**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _He pauses, frowning slightly. Kronos' voice had been void of all emotion, a simple statement that wasn't negotiable. "Why?"_**

 ** _The Titan's eyes flare with anger, and he slowly turns to face Poseidon. "Why?" he echoes, his voice dripping with malice. "Because why should I make you stronger than you already are?"_**

 ** _Poseidon's thoughts flash back to the warning he'd given little Hestia:_** **'Watch your steps, little one,' he had said, 'as soon as you start showing any sign of defiance or a wish to kill me… I will act before you can.'** ** _"Oh," Poseidon murmurs._**

 ** _Time was Kronos' domain, the thing that made him so strong, so powerful. And Poseidon knew that the more immortals whom shared a domain, the weaker the domain was since the power had to be shared between them. Kronos didn't want to give Poseidon any advantage over him, and if his son learnt to control time then Kronos' domain would be useless against the younger immortal. And time was Kronos' strongest card._**

"True," Poseidon muttered. "It was almost impossible to defeat him."

 ** _Poseidon nods slightly. "Right. But can you_** **please** ** _tell me what that river was?"_**

 ** _Kronos sighs. "I'm assuming you've heard that time is considered to be a river? The River of Time, it is often referred to."_**

 ** _"So that river, the one beneath Othrys, is the River of Time itself?" Many of the Titans had mentioned the River of Time in the past, so Poseidon knew what it was._**

 ** _Kronos smirks. "Why do you think I chose this mountain to build my fortress on?"_**

 ** _It makes sense, Poseidon thinks. For Kronos to want to protect the River, which the young immortal assumed was the source of all of Kronos' power. It certainly seemed like it when Kronos had shoved his hand into it._**

Zeus audibly groaned. "Of course! Why didn't I realise that?"

"Maybe we should find the river and stop it now," Percy offered. "You know, just to make sure he's really gone."

"You can't stop the River," Athena said sharply. "Else you stop Time itself."

 ** _"I never really thought about it," he admits._**

 ** _Kronos doesn't answer, instead scanning the plains below them. "I will give you one warning, Poseidon. The same warning I gave your sister when she was a gibbering baby. One step out of line, the first sign of you wanting to take over, and I will show you no mercy."_**

 ** _Poseidon swallows nervously, the dark look on his father's face briefly causing terror to flood his body. He was no idiot, Kronos had just threatened him. Poseidon doesn't miss the slight look of disgust that flashes across Kronos' eyes. He figures Kronos can probably smell his fear. Poseidon steadies himself and nods. "I'm not going to," he tells Kronos. "You're my father, I have no reason to."_**

 ** _Perhaps Poseidon is learning from being around Kronos, the subtle art of veiled threats and insults. Kronos' mouth twitches up, and Poseidon knows that Kronos didn't miss his own little threat._**

 ** _"Then we have an agreement," the Titan muses. He studies Poseidon, golden eyes gleaming._**

 ** _Poseidon nods. "Yes, I guess we do."_**

 ** _Everything dissolves away around him, and only then does Poseidon realise that Kronos hadn't told Poseidon why he hadn't killed Hestia. Poseidon digs in his heels, not allowing himself to be pulled away yet. He still has to get his answers. "You didn't say why you didn't kill Hestia!"_**

 ** _Kronos smirks. "Ah, yes. I suppose I didn't. Whelp, I hope you're used to disappointment."_**

 ** _Poseidon is tugged back into a vortex of gleaming gold, a whirlpool that sucks him back._**

"Dam," Thalia muttered. "That was… interesting."

 **He splutters as he wakes, slightly pissed that Kronos still hadn't answered. He'd get his father to tell him eventually.**

 **Hades peers down at him, his head tilted to the side. "Well, you look like you had an entertaining dream. Can I join you next time?"**

 **Poseidon shoves him away. "Shut up."**

 **It has been several months since Gaea visited, long enough for rumours to run rampant about why, exactly, the Primordial goddess stormed out of Othrys looking utterly murderous. Long enough for questions to be raised about Kronos' mental state, as in Iapetus opinion he was 'laughing like a mangy psychopath'. He'd quickly fled from Othrys after saying that to Kronos' face. Rhea seemed to be getting closer and closer to Kronos every day, something which unsettled Poseidon. Kronos always had plans and, generally, they weren't very nice for those involved.**

"I'm learning," Poseidon muttered. "Good."

 **But Poseidon thought that Kronos had a reason to be so gleeful, since it wasn't very often that he beat a Primordial at their own game. Usually he had to twist their game into his game to win. But not with Gaea.**

 **Though Gaea didn't seem very happy with their encounter, if the earthquakes rocking the mortal plane were meaningful. Rhea did what she could to weaken them, whilst Kronos called down rain for clean water and encouraged animals to migrate to the most affected areas for food.**

 **As for Rhea herself, Poseidon is one-hundred percent that she's getting fat. Of course, he's not going to tell her that. She's been getting so unpredictable lately that even Kronos is opting to stay away from her, which certainly makes it entertaining when Rhea goes out of her way to hunt him down, blaming him for events that occurred long ago.**

"She's pregnant," Hera murmured, glancing at Zeus. "Probably with him."

Zeus smiled slightly. "Finally."

 **Kronos' brothers were finding it all highly entertaining.**

"Of course they were," Hestia said in amusement. "They seem to enjoy his pain."

"I think all of us do," Zeus remarked.

 **Poseidon couldn't stop thinking about the little boy he'd seen in the River of Time, the one with bright blue eyes. Was he going to have a younger sibling? Poseidon hoped so. Then he wouldn't be the youngest anymore.**

 **Hyperion had also decided to join them for their meals, and he was soon followed by Koios and Krios. Iapetus occasionally joined them, but at the first sign of Kronos approaching he'd run.**

 **The Titan of Light nudges his sister with a smirk, careful to avoid touching her stomach. "I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet, Rhea." It's obvious who he's talking about. "It was a lot more entertaining with that little tyke," he gestures to Hestia. "Really, they've been getting less entertaining."**

 **"Kronos is getting wiser with every little brat that's born," Koios grumbles.**

 **Krios tilts his head to the side. "Have you thought of a name?"**

 **Rhea shrugs. "A few. And no, I won't tell you. You'll have to wait and see."**

 **"What are you talking about?" Poseidon asks in confusion.**

 **Hestia smiles at her breakfast, as if sharing a hidden secret with it. Hyperion's jaw drops, and he shares a smile with his two brothers. "Well, little brat, allow me to tell you about the miracle that is sex."**

 **Rhea's eyes narrow. "** ** _Absolutely not_** **. Your perverted mind is not defiling my son's."**

"Wait, I don't know about _sex_?" Poseidon asked incredulously.

 **"** ** _You_** **can't tell him!" Krios exclaims. "You're female!"**

 **"Your point? The three of you will feed him** ** _lies."_**

 **"I'll tell him," Kronos' voice offered from behind Rhea.**

 **She glares murderously at him. "You** ** _Tartarus_** **-** ** _damned bastard!_** **Where have you been?"**

 **He frowns slightly. "Yesterday you told me you wanted nothing to do with me anymore."**

 **Hyperion snorts into his nectar, mumbling, "You should know they mean the opposite when they say that."**

 **Kronos shoots him a dark glare before turning back to Rhea. "You slapped me."**

Snickers erupt around the room. "That must have been entertaining," Percy laughed.

 **Her eyebrows furrow. "Why?"**

 **He scoffs. "You expect me to know?"**

 **"It's not the first time he's been slapped by a female," Koios says cheerfully.**

 **Rhea raises an eyebrow at Kronos. "Isn't it? When have you been slapped before?"**

 **Kronos hesitates. "Before," he says slowly.**

"He's avoiding the question," Apollo sang.

 **"That clears it up," Rhea growls out.**

 **Kronos glances at Poseidon and Hades, gesturing for them to follow him. The two brothers had never seen their father move so quickly as he did then, dancing out of reach of Rhea's punch and beating a hasty retreat out of the mess.**

 **He peers back over his shoulder and sighs before eyeing his two sons. "Walk," he orders, shoving the two down the corridor.**

 **"What's wrong with mother?" Hades asks worriedly as he follows Kronos, Poseidon trotting along beside him. "She's been acting weird lately."**

 **"Did she really slap you?" Poseidon asks in amusement.**

 **Kronos shoots him a glare. "It seems amusing for you, Poseidon."**

 **"What are you going to tell us?" Poseidon asks, swiftly changing the subject.**

 **"I am going to terrify you," Kronos states.**

 **Hades blinks. "Telling us about sex is terrifying?"**

 **"It will be for me."**

Thalia snorted. "Well, he's not wrong."

 **Poseidon and Hades share a look, but know that their father isn't going to elaborate until he wants to. They quickly realise that Kronos is leading them back to the throne room, probably because the doors are several feet of solid obsidian. Easily defensible from an angry Titaness.**

 **Kronos snaps his fingers, summoning miniature thrones for the two young immortals as he settles down on his own.**

 **"Is that even comfortable?" Poseidon blurts out.**

 **Kronos raises an eyebrow at him. "Does it matter?" His mouth snaps shut and he hurriedly shakes his head. Kronos nods. "Good."**

 **Kronos leans back, a thoughtful expression on his face as his golden eyes scan them over. He lets out a long sigh. "Never did I think I would have to explain something as basic as** ** _sex_** **," he grumbles.**

 **"Give us a demonstration?" Hades asks. "Wouldn't that be easier?"**

Hades' eyes widened. "Oh, you idiot," he muttered.

 **Kronos' eyes widen slightly, and the corner of his mouth twitches up. "It certainly would be easier. But I doubt your mother would be willing to partake in sex with you all watching." He taps the armrest of his throne as he thinks. "No interrupting until I'm finished."**

"I think mother would refuse if we were watching," Demeter said.

 **Poseidon and Hades nod, almost in unison. "Sure," Poseidon agrees.**

 **"Hyperion should have told you," he mutters. "Would have been far more entertaining. Sex is sexual intercourse," he says, sounding very wary of what he's saying. "Essentially, used for many things. Stress relief, chief amongst them. Proving a point. And creating new life."**

 **Poseidon blinks. "I thought only Chaos could do that? Didn't he create Gaea and the Primordials?"**

 **Kronos raises an eyebrow. "Not by having sex. That's something entirely different, unless Chaos had sex with himself," the Titan seems immensely intrigued at the prospect. "You'll have to ask him sometime. I will spare you the details, but the resultant of having sex is often a child." He tilts his head to the side, waiting for them to process his words.**

"Don't ask the Creator of everything if he had sex with himself," Athena said. "It probably wouldn't go down well with him."

"Well, you never know until you try," Poseidon suggested.

 **"So… we – the five of us, I mean – weren't created?" Poseidon asks.**

 **"What about you?" Hades asks curiously.**

 **Kronos snorts. "I was born the same as you. Chaos did not create me, hence I am a Titan, and not a Primordial. That is what makes a Primordial a Primordial, and not any other immortal."**

 **Realisation hits Poseidon like a marble bust smashing into his face. "I'm having another sibling," he says gleefully, remembering the blue-eyed boy. "** ** _That's_** **why mother's acting so weird." He tries to get rid of the image of a small Kronos, gibbering as Hestia had in Poseidon's dream-walk.**

Percy grinned. "I would love to see that!"

"Maybe it'll be one of Poseidon's dream-walks," Annabeth murmured.

 **Kronos grimaces. "Unfortunately."**

 **"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Hades asks.**

 **Their father shrugs. "Does it matter?"**

 **Hades frowns. "Well, no… but do you know?"**

 **Kronos acts as if he'd not heard Hades, although Poseidon knows he has. Hades knows he has too. Kronos rises to his feet. "The two of you have certain immortals to visit," he says pointedly.**

 **Poseidon audibly groans, although he's actually enjoying having to assist Oceanus in his domain. The ocean Titan, despite being one of the most reclusive of the six brothers, certainly knew how to make work interesting. There was also the advantage of learning about the sea whilst he was there. The youngest brother had a suspicion that learning about the sea was really the reason that Kronos had sent him to Oceanus. It was too much of a coincidence that Hades had been sent to Iapetus, that Iapetus was taking the opportunity to teach him shadow travel and many other important little dirty secrets about the Underworld and the domain which came with it.**

"Kronos is trying to get the two of you to learn properly about your domains," Hestia mused.

 **Poseidon's control over water was rising rapidly. As for their sisters, the three were all also becoming stronger with every week that passed. The looks Kronos had been giving them all over the past few weeks were definitely making a lot more sense after the short conversation that he'd had last night with his father.**

 **Kronos seemed annoyed to see him still standing there, so Poseidon quickly drew all the moisture to him.**

 **Vapour travelling was a new ability for Poseidon. Having to turn his body into water then reform it somewhere else was more difficult than he had originally anticipated. He'd been unconscious for several hours after he first tried, after accidentally drawing the water out of his own body.**

 **Oceanus doesn't look very pleased when Poseidon materialises in the water. "You're late, whelp."**

 **"Sorry, Oceanus, Kronos explained sex to me," Poseidon says nonchalantly.**

 **Oceanus blinks. "That's an interesting excuse," he muses. "Haven't heard it before."**

 **"It's the truth," Poseidon protests. "Ask him if you want."**

 **"That's not a good idea," Oceanus smirks, "I'd rather not know what he does behind closed doors." He pauses, tapping a finger against the dark ice behind him. "Have you realised that the room which you currently use was his and Rhea's?" Oceanus asks in amusement.**

 **Poseidon nods. "Yes," he says, not particularly wanting to know where his uncle is going with this.**

 **"And – now that he's told you about sex – you have realised that the bed in that room, Rhea's bed, is where you, Hades, Hestia, Demeter** ** _and_** **Hera were conceived?"**

 **Poseidon pales. "Oh."**

 **Oceanus pats him on the shoulder. "Good luck sleeping tonight, whelp."**

Percy snickered. "He's not _that_ bad for a titan."

"Try fighting him," Poseidon muttered. "It's impossible to beat him straight out."

 **After getting the horrendous thoughts out of his head, Poseidon follows Oceanus down the corridor. Oceanus' entire palace is composed entirely of ice, which is warm yet doesn't melt. It's a testimony to the eldest Titan's power, that he controls the entirety of the ocean, a constantly moving force of nature that could flood the mortal plane whenever he wishes.**

 **Poseidon feels his legs changing into a sea-green tail as he tails his uncle, Oceanus' own dark blue tail allowing him to propel himself through the water at ridiculous speeds. Idly, Poseidon wonders if Kronos would have a tail if he entered the sea. He'd have to find out at some point.**

"That is a good question," Poseidon murmured.

 **"What am I doing today?"**

 **Oceanus hums, the sound vibrating through the water. "You are going to stop a skirmish between a pod of whales and dolphins."**

 **"What kind of whales?"**

 **"Killer."**

 **"Oh, how fun," Poseidon mutters. "And then?"**

 **"If you're still alive, I'll teach you a little something which you can use to get Kronos to listen to you no matter what he's doing or where you are."**

 **"Will it get him angry at me?" Poseidon asks.**

 **"Whelp, I'm sure you know by now that** ** _everything_** **I'm going to teach you will in some way irritate him."**

 **Poseidon's mouth twitches up. "Good point."**

 **"As entertaining as that would be," Hyperion drawls from the other side of an Arke-Message. "I'm afraid Poseidon's got to come back here."**

"Arke-Message?" Annabeth asked in confusion. "Is it like an Iris-Message?"

Hestia nodded. "Yes. Arke and Iris are twins. Arke supported her father, Lelantos and the rest of the Titan while Iris assisted us."

 **"He's only just arrived," Oceanus grumbles. "What could be so important that he has to leave?"**

 **Hyperion smirks. "Maybe to introduce him to a new sibling?" he offers.**

Zeus shot up. "I've been born?"

 **Oceanus' eyes widen slightly. "Yes, I suppose that is important enough."**

 **Poseidon stares open-mouthed at the Arke-Message. "A new sibling?"**

 **Hyperion smiles wickedly. "Yes. About time too, Rhea is going to murder Kronos if she's pregnant for any longer."**

 **Oceanus grips Poseidon's shoulder. "We'll be over in a few seconds." He swipes his hand through the message, the two watching as it turns into seawater. "Poseidon, I have a feeling that this will be worse than the others." The boy notes that that was one of the first times that Oceanus has ever said his name. "Don't get in your father's way."**

 **"His way?" Poseidon asks. "What do you mean?"**

 **Oceanus shakes his head. "I don't think you want to know." His grip tightens and he vapour travels the two to Othrys.**

"This is gonna be bad, isn't it?" Leo asked.

"Probably," Poseidon agreed.

 **Once Poseidon has steadied himself, he looks around to see where Oceanus dropped them off. His gaze lands on the column, shattered pieces of black marble smoking on the polished floor. Oceanus runs a finger along one of the larger pieces, sighing as he stood up and confirmed Poseidon's suspicion. "Kronos did this – he's angry. Furious."**

 **"What could make him that angry?" Poseidon asks worriedly. He's never seen Kronos raise a hand against his own fortress before. The pure energy crackling in the air makes the hair on his arms stand on end. He doesn't know why it feels so** ** _wrong._** **Never before has he felt this, but Kronos' divine presence suddenly makes Poseidon want to run, as far as he can. It feels dark, horribly similar to Erebus' divine energy.**

 **An explosion rips through Othrys, the sound of shattering marble and a wave of heat blasting down to corridor towards them. "This way," Oceanus says, moving away from where Kronos is busy blasting apart marble columns.**

 **Down the corridor, even more signs of wreckage show. Near where a pale Phoebe and Theia are busy moving shards of marble out of the way the wall is splintered, as if a fist was driven into it.**

 **Poseidon quickly makes his way over to his sisters and Hades when he sees them. "What happened?"**

 **Hestia pales even more, something which shouldn't be physically possible. "Kronos just stormed out of there," she nods to the room opposite them, the door blasted off its hinges. Poseidon realises that the marble on the floor is what remains of the door. "I've never seen him so angry."**

"Well, I think we know why," Hera mused.

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "He must have seen Zeus. I think Zeus has the natural ability to make anyone angry."

Zeus glared at him. "Very funny."

 **Poseidon can vaguely see Rhea in the room, clutching a baby swaddled in cloth to her chest. Oceanus, Mnemosyne, Iapetus and several other Titans are in the room with her, Iapetus murmuring something to his youngest sister.**

 **The baby – Poseidon's new sibling – wails loudly, waving chubby arms in the air as Rhea tries desperately to calm it down. It takes several long minutes for the baby to quiet down, and only then does Iapetus gesture for them to come into the room.**

 **Poseidon is the first in. As soon as he meets the gaze of his new sibling, he realises why Kronos had stormed out. Bright blue eyes – Ouranos' eyes – stare back at Poseidon. Sure, Kronos wasn't particularly fond of children. But having one of your own children have the eyes of the father who had abused him, crippled him and caused them to live in terror for three centuries was probably the breaking point for him.**

"He has a point," Hephaestus said.

 **Oceanus turns to Hyperion, the younger Titan nervously hovering in a corner. "Find Kronos."**

 **Hyperion nods and moves without question, looking very relieved to have something to do.**

 **As Poseidon watches, a tear falls down Rhea's cheek. She holds the baby closer to her as yet another explosion rocks the fortress.**

" **Mother?" Poseidon asks. "Are you alright?"**

 **Rhea takes a deep breath, staring sadly at the baby in her arms. "He didn't hurt me."**

 **Iapetus stares at her for several moments. "He nearly did. Very nearly."**

 **Poseidon's eyes widen as he sees the wall, splintered and broken. The edges of the hole are still sizzling from the divine energy, looking like a lightning bolt had been blasted straight at the wall. "Kronos tried to hurt you?"**

 **"No," Rhea says, but doesn't elaborate anymore. Instead, she holds the baby out to them, a sad smile forming on her face. "Meet Zeus – your new brother."**

"And Zeus arrives with a bang!" Thalia exclaimed. "As usual."

* * *

 **Ah, the joy of Rhenos.**

 **That was very fun to write.**

 **Preview:**

 **Poseidon grits his feet and raises his sword again. At this rate he'll be out of energy before they even begin. He's not even finished this thought before Kronos leaps across the distance between them, barely visible. Fortunately, Poseidon instinctively lifts the weapon before his mind even processes what's happening. The force knocks the blade out of his hands, Backbiter a blur as it comes back around to smash into the side of his head with a sickening thud.**

 **And a little scene with baby Kronos in... I'm looking forwards to writing that one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Peter Hale Derek Hale (chapter 6) : HM that was good for a sec I thought Poseidon was going to die / Nope :).**

 **Peter Hale Derek Hale (chapter 5) : Hey sup?**  
 **Do you think there is a Titan of madness¿?**  
 **If so who? / Not that I'm aware of at the moment.**

 **Peter Hale Derek Hale (chapter 4): There's Kronos the psychopath we all know and hate**  
 **Had me laughing / Yup :). He's still Kronos, there are just other sides to him.**

 **Peter Hale Derek Hale (chapter 3) : Dire wolves**  
 **They're from the game of thrones**  
 **It's good:) / Dire Wolves are actually from Norse Mythology. But I figure that the different myths have creatures that are the same. And this is the Golden Age, surely the Titans had some different animals to the gods.**

 **Peter Hale Derek Hale (chapter 2) : You made Poseidon and Percy act almost like the same person!? / A lot of people in Percy Jackson have commented how he's alike to his father.**

 **Peter Hale Derek Hale (chapter 1): That was good**  
 **I wish b is write like you**  
 **I just read**  
 **:( / Reading is very important too. If no one read, then we wouldn't write.**

 **James d: Tis me!**  
 **Wanted to say it was lovely reading this as always my friend**  
 **Keep it up!**  
 **\\_/ / Thanks :)**

 **DAREdeVILLE: Will the gods still like, rebel to kronos? When is Poseidon going to... like get his full power? Will Rhea find out why Kronos stopped eating Hestia? And maybe Poseidon will confront Kronos about Zeus? And maybe Rhea will find out about Kronos and Poseidon's eh... bonding exercise...? / That would be telling :). Poseidon will gradually get his full power as he grows older. Yes. Maybe. And yes.**

 **Death. Devourer of Worlds: And the Drama Queen finally makes his debut!**  
 **Not that Thalia is right, he got a bang.**  
 **Baby Hestia is adorable. And totally insane. Not being afraid of Kronos, even being a baby, is crazy. But, oh, I'm glad it saved her. And, are my eyes fangirl crazy, or does Kronos have some paternal feelings wanting to leave at that hour? I do not think it was just fear of Rhea or something. Maybe he even likes his children well, well, well - very well - deep down. But those blue eyes did not work out too well. Poor man.**  
 **River of Time? I liked it. Sounds cool. And it made me curious.**  
 **Pregnant Rhea is simply amazing. You could show her pregnant in some flashbacks. It's hilarious. Only half a chapter is not enough for me.**  
 **Demonstration. * Tremendous with so much laughter ***  
 **Gods, Hades. Somehow I'm not surprised you asked that question. But, ah ...**  
 **Let's go to the next topic. This is too much for me.**  
 **I do not know what to comment more. There have been so many incredible things, but my head is full of suspicions and theories about that preview of the next chapter. Was that what, training, real fight or ...?**  
 **Argh!**  
 **It made me more curious than usual. So, it's good to post soon if you do not want a reader being hospitalized for getting sick - FOR YOUR BLAME, let's emphasize.**  
 **Tchau, querida! / Yeah, Zeus gets a dramatic entrance :). I figure that while Kronos enjoys the fear of others, he does like not being feared too - Rhea, for example. As for the paternal feelings... we'll see :). Kronos will eventually get a massive wake up call about that... :) *evil laughter*. Kronos' power has to come from somewhere. Pregnant Rhea will be shown through Poseidon's dream-walks, don't worry :). Yup, demonstration :D I love innocent Hades. Read on and find out :).**

 **ZeusHera: Fico pensando em como será, Hades e Poseidon, como irmãos mais velhos de Zeus? Espero que superprotetores com ele. E Hera vai ter uma paixão pelo bebê Zeus? Espero que kronos não machuque seus filhos...**  
 **Essa história me deixa tão fascinada! Obrigada(o) por escrever algo tão maravilhoso! Esperando ansiosamente o próximo capítulo. / Eventualmente eles serão superprotetores, sim. Mas Poseidon tem um pouco de ciúme para trabalhar primeiro. E Hades não sabe o que pensar do seu irmãozinho choramingando. Kronos pode, ele não pode. Quanto aos sentimentos de Hera por Zeus ... sim, eles acabarão por se reunir. Não dizer como ou por quê embora.**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

 **After that, things went downhill quickly.**

"Of course they did," Annabeth muttered.

 **In mere hours following Kronos' path of destruction all of the Titans had left the fortress. Hyperion had stayed long enough to stop Kronos' rampage, and then had swiftly removed himself from the line of fire and returned to the East.**

"I wonder why," Percy mumbled.

 **Kronos himself hadn't been seen since he shattered apart the doors leading to the mess, leaving a pile of shards that beings had to clamber over to get into the mess.**

Zeus snorted. "That's not surprising."

 **Rhea was keeping their new brother within reaching distance at all times, ensuring she locked the door to their room, and even going as far as sleeping with little Zeus, something that she'd only previously done with Hestia.**

 **And in Poseidon's opinion it was all Zeus' fault.**

"Little Poseidon is jealous," Apollo sang.

 **He couldn't look at his brother without feeling angry at him, feeling the emotion boiling inside him every time his stupid brother wailed or screamed and Rhea turned her attention to** ** _him._** **Poseidon had been getting along with Kronos – something which is certainly no small feat – and then Zeus comes along and messes up everything.**

"I think he's more than jealous," Hera smirked.

 **Poseidon glares down at the floor, kicking some shards of marble out of his way. He'd tried dream-walking, but he could never seem to find Kronos' past like he had before. He realises when he locks onto a single memory that the reason he can't find it is because Kronos is keeping him from doing so.**

"So Kronos was letting him do it," Athena frowned. "Let he always seemed angry after Poseidon saw a memory."

 **He wanders around during the nights, walking with no destination, going in endless circles around Othrys.**

 **Its three weeks after the birth of Zeus that his wanderings lead him to the coliseum. The sound of metal colliding with metal meets his ears.**

 **Poseidon really shouldn't be surprised when he sees his father battering away at a dozen or so enchanted dummies. He takes the opportunity to scan Kronos over. When he thinks back to the fight between Kronos and Oceanus he'd seen several months ago, he realises just how much of a strain recent events have brought onto his father.**

 **Kronos' armour hangs a little looser on him than it had before, the gleaming gold almost looking like it could outshine the sun itself. His scythe is in the form of a sword, blurring through the air at ridiculous speeds.**

"Can Titans lose weight?" Nico asked curiously.

"I have never asked one," Zeus muttered.

 **"You look tired," Poseidon calls down.**

 **If anything, Kronos speeds up even more, choosing not to answer and only focusing on the various weapons trying to cut him apart.**

 **"Can we talk?"**

 **Poseidon gets utterly no warning. He simply blinks and the air parts beside his head, something horribly sharp cleaving the very air into two. The young immortal instinctively recoils back as a blast of crackling light leaps from Kronos' palm.**

"Holy shit," Percy breathed.

"It's not surprising," Annabeth grimaced.

 **He stares wide-eyed down at Kronos, the Titan breathing heavily, and his fists clenching at his side with his eyes a murderous black. His sword is nowhere in sight. Slowly, Poseidon turns. The blade is buried up to the hilt in the marble, golden energy still sparking around it. The dark metal glints, blade almost glowing.**

"He _threw_ Backbiter at you?" Hades asked incredulously.

 **Poseidon turns to look back at his father. The blade rips itself free from the marble, showering Poseidon with sharp shards, and darts back into Kronos' outstretched hand.**

 **"Get out."**

"Sweet Chaos, you're lucky to not be killed there, Poseidon," Demeter said.

Poseidon nodded. "I know."

 **Poseidon flees from the coliseum, not looking back as the sound of metal striking metal starts again.**

 **It takes a month for Rhea to admit to them that Kronos had tried to kill someone that day – but not her. The Titan Lord's target had been Zeus. If Rhea hadn't deflected the blast of energy into the wall, then Zeus would have been impaled like a shish-kebab. Poseidon wishes he had been.**

Poseidon winced, avoiding Zeus' sharp gaze. "In all honesty, I see why."

"Poseidon's getting dangerously fond of Kronos," Artemis stated.

 **Poseidon just wants Kronos to talk to him again, even if it is in his dreams. But the Titan seems intent on keeping away from them for as long as possible.**

 **Kronos' rage is still apparent, and Poseidon knows that it's frozen over. There's no point trying to melt through it. Like the caldera of a volcano frozen over, it will explode if it breaks, bringing everything in a several league radius down with it.**

 **He's always been told that Kronos' grudges, his anger, can last for decades. He didn't really believe that, until Kronos actually seemed that he could very well stay angry for however long he wanted. Poseidon honestly wouldn't be surprised at this point if he reached the age of a hundred without speaking to his father ever again.**

 **He hates his new brother.**

Zeus crossed his arms over his chest. "I feel so loved," he grumbled.

 **Poseidon stays in the shadows of the coliseum, having learnt from his mistake a week before. He's learnt that if he stays quiet, not making a sound, Kronos will leave him alone. So he sits, simmering in anger and resentment as he watches the Titan King demolish droid after droid, reducing them all to scraps of metal before he waves a hand, fixing them all, and meticulously continues.**

 **It's the same, day after day. Every night Kronos takes his anger out on the enchanted metal.**

 **Nearly a month and a half after Zeus' birth, Kronos utters his first words to any of the siblings and Rhea. "I can smell your anger from here," he says, proceeding to block an axe aimed for his head, knee the droid in the groin, and promptly decapitate it. The Titans took great pride in ensuring their training droids were like sentient and living beings, which meant that they had weaknesses – namely, the groin area. "Really, it's a miracle Rhea hasn't sensed it yet."**

" _Smell_ his anger?" Percy asked. "How's that possible?"

 **Poseidon feels his anger rise at the indirect reference to Zeus. "I don't hate him," he protests weakly.**

 **Kronos snorts. "No? Not even when Rhea pays attention to him – only him – and ignores you? When she sleeps with him to protect him? Coddles him every other** ** _minute?"_** **Poseidon grits his teeth, but doesn't say anything. "I thought so."**

 **Poseidon glares down at the ground and almost misses his gut suddenly screeching at him. The dagger nicks his palm, causing him to cry out in pain and clutch it to his body. His eyes narrow at Kronos. "What was that for?" he spits out angrily, scanning the injury. It's not bleeding a large amount, but is definitely very painful.**

"Seems like Kronos enjoys throwing weapons at you, Poseidon," Zeus said with a smirk. "Certainly understandable."

 **Kronos just raises an eyebrow, his scythe in sword form – Backbiter, he likes to call it, for the way he turned on his father with the weapon – gleaming wickedly at his side. The droids around him are frozen in place, one mid-swing towards his head. The King simply gestures for Poseidon to join him. "You've expressed a desire to learn in the past."**

"So it wasn't just Luke that called Backbiter that? But also Kronos?" Will asked.

"Hold on a minute," Percy said, "is Kronos gonna do what I think he is?"

 **Kronos – arguably the best fighter in history so far – is offering to teach him. "Why?" Poseidon asks suspiciously as he picks up the dagger, eying the ichor quickly drying on the bronze blade.**

Jaws drop around the room. "He is?" Percy asked. "This is gonna be… interesting."

"If Kronos teaches Poseidon, then he'll be a very good fighter," Ares mused.

 **"I'm bored," Kronos says simply.**

 **Right, Poseidon thinks. Accept the offer before he decides other methods at entertaining himself. Kronos is dangerous usually. A bored Kronos? Poseidon would run.** ** _Everyone_** **would run. Slowly, Poseidon drops down onto the arena floor.**

 **The dagger in his hand abruptly lengthens, becoming a sword. The weight almost pulls Poseidon over. "What the Tartarus?" he demands, eyes narrowing at his father.**

Poseidon frowns. "It's not balanced. What's Kronos doing? Trying to kill me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Zeus muttered.

 **Kronos' armour disappears, curling away into golden mist which fades from view. "You're supposed to lift it."**

Percy snorted. "Well, duh."

 **He's finding this amusing. Poseidon grumbles to himself as he lifts the sword, having to hold it with two hands so he can raise it properly. He figures this looks laughable; a boy under half of Kronos' size facing him and barely able to raise his weapon and then Kronos, looking like he was born and bred to fight.**

Ares snickered. "That would be _very_ entertaining."

 **"Yes, I know," Poseidon says. "But it's so unbalanced."**

 **He smirks. "What would you know about balance? Trust me, boy."**

"Yup, he's trying to kill you," Percy decided.

 **The prospect of having an excuse to beat Poseidon into a pulp is probably exciting to Kronos. Poseidon eyes the blade gleaming in Kronos' hand. He knows a single cut would make it seem as if his body were on fire.**

 **"Lift," Kronos says pointedly.**

 **Poseidon grits his teeth and raises his sword again. At this rate he'll be out of energy before they even begin. He's not even finished this thought before Kronos leaps across the distance between them, barely visible. Fortunately, Poseidon instinctively lifts the weapon before his mind even processes what's happening. The force knocks the blade out of his hands, Backbiter a blur as it comes back around to smash into the side of his head with a sickening thud.**

 **Poseidon drops like a stone.**

Poseidon winced. "Damn, that's going to hurt."

 **He wakes when a bucket of water is dumped on top of him, spluttering as half of it goes down his throat. Poseidon is unsurprised to see Kronos – looking annoyingly amused – above him, holding a half-empty bucket. The Titan drops the rest onto him.**

 ** _Seawater._** **"The Tartarus?" Poseidon growls up at him.**

 **"First lesson: don't assume anyone is going to go easy on you." He offers his hand to Poseidon. "It'll get you killed. Not everyone will turn their blade at the last moment."**

 **Poseidon eyes his hand, not trusting the Titan to help him to his feet. Kronos exhales through his nose. "Get up," he orders, and Poseidon takes his hand. One he's on his feet again, Poseidon brushes the worst of the sand and dust off his chiton before he retrieves the bronze sword, grunting at the weight.**

 **Poseidon eyes Backbiter warily. "Am I not supposed to learn the basic moves first?** ** _Before_** **you start battering away at me."**

Ares frowned slightly. "Maybe Kronos intends to teach you another way," he muttered.

"By battering me into little pieces?" Poseidon scoffed.

 **Kronos seems faintly amused as he puts several dozen feet between the two of them. "What's the point? As soon as you start fighting properly you'll rely on instinct and move to what comes naturally. All training will be forgotten in favour of what's most effective." When Poseidon opens his mouth to protest, he continues. "** ** _However,_** **I will go easy. For now."**

Ares nodded. "Exactly. As good as your form is, there will always be something that will unsettle you if you stick to the forms."

 **"Then why knock me out?" Poseidon demands, pressing his palm to where his head is throbbing. He's unsurprised to find sticky ichor on his fingers.**

 **"Because I wanted to." Poseidon grits his teeth at Kronos' response. "Now raise your weapon."**

"Kronos' response doesn't surprise me," Hera said stiffly.

Hestia sighed. "Mother's going to have to work hard to change him."

 **"You won't knock me out again?"**

 **"I will if you don't** ** _raise your weapon, boy._** **"**

 **Poseidon curses Kronos under his breath as he forces the sword up. Kronos idly spins Backbiter as he waits for Poseidon to ready himself.**

 **Kronos keeps his promise this time, moving slow enough that Poseidon can see him, and** ** _not_** **trying to decapitate him or knock him unconscious. The young immortal quickly realises the truth to what Kronos had said. He finds himself relying on instinct, often moving even before he has processed what is happening.**

 **It's not long before Poseidon is dripping with sweat and panting, yet Kronos still drives him on. Moving in endless circles around the arena, desperately trying to fend Kronos off. The Titan's strikes are calculated, each one made with a specific purpose in mind. It helps Poseidon understand just how Kronos' mind works, he realises. Kronos' style is odd, an unorthodox mix of stabs, slashes and the occasional underhanded trick. Yet, each attack has Poseidon reeling to defend himself.**

"At least that's the same," Zeus muttered.

 **Kronos is a Titan who knows how to take someone down with minimum effort. Hyperion attacks with brute force, like a charging bull. Compared to the Titan of the East, Kronos makes his efforts seem minimal.**

 **"Stop," Poseidon finally rasps out, the bronze sword dropping from his aching hands. "I… I can't go on… any longer." He pants like a dog as he bends over, crouching down amongst the sand and dust. His vision flickers before his eyes and he groans, dropping down so he's sitting. "Can I sleep here?"**

 **Kronos smirks, leaning on Backbiter as he studies Poseidon. "No. Up."**

 **Poseidon groans. "You're a slave driver," he complains.**

 **It's not surprising when he can barely stay on his feet. The world shifts around him, blurring slightly, and then he topples over face-first.**

 ** _"You know I want you to. I can't look after him, raise him as I did the others." Rocky mountains and waist-high grass rises up around Poseidon, two figures standing in front of Gaea. "Take him under the sea with you," Gaea says, "just for a few months."_**

"Poseidon blacked out?" Apollo asked in amusement.

 ** _"Ouranos knows his boundaries, sister. He will not harm the boy if you keep him within you. Then introduce him to the others."_**

"Ouranos?" Athena muttered. "Then the 'boy' is one of the Titans."

 ** _Poseidon frowns and moves forwards until he's beside them. His eyes widen in shock when he sees the bundle clutched against Gaea's chest, swaddled in fabric that shifts and changes like the soil beneath his feet. The babe within has tufts of black hair, squealing as he reaches up towards Gaea. Gaea ignores him._**

 ** _"I cannot raise him. Not with Ouranos aware of his existence. It's too risky, I will not have his own father murder him. Please, Pontus, Thalassa, take him."_**

 ** _Thalassa smiles sadly and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, sister."_**

 ** _"He will, however, be welcome in the sea if he wishes," Pontus adds. "But we cannot raise him."_**

"Oceanus maybe?" Poseidon suggested. "They're talking about the sea."

 ** _Gaea sighs, looking down at the new-born in her arms. "Very well," she murmurs. "I must go before Ouranos senses us and comes to kill his son."_**

 ** _Pontus nods. "Be safe," he says softly, moving forwards. He prods the baby, making it squeal and grab onto his finger. "You too, little one," he says with a smile. "He'll be a handful, Gaea," he remarks as the baby wails when he backs away._**

 ** _Poseidon's heart leaps into his throat as he watches Gaea tighten her grip on the struggling baby. Thalassa laughs. "I'm sure he'll settle down eventually."_**

 ** _Bright gold eyes scan the plain with curiosity, the wails gradually subsiding to low gibbers. "I know," Gaea sighs. "He_** **is** ** _the twelfth I've had."_**

"Baby Kronos?" Zeus spluttered.

Hermes snickered. "This is awesome."

 ** _Thalassa tilts her head to the side. "Maybe we should have some soon, Pontus," she muses._**

 ** _Pontus laughs. "Oceanus is enough, I think. The boy's curious about everything. This one," he wags a finger at the baby, "will be no better. Will you, Kronos?"_**

 ** _Baby Kronos gibbers at him in response. Gaea huffs. "Stay still," she scolds him. Kronos wriggles more. She looks pleading at her brother. "Are you sure you won't take him?"_**

"Looks like he's a handful," Hestia said with a faint smile.

 ** _Pontus rolls his eyes. "Yes. It would undoubtedly be entertaining, but we cannot take him. He is born to the Earth and Sky, not to the Sea. But he will be welcome in our domain."_**

 ** _"Though why you've named him that I will never understand," Thalassa murmured. "You're asking for his life to be cursed."_**

 ** _Gaea smiles, and Poseidon sees the malicious intent in her eyes. "Perhaps his Fate is already chosen."_**

 ** _"To cut," Pontus muses. "Just what, exactly, do you intend for him to cut?"_**

"That's what Kronos' name means?" Annabeth asked curiously. "I thought it was a different way to spell time."

"There are several meanings of his name from what we've found," Hades explained. "To cut is simply one of them."

 ** _"That is none of your concern, my dear brother," Gaea says simply._**

 ** _Pontus shakes his head. "And that is the reason I will not take him. You plan, sister, as usual. I wish to not be involved in your little schemes."_**

 ** _The two Primordials fade away, leaving the scent of seawater behind. Gaea studies little Kronos, still wriggling in her arms and looking around for Pontus and Thalassa. "You're going to be a pain, Kronos. But hopefully not to me." Kronos' lower lip trembles and he wails. "Oh, shut up," Gaea mutters. "You whine far more than your siblings did. Why you can't be silent like Krios is, I'll never understand."_**

 ** _Poseidon decides he's seen enough. A quick thought, and he's wrenched away from the memory and into a sea-green whirlpool._**

"Good idea," Poseidon murmured. "It seems like Gaea planned for Kronos to kill Ouranos from his birth."

"Names have power," Athena sighed. "Naming him that? It's very dangerous."

 **He lies there for several more moments in bed with his eyes shut, before opening his eyes. Instantly, he stiffens.**

 **"What the Tartarus?" he asks. The room is certainly not his. There's a cluttered table against the wall, beneath the slit window. The sun is just rising above the horizon. Poseidon groans as he moves, his muscles burning from the workout he'd had during the night.**

 **And he was entirely certain that he'd passed out in the coliseum. Which meant that Kronos must have carried him to where he was now… which apparently was Kronos' room.**

 **He grabbed the goblet of nectar sitting beside him, quickly draining it and sighing as his burning muscles stopped hurting so much.**

 **Poseidon pauses when he hears breathing that isn't his own.**

"Kronos," Percy said.

 **Kronos is sitting on one of the few chairs in the room, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why do you insist on dream-walking into my past?"**

 **Poseidon takes several moments to think, before he shrugs. "Did you ever end up going into the sea?"**

 **"Occasionally," Kronos says. "Why?"**

 **"Do you have a tail?" Poseidon blurts out.**

"Chaos be Great," Hades remarked. "Really, Poseidon?"

Poseidon shrugged. "I _am_ curious."

 **His mouth twitches up slightly. "Answer my question first."**

 **"Iapetus has told me that the way to understanding someone is knowing their past and what made them who they are."**

 **"You're an idiot."**

"Blunt and to the point," Ares mused.

 **"Thanks," Poseidon mutters. His gaze lands on the cluttered table. "What's that?" he moves over to them, brushing aside the parchment. Several dozen pieces, most with runes of some sort on them. Some with lines of writing, pages and pages of it.**

 **"A little something to keep me entertained," Kronos says, not elaborating any further.**

"Old Tongue," Athena stated.

 **"But what** ** _is_** **it?" Poseidon runs his hand over a rune that looks like an upside-down** ** _V_** **with a pointed line down the middle. "What does this mean?" he picks the parchment up and shows Kronos.**

 **The Titan tilts his head to the side. "Obliterate."**

 **Poseidon blinks. He picks up another, this one common amongst the parchments. "And this?"**

 **Kronos' mouth tilts down. "Curse."**

 **Poseidon's eyes widen as he stares at the rune. A cross pointing down with a six-pointed star over it. The two runes seem to appear around the same areas. "You're trying to find a way to get rid of your curses," he murmurs.**

"Well, that's pointless," Hades said. "Most curses can't be removed."

 **Kronos grimaces. "Among other things." He stands. "Just so we're clear, Poseidon, Rhea will not find out about your training."**

 **Poseidon nods. "Sure." He turns back to the parchments. "Is this all Old Tongue?"**

 **"It is considered to be the language of magic for a reason," Kronos says, standing beside Poseidon. He taps a finger against a rune on the table, causing golden lines to stretch along miniature grooves in the surface.**

 **Forming a single rune, one which Poseidon recognises all too well. "Chaos."**

 **Kronos taps on another rune, which sparks into golden light. "Void."**

 **"And Order?" Poseidon asks as Kronos activates the last rune. "The three original beings."**

 **The Titan nods. "Good." His finger moves to hover over the rune for Chaos. "Hanhrefnau. What does this look similar to?"**

 **Was Kronos really teaching him the Old Tongue? Poseidon scans the parchments for several moments. "There," he says, nearly touching the rune before deciding not to. He didn't know what it meant. The rune looks eerily similar to a tree, branches stretching into the sky and a circle around it.**

"We may be able to learn the Old Tongue," Athena breathed.

 **"The rune for life," Kronos says, before moving to the rune for Void. "Ngwacterau."**

 **Poseidon grins as he scans the parchment, aware of his father watching him. If all it took to get Kronos to be willing to be near him again was a little beating in the coliseum, then Poseidon would gladly take it with a smile.**

"You're insane," Hera sneered.

 **"That looks like curse," Poseidon says, pointing at another rune. "And this one." A simple spiral.**

 **Kronos gestures to the second rune Poseidon had pointed out. "Death. The rune for Void is a merging of Curse and Death." The rune for Void is a six-pointed star in the centre of a spiral, with a circle around. "Ngwacterau can simply mean emptiness, or Void, depending on if you're talking about Void himself, or something else." He gingerly touches the last rune of the Three Brothers, Order. "And this one?"**

 **Poseidon scans the table. "Uh… there." Almost hidden from his sight. A five-sided pentagram in a circle.**

 **Kronos nods. "Yes. Modolaethau. Existence. The five points symbolise spirit, earth, air, fire and water. They're considered to be the bare basics of existence, hence the name for the rune."**

 **"So the Three Brothers have the runes for: Life, Death and Curse, and Existence?" Poseidon asks.**

 **The Titan nods. "Exactly."**

 **"You're not just trying to break your curses," Poseidon says. "You're planning something else too."**

 **Kronos smirks. "Unfortunately for you, it's dawn. Your mother will be coming to find you soon."**

"Poseidon's onto something," Athena murmured. "Kronos is evading the subject."

 **Poseidon audibly groans. "Can't I stay here today?"**

 **Kronos' expression doesn't change. "No.** ** _Go_** **."**

 **"Please?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Oh, come on, father?" Poseidon pleads. "Please?" He pouts.**

 **Kronos just snorts. "No."**

 **Poseidon drops himself down onto Kronos' bed. "I'm not moving."**

 **The Titan crosses his arms over his chest. "I can drag you out."**

 **"I'll tell mother."**

Percy snickered. "You're still stubborn, dad."

 **His eyes narrow to slits. "** ** _Poseidon_** **."**

 **"** ** _Kronos_** **."**

"Giving as good as you get," Apollo mused.

 **For a split second, Kronos seems taken aback and then he raises an eyebrow, mouth twitching up slightly. "Very well."**

 **Poseidon pauses.** ** _That_** **can never be good. "Wait a minute," he starts, stopping with a yelp when he's thrown over Kronos' shoulder.**

 **"I warned you," Kronos says evenly as he trots out of his room.**

 **"Yeah, I get it," Poseidon huffs. "You can put me down now."**

 **Kronos ignores him, instead tightening his grip on Poseidon as the boy tries to wriggle free. Poseidon's eyes widen as he realises where Kronos is taking him. "Hey! Let me go!" he cries, struggling to get free and pounding small fists against Kronos' back.**

Poseidon smiled faintly. "It's almost like…"

"He's actually our father?" Hestia finished for him.

Poseidon slowly nodded. "Yes."

 **Kronos just chuckles. "You asked for it, boy."**

 **Poseidon groans and gives up, glaring at Kronos' back. Mentally, he prepares himself for the humiliation he's about to face. "** ** _Please_** **put me down?"**

 **"No."**

 **Poseidon growls under his breath.**

 **It's not long before they enter the mess. Poseidon groans and hides his face, knowing that he's flushing golden at the dozens of pairs of eyes watching them as utter silence falls.**

 **Rhea clears her throat from behind Kronos. Poseidon looks up at her and waves slightly. "Hello, mother. Can you get Kronos to let go of me?"**

 **His eyes narrow when he sees Zeus held tightly in Hestia's arms. Rhea purses her lips, body entirely stiff as she stares at the two. "Kronos-"**

 **"He's my prisoner," Kronos announces, cutting through her plea.**

 **Poseidon groans. "Father, all my ichor is going to my head."**

 **He snorts. "Good. Rhea, perhaps you should keep him under control. He may decide to poke his little nose into something that bites back next time. And we certainly wouldn't want that."**

 **The sarcasm in his tone is all too apparent, but Kronos doesn't say anything more. He lets go of Poseidon, making him yelp and clutch at the Titan's chiton so he doesn't fall off. Kronos prise his little fingers away and Poseidon drops onto his ass.**

"Aww, poor Poseidon," Hermes coos.

 **"Ouch," Poseidon grumbles, glaring up at Kronos' back. "Really?"**

 **Kronos sniffs. "I'm busy," he says, before promptly leaving the mess again.**

"With his Old Tongue runes," Athena muttered.

 **Hades snickers as he helps Poseidon to his feet. "Well, I think we know where you were."**

 **Poseidon swats him. "Shut up."**

 **His brother snickers. "Sorry," he says, sounding completely unapologetic.**

 **Zeus wriggles in Hestia's arms, straining towards Rhea with a cooing coming from his mouth. Poseidon rolls his eyes. Why was Rhea paying Zeus so much attention?**

"Your jealously will probably cause problems, Poseidon," Hestia murmured.

Poseidon grimaced. "I know."

* * *

 _Preview for the next chapter, which will hopefully also be out today :). Merry Christmas!_

 **The Titan splutters indignantly as Poseidon scrabbles to put his dagger at his father's neck. It's a futile effort, with Kronos merely laughing and stopping Poseidon with a single hand, enclosing Poseidon's little fist in his own. At least Poseidon had managed to knock him over.**

 **"That was a dirty trick," Kronos grumbles.**

 _... and, because it's Christmas:_

 **Hyperion's mouth forms a tight line. "He found a boy." At Kronos' annoyed expression he elaborates. "A _croesfridio_."**

 **Thanks to Kronos' lessons on the Old Tongue, Poseidon easily translates the word. _Crossbreed._ He wonders why Kronos suddenly seems uneasy. "What crossbreed?" Poseidon blurts out when Kronos doesn't say anything.**

 **"A nymph," Hyperion says lowly, glancing over at his brother, "and a Titan."**


	15. Chapter 15

**lover of sea: Thats for christmas update and merry christma / Merry Christmas to you too :)**

 **lover of sea: Please more updates soon. Story kind of reaching my heart the way the universe could have been to the elder gods and the titans the way kronos and posaidon acting its really funny and good.. Really good story till now and wishing for more updates / I'm trying to update whenever I can...**

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

 **Poseidon's getting dizzy from the endless circles around the coliseum floor. His training always goes the same way. Him backing up as Kronos attacks, arms straining to fend off the Titan's fierce blows. He's getting better at defending, managing to sometimes move out of the way and try his own attack on the King.**

"Kronos really isn't going easy on you," Percy muttered.

"Did you expect him to?" Poseidon returned. "I didn't."

 **Backbiter moves like an extension of Kronos' arm, darting out to rap against Poseidon's left arm when he leaves it open to attack. Poseidon knows it'll bruise in the morning.**

 **"You're getting better," Kronos observes, gold eyes scanning Poseidon's form.**

 **Poseidon grunts as he deflects a sudden backwards slash up over his head. "You've killed me or severed a limb nearly five times in the last minute along."**

"Hopefully not literally," Poseidon murmured.

 **Kronos' mouth twitches up. "Better than twenty times." The flat of Backbiter smashes against his chest, expelling all the air from Poseidon's lungs. The young immortal is unsurprised to find himself on his back with Backbiter resting on his throat and the sand and dust grating against his back.**

 **He almost goes cross-eyed as he eyes the glistening black point at his neck. He scrabbles for his practice sword, his fingers closing around the hilt, and swings wildly to knock the evil blade away from him. Poseidon rolls back to his feet, struggling to get air into his lungs as he suddenly finds himself fending off Kronos once again.**

 **His father doesn't give him any time to recover, so eventually Poseidon just drops the sword and raises his aching arms. "I surrender."**

Poseidon snorted. "Well, that's one way to end the fight."

 **Kronos makes a vague sound of annoyance. "In a real fight if you drop your weapon, you'll die."**

"He has a point," Ares grumbled.

 **"Good thing this isn't a real right then," Poseidon retorts.**

"That's also a point," Athena added.

 **Kronos scowls at him and crouches to retrieve the sword. Poseidon takes the opportunity and launches himself forwards, ignoring his aching muscles as he barrels into Kronos.**

Poseidon's eyes widened. "What?"

 **One of the many things he's learnt about Kronos in their little fights in the coliseum is that while the Titan has annoyingly good balance, it is actually possible to catch him off-guard. But Poseidon was a miniature immortal compared to Kronos. While the King is leaner than many of the other male Titans, he's still well over Poseidon's weight. Despite that, Poseidon's momentum knocks Kronos over.**

Percy whooped. "Go, dad!"

 **The Titan splutters indignantly as Poseidon scrabbles to put his dagger at his father's neck. It's a futile effort, with Kronos merely laughing and stopping Poseidon with a single hand, enclosing Poseidon's little fist in his own. At least Poseidon had managed to knock him over.**

 **"That was a dirty trick," Kronos grumbles.**

 **"If I was stronger I'd have won," Poseidon announces, sitting back on Kronos' chest.**

 **Kronos scoffs. "You have many centuries until you stand a chance," he says.**

 **"So I** ** _do_** **have a chance," Poseidon grins.**

 **"Not without tricks." The Titan brushes Poseidon off him, unceremoniously dumping him onto the coliseum floor. "Although you're learning," he muses, sitting up.**

"I think Kronos is getting fond of you," Hestia remarked with a smile.

 **Pride bubbles up in Poseidon's chest and his grin widens. "Thank you, father."**

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad," Poseidon mused.

 **"Don't get used to it," Kronos dismisses.**

 **"Brother," a voice says from across the coliseum.**

 **Poseidon and Kronos look up, the Titan frowning slightly when he sees Hyperion standing at the entrance. "Hyperion? What are you doing here?"**

 **"Emergency meeting," Hyperion says, looking uneasy as he avoids Kronos' sharp gaze. "Iapetus called it. Said he found something… a child."**

"A child?" Nico echoed. "What child?"

 **Kronos stands and brushes sand and dust off of his chiton. "And this requires my presence to deal with?"**

 **Hyperion nods. "Unfortunately. All twelve of us."**

 **Poseidon's heart leaps into his throat. Only important events require all of the twelve sons and daughters of Gaea and Ouranos. Not all of them were even there for Zeus' birth. For all of them to be at Othrys now… "What's happened?" Poseidon asks.**

 **Hyperion glances quickly at the young immortal. "Nothing of any business to you, bastard," he sneers.**

"How kind," Leo muttered.

 **"Hyperion," Kronos sighs. "Why is Iapetus bothering me at this hour?"**

 **Hyperion's mouth forms a tight line. "He found a boy." At Kronos' annoyed expression he elaborates. "A** ** _croesfridio_** **."**

 **Thanks to Kronos' lessons on the Old Tongue, Poseidon easily translates the word.** ** _Crossbreed._** **He wonders why Kronos suddenly seems uneasy. "What crossbreed?" Poseidon blurts out when Kronos doesn't say anything.**

 **"A nymph," Hyperion says lowly, glancing over at his brother, "and a Titan."**

"Chiron!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Chiron's eyes widened. "They found me?"

"Let's hope they don't just kill you," Zeus said.

 **"Poseidon, find your siblings and stay with them," Kronos orders as Backbiter fades away into golden mist. "Wait for your mother to collect you."**

"Rhea's going to be furious with him," Hera murmured.

Hestia nodded slightly. "Especially since he slept with Philyra the very day he and Rhea conceived Zeus."

 **Kronos supposes the secret couldn't have been kept forever. It was foolish of him to hope so. Of course, he'd not even considered that something could actually come from the night he'd spent with Philyra.**

 **Maybe he should have hunted her down anyway.**

 **"Rhea's going to flip," Hyperion mutters to him as they make their way to the throne room. "She's going to be** ** _livid,_** **brother."**

 **"I know," Kronos grimaces.**

 **"Good luck."**

 **"Idiot," Kronos shoots back.**

 **"Jerk," Hyperion sneers.**

 **"Bitch."**

"Rhea's right," Apollo laughed, "he's immature."

"Like you can talk," Artemis muttered.

 **Hyperion rolls his eyes. "Really, I'd think you'd be a little more mature for a several billion year old immortal, brother."**

 **"Like you can talk," Kronos snorts. "You're as bad as I am."**

 **Hyperion chuckles. "Immature for eternity," he smirks, grabbing Kronos in a headlock. Kronos knees him in the groin, making him recoil back and the younger Titan punches him in the face.**

 **Hyperion splutters as he finds himself pressed against the wall, a dagger at his throat. Kronos leers at him. "And yet, I win again."**

"Kronos is like that younger brother who purposefully pisses all his siblings off," Hades mused.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "I think that's directed at me," he muttered.

 **Hyperion shoves him away. "Piss off."**

 **Kronos just smirks, the dagger disappearing from his hand as he steps back. "You haven't won for a long time."**

 **"I'll win again sometime," Hyperion says. "Just you wait."**

 **The King spreads his arms out. "I'm not going to be holding my breath."**

 **"Kronos," Hyperion sighs, "you realise that Rhea… depending on what happens in this meeting, she may wish to…"**

 **"Leave or never allow me to have sex with her again? Yes. I know." Kronos just smiles faintly. "But she won't."**

"He's so confident of that," Hera frowned. "Arrogant bastard."

 **Hyperion snorts. "You tried to kill Zeus," he reminds his brother. "And the only time you've spoken to her since then is when you dropped Poseidon off at the mess that day. That's a month, Kronos."**

 **"A blink of an eye," Kronos dismisses.**

 **"And then she finds out that you've not been loyal to her? She'll go ballistic."**

 **"Let her," Kronos says carelessly. "I won't stop her." Hyperion raises an eyebrow. "Well, maybe I'll try, but-"**

 **Hyperion chuckles. "You're lying to yourself again, brother." He stops Kronos with a hand on the younger immortal's shoulder.**

 **Kronos sighs. "Hyperion, we have to-"**

"He's avoiding the subject," Apollo sang.

 **"Listen to me for a minute," Hyperion says. "They can wait a minute." He thinks about what to say for several long seconds. "You and Rhea may have your arguments, but you need her. I see it when you make decisions, you look at her as if she's suddenly found all the answers. When you first enter a room or corridor you look for her. When she moves, you move. You need to suck up your pride – at least for this meeting – and not let yourself alienate her. You need each other, Kronos."**

 **"And here I was thinking that you're the stupidest of the twelve of us."**

Poseidon groaned. "Really, father?"

Hestia smiled faintly as she looked at her brother. "You called him father," she pointed out.

 **"Kronos," Hyperion groans.**

 **Kronos pauses before the throne room doors. "We'll see," he says quietly before he opens them, striding into the throne room.**

 **It's silent for several long moments, before Iapetus speaks up. "I found a child."**

 **"Good for you," Theia sneers. "Now would someone please tell me why I was dragged away from Hyperion at this unholy hour?"**

Hermes snorted. "She reminds me of you, Aphrodite," he remarked.

Aphrodite glared at him. "I'm not a Titan," she said curtly.

 **"Technically," Koios rumbles, "you weren't dragged away from him."**

 **Hyperion smiles slightly. "This will not take long," he assures his consort. "Once we are finished here, I will happily continue."**

 **"Not in my throne room you're not," Kronos snaps.**

Zeus snickered. "Please do it in his throne room."

 **"Now that's rather unfair," Oceanus chuckles. "You can have sex in here, but we can't?"**

 **Kronos shoots his eldest brother a dark glare. "Yes."**

 **"We're here for a reason," Mnemosyne cuts in. "And that is not to compete on whereabouts we can have sex or not."**

"They've been there for under a fifteen seconds and are already talking about sex," Poseidon said incredulously. "That's a record."

 **Kronos grimaces. "Fine. Iapetus, continue."**

 **"Thank you," Iapetus grumbles. "The child is a** ** _croesfridio._** **Between Titan and nymph."**

 **"And this has been brought to our attention?" Phoebe asks. "Why? Who cares if one of us has stared for too long at the backside of a nymph?"**

Zeus snickered. "I don't think she realises she's talking about Kronos there," he laughed.

 **Kronos' five brothers snicker slightly, causing the King to glare at them. Iapetus, still smiling, snaps his fingers and forms a screen of shadows which form an image. A little baby wailing, wrapped in simple fabric. It's red-faced as it screeches, causing many of the twelve Titans to flinch at the sound. Its arms wave around as it thrashes in a bed of leaves, and two cloven hooves batter at the fabric encasing it.**

 **"This is why," Iapetus says. "The mother has abandoned it."**

 **Theia's upper lip curls up. "It is obvious why," she sneers. "** ** _Look_** **at it. What mother would want that as a child?"**

"Chiron is not a _that_ ," Percy snapped.

Chiron sighed. "Percy, when I was younger it was not uncommon for mortals to call me a thing."

 **"Every life must be given a chance, sister," Phoebe comments lightly. "No matter how it has come into being."**

 **"Just kill the damned thing and allow me to return to my chambers," Krios grumbles.**

 **"This is an immortal," Iapetus tells him.**

 **Koios snorts. "Immortal? Which one? You should know that not all immortals are Titans. Some of them are worse. Far worse."**

 **Iapetus turns to Kronos. "It deserves a chance," he says firmly. As the King, and as the father of the** ** _croesfridio_** **– not that the entire council needed to know that – Kronos had the last say. "It's a new-born. And who knows how long it's been there before I found it?"**

"Is Iapetus actually thinking that Kronos will vote for it to live?" Zeus sneered. "He'll want it dead."

 **"Where is it now?" Tethys asks.**

 **"My palace," Iapetus says. "If the decision is to kill it, then I will do so. But** ** _not_** **until the decision is made." He glares pointedly at Theia.**

 **Kronos can feel Rhea's glare on the side of his head. He taps his armrest for several long seconds, aware of eleven pairs of eyes trained on him. Finally, he sighs. "Everyone out."**

 **"You mean I came all the way over here for nothing?" Theia cries.**

 **"** ** _Out_** ** _of my throne room,"_** **Kronos repeats pointedly.**

 **Theia grumbles, but soon dissolves away back to the bed she shares with Hyperion. The other Titans quickly follow, leaving only Kronos and Rhea behind. He knew Rhea wouldn't go like the others had.**

 **Kronos returns his gaze to the mist screen that Iapetus had so** ** _thoughtfully_** **left behind.**

 **Rhea's the first of the two to speak. "It's yours."**

"Here it comes," Leo murmured.

 **Her voice is void of emotion, so utterly** ** _not Rhea_** **that it makes a knot of anxiety bubble up in Kronos' stomach. "Yes," he says, his voice nearly a whisper, yet still it echoes around them.**

 **"Who else?"**

 **He hesitates for a second. "Philyra."**

 **"** ** _Why_** **?" the sharpness in her voice has him pausing and glancing at her. "How could you?" Rhea demands. "Actually, don't answer that," she sneers. "I know why. You've always been a sucker for a pretty face."**

"Dam," Percy muttered, "she's very angry."

"It's to be expected," Hera stated.

 **"Rhea-"**

 **"** ** _Don't._** **I should have known," she snaps. "It happened when you went down to the mortal plane with our brother, didn't it? How many others have you slept with behind my back?"**

 **He snorts. "Technically? None. I only** ** _sleep_** **with you."**

 **She shakes her head and stands. "I can't believe you," she growls furiously. "You didn't even tell me! Were you** ** _ever_** **going to tell me?"**

 **Kronos runs a hand through his hair. "Rhea, please. I'm sorry. It was a mistake – I wasn't thinking-"**

 **"That's a first for you," she hisses.**

 **"What would you have me do?" he snaps angrily. "It's done, Rhea."**

 **Her lower trembles as she stares at him, green eyes boring into gold. "What would I have you do? Well, since you were so willing to kill** ** _our_** **children, it shouldn't be too hard to kill this new-born bastard."**

Zeus' eyes widened. "Mother is…"

Chiron stiffened, his horse tail twitching. "I'm not surprised," he admitted.

 **There are many things Kronos could say in response. He snorts. "I knew you were a child of Gaea and Ouranos somehow," he remarks. The same ichor runs through their veins, the savageness that comes with being a Titan is in Rhea too.**

 **"Kill the child,** ** _my love_** **," Rhea spits out, overcome with utter misery and anger. "You claim it was a mistake? Then rectify it."**

 **Kronos stares at Iapetus' screen. The half-horse still wails, although the sound is muted. Kronos** ** _didn't_** **kill their six little nuisances. If he didn't kill the ones destined to overthrow him, then why would he kill a little bastard who would have no domains? No powers and abilities meant they weren't a threat. This little crossbreed wasn't a threat. Once he'd promised Rhea the world, anything that she wished he would give to her.**

"Six little nuisances," Hestia echoed.

"He's becoming fond of us," Poseidon said with a grin.

 **"No," he says.**

Chiron's eyes widened. "He's not going to kill me?"

Percy grinned. "Looks like you'll be joining the family, Chiron."

 **Rhea doesn't respond, instead she spins on her heel and storms from the throne room, the double doors slamming shut behind her.**

 **It is midday when Kronos finally moves again, tearing his gaze away from the obsidian doors. He flashes out of the room, wisps of golden smoke shredding his form apart. The smoke reforms into his body inside Iapetus' palace.**

 **"Well?" Iapetus prompts.**

 **"I'll take it," Kronos says reluctantly.**

"It," Annabeth muttered angrily.

 **Iapetus doesn't move, his expression like a marble bust. "And what of Rhea?"**

 **"She will probably find a way to get back at me somehow," Kronos murmurs. "But, for now, that is not my concern. Where's the crossbreed, Iapetus?" Even as he speaks, his gaze finds the little bundle on Iapetus' lap.**

 **His brother holds the baby up to Kronos. "He's called Chiron," the Titan Lord says quietly.**

 **Kronos takes the centaur from his brother. It's still wrapped in the simple piece of fabric, but now it's at least cleaned up. Its wails quiet down as it stares up at Kronos, golden brown eyes that are oddly intelligent for a centaur meeting the King's own eyes.**

Half of the beings are staring at Chiron, half expecting Kronos to just kill him on the spot.

 **Half of Kronos is honestly disgusted at the realisation that he'd bred a centaur. The other half he doesn't care about.**

 **"Well, little bastard," he says with a wry smile, "looks like you're stuck with me now."**

Chiron shuddered. "That's ominous."


	16. Chapter 16

**Lord Nitro:** **Ooh, spooky...  
** **MOAR YAS MOAR / Thanks :)**

 **Jaylene Olebar:** **i love how you have Kronos and Poseidon relationship!  
** **it is awesome!  
** **keep it up! / Thanks**

 **Jaylene Olebar (chapter 14):** **Whats up?!  
** **Sorry i have not reviewed in a long time!  
** **i was to busy with work and stuff..  
** **but this was awesome! / Meh, I don't have a lot of free time at the moment because of school... but I'm managing.**

 **Lord Nitro (chapter 2):** **"He knows I'll kick his ass if he dares to come anywhere near any of you."  
** **SOUNDS LIKE GRAND MAMA RHEA ALRIGHT / Yup, I figured even Kronos would be wary when it came to her, even if it was only because he likes having sex with her too much to give it up.**

 **chow. staniscool:** **i loooovvvvvveeeee it soooooooooooo much. this story has kept me up all night and it is soooooooooo fudging good. Maybe Kronos turns good? I rly want to see what could happen with Kronos as a good dad. Maybe they (titans and the gods) fight the primordials? that would be so cool. Once again, this story is a fudging beast. / Kronos being good? Hahaha, you're dreaming :).**

 **Death. Devourer of Worlds:** **And our favorite centaur shows the shards finally!  
** **Ah, I was sad that Rhea did not like Chiron, even though she knew it would happen.  
** **Having all the Titans together, or any of them, around is always fun. My favorites are Iapetos, Hyperion, Oceans and Krios, and - of course, of course - Rhea and Kronos. They're like, "You can be the King of the Universe, but it's still our little brother and we're going to kick your ass, no matter how evil and scary you are," it's refreshing to see that side of them, being siblings, and me very reminiscent of the gods - although there are some details that make them just be... the titans.  
** **And they are immature, by the gods! Half of these conversations are something I would expect to hear in school, although with far fewer sarcastic arguments (once I said something, and I finished my sentence with the word "sarcasm", I was asked what it was to give you an idea of the desperation I live in ) but they are coming from the most powerful beings in the universe.  
** **I can not wait to hear how the children will react to the news of the new baby brother. Zeus did not have much time, and then another. I was slightly disappointed that I had not seen anyone say that baby Zeus looks like a rock. My stupid sense of humor is pouting.  
** **And will our little Poseidon like another brother? If he is already growling at Zeus, I imagine what it will be like with Chiron.  
** **And, poor guy, stuck with Kronos? Smooth or not, it is sinister and suspicious. I'm glad someone wanted to keep the little centaur alive. And, my God! I want to kill his mother.  
** **Well, I guess that's it.  
** **Até a próxima, tchau! / Yeah, while Rhea is known for loving her own children, I don't think she'd look favourably down on any children born from Kronos cheating on her. Especially since she could work out that Chiron was conceived around the time that Zeus was conceived. Yeah, the Titans are Titans... there's really no other way to properly describe them. Well... put like that... but they're allowed to be immature :). I'm sure I can have Poseidon say that about Zeus at some point ;). Poseidon will hate having another brother, I can guarantee that. Kronos has a lot of plans :) Chiron may or may not now be part of them. I'm sure Poseidon can do that for you...**

 **DAREdeVILLE:** **who will Poseidon prefer? Zeus or Chiron, And will Rhea notice something odd about Poseidon? maybe some Hades and Poseidon brotherly moment as they are too cute, Why am i in love with Kronos' character? and i like how Kronos acts like a father, sometimes... anyways nicely done :D / Poseidon will prefer Hades. Rhea will yeah. I'm in love with Kronos too :) you're not the only one. Kronos never acts like a father :D. It currently fits his agenda to be nice to Poseidon, which is why he's humoring him.**

 **Death. Devourer of Worlds (chapter 14):** **Hello, it's me!  
** **In part I was happy to see some, uh, normality between the parent-child relationship of Kronos and Poseidon, but I could not read with a happy smile.  
** **Even though in this different reality things are not equal and can change a lot, in a good or bad way, it does not mean that it is emotionally legal for the older gods. Even Poseidon is falling in the Kronos graces, whether it be the alternative reality or the "ours" (though I know he is actually attached to that of the other Kronos).  
** **And it's kind of sad, since our Kronos is not and will never be like this. They will read and read, see all they could have had, have been, but they will never be able to have it because it is not real to them, it is as good as a story you read to get out of your world and meet others - terrible or wonderful. And maybe that creates bitterness, it will always be a "why could not we have been like this?"  
** **Hestia was the first, now Poseidon. I wonder who will be next.  
** **And do not misunderstand. I loved the chapter, it was incredible and I loved it - I really loved it - to have seen a more "soft" moment between Kronos and Poseidon (honestly, Kronos manages to be more immature than his son - who is a child). I'm enjoying the way you're developing this. And I think Kronos likes his children, he just did not notice - or do not want to and does not admit it - yet. Kind of mean Rhea was not enjoying it.  
** **And what about the runes. I hit the part where he wanted to undo the curses (without the burden of being betrayed by the children is perhaps what is lacking to the side Super Father of Kronos appear). But I can not see what else he might be up to, and he's up to it. When he is not?  
** **And despite all the lovely moment between father and son, I can not help but be suspicious about why Kronos doing all ... this. And when he tested Poseidon's hatred of Zeus, it seemed like he was up to something. I can not believe that now, after years of opportunities, he has decided to lower his guard and behave like a father.  
** **Well, I'll read the other chapter. Merry Christmas!  
** ** **Tchau! / Normality? This is Kronos we're talking about! Yeah, they'll all have some thinking to do after this chapter too... Next? You'll find out :). Hahaha, Kronos does have his moments... Kronos is always up to something :). You'll just have to guess and hope you get your guess right... I'd love to hear some theories :).****

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

 **Kronos decides that all children were born to annoy him.**

"Not all," Zeus smirked. "Just us."

 **It's not even sundown yet and he's already considering just throwing the damned crossbreed out the window and forgetting it. The thing refuses to stop screeching, eyes constantly roving around the room as it wails and occasionally gibbers up at him. It's a small blessing that at least it speaks like a Titan and not one of its wild brethren.**

"I don't think he likes you, Chiron," Percy remarked.

Travis Stoll grinned. "Chiron as a baby?" he whispered to his brother. "Imagine the blackmail!"

 **Word will spread of the centaur he's bred, and while none would dare to comment to his face, there will be rumours spreading. The matter remains that this child does little to help him. It would be a simple matter to snap its little neck or smother it until it dies, and then he can simply forget about it.**

All of the demigods and most of the gods stiffen. "How dare he?" Annabeth demanded furiously.

 **Instead, he makes his way to the table littered with runes. It takes little effort to find the rune he's searching for. He cuts open his palm with a dagger, watching as beads of ichor well up. If one were to use runes, they'd quickly learn that there were many mediums with which to draw them with. Ichor was among the most powerful methods. Kronos put the tip of his finger into the miniature pool of ichor before he turns to the crossbreed.**

 **The rune is one of the simplest. A triskelion. Kronos mutters under his breath in the Old Tongue until he has drawn the rune and it's finished glowing, sinking into the babe's chest. He presses a finger to the boy's forehead to implant some knowledge about the rune into his mind.**

 **Chiron blinks up at him and gibbers.**

Poseidon grinned. "Looks like it's your turn, brother," he smirked.

Chiron sighed. "To make a fool of myself?"

 **Kronos scowls. "Little bastard," he grumbles. As if in response, the baby's hindquarters shimmer a golden brown. Slowly, the horse's ass disappears, turning into actual legs. Kronos prods the baby, causing Chiron to screech and grab at him, but the Titan moves before he can.**

 **"Father?"**

 **Kronos sighs. "What are you doing, Poseidon?"**

 **Poseidon stares at the baby. "What's** ** _that_** **?" he asks, his nose crinkling up.**

"It's a baby, dad," Percy said with a grin.

 **"A baby," Kronos says wryly. The boy looks annoyingly alike to Rhea as he stares at Chiron.**

 **"But what's it doing here?" Poseidon demands.**

 **"I'm debating the worth of throwing it out the window."**

 **The boy perks up. "Great. So can we go to the coliseum?"**

"Poseidon!" Hestia exclaimed.

"What?" Poseidon spluttered. "It's not me!"

 **"Where's your mother?"**

 **"In our room," Poseidon says, tilting his head to the side. "Why?"**

 **Kronos grimaces. "I'm assuming she's angry?"**

 **"Angry, upset, furious, sad, pissed. All of the above," Poseidon says.**

 **"Remind me to extend your vocabulary later," Kronos mutters.**

 **Poseidon blinks. "What's wrong with it?" he asks. Kronos just shakes his head. "Why is mother angry?"**

 **Kronos nudges Chiron. "This little twat."**

 **"Did he bite her or something?"**

 **"Or something," Kronos sighs. "Stay here, Poseidon."**

 **Poseidon blinks. "What? Father!"**

 **Chiron gibbers nonsense up at Kronos as the Titan carries him through the corridors. There's little worth to having a centaur around, Kronos knows. Little Chiron doesn't help Kronos, having the boy around – if he can even be called that – is an unnecessary annoyance. Philyra has unknowingly thrown him a curveball and he doesn't want to have to deal with it. He wants to cut her head off for ruining his long-thought out plans.**

"He's admitted to having plans!" Zeus exclaimed. "I knew it! Some foul plot to-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Zeus," Poseidon grumbled. "We'll find out what he's doing later."

 **"Father!" Poseidon exclaims, scurrying along behind the Titan Lord.**

 **"Bring your sword, Poseidon," Kronos says. "We will meet outside."**

"That can't be good," Jason mused.

 **Poseidon nods eagerly and runs off.**

 **For a split second, Kronos considers telling Poseidon to go back to his room. But then again, the boy does have a desire to follow him anyway.**

 **If the boy is foolish enough to believe that he can straddle the line, then the answer is simple to Kronos. If he cannot obey orders, there is only one option. Kronos summons his scythe to his side.**

 **It's amusingly easy to locate Philyra.**

 **She sits by the beach, as Nereids are wont to do. The moon reflects off the ocean, shining brightly in a serene image which almost makes Kronos laugh.**

 **The nymph looks up as he approaches. "My Lord," she greets with a coy smile. "What a pleasure."**

 **Kronos tilts his head to the side. "You've caused me a problem lately, niece," he rumbles.**

"He's being blunt for once," Hera remarked. "That's probably not a good sign."

 **She pauses. "My Lord?" Wordlessly, Kronos reveals Chiron, still swaddled in that simple fabric. Philyra shuts her eyes. "Lord Kronos, I am sorry. I can-"**

 **"Sorry," Kronos cuts in with a sneer, "is not good enough. If you desired to be rid of the bastard, disposing of him somewhere we cannot see is prudent."**

 **She stands, brushing sand off her chiton. "I can take him elsewhere, My Lord," she says quietly, paling very slightly. But she knows he's not willing to compromise.**

 **He glowers at her. "No. I may dislike having to provide for a bastard I never wished for, but he may yet prove to be of use. You, however, have displeased me."**

 **Poseidon stiffens. He knows what that means.**

"I think everyone knows what that means," Athena said.

 **Philyra cries out, suddenly dropping to her knees. Poseidon recoils as ichor leaks out of her ears and trickling down from her nose. Kronos' grip tightens on Chiron and she wails in agony. Chiron also starts crying out, terrified at what's occurring before him, even though his little mind can't comprehend it.**

 **It stops, allowing Philyra to spit out ichor, her body trembling even without pain raking through her body. She dares not stand and stares resolutely at the sand beneath her.**

 **"Poseidon," Kronos says evenly, "your sword."**

 **Poseidon's eyes widen. "You… you want me to** ** _kill_** **her?" he splutters.**

 **Kronos' eyes narrow, his divine presence lashing around them like an angered snake striking out at anything that dares to move. "Yes."**

 **Poseidon shakes his head. "I can't," he stammers. "I'm just-"**

 **"What?" Kronos asks, his voice deceptively soft. "Do it, Poseidon."**

 **Poseidon stares at the sword in his hand. He doesn't want to do it, but knows that Kronos can't be reasoned with. The Titan will find some way to force him to do it if Poseidon doesn't do it willingly.**

 **"Release her," Kronos urges.**

 **"I-"**

 **"Now."**

 **The young immortal realises that either he kills her, or Kronos will drag it out. And he doesn't want her to suffer. Poseidon takes a deep breath and slowly approaches the sea nymph. He avoids her desperate gaze, instead glaring at the sea.**

 **Poseidon trembles, though from the cold or from fear he doesn't know. He tries to avoid the ichor on the sand, making it stick together in clumps. The simple bronze blade is stained gold, and Poseidon knows that he has splatters of the golden blood on his chiton.**

 **He flinches when Kronos puts a hand on his shoulder and flashes them away, back to the King's room.**

 **"Go shower," Kronos orders.**

 **Poseidon scrambles away.**

 **Once he's finished the shower, he grabs a clean chiton and peers around the corner.**

 **Chiron is silent, sleeping peacefully on Kronos' bed. At least that gives Poseidon some relief.**

 **Kronos meets his gaze and smiles faintly. "Come here."**

"The bastard is probably happy with having a five year old kid kill someone," Zeus growled.

 **Poseidon drags his feet, suddenly unable to meet his father's golden eyes. He stops before the Titan. A warm finger lifts his chin.**

 **"You did well," Kronos murmurs.**

 **Poseidon can't swallow past the lump in his throat, despite the rare praise.**

 **Kronos studies him for several moments. "I want to show you something," he says. Before Poseidon can answer, the Titan presses a finger to his forehead.**

"That can't be good," Percy muttered.

 ** _Something calls Poseidon forwards, insistently tugging him._**

 ** _It's suddenly that he falls forwards, somehow still landing on his feet. He's in a cave, the sun setting outside. The interior is dark, a few meagre bundles scattered haphazardly around the cave._**

 ** _But it's not that which catches Poseidon's attention._**

 ** _Kronos sits in the middle of the cave, intently staring at something on the cave floor. He's young, very young. Younger than Poseidon is now – under five years. There's a dark mark on his upper arm, looking weirdly familiar to Poseidon._**

"Under five?" Hades asked. "That's… young."

Poseidon nodded. "Very young," he agreed.

 ** _Poseidon stays where he is, not wanting to go any closer._**

"Clever," Athena muttered.

"He's under five," Hestia stated. "Kronos won't do anything at that age."

 ** _Kronos mutters a curse under his breath, sounding immensely frustrated, yet also oddly worried._**

 ** _The faint light stretching into the cave disappears, and Poseidon turns to see Gaea at the entrance of the cave._**

"Dirt Face," Leo said. "And her homicidal son."

 ** _Kronos leaps to his feet and spins, a wide smile on his face. "Mother!" he exclaims excitedly, something cupped in his hands._**

"Homicidal?" Thalia echoed. "I hate to admit it, but he's just a kid at this point."

 ** _The Primordial presses her lips together. "Kronos," she says sharply, "what is that?"_**

 ** _The young Titan grins. "It's a bird," he says. "I found it."_**

 ** _Gaea brushes past him. "But why is it_** **here** ** _?"_**

 ** _He blinks. "It's injured," he tells her. "I'm trying to heal it. It's broken a wing – at least I think it has." The baby robin cupped in his hands flutters helplessly._**

Aphrodite cooed. "Are those really the actions of _him_?"

 ** _Gaea turns to face him. "Why are you trying to heal it?"_**

 ** _"Because it's_** **injured** ** _," he repeats with emphasis, with the determined tone that only a child could pull off. "And I want to help it."_**

Hestia smiled faintly. "He's so sweet," she murmured.

 ** _She sighs, impatience clouding her voice. "Kronos, you barely have enough control to wilt plants. You have difficulty with even that."_**

"Wilt plants?" Demeter demanded. "Why not grow them?"

"Because she's Gaea," Zeus offered.

 ** _He nods. "I know. But I'm being careful." He holds the bird up to her, and Poseidon's eyes narrow when he sees the malicious intent in Gaea's eyes. Kronos is too young, too innocent to see it._**

 ** _"You don't even know how to do it," Gaea says. "What if you mess it up? You have to apply your power to its broken wing only. If you even send the slightest sliver of energy into it elsewhere, it will probably die."_**

 ** _"Then you can teach me!" he says brightly._**

 ** _"You will cause it to suffer before you heal it._** **If** ** _you even do manage to heal it," Gaea bites out._**

 ** _Kronos frowns down at the little bird cupped in his hands. "But I want to help it."_**

 ** _"The only way you can help it is to stop its suffering."_**

"No," Annabeth murmured.

Athena elaborated at the various confused looks. "Gaea's trying to get Kronos to kill it."

"But he's not even five!" Thalia exclaimed.

 ** _"That's what I'm trying to do," Kronos says, not understanding what Gaea is suggesting._**

 ** _"It's survival of the fittest, Kronos. This little bird," she gestures at the robin weakly fluttering in his hands, "will likely die even if you do heal it. Would you wish it to be torn apart by a predator?"_**

 ** _He shakes his head, the smile dropping off his face. "No, I wouldn't."_**

 ** _"You would heal it, and then it would die anyway. A waste of precious energy, is it not?" Gaea asks. He opens his mouth to answer, to disagree, but Gaea quickly continues. "No, the best thing would be to simply ease its suffering. You don't want to make things worse, do you, Kronos?"_**

 ** _"No," he mutters._**

 ** _She smiles with fake sadness. "Exactly. You know what you have to do."_**

 ** _Kronos, with tears brimming in his eyes, turns back to the robin. "Easing its suffering?" he asks._**

 ** _Gaea nods. "Yes, Kronos."_**

 ** _Kronos shakes as he shifts his grip, and Poseidon turns away even as the muffled crack echoes around the cave with finality. Poseidon slowly turns back to his father, watching as Kronos slumps, scanning the bird as if hoping that it would move again._**

Zeus' eyes widened slightly. Hestia sighed. "Gaea planned for him to kill Ouranos for a long time."

 ** _Gaea smiles and takes Kronos; chin in her hand, forcing him to look up at her. "Sometimes, my son," she says soothingly, "it has gone on for too long. The best we can do is to put something down. Sometimes," she continues, "it is best to stop suffering – whether yours or another creatures – before it is too late."_**

"In other words," Poseidon bit out. "Ouranos makes people suffer so you have to kill him because Gaea says so."

 ** _"But what if I can help?" Kronos asks tearfully, scratching at his cheek – a sign that Poseidon knows means that he's holding back tears. Poseidon knew that Kronos_** **could** ** _have helped that bird, Gaea simply didn't want him to._**

 ** _"You only help those that are worthy," Gaea says simply. "Those that can stand on their own, without assistance."_**

 ** _"But if we have powers that no one else does," Kronos says, and Poseidon isn't at all surprised to see the first few tears, "shouldn't we use them to help others?"_**

 ** _Gaea smiles, a secretive smile that adults often give children – the_** **oh how little you know** ** _smile. "To what end, dear? We cannot do everything for everyone."_**

"I want to resurrect Gaea," Poseidon blurted out. "Then kill her again."

"I will join you," Hestia announced, the normally peaceful goddess looking downright murderous.

 ** _"Higher beings should help the lower ones," Kronos insists, "that's what Pontus says."_**

 ** _The Primordial smiles thinly. "You are not Pontus. His way of life is foolish, bound to cause problems when everything comes knocking for assistance. We may have powers, but we use them for_** **ourselves,** ** _Kronos. We have them, no one else. You can control time, no one else can, so you use it for_** **yourself** ** _. Do you understand?" her grip tightens on his chin, digging into the skin slightly. Kronos tears himself away, and Gaea grabs onto his arm instead, holding him tight enough to cause bruises. "Do you understand?" she repeats, firmer this time._**

 ** _"Let go!" Kronos cries fearfully. "Mother, you're hurting me!" When she doesn't let go, he yells louder. "Let go! I understand!" Gaea lets go, and he instantly scampers away from her, retreating to the opposite side of the cave._**

 ** _Gaea leaves shortly after with a muttered, "Stupid boy."_**

 ** _Poseidon slowly makes his way over to Kronos. Dark bruises are already blossoming where Gaea had grabbed him on the arm, matching the dark mark that Poseidon had seen earlier. Kronos wipes away the thin trail of ichor rolling down from his chin where Gaea's nails had dug in._**

Percy ground his teeth. Abuse was something he could understand, living with Smelly Gabe when he was younger. "It's almost like Gaea didn't care in the slightest about him," he murmured.

"Ouranos crippled him," Annabeth stated, "and Gaea abused him."

 ** _As Poseidon watches, Kronos carefully places the dead robin on the cave floor. He then sets about finding all the little twigs in the cave and piling them up in a neat pattern. The robin is set on the top._**

"He's making a funeral pyre," Athena spluttered.

"For a bird?" Percy asked incredulously.

 ** _Kronos mutters a few words under his breath, and fire flickers across his palm. A snap of his fingers, and the golden flames leap from his hand onto the twigs, setting them ablaze with ease._**

 ** _Poseidon cracks a small smile. Kronos had created a miniature funeral pyre for a little bird._**

 ** _Abruptly, everything shifts around him, fading away until only the young Kronos remains. He too soon disappears._**

"Well, that was depressing," Thalia muttered.

 **Poseidon wakes with a quiet groan. He'd never particularly liked Gaea, but now knowing how she'd treated Kronos when he was only a child – still a baby by immortal standards – he hated her. She is the cause for Kronos' personality, she'd moulded him since birth into the little soldier that she wanted to kill Ouranos.**

 **He pauses as he sees Chiron, the baby's mouth open and red-faced, yet not a single sound comes out of his mouth. The baby seems perplexed at the lack of sound, causing it to attempt to screech louder.**

Poseidon snorted. "Well, I guess that's one way to make a baby be quiet."

 **Poseidon snickers.**

 **"I became tired of the little bastard's whining," Kronos says. He wriggles his fingers, letting golden tendrils of divine energy trickle over them. "It's a shame my siblings aren't willing to delve deeper into the wonders of the Old Tongue."**

 **"So, Gaea… she tricked you into snapping that robin's neck?" Poseidon asks bluntly.**

Zeus winced. "Maybe too blunt, Poseidon."

 **Kronos' smile drops. "Yes," he says. "I was too young back then to understand what she was doing – what it meant for me – so every time something like that happened… I just became used to it."**

 **"She did it often?" Poseidon asks.**

 **"Often enough," Kronos muses.**

 **"And… did you usually take in little birds and other animals that were injured and try to heal them?"**

Percy snickered at the image of Kronos setting up a little animal rescue centre in the cave.

 **Kronos snorts. "More often than you'd believe."**

 **Poseidon smiles slightly, but then he sees the celestial bronze sword that he'd used to cut off Philyra's head. It's still stained a glistening gold, as if the dead Nereid is mocking him from the Pit. "What will happen now?"**

 **The Titan frowns lightly. "Many things. But for you, the sun is rising. You need to return to your mother before she decides to storm up here and cause chaos."**

 **Poseidon nods slightly. He eyes the blade on the floor. "What about that?" he asks, hesitant to touch the weapon after what Kronos had made him do with it.**

 **Kronos seems amused at Poseidon's sudden wariness. "I will deal with your sword." The subtle emphasis on** ** _your_** **isn't lost on Poseidon. "Now, I have a Primordial to deal with, or at least to find. I expect it will take many more weeks until I know how to deal with him. Find your mother, perhaps she will have something of use for you."**

 **The Titan isn't very fond of Erebus, Poseidon notes. It probably has something to do with Kronos' scar that he got from the Primordial in the past. It makes Poseidon wonder if Kronos had just charged into battle against Erebus, uncaring about the difference in their abilities, or if Erebus had hunted him down. It would make more sense if Erebus had started it, but Kronos doesn't usually make sense.**

"He has a point," Hera said wryly.

 **Poseidon bows his head. "Yes, Father."**

 **Kronos picks up the blade once Poseidon's gone. The boy had been surprisingly perceptive when Kronos had originally given it to him, enough to sense that the sword wasn't balanced. Even for him, the balance would make his attacks off-centre, ruining his balance and generally causing chaos. Like most beings, Kronos preferred a balanced weapon to fight with. Undoubtedly, Poseidon would too. But until he was able to hold his own with an unbalanced blade, Kronos would not give him a balanced one.**

"I knew it!" Poseidon exclaimed. "He's purposefully given me an unbalanced weapon!"

"It _is_ a good way to learn," Ares remarked. "When you use a balanced weapon it'll seem very light and a lot easier."

 **Kronos rubs the dried ichor off the metal before dropping it onto his bed.**

 **Now, to deal with Erebus. Kronos hadn't been sitting and twiddling his thumbs or shatter anything that he crossed path with like his siblings may believe. He'd been scouring his runes for anything he could use to get an advantage over Erebus.**

 **If only his siblings knew how powerful Kronos really was with the Old Tongue under his command.**

 **Abruptly, Chiron screeches, evidently deciding to make his presence known, lest Kronos forget that the little bastard is still there.**

Percy cracked a small smile. "I don't think Kronos likes you very much, Chiron."

"I would be surprised if he did," Chiron sighed.

 **Kronos spits out a curse, spinning around to glower at the centaur. Chiron coos up at him and his glare darkens. What is it with his children and not fearing him?**

Zeus snorted. "He's annoyed," he said gleefully.

 **He holds Chiron up, keeping the babe at arm's length. "We are going to have to make some rules," Kronos states. Chiron squeals in response, his body shimmering and Kronos suddenly finds himself holding a furry centaur. "You do not do that without warning," he says pointedly. "I will not coddle you. And you," he adds as Chiron reaches towards his face with chubby fingers, "need to learn some** ** _respect, son_** **." Kronos swats away the searching fingers, annoyance briefly clouding his expression. He's essentially traded one irritating child for another – though at least Poseidon understands the need for privacy. Kronos encloses Chiron's little fist in his own, stopping the boy from sticking his fingers in places they didn't need to be.**

Poseidon chuckled at the horrified look on Chiron's face. "He'll cut off your fingers or something if you stick them in certain places."

 **The Titan Lord mutters a quick prayer to Chaos under his breath before dropping the kid onto the bed and marching over to his runes.**

 **It's only a few minutes later that there's a sharp tug on his chiton. Kronos takes several seconds to ensure he won't explode before he turns to the little centaur. He inwardly wishes that centaur children aged as mortals did – then Chiron would have been stuck on the bed.**

Hades snorted. "He's struggling with fatherhood already and has only had Chiron for the night so far."

 **Kronos sighs when Chiron gives another tug, looking up pleadingly at Kronos. The Titan picks him up, and before Chiron can make a sound, a finger is pressed to his forehead. A muttered word, and Chiron promptly falls asleep on the spot. Kronos lifts him and replaces the boy on the bed.**

 **He's busy and doesn't have the patience to deal with the boy. And he's** ** _so_** **close to moulding a new rune.**

 **Kronos knows what Rhea would say if she knew how he intended to stop Erebus. She'd go on about the dangers of mixing runes, the explosions they could cause and the thousands of ways they could backfire. But all Kronos really needed to mix was a banishing rune or binding rune with the rune for light or fire, and then Erebus would be dealt with. If he had known runes when he was younger, he wouldn't have had to lift a finger to destroy Ouranos. And the only risk was his room exploding.**

"Only risk?" Apollo demanded.

 **He pauses when he sees the parchment, half hidden beneath multiple others.** ** _I eagerly await the First Solstice,_** **said the message, written in Aether's scrawling script. Kronos sighs – only a single week until the mandatory Solstice. Dealing with Erebus would have to be put on hold until after all the Primordials had left.**

"Aether?" Percy asked.

"The Primordial of the Upper Atmosphere and Light," Athena explained. "Essentially the Primordium version of Apollo."

 **Kronos blazed words onto another parchment.** ** _Will Chaos be visiting?_** **A snap of his fingers and the parchment was whizzing out the window to find Aether and irritate him until he replied. The Titan had learnt a long time ago that the Primordials would only answer him if he kept on long enough for them to get pissed. And then he had to back away before they'd try to kill him.**

 **He lifts a finger, watching as a miniature tornado twists around the digit, whipping dust particles into a frenzy. For the sake of not being bored, he adds some of his own divine energy to the tornado, golden tendrils flickering and spiralling through the air.**

 **It's a slow day when he's easily distracted by his own divine energy.**

 **He ducks when he senses the air splitting behind him, watching in amusement as the parchment zips over his head, before abruptly spinning and hitting him in the face. Aether's reply is as expected.** ** _IF YOU SEND ONE MORE TARTARUS-DAMNED PARASITE AFTER ME I WILL INCINERATE IT ON THE SPOT. No, Chaos will not be visiting since he has better things to do than babysitting stuck up children who believe they rule the world._**

Percy laughed. "He seems irritated with Kronos."

 **Kronos smirks, and just for the point of annoying the Primordial even more, ensures that his response will repeatedly poke Aether.** ** _I do not believe I rule the world, Uncle. I_** **do** ** _rule the world._**

"Classic Kronos response," Hestia muttered in faint amusement.

 **With that, Kronos left to find something to entertain himself with, checking that Chiron was still asleep so couldn't cause any havoc whilst he was out. He had no desire to have to deal with the boy.**

* * *

 **So is it Poor Poseidon or Poor Kronos this time?**

 _ **"I'll look after him," Hades offers.**_

 _ **Kronos eyes him for several moments before turning back to Rhea. "I cannot allow them to know, Rhea," he says. "If they find out about Chiron, they find out about the others. Surely you don't want that, love."**_

 _ **Rhea bristles like a porcupine at the endearment, causing Kronos to smile briefly. "Kronos, as soon as all of them are gone you will retrieve him and return him to where he belongs."**_

 _ **He nods. "Of course. It is simply for the day."**_

 _ **"Can I ask what you're talking about?" Poseidon asks, resisting the temptation to raise his hand.**_

 _ **"That is none of your-"**_

 ** _"The Primordials are visiting," Rhea says, cutting completely over Kronos. "They do every year on the First Solstice, and your father doesn't want them to know of your existence."_**

 **If you have any questions or requests, please don't hesitate to PM me. I like talking with my readers and finding out what they think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jaylene Olebar: that was awesome! i cant wait to read more**  
 **plus have you seen the new Teen Wolf Episodes?**  
 **if not i can send them to you**  
 **if you like the show it is / Teen Wolf is awesome :). I've watched all the episodes that are out at the moment... but thanks for the offer.**

 **Zekrom1010101010: Did Kronos kill Philyra in mythology? I was kind of rooting for her survival. / In mythology Kronos 'turned her into a linden tree to ease her shame' at giving birth to Chiron. But this Kronos wanted Poseidon to learn a lesson, so he opted to have her killed instead.**

 **Guest (chapter 9): Oh god**  
 **Dat Iapetus bruh / Yup, Iapetus is reckless. Very reckless.**

 **Guest: Dear Kronos, perhaps the primordials already know, by methods as in gossiping that is if primordials gossiping, maybe Gaia got irritated one day and needed to vent, who knows? Oh and poor you... just so you know Kronos i'm falling for you**  
 **All the love, DAREdeVILE**  
 **Dear Poseidon, probably my favorite greek god, first of, killing Phylliria must be hard for you? And just so you know, you don't have to be so jelly of Baby Z, you're a ball of fluff too**  
 **All the love, DAREdeVILLE**  
 **And to draonswoe, awesome chapter as always and gods do i love sassy Kronos, and Poseidon, no matter what is cute, as always. And i feel sorry for Kronos who practically lives in an abusive household and i love how you portray Chiron here, how he annoys Kronos and such, and you published this on Wattpad right? When i thought there would be a lil' peace hearing Erebus' name just brought a storm into my brain, great work! / Kronos likes to think he's powerful enough to hide stuff from the Primordials... he'll find out how very wrong he is. Yeah, Poseidon's a little ball of fluff :). Yup, this is published on Wattpad. Erebus is gonna pick up the pace soon :).**

 **Lord Nitro: O.o**  
 **Will Nyx, Ahklys and Hemera attend the meeting?**  
 **I wanna see Nyxy. / You'll have to read and see :)**

 **Lady of Starfire: Poor Chiron, that is.**  
 **I do not know much about what to say. I am sad for all the two, Poseidon and Kronos. Gaia is a cow and I blame her for everything, that's how I'll deal with it.**  
 **Poor Poseidon, so young to have his hands stained with ichor. You know that phrase now and then appears in a book (The Mortal Instruments, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, the Court of Mist and Fury), but which in fact is that Nietzsche guy: "Do not look too long into the abyss, if not the abyss looks back "or something? I see this happened to Kronos. And it will end up happening with little Poseidon too.**  
 **The thing about the Kronos Cave Animal Rescue Center was incredible.**  
 **And, Percy !, animals also deserve a proper burial. I buried all the kittens that my old cat had, but later abandoned and then they died.**  
 **I noticed that Zeus really did not show up much. I do not know how I feel about it, but it seems perfectly logical that neither Kronos nor Poseidon wants to be around for long.**  
 **About sneakpeak: Rhea this VERY angry. Watch out Kronos, otherwise she'll get her hands on "places they do not need to be" - and it will not be the way you want them to.**  
 **Until next time, dear!**  
 **p.s.: I shudder when I read the translated comment, it looks awful. I hope you understand. / Hhaha, yeah. Gaea is a cow :). Kronos looked for too long at the lure of power and dominating... I figured Kronos would be the sort of being who'd prefer the company of animals to people. Aww that happened to some of my friend's kittens. Zeus will start to show up more often, very gradually. Yup, Rhea is angry :). I understood, don't worry.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: ok that was awesome!**  
 **keep up the good work!**  
 **it was a bit sad**  
 **but it was ok**  
 **:) / It was supposed to be sad :).**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

 **The next week passes by quickly for Poseidon. It's a rare hour when he manages to catch his father and steal him away, either because of Kronos' sudden activity or because Poseidon's being dragged around helping, or those rare moments when Kronos is busy stopping Chiron from galloping down the corridor. The Titan had quickly learnt that it was best to simply pick the baby up and allow him to continue galloping like he was suddenly a Pegasus and could fly.**

Apollo snorted in amusement. "Imagine that," he laughed.

Hestia smiled. "I can imagine him being fed up of running after Chiron that he just decides to do so."

 **Hades elbows Poseidon. "Are you even listening?" he hisses under his breath.**

 **Poseidon nods, tuning back into the conversation before them. "Duh. Of course I am."**

Hades snorted. "You weren't."

 **Kronos stands opposite Rhea, his arms crossed over his chest. "Rhea, you know what happens tomorrow," he says, thinly veiled annoyance clouding his tone. "It will be the same it has been the last ten years, only with-"**

 **"That bastard is not staying here," Rhea snaps. "As I keep Zeus in my room, you can keep Chiron in yours."**

 **His hands clench at his side, his gaze flickering over to Zeus, the baby held tightly in Hestia's arms. "There will be no one to ensure he doesn't pitch himself out of the window," he growls.**

 **"As if you care," Rhea shoots back, her eyes narrowing sharply.**

 **"It would be most unfortunate if he were to do so," Kronos drawls. "It is simply for the day, Rhea, and you won't even be here. I trust that the five others can ensure both Zeus and Chiron remain alive for the duration of the day's events."**

"What about after the day's events?" Zeus frowned.

 **"I'll look after him," Hades offers.**

 **Kronos eyes him for several moments before turning back to Rhea. "I cannot allow them to know, Rhea," he says. "If they find out about Chiron, they find out about the others. Surely you don't want that, love."**

 **Rhea bristles like a porcupine at the endearment, causing Kronos to smile briefly. "Kronos, as soon as all of them are gone you will retrieve him and return him to where he belongs."**

 **He nods. "Of course. It is simply for the day."**

 **"Can I ask what you're talking about?" Poseidon asks, resisting the temptation to raise his hand.**

 **"That is none of your-"**

 **"The Primordials are visiting," Rhea says, cutting completely over Kronos. "They do every year on the First Solstice, and your father doesn't want them to know of your existence."**

" _All_ of the Primordials?" Percy asked curiously.

Annabeth shrugged slightly. "Maybe."

 **"Does that mean Erebus will be here?" Hades asks worriedly.**

 **Rhea frowns lightly. "Maybe," she murmurs. "If he decides he wishes to."**

 **Kronos shrugs carelessly. "It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. The Solstice is a day of peace, sanctioned by Chaos himself. Erebus would be a fool to fight on that day."**

 **Zeus' gibbering was the only thing heard in the silence that fell between them. Kronos shot the baby a dark glare – the child was playing up the innocent baby look. Kronos knew very well that Zeus was able to speak, even if it was gibberish half the time. Give it a week or two, and Chiron would soon be able to speak too. The little brat's badgering was annoying enough when he wasn't able to speak, Kronos hated to think about what it would be like with him able to string noises into words.**

Zeus cackled in glee. "Please, Chiron, continue annoying him."

 **The Titan King took his leave, leaving Rhea and the six nuisances alone. Chiron was alone in his room, and he'd learnt after the first night that a centaur baby could cause a surprising amount of damage if left alone.**

Chiron's mouth twitched up. "Good."

 **As soon as midnight occurred some of the Primordials would form, others would wait until later or decide not to visit. Kronos had two hours to make sure everything that he didn't want the Primordials to know about was hidden from their senses.**

 **He blocked the door to the River of Time – the Primordials knew of it, but Kronos was intent on keeping them away from his source of power. His runes, he hid under the marble floor in his room. Chiron was flashed into Rhea's room, Kronos ignoring his screeches. The rubble still littering Othrys from Zeus' birth and Kronos' subsequent temper could stay where it was. The Primordials could never care if Kronos became angry – they had no reason to, since chances of him harming them were highly unlikely.**

 **As usual, Nyx was the first to arrive, as soon as midnight arrived and the Solstice began. Kronos was ready and waiting, watching as the doors opened. Nyx – like all Primordials – was perfect, Kronos could not deny that, and he could not deny that he'd occasionally considered engaging in certain activities with her. And Nyx certainly didn't make it any easier.**

"Adultery," Hera hissed. "How dare he?"

 **"Kronos," she purrs, seemingly gliding across the floor, "where's the welcome committee?"**

 **"As always, my Lady," Kronos says smoothly, "most of my brethren sleep during the night."**

 **"A shame," she muses, "I can think of many better things. I'm sure they've discovered many of them on their own," she tilts her head to the side, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth, "even now I see Hyperion and Theia finding one such better thing."**

"So Nyx can spy on anyone… anywhere?" Percy asked, looking pretty disturbed at the thought.

"As long as it is the night," Poseidon nodded.

 **Kronos tries not to think about what his siblings could be doing. "I am sure they are."**

 **Nyx smiles wickedly in response, stalking closer to him and trailing and hand over his shoulder, moving behind him and leaning to whisper into his ear. "Perhaps you also wish for a better thing," she murmurs, before sharply pulling back and completing the circle.**

"Nyx is offering to have sex with him?" Apollo spluttered. "Damn, that's so unfair!"

 **"I am afraid," Kronos says dryly, "I must respectfully decline your offer, my Lady."**

 **Nyx lets out a short back of laughter. "Please," she cackles. "Eros knows your urges, Kronos," she wags a finger at him. "** ** _Someone_** **desires sexual company… of the intercourse sort."**

 **Kronos tilts his head to the side. "Perhaps," he concedes, "but I will no sooner accept your offer than I would a mortal's." He smiles thinly. "Of course, I mean** ** _entirely_** **no offence." His sarcasm is all too obvious.**

Hades' draw dropped. "He's purposefully annoying her."

"A Titan versus a Primordial," Poseidon stated. "There's no question as to who will win."

 **Nyx bristles, her eyes narrowing sharply and the night suddenly growing darker. "Watch yourself, Titan," she sneers, "you would do well not to anger me."**

 **Kronos looks over her shoulder, and his mouth twitches up slightly.**

 **"Impudent to the last, I see, Lord Kronos," a voice says from behind Nyx. "As always, it is an absolute pleasure to visit."**

"Primordial number two," Hermes muttered.

 **"You enjoy this no more than I do, my Lord," Kronos says smoothly.**

 **"Of course not," Aether snaps back, indignantly crossing his arms. "You merely enjoy being a brazen fool."**

 **"It takes one to know one," Kronos says dismissively.**

"I think Percy may have inherited Kronos' ability at pissing off higher beings," Thalia laughed.

Percy frowned slightly at the thought of inheriting anything from Kronos, but he had to admit that it seemed to be inherited from the Titan.

 **Nyx snorts as Aether's eyes narrow sharply. "Not even half an hour through the day," she muses, "and already I sense this will be vastly entertaining." She strides off down the corridor as if she owns it, causing Kronos to glower at her back.**

 **Aether wordlessly holds a battered parchment up and shoves it into Kronos' hand. "Keep your infernal messages to yourself," he spits.**

 **Kronos smiles in vague amusement as he studies the parchment. "You broke it," he states.**

 **"Send another after me and I'll break far more than a piece of parchment," Aether growls.**

 **Kronos scoffs. "What are you going to do? Send sunlight after me?"**

Apollo winced. "I'm guessing he shouldn't have said that."

 **The Primordial slowly turns to meet Kronos' eyes. The Titan barely holds back a flinch. "Try not to push the boundaries too much, bastard. There is no amnesty tomorrow."**

 **Kronos loathes Primordials.**

"I agree with him there," Leo announced. "I hate them too."

"That's one thing we agree on," Jason agreed.

 **"Now, I'm insulted, Kronos," a voice muses from behind the Titan King. "And here I thought we at least had a mutual understanding, if not a working relationship going on."**

"So this Primordial and Kronos are on good terms," Athena mused.

 **"My mind is not there for your entertainment," Kronos grumbles.**

 **The Primordial smirks. "Are you sure?"**

"Definitely good terms," Poseidon nodded.

 **Kronos bows to the Primordial of Time. "Lord Chronos," he greets, his reverence only thinly veiled.**

"Well, that explains it," Annabeth said.

 **"Aw, little Kronos is bowing," a voice coos. "Look, Pontus!"**

Zeus snickered. "I like them."

 **Kronos instantly straightens. "Lady Thalassa, Lord Pontus."**

Poseidon smirked at Zeus. "I get the best Primordials as my domain."

 **Chronos smiles and nods to the other Primordials, before he turns back to Kronos. "I will meet you in your coliseum," he murmurs, before the Primordial flashes away.**

 **Pontus wraps Kronos into a hug before the Titan can back away. "It's truly good to see you again, boy."**

 **"I could say the same if you were to release me."**

"He really doesn't like being hugged," Nico noted.

"Neither do you," Will pointed out.

 **"You haven't visited," Thalassa accuses once Pontus has let go of him. "You said you would."**

 **Kronos grimaces as he straightens his chiton. "I have been rather… otherwise occupied recently."**

 **Pontus and Thalassa share a smile, before Pontus claps his hands together. "Well, then, shall we go see Chronos beat you up?"**

 **Oceanus steps into the main corridor. "I'm all for it," he says, smirking at Kronos.**

 **"Oceanus," Pontus greets.**

 **"Uncle."**

Poseidon sniffed. "Why does he get to meet them, but we don't?"

 **Chronos raises an eyebrow at Kronos once he's flashed into the coliseum. "Hit me," the Primordial says.**

 **Kronos isn't one to turn down such an offer. Chronos catches his punch and twists his arm behind his back, forcing him to his knees. From Chronos opening his mouth it had all taken a second.**

Ares whistled. "They're fast," he mused.

"They are both deities of time," Athena said.

 **Kronos grits his teeth as he stands again, rolling his shoulder as he glares at the Primordial.**

 **"You have used time to travel before," Chronos states, "why do you not use it to foresee your opponent's attacks?"**

Zeus growled. "That's cheating."

 **"Time travelling is against the Ancient Laws."**

"That didn't stop him before," Annabeth muttered.

 **"That didn't stop you before," Chronos says pointedly.**

 **"I was younger then."**

Athena shook her head. "That's no excuse," she chided.

 **Chronos scoffs. "This is different," he says dismissively. "You're an excellent fighter when you predict – how much better will you be when you foresee?"**

 **Kronos raises his fists slightly. "We'll find out."**

 **The two deities of Time run at each other. Kronos attacks first, moving to punch Chronos, but the Primordial ducks out of the way. Kronos taps into the miniscule visions he has over the future, and grabs the Primordial's fist before it connects with his side, twisting his wrist and smiling sharply at the loud crack.**

 **Chronos' smile mirrors Kronos' as he nods, fixing his wrist with a snap of his fingers. "Easy, no?"**

"I don't think he did that when we fought," Hades mused. "Else the outcome would have been… rather different."

 **"If I can keep my concentration," Kronos muses. He considers the use of this in a fight with weapons.**

 **"Whoa!" a voice cries, making Kronos instantly freeze. "You were so fast!"**

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh gods," he said, not sure whether he should be horrified or amused.

 **Chronos chuckles and turns to face the young immortal watching from near the top of the stands. "Do you desire to join us, young Poseidon?" At the incredulous look he receives from Kronos he clears his throat. "I mean,** ** _young immortal_** **. Because I most certainly do not know that Kronos here is your father."**

Zeus snickered. "Busted."

 **Kronos sighs. "How?" he demands.**

 **"Erebus talks a lot… and Gaea isn't very pleased with you as of now," Chronos explains.**

 **In the stands, Pontus studies Poseidon with obvious interest – Kronos knows the old immortal can sense the sea singing in Poseidon's ichor. "Excellent," Kronos mutters.**

 **"And is it true that you sired a centaur?" Chronos continues curiously. When Kronos doesn't respond, he smirks. "Interesting."**

 **The Titan genuinely considers beating the old god over the head with his scythe until he coughs up all his dirty little secrets.**

There are snickers from the demigods and gods at the thought of the Titan assaulting Chronos.

 **Chronos' mouth twitches up at his thoughts. "Impudence," he mutters.**

 **"Please?" Poseidon calls down. "I can fight."**

 **Kronos leans over to Chronos. "He can't."**

"Such faith," Poseidon grumbled.

 **"I am aware of that," Chronos murmurs back. "Have no fear – I will not kill your son."**

 **"That wasn't my concern," Kronos grumbles.**

 **Chronos shoots Kronos a highly unimpressed look. "You may be able to lie to others, Kronos, but you cannot lie to me," he announces with a faint smirk. He turns back to look at Poseidon. "Unfortunately, boy, we are finished here. Your father and I have business regarding a certain something that he has hidden under the floor in his room."**

Percy snickered. "Kronos can't hide anything from Chronos."

 **Kronos' hands fist at his side. "You need to stop spying on me."**

 **Chronos smirks. "Where's the fun in that?" he asks breezily, sweeping past Kronos and disappearing in a flash of light.**

 **Kronos glances up at Poseidon. "If you could inform Rhea that the Primordials know, that would be useful."**

 **Poseidon seems irritated at being assigned as a messenger, but at a sharp look from Kronos he dutifully nods and scrambles back out of the arena. Kronos makes a mental note to block off the passageway that the boy came in through.**

 **Kronos flashes after Chronos, highly displeased to see the Primordial of Time tearing up his floor. "You'll have to fix that after," he states, deciding there wasn't any point in trying to stop Chronos. The Primordial always got what he wanted.**

 **When Chronos rises, he places several pieces of parchment on the marble table. "Right, Kronos. Tell me."**

Athena leant forwards. "What is he hiding from us?"

 **Kronos crosses his arms. "I'm trying to get my curses obliterated."**

"We know that," Zeus muttered.

 **"An impossibility," the Primordial says bluntly, "it won't work."**

 **Kronos bristles. "I'm sure I can-"**

 **"A curse by Ouranos will not be torn down by an arrogant, smart-mouthed boy," Chronos says evenly. Kronos glowers at him, but before Kronos can speak, Chronos continues. "Ouranos and Gaea have both cursed you. No being on the same level of power as them can take down the curse – I cannot, as much as I dislike my manipulator having a curse hanging over his head – and so you will have to search for a higher being."**

"Manipulator?" Percy echoed with a frown.

"The Primordials are the domains themselves," Athena mused. "I suppose, since we manipulate the domains – Lord Zeus with the sky – we could be called the manipulators of the Primordials. Zeus being Ouranos' manipulator."

 **"Chaos," Kronos mutters, reaching out towards the parchments.**

 **Chronos nods, his hand swiftly closing around the Titan's wrist before he can touch Chaos' rune. "Exactly. The old man of the universe. He is the only one who can help you now – amusing, is it not? He's the one who set you on this path in the first place… the first of many who knew how your destiny would progress."**

"He's deliberately taunting him," Zeus mused.

 **Kronos wrenches his arm back. "I don't believe in destiny."**

 **Chronos seems amused as he studies Kronos. "I am aware. As all Primordials are. Your fate is a subject for many discussions amongst us."**

"So I'm guessing that all the Primordials knew that he could have eaten all of us?" Poseidon asked.

"It would seem so," Demeter agreed.

 **"I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to tell me why?" Kronos asks, but he knows what the answer will be. It's always the same.**

 **Chronos chuckles. "Of course not. You know that someone shouldn't know their own fate, Kronos. Beings often try to change it."**

"True," Athena agreed.

 **"With good reason," Kronos mutters. "You Primordials seem intent on causing us the most pain possible."**

"He really doesn't like them, does he?" Percy grinned.

 **The Primordial smiles faintly. "Some of us do wish that on you," he agrees, putting a hand on the younger deity's shoulder. "For me, however, you are like my own son, Kronos. You have been for a long time. So, it is because I care for you that I am giving you this warning – stop investigating the Runes before you go too far, Kronos."**

"So we know that Pontus, Thalassa and Chronos all thought of Kronos as their son," Athena stated. "After last year, let us hope that they don't decide to rise."

 **"Evidently, there is something you are all trying to hide," Kronos muses. "I wish to know."**

 **Chronos' expression hardens. "That is not all that you are doing. We know what you plan, Kronos, you cannot fool us. And it will not work."**

 **Kronos raises an eyebrow, leaning against his marble table as he brushes Chronos' hand off him. The Primordial moves to hover before him. "Then you know that you are not my target."**

" _Target_?" Zeus asked sharply. "He intends to kill someone with the runes?"

 **"I know that this aim of yours will result in your death," Chronos says quietly. "Or worse."**

"What can be worse than death?" Percy asked.

"Fading," Athena stated quietly. "That is worse than death."

 **"We will see."**

 **The door soundlessly opens, and Kronos peers over Chronos' shoulder. "Yes, Hyperion?"**

 **Hyperion clears his throat. "Erebus is challenging Iapetus. I thought you'd like to know."**

 **Kronos curses quietly under his breath. "And Rhea?"**

 **"Keeping out of the way with the seven little brats."**

 **"Good. Stop her from causing havoc anymore than necessary."**

 **"As far as I'm aware," Chronos chuckles, "she would resent that."**

 **Kronos scowls at him. "Your point is?"**

 **Hyperion clears his throat. "When I left it was about to break out into a fight."**

 **Kronos switches his glare over to Hyperion. "Why didn't you open with that?"**

 **"I would have, if you were in a good mood," Hyperion says wryly. "I decided it was safer to not mention it."**

 **The King glowers at his brother. Beside him, Chronos smiles faintly. "This will undoubtedly be entertaining. Do you mind if I watch?"**

 **Kronos ignores him in favour of flashing down to where he can sense Iapetus, arriving in time to see his brother leap out of the way of a whip of shadows which rips through the black marble.**

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Through the marble?"

 **Sitting calmly across from Erebus is Nyx, the Primordial of Night smiling sweetly at Kronos. Iapetus summons his silver spear, deflecting a shadow fired at him into the wall and spraying more marble over the floor.**

 **"Erebus," Kronos states, "this is my fortress. Not yours."**

 **The Primordial spins, his hand twitching, but has enough sense to not attack the King. "Your point?" he drawls. "This place is a mess," he nods at the twisted and melted doors of the mess. "Someone didn't clean up after themselves."**

 **"Someone else should get out," Kronos snaps. "Attempting to harm my brothers is a very bad idea. Even for you."**

 **"Do try to not send him to me, Kronos," a voice remarks. Kronos stiffens slightly, even Chronos eyes the other Primordial warily. "It's uncomfortable as it is with the monsters scurrying around like fleas. I do not need a brother of mine also demanding to be released."**

"Monsters?" Annabeth asked cautiously. "Is that Tartarus?"

 **"Lord Tartarus," Kronos greets stiffly.**

"Apparently," Thalia said.

 **The Primordial of the Abyss is leaning against the wall. With royal purple tinted skin and bright sterling silver eyes which scan Kronos over, he almost looks like he's not a Primordial. While the others have that I-am-higher-than-you look, Tartarus simply commands the room's attention by his mere presence.**

 **Tartarus inclines his head. "Step-son." Of course, Kronos couldn't forget that his mother was spreading her legs for him, and the Primordial delighted in reminding Kronos of it. As always, however, Tartarus was quick to cut off any remark that Kronos might have. "If a crude comment leaves your mouth, you will regret hearing the sound of your own voice which you seem to love so much."**

 **Kronos scowls. "Excellent to see you too,** ** _stepfather._** **"**

"I guess they're not on good terms," Hades remarked. "Rather understandable."

 **Tartarus' eye twitches and Kronos considers the round won. Neither of them are all too pleased with the new relationship to the other.**

 **Chronos chuckles. "Ah, the entertainment." He claps Kronos on the shoulder, the Titan promptly swatting his hand away. Chronos continues undeterred. "Alas, Ananke requires my presence. A shame, things were just getting interesting." He pauses before leaving, turning back to Kronos. "No runes."**

 **Kronos sniffs. "Not even a little?"**

 **Chronos raises an eyebrow, and Kronos frowns slightly, only to scowl when the majority of the Primordials swiftly agree with the Progenoi of Time.**

 **Erebus snickers. "The O-so-Mighty King of Othrys… scolded like a child."**

 **Kronos growls at him. "Go have sex with a mortal," he snaps.**

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Percy demanded.

 **The Primordial shoots up, spinning to face him full-on. Iapetus warily lowers his spear. "What was that?" Erebus demands.**

 **"You heard perfectly."**

"I thought Kronos was supposed to be clever," Annabeth mused.

 **With a howl of anger, Erebus launches himself towards Kronos. A shot of adrenaline floods Kronos' body, as it always does in anticipation of a fight, only for him to be disappointed when Chronos steps between them, blocking Erebus with a loud thud which shakes the mountain.**

 **"Erebus, if you intend to only cause problems," Chronos says tiredly, "you may as well leave. The Titans are favoured by Lord Chaos – harming their King would cause Chaos to be rather disappointed."**

 **Erebus pales slightly, before he glares at Kronos and disappears in a swirl of shadows.**

 **Tartarus chuckles. "That was the most entertainment I've had all year."**

 **A few more hours, Kronos thinks, then he can throw the bastards out of his fortress.**

 **Chronos nods slightly at Kronos before he too disappears, leaving Kronos to deal with the remaining Primordials.**

* * *

 **And Poor Kronos :)**

 **A big excerpt for the next chapter... and this is gonna be very entertaining...**

 _ **He growls under his breath, annoyance causing him to be more short-tempered than normal. "No, no. They're planning something. I can sense it."**_

 _Zeus snorted. "He's paranoid."_

 _ **"Are you sure it's not just your paranoia?" Rhea offers.**_

 _ **He scowls at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Positive. Hyperion has said nothing to you?"**_

 _ **"Absolutely nothing," Rhea says warily. "The answer will remain the same, no matter how much you ask it. Although I'm sure that if you barricade your door again as you do every time this date rolls around, you will be safe from our siblings."**_

 _"Is that sarcasm?" Thalia asked with a smile. "I sense sarcasm."_

 _ **Poseidon raises his hand. "What is this about?"**_

 _ **Kronos sniffs. "An immature pass-time for my siblings."**_

 _ **"The day Kronos was born," Rhea informs them. "It's one of the Solstices, so our siblings take advantage of the 'no killing' rule of the Solstices."**_

 _Athena seemed amused. "Then if the First Solstice is the Summer Solstice, than means that the Solstice coming up is the Winter Solstice."_

 _"The darkest day of the year," Poseidon muttered._

 _"How ironic is it that that's the day Kronos was born?" Zeus mused._

 _ **"Right…" Hades says slowly. "And that means that…?"**_

 _ **"It means," Kronos growls, "that they are Tartarus-damned bastards who need to leave me alone."**_

 ** _"Kronos isn't fond of their pranks," Rhea adds lightly. "I, on the other hand, find them highly entertaining." She glances over at Kronos. "But no. I've heard nothing. Considering the punishments you usually deal out the day after, it's best if I don't join in."_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Astra: You posted chapter 18 on wattpad! (: (: (: (: (: / And I went to sleep immediately after :). Don't worry. I'm updating.**

 **DAREdeVILLE: Ooh primordials**  
 **and, watch out Big k, it's prank time**  
 **and, you know what would be funny? if the kidsRhea actually contributes in prankking Kronos as their own team...**  
 **MUAHAHAHAHA / Not prank time quite yet. There's a lot to happen til then.**

 **Lu: Wow! A very original story! I love! First of all sorry for my english, I speak spanish and read english is much easier than writing in english.**  
 **As for the fic... I love the relationship between Kronos and Poseidon (my favorite god). Is it my imagination or did Kronos become interested in Poseidon after Erebus attacked him? Mmm, anyway, I liked it when Chronos told Kronos he could fool others but not him ... Does that mean he was worried that Chronos would kill Poseidon? Hope so! I think Kronos started training Poseidon with plans in mind but he's unwittingly taking some appreciation from his son.**  
 **I also really like the relationship of Rhea and Kronos! I wonder what she will do when she learns that Kronos caused Poseidon to kill Philyra ... And it also seems to me that her attention is completely focused on her youngest son not to have noticed the hatred that Poseidon has for Zeus or the relationship of Poseidon and Kronos. Well, you write very well and I really hope you continue this fic to the end because it is one of the best ones I have read on this site.**  
 **Good luck! Bye! / Yup, Kronos did :). He does have plans. He's just really good at keeping them hidden. I figured that Chronos would have a pretty close bond with Kronos, since they're both deities of time. Poseidon's just desperate for any sort of attention from Kronos. Rhea... well, it'll become clear in a few chapters. But she knows more than she seems to know.**

 **Astra: Will this turn out like regular mythology where the gods kill Kronos and they each take their domains, or will there be some type of twist that changes the future of the world? / You'll have to wait and find out.**

 **chow. staniscool: yay! thanks a lot for updating. when i got my notification, jumping up and down and my frieinds were staring at mei love the chapter. thanks again / You're welcome :)**

 **Lord Nitro: NYX I LOVE YO wanna see her finally get Kronos, and just see her sheer power. I love Nyx so much, I want to see her power. / Her power will be seen :). In CbT.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: I was grinning when my email dined and said that you had updated!**  
 **loved the chapter!**  
 **skipped a bit of math to read / :). I hope you didn't skip too much...**

* * *

 _Chapter 18_

 **As far as Solstices go, it wasn't too bad. No maiming was involved, despite Erebus' attempt, and Kronos found out many things from the various Primordials.**

 **But Kronos was already keenly aware of the next Solstice. Ten peaceful years, due to how easy it was to make him snap, were about to wear off. He could sense it.**

 **His eyes narrow at Rhea. "And you're** ** _sure_** **they haven't said anything to you?" Chiron – the blasted bastard centaur – clops his hooves against the marble floor until Kronos glares at him and orders him to stop. Chiron pouts, but does as he's told.**

Percy snickered. "Well done, Chiron."

 **Rhea tilts her head up, staring up at the ceiling high above them before letting out a soft sigh. "No, Kronos. They've not mentioned it to me. Maybe they're waiting until next year?"**

 **He growls under his breath, annoyance causing him to be more short-tempered than normal. "No, no. They're planning something. I can sense it."**

Zeus snorted. "He's paranoid."

 **"Are you sure it's not just your paranoia?" Rhea offers.**

 **He scowls at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Positive. Hyperion has said nothing to you?"**

 **"Absolutely nothing," Rhea says warily. "The answer will remain the same, no matter how much you ask it. Although I'm sure that if you barricade your door again as you do every time this date rolls around, you will be safe from our siblings."**

"Is that sarcasm?" Thalia asked with a smile. "I sense sarcasm."

 **Poseidon raises his hand. "What is this about?"**

 **Kronos sniffs. "An immature pass-time for my siblings."**

 **"The day Kronos was born," Rhea informs them. "It's one of the Solstices, so our siblings take advantage of the 'no killing' rule of the Solstices."**

Athena seemed amused. "Then if the First Solstice is the Summer Solstice, than means that the Solstice coming up is the Winter Solstice."

"The darkest day of the year," Poseidon muttered.

"How ironic is it that that's the day Kronos was born?" Zeus mused.

 **"Right…" Hades says slowly. "And that means that…?"**

 **"It means," Kronos growls, "that they are Tartarus-damned bastards who need to leave me alone."**

 **"Kronos isn't fond of their pranks," Rhea adds lightly. "I, on the other hand, find them highly entertaining." She glances over at Kronos. "But no. I've heard nothing. Considering the punishments you usually deal out the day after, it's best if I don't join in."**

 **Really, Poseidon is starting to get light-headed over the ways their parents' relationship changed. Only yesterday, they hadn't even been on speaking terms. Now Kronos had suddenly sought Rhea out and plopped himself down right next to her. Of course, Chiron wasn't far behind him.**

Aphrodite groaned. "They need to stop tip-toeing around each other." She instantly perked up. "Maybe I'll give Kronos some advice after we revive him!"

"We're _not_ reviving him," Zeus stated.

 **Chiron had somehow wormed his way into Rhea's heart, which had caused a smug Kronos to hand the boy off to her most of the time. But Rhea was often miffed when Chiron whined – even whinnied sometimes – for his father. And, of course, Zeus had quickly joined the race between the siblings for Kronos' attention.**

Poseidon smiled smugly at Zeus. "Now you get to hear about yourself irritating him to."

 **Even as Kronos sat and ignored Poseidon, the younger immortal bounced on the bed behind Kronos, eyes narrowing at the back of his father's head before he tried to bounce harder, making the bed shake even more.**

Hades smirked at Poseidon. "I think you'll still be the most entertaining of us."

 **Chiron just seems content to sit at Kronos' feet, pulling faces at Zeus until he starts screeching.**

 **Kronos eyes Zeus like he's considering throwing the screeching child out the window. "You're sure-"**

 **"Perfectly sure," Rhea cuts across. "And don't touch Zeus."**

 **Kronos sniffs. "I wasn't going to," he grumbles. He stands, causing Poseidon to yell and launch himself at the Titan's back, hanging off his neck. Kronos continues undeterred. When the floor moves further away from his feet, Poseidon yelps.**

 **"Put me down!" he yells, feet wiggling madly as he hangs on.**

 **Kronos grunts as his little hands clutch at his neck, and swiftly drops the boy onto the bed. "Come, Chiron," he calls, his back already disappearing out the door.**

 **Chiron instantly scrambles to his feet – hooves – and gallops after Kronos.**

 **The now constant sound of four hooves clopping against the marble floor follows Kronos as the Titan stalks down the corridors.**

 **As soon as Kronos enters the mess, Hyperion's mouth snaps shut. Oh, yes, they're planning something.**

"But what?" Hades mused.

 **Iapetus shifts slightly in his seat, avoiding Kronos' sharp gaze, before standing. "I must go." His silver eyes flicker over to Kronos and his mouth twitches up as he claps Kronos on the shoulder. "I hope you enjoy our presents next week, brother," he says gravely, wide grin forming across his mouth.**

 **Kronos growls. "This foolishness must stop."**

Percy snorted. "Yeah, like that's gonna stop them."

 **"Stop what?" Hyperion asks innocently. Beside him, Atlas smiles wickedly as he leans back. Atlas was really the only Titan other than Kronos' siblings whom dared to join in on the Second Solstices' pranks. Occasionally, Prometheus assisted, if only for the opportunity to piss Kronos off.**

 **The King glowers at them. "Remember, Hyperion, I cannot harm you on a Solstice. The day after, however, you are all fair game." If it was anyone other than Hyperion, the threat would have them quaking before him.**

 **As it is, Hyperion just grins. "Bring it on, little brother."**

 **Of course, the fear factor is diminished greatly when Chiron comes up behind him and prods him in the back of the leg. "Father," the boy whines, "I'm hungry."**

Zeus snickered. "Ah, poor Kronos."

 **Hyperion snickers. "Yes,** ** _father_** **. Don't you feed him?"**

 **Kronos sighs. "Then go to the kitchen and ask for some food, boy," he tells Chiron.**

 **The miniature centaur canters through the mess.**

 **Hyperion watches him go before turning back to Kronos. "So how's fatherhood going?"**

 **Kronos scowls at him. "Shut up."**

 **"That well?" Hyperion snickers.**

 **"He's determined to try to fly," Kronos deadpans. "I'm considering dropping him from the tallest tower and letting him find out it's not possible for a centaur to fly."**

Chiron winces. "Ouch."

 **"Harsh," Hyperion comments. "But effective. He'll certainly find out."**

 **Kronos scowls slightly at his brother. "He will," he agrees. "And I am warning you now, do not go too far in a week's time."**

 **Hyperion nods. "Of course not. No maiming. No causing too much chaos – although** ** _too much_** **is debatable."**

 **Hyperion grabs Kronos' arm before he can go. "Be careful," he says lowly, "I've heard whispers that Erebus plans. After the Solstice he was angrier than usual."**

 **Kronos smiles sharply. "You need not worry. I am aware."**

 **"You're aware of everything, are you?" Hyperion smirks.**

 **Kronos sighs. "Evidently not," he says, shooting Hyperion a pointed glare.**

 **"Ah, do not be so upset, brother," Hyperion hummed. "I have planned this event for the last decade. It would be rather pointless if I were to allow you to know now, would it not?"**

 **"I thought we told each other everything," Kronos remarks, referencing a time in their youth. The two had sworn a long time ago to stick by each other.**

"Well, Kronos and Hyperion are renowned as two of the most vicious Titans," Annabeth muttered.

"And Hyperion led Kronos' forces through Central Park, right?" Percy added. "So Kronos has gotta trust him."

 **"We did," Hyperion says, watching as a gleeful Chiron trots back over to them. "But not this. Next time you want a fight, come find me." He glances at Kronos. "I'd be happy to incinerate your ass again."**

 **Kronos scoffs. "You didn't incinerate my ass."**

 **"I nearly did."**

 **He shakes his head. "No, you didn't."**

 **Hyperion smiles faintly. "I'll give you a hint," he concedes. "Happy birthday, brother."**

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "That's his hint?"

 **Kronos glowers at him. "That is not a hint."**

 **"You'll get several on the day," Hyperion smirks, before his eyes widen when Kronos lunges at him. Kronos gets a face full of fire as Hyperion travels away.**

 **Chiron peers up at him as he splutters, waving away the last of the flames. "Ouchie," he murmurs, brown eyes shimmering. He jumps up onto the marble table, which is quite a feat considering his height.**

Zeus groaned. "Now you're getting attached to him too, Chiron!"

 **Kronos scowls down at him. "I'll give you an ouchie," he grumbles. Chiron waves his hands madly, in a demand that Kronos knows all too well. With an overly drawn-out sigh, Kronos picks Chiron up. "You have legs, boy," he says, but doesn't drop him.**

Hestia cooed, smiling widely. "Kronos is getting attached," she remarked.

 **Chiron just grins and curls up, legs folded beneath him. His tail Kronos swats out of the way with a frown.**

 **On the way back to their room, Poseidon stands in the corridor. He glares at Chiron, who just smiles innocently and rests his head against Kronos' chest. Poseidon pouts. "Father!" he whines, standing his foot like a child. "Why do you carry Chiron but not me?"**

Poseidon groaned. "Really?"

 **"You're too big."**

 **Poseidon just glares harder. He doesn't even reach up to Kronos' waist, and he knows it – he's not too big. "What about Zeus?" he demands. "You don't carry him either."**

 **"He's too small."**

Aphrodite laughed. "Not exactly logical."

 **"That doesn't make sense!"**

 **"It does, you're simply too young to understand."**

 **Poseidon growls, a sound that's oddly similar to the rumble Kronos makes when he's annoyed. "You're lying," he protests, slipping into the room like an eel before Kronos can grab him.**

 **Kronos scowls. "Go."**

 **"No," Poseidon says, plopping down on the freezing marble floor and likely instantly losing all feeling in his ass.**

 **Kronos nudges him with a foot. "Now."**

 **Poseidon just crosses his arms, a childish scowl set on his face. "You can't make me."**

 **"I am the King," Kronos states. "I can make you do whatever I want. And right now, I want to be left in peace and-"**

 **"No."**

"You interrupted him," Hera said incredulously.

 **A growl bubbles out of Kronos' throat, making Chiron vibrate slightly. "You will do as I say, Poseidon."**

"You're getting him angry, dad," Percy noted.

 **"But it's unfair!" Poseidon cries, even as he stands. He realises that Kronos is getting annoyed with him.**

 **Despite that, Kronos' expression doesn't change in the slightest. "I don't care. Out. Now. I have no time to entertain your jealousy."**

 **"I'm not jealous," Poseidon grumbles, but his tone lacks conviction.**

 **Kronos seems faintly amused as he studies Poseidon. "Yes, you are. It's obvious, Poseidon – I can smell it."**

 **Curse Kronos and his nose, Poseidon thinks. "** ** _That's_** **unfair."**

"So Kronos has a good nose?" Leo asked.

Annabeth's mouth twitched up. "I suppose so."

"The Titans have super senses," Poseidon explained. "Their sense of smell is like a wolf's."

 **"Perhaps," Kronos concedes. "Now-"**

 **"What's happening in a week?" Poseidon asks suddenly. "Mother said it was your birthday?"**

 **"That doesn't matter," Kronos says instantly, eyes narrowing slightly at his son, and Poseidon realises that he'd interrupted again.**

 **"Oops?" Poseidon offers in the hope it'd placate his father.**

 **Kronos sniffs, deciding to simply ignore the slight. "My siblings have always done their best to irritate me," he relents, dropping onto the bed. "But this coming Solstice makes them… even more eager than normal."**

 **"How?" Poseidon asks curiously.**

 **The Titan Lord grimaces. "The year of Hestia's birth Hyperion somehow – and I still have entirely no clue how he managed it… I woke tied upside down in my throne room."**

Zeus cackled. "Oh, this will be fun."

 **"From the ceiling?" Poseidon asks, thinking of the massive throne room.**

 **"Unfortunately," Kronos grumbles. "But they are all aware that in return, I enact revenge on them the day after." His eyes narrow slightly at Poseidon, and the boy gets the message.**

 **"I won't join in," he promises.**

 **"Good."**

 **Poseidon opens his mouth to ask another question, but Kronos answers before he can utter a word. "No. You may not."**

 **The young immortal groans. "Please?"**

"What's the question?" Nico questioned.

 **"No."**

 **"But-"**

 **"No."**

 **"Father!"**

 **"Poseidon."**

 **Poseidon sniffles. "Please?"**

 **"** ** _No._** **"**

 **"But Chiron gets to!" Poseidon cries, gesturing widely at his half-brother, who had by then curled up against Kronos' thigh.**

 **Kronos stares at him. "He is younger than you-"**

 **"Just because you didn't get it!" Poseidon exclaims, pouting as he looks up at his father. The Titan remains utterly silent as he stares down at his son, and Poseidon realises that he may have just made a mistake. "I'm sorry," he mutters, still pouting.**

"So Poseidon wants to… sleep with him?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

Poseidon groaned. "No."

 **"Ask Rhea," Kronos says finally.**

 **Poseidon rubs at his eyes, determined not to cry before Kronos – then the argument would definitely be over. "She refuses, says I'm too old for it now."**

 **"She would be correct," Kronos says decidedly. He nudges Chiron slightly, and the half-horse sleepily moves to the head of the bed.**

 **Poseidon looks behind him out the dark window, before turning back to Kronos. "Please?" he asks hopefully.**

 **"There's no room," Kronos states evenly.**

 **"That's a lie," Poseidon protests. "You've got the biggest bed in Othrys." He takes a deep breath. "And I don't like the dark," he admits.**

"Admitting a weakness to Kronos?" Hades asked in amusement. "Not a good idea."

 **Kronos is highly unamused. "You're scared of the dark," he says flatly.**

 **Poseidon hesitates. "Not really. But I have dreams sometimes that… Mother says there's nothing to be afraid of, that they're just dreams… but they're so real and-"**

 **Kronos picks him up and deposits him on the bed. "Tell me," he orders.**

Percy sat up. "Dad, you have dreams too? Are they like demigod dreams?"

Poseidon slowly nodded. "Some gods do."

 **Poseidon does. "Erebus is almost always in them… sometimes he's fighting Mother, sometimes me or my siblings, sometimes the other Titans. And sometimes you." He wonders if he's made a mistake, telling Kronos this. But he continues. "You lose. You always lose." He swallows. He's seen Kronos die in his dreams – die, not just be killed and recover again like immortals usually do. "And I lose," he adds, "and you stop him, and you die."**

 **Kronos gazes past Poseidon out the window. After several long minutes, he says what Poseidon doesn't want to hear. "They're only dreams – nothing more, and nothing less."**

"Liar," Thalia accused him. "He knows they're more."

"Probably does," Poseidon agreed.

 **Poseidon grits his teeth. "But they're so real, like they actually happen!"**

 **Kronos shakes his head. "Dreams," he says firmly. "Erebus is the shadows incarnate, linked implicitly with the Night. You have night terrors about him because you are subconsciously aware of that, which leads to your fear of the dark."**

"Logical," Athena muttered. "But a lie."

 **He says it so firmly that Poseidon believes it for a few seconds. And then he frowns – there's something in Kronos' expression, something very faint, but it's there. "You don't see surprised to hear about those dreams, about you dying in them." He had been expecting Kronos to scoff and say something along the lines of '** ** _that's impossible. I can't die',_** **but for Kronos to completely disregard the dreams as something more isn't like him. "You've been having them too."**

"The Titan of Time," Hestia muttered. "Perhaps he had dreams too, due to the River of Time. Maybe that's where we get them from."

 **Kronos stares at him, and then he smiles wryly. "You're tired," he states, "you'll think better in the morning. You're reading far too much into something which is simply a dream."**

 **Poseidon frowns. "But-"**

 **"No buts," Kronos says. "Come."**

 **Poseidon stares at him. "Does that mean I get to sleep here?" he asks hesitantly.**

 **The Titan tilts his head to the side. "Perhaps."**

 **Instantly, the tension in the room dissipates as Poseidon whoops. "Yes!" he crows.**

 **Kronos shakes his head slightly at the miniature – and immature, in his opinion – celebration.**

"Looks like you win that one, brother," Hades commented.

 **It takes half as much time as usual for Poseidon to settle down, and only a few annoyed comments from Kronos. Even immortals have to sleep – Titans too. They won't die if they don't sleep, but will lose increasing amounts of energy until they slip into a coma. So as soon as Poseidon is ready, he scrambles over to Kronos' side, curling up against him. Chiron is on their father's opposite side, already fast asleep.**

 **Kronos lies with his arms behind his head, firmly away from both of his sons.**

 **Poseidon rests his head in the crook of Kronos' arm, the Titan Lord's divine form seeping out through his skin slightly and warming the room.**

 **Sleepily, Poseidon murmurs, "I love you, father," and promptly falls asleep even as he feels Kronos stiffen slightly.**

Poseidon winced. "Bad idea."

 **If, only a few minutes later, Kronos moves his arms until Chiron and Poseidon are held to him, there is no one there to comment. But Poseidon smiles slightly in his sleep and Chiron wriggles closer.**

Jaws drop around the room. "Is he actually… being a father?" Percy asked incredulously.

 **And Kronos is completely certain of two things – he's getting far too fond of the two, and they** ** _will_** **be the literal death of him. Of course, he's known this for a long, long time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**YuujouKami: aww~ I love Kronos and Poseidon's relationship~ and now Chiron has joined in~ :3 it's so adorable~ xD can't wait for the next chapter and hope you update soon XD / Hhaha, yeah. Chiron and Poseidon will have a big rivalry.**

 **Astra: Awwww... So much irony (that Kronos was born on the winter solstice)... (: / Yup. That was the point of it :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 19_

 ** _Thunder crackles overhead, a great crash of lightning lighting up the barren plains below two figures._**

"Another dream-walk?" Percy asked.

 ** _One of them sighs. "Father's angry," he mutters, the bitterness in his golden eyes lighting up like wildfire. "So he's taking it out on us." The air around him steams, vaporising the rain falling around them._**

 ** _"He's always angry, Hyperion," the Titan next to him – Iapetus – says flatly, peering out into the rain. "This is nothing new." Silver hair is flattened and sopping wet, his chiton nearly see-through from the rain. "Although I do wish he wouldn't cover the sky with clouds all the time."_**

 ** _Hyperion grumbles under his breath, taking one last look before turning to the sheltered cave set into the side of the mountain. "I'm going to disappear off before the bastard sees us here." He peers over his shoulder at his brother. "You should too."_**

"I'm guessing the bastard is Ouranos," Thalia said dryly.

 ** _"I'll stay here for a little longer," Iapetus murmurs. "See if you can get Kronos' mood to pick up… it's starting to get melancholy even for me."_**

 ** _Hyperion has to agree with Iapetus. Their siblings had left them a while ago, since Kronos was moping all the time. Iapetus had admitted to Hyperion that he'd had to stop Kronos from plunging himself off the peak of the mountain they currently resided in._**

"That must have been one of the dream-walks Poseidon had before," Annabeth said. "Remember?"

 ** _"He hasn't tried anything with you around again has he?" Hyperion questions. "After nearly throwing himself off this mountain?"_**

 ** _Poseidon swallows. Hearing how sad Kronos had been back then made him want to punch Ouranos in the face._**

 ** _Iapetus shakes his head. "Not yet."_**

 ** _Hyperion nods and trudges back into the cave. Something tugs at Poseidon's gut and he follows the Titan of Light down, while Iapetus stands like a silent sentinel at the entrance – protecting the young Kronos within._**

 ** _Water runs down the walls, making the cave damp and cold. As Hyperion walks past the water evaporates and the cave heats up. The sound of rushing water becomes louder as they walk further down, until they emerge out into a cavern, a stream running along the edge._**

 ** _Poseidon instantly finds Kronos, curled up a few feet away from the water and his back to the entrance. The young Titan trembles slightly – more from the cold than anything else, but Poseidon's not stupid enough to think it's just the cold that makes his father shiver._**

"What else then?" Percy asked curiously.

 ** _Hyperion's presence warms the cave until Kronos' shivering mostly stops, and then the Titan moves over to a pile of random belongings in the corner. He picks up a piece of hide, one that looks ridiculously furry and subsequently very warm. "You should have started a fire," he chides his youngest brother._**

 ** _Kronos doesn't answer, and Poseidon notes that he hasn't entirely stopped his shivering. The young immortal frowns and steps closer to him, managing to see the glinting blade held tightly in his father's left hand before Hyperion does._**

Hades' eyes widened slightly. "A blade?" he echoed.

 ** _Poseidon's eyes widen when he then sees the golden ichor staining the blade. He lurches back from Kronos as if his father will suddenly leap up and lunge at him. He turns to Hyperion, momentarily forgetting that the Titan can't see or hear him. "What are you doing?" he demands angrily. "You and Iapetus are just standing up there and he's doing this to himself!"_**

"To himself," Zeus stated quietly.

 ** _It's almost as if his words jolt Hyperion into action, the Titan seeming utterly astonished to see the dagger in Kronos' small hand, as if the ichor on the blade just didn't compute. A curse flies from Hyperion's lips and he stumbles forwards, ripping the blade from Kronos' hand, cutting through his own palm as he grabs the blade._**

 ** _Kronos barely reacts and Hyperion tosses the dagger into the stream, the glittering bronze disappearing into the depths._**

 ** _Poseidon hovers above Kronos and Hyperion, watching worriedly as Hyperion applies pressure to the long and jagged slash down Kronos' right arm. Ichor has formed a small pool, one which had before been sheltered from sight by Kronos, but not seemed all too large. His chiton looks as if it's been dropped into a golden pool on the front._**

 ** _"You idiot," Hyperion snarls, but there's obvious worry as he peers into Kronos' eyes, the bright gold oddly dull._**

 ** _Kronos manages to wet his lips, grinning weakly up at Hyperion. "Don't be an idiot, Hyperion," he mocks, gesturing slightly towards the stream where the dagger had been thrown. His arm quickly drops down. "I wasn't going to kill myself."_**

Percy snorted, though he looked horrified. "He's a liar."

 ** _"Liar," Hyperion hisses angrily. "I_** **know** ** _you, Kronos. You've tried it before. With the top of the mountain. And a lake." He grits his teeth, turning back to glance at the still profusely bleeding cut. He doesn't seem pleased with what he sees._**

 ** _Kronos smiles as he stares up at the ceiling of the cave. "I can see the stars, Hyperion," he breathes. "I can_** **see them.** ** _"_**

 ** _Hyperion firmly shakes his head. "No you can't," he growls. "We're in a cave you fool!"_**

Apollo winced. "That's never good."

 ** _Poseidon worriedly bites his lip, watching with wide eyes. Then Hyperion tugs Kronos closer to him, his body glowing and eyes blazing. Slowly, the glow covers the two Titans, Kronos held firmly against Hyperion's chest, his breathing weak and his eyes lost since shut._**

 ** _Hyperion sits cross-legged, Kronos' head tucked under his chin. Slowly, the healthy glow returns to Kronos and he stirs. Hyperion's breathing starts coming out in harsh pants and his hands curl slightly._**

 ** _Then Kronos suddenly leaps to his feet, teeth bared at his older brother. "Why did you do that?" he cries furiously, the cut on his arm still bleeding even as he lunges towards Hyperion. "Why?" he screams, fists pummelling against Hyperion before his brother restrains him, hugging Kronos close with his arms pinned to his sides. "Let_** **go** ** _," Kronos demands angrily. He turns until he's in a certain position, and then he presses his injured arm against Hyperion. Ichor starts coming out faster and Kronos sags, quickly growing weak again._**

Leo whistled. "He's desperate to go."

 ** _Hyperion grits his teeth and he glows again._**

 ** _Poseidon stares open-mouthed as Hyperion causes Kronos to become full of energy yet again. The Titan of Power. Perhaps that means that Hyperion can share power and give it out if he wishes._**

"Neat trick," Ares admitted.

 ** _"Stop, Kronos," Hyperion pleads, "please." Eventually, Kronos stops and collapses, trembling against his brother. Hyperion holds him closer. "I swear to you, Kronos, you_** **will** ** _be healed. Don't give up hope yet, little brother."_**

 ** _Kronos presses his head against Hyperion's chest, curling up slightly against his brother's front. "I can't," he rasps out. "It hurts, Hyperion."_**

 ** _"I know," Hyperion breathes. "Trust me, I know." Kronos falls silent, and Hyperion nudges him slightly. "Let me look at your arm?" he asks._**

 ** _His youngest brother remains silent for several long moments, and then turns around until his back is to Hyperion's chest. Slowly, he holds his arm out for Hyperion to inspect. It's still bleeding and Poseidon knows that if it isn't sorted out soon then Kronos could still very well fall asleep and not wake up._**

 ** _"You sure you didn't mean to kill yourself?" Hyperion asks warily. Kronos doesn't answer. "You'll have to heal it," Hyperion says flatly. "I used too much energy keeping you alive."_**

 ** _Kronos turns his gaze onto the cut. "I'm not sure-"_**

 ** _"Because Mother told you so?" Hyperion questions with a thin smile. "When has she ever done anything for your benefit?"_**

"Good question," Jason muttered.

 ** _Kronos bites his lower lip. "Never," he says after several seconds._**

 ** _"So what makes you think she was telling you the truth?"_**

 ** _It's a good question. Kronos' eyebrows furrow, and he glares at the cut created by his own hand. Slowly, it glows golden and heals over to form a white scar. A scar that Poseidon has never looked at twice before, but had seen hundreds of times._**

 ** _"Kronos," Hyperion says slowly, "I want you to promise me something. Promise that we'll always help each other. I promise that if you ever try to kill yourself again, I'll take anything remotely sharp from you and tie you down to the ground so you can't leap off mountains again."_**

"He's surprisingly caring," Hera mused.

"They're close," Hestia said quietly.

 ** _Kronos laughs. "I promise," he agrees with a faint smile._**

 ** _Poseidon smiles faintly as he watches the two Titans, finally understanding just why Kronos puts up with Hyperion. In the corner of his eye, he catches Iapetus standing at the entrance. The Titan watches his two brothers for several long moments, before he turns and strides out of the cave._**

 ** _The son of Kronos turns and follows his uncle out of the cave._**

 ** _Iapetus steps into the shadows and disappears. Poseidon soon finds himself tugged after him._**

 ** _The Titan reappears in a place deep underground. A river made of flowing fire carves a path through the rock beside them, and Iapetus jumps down into a slight depression. He crouches before a slight gap in the ground, a crevice that goes down even further – deeper than Tartarus itself._**

"He's in Tartarus?" Thalia asked. "Why?"

"Deeper than Tartarus?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"The Gap," Hades breathed. "Chaos."

 ** _Iapetus lowers his head. "Lord Chaos," he says, utter reverence in his voice, "my brother is too wounded – too injured – to continue... I beg you," the mighty Titan drops to his knees. "Help him, please. The Primordials claim you set out our futures before we are conceived. Surely my brother's life does not end by his own hand."_**

"Do you think Kronos knows that it's Iapetus that got Chaos' attention?" Zeus mused.

"I'm sure he has his suspicions," Hestia said.

"Kronos _always_ has his suspicions," Percy added.

 ** _Poseidon doesn't know exactly what happens. But he does know that a chill races through his body, and he can suddenly feel_** **something** ** _watching, an ancient being older even than the Primordials._**

 ** _Iapetus' breath stutters, the suddenly freezing temperature causing him to shiver. "Please, Lord Chaos."_**

 ** _A white mist shoots out of the crevice, the outline of a man forming. Black eyes study the Titan crouched before him, before the mist shimmers._** **"I told Ouranos that he was not to set the Twelve against him,** ** _" a voice says, echoing around Iapetus with finality._** **"He ignored my warnings… Kronos will be healed. You are correct, Iapetus, he has a larger part to play than even you realise. If all goes well… he will have a great kingdom, and an even greater legacy."**

 ** _An even greater legacy, Poseidon thinks. The ethereal figure of Chaos looks over Iapetus' shoulder, straight into Poseidon's eyes._**

 **"He will never be forgotten. Be it for good or evil,"** ** _Chaos murmurs._**

"Well, he wasn't wrong," Zeus sneered. "Kronos will _never_ be forgotten."

 **The next day, Poseidon wakes to a beam of sunlight across his body, casting light on the massive bed. The spot between him and Chiron is cold, almost icy to touch. He scowls and sits up – of course Kronos would leave before they even woke.**

"Of course," Poseidon echoed.

 **Chaos. He had just seen Chaos, he was sure of it. Poseidon shoots up, startling the young centaur next to him.**

 **"Where are you going?" Chiron questions, practically leaping up.**

 **Poseidon glances back at him. Sure, he didn't particularly like Chiron, but he couldn't just** ** _leave_** **him there. "Come on," he says finally, "we're going to go find father."**

 **That perks Chiron up.**

 **They're only just out the door before the fortress around them suddenly shakes, and Poseidon is certain that he hears an inhuman screech from the very walls, a furious cry and forces Poseidon and Chiron to their knees.**

 **Poseidon grunts. "What the Tartarus?" he demands. Slowly, he presses his palms against the ground. A force pushes back against him, and images form in his head. He jerks back, breathing heavily. "Chiron," he calls over his shoulder as the shrieking continues. "Come on!"**

"Images?" Athena asked suspiciously. "A screech from the walls?"

 **"What's happened?" Chiron calls worriedly, hooves clopping against the marble as he follows his older brother.**

 **The older boy senses them nearing Hyperion, and speeds up. He tears around the corner, grabbing Hyperion to stop himself. The Titan scowls and swats his hand away. "What?" he snaps, before turning his head to glare at the walls around them. "And shut up, Lady!"**

 **The shrieking cuts off.**

 **"Whoa," Poseidon breathes. "I didn't know Othrys could do that!"**

 **"She can," Hyperion says curtly, "but that's not the point. You touched her?"**

"Lady? Othrys is _alive_?" Percy demanded.

 **Poseidon nods. "Yeah. I touched her. Is father-"**

 **Hyperion is already striding off, so Poseidon quickly scrambles after him.**

 **It only takes a few minutes before they meet up with Rhea, the Titaness pacing and looking very worried. She seems relieved to see Hyperion. "Thank Chaos, I'm assuming the Lady told you everything?"**

"Okay, what happened?" Leo asked.

 **Hyperion nods curtly. "Anything from him?"**

 **Rhea shakes her head. "Not yet."**

 **Poseidon frowns, noting the absence of one of his siblings. "Where's Zeus?"**

 **Rhea bites her lip, nodding jerkily to the wall behind her.**

 **Not wall, Poseidon thinks. Ceiling. Black marble ceiling** ** _and_** **wall. Part of Othrys had crumbled, the supports giving way. "Father?" Poseidon asks worriedly.**

 **Rhea nods to the blocked corridor. "In there. Both of them."**

Zeus' eyes widened. "Me?"

"And Kronos," Hades added.

 **"What happened?" Hyperion asks curtly. "I saw the marble fall on them, but not why they were there."**

 ** _Fall on them._** **Kronos and Zeus are both buried under tonnes of black marble. Poseidon isn't as worried about Kronos, but Zeus' body is incredibly fragile still. He'd certainly be crushed.**

 **"I was with Kronos," Rhea starts, "when he suddenly shot off saying something about Zeus being in trouble…"**

 **"So in other words he had a brief vision and shot off to** ** _save_** **the brat?" Hyperion scowls.**

 **"Why was he with you?" Poseidon asks curiously.**

 **He's surprised when Rhea flushes slightly. "That's unimportant."**

Aphrodite snickered. "They were having sex," she sang.

Zeus pulled a face. "We did not need to know that."

 **Hyperion snickers. "The two of you were-"**

 **"I said it's unimportant," Rhea snaps back.**

 **Hyperion's mouth twitches up, but he nods slightly. "Fine."**

 **"Should we be worried?" a voice calls, and Iapetus trots down the corridor. "This isn't the first time something has fallen on Kronos."**

 **Rhea presses her lips together and turns to pace again. "I can sense Kronos… only slightly though, and I can't sense Zeus. At all."**

 **"What does that mean?" Hera asks worriedly.**

 **"Either Zeus is dead or he's unconscious," Iapetus says stiffly. "If we can sense Kronos then he's awake."**

"Please say I'm not dead," Zeus muttered.

 **"Barely," Rhea murmurs.**

 **Poseidon stares at the rubble before them. "So how do we get them out?"**

 **"Wait," Rhea says finally. She places a hand on the marble and green tendrils of light creep from her fingertips into the gaps.**

 **The divine energy slowly weaved through the rubble to reach Kronos first, getting a feel for the situation. Then Rhea concentrated on finding Zeus.**

 **Kronos wasn't surprised when he saw the green light wrap around his body, scanning for injuries. His arms were barely supporting him, the crushing weight of the marble pressing against his back. Fortunately, there was enough space beneath him – created from his position – to fit a young boy. Kronos grits his teeth and presses back against the rubble, hissing when he feels sharp shards dig into his back.**

"Damn," Apollo whistled. "He's strong."

"He's a Titan," Poseidon said flatly. "They are – rather unfortunately – stronger than us."

 **He can sense Zeus very faintly, the boy slightly beneath him and to the right. "Zeus," he growls, "** ** _Zeus._** **"**

Zeus exhaled in relief. "Good. I'm not dead."

 **The boy whimpers slightly before answering. "Father?"**

 **"Can you see me?" Kronos presses. He really can't believe that he'd acted so recklessly, getting himself trapped underneath the rubble like he would have in his youth.**

 **"Y-yes," the boy coughs.**

 **"Come here," Kronos orders. There's utter silence for several moments, and then he feels movement to his right. Zeus crawls into the gap beneath Kronos, curling up in the small hollow. He's got his side pressed against the floor, Kronos knows.**

 **Zeus trembles fearfully, obviously sharing Kronos' hatred for confinement and small spaces. Then Kronos feels something warm running down his arm, a second later the ichor lands on Zeus.**

 **The boy's reaction is instant – and very surprising. "You're hurt." His small hand touches Kronos' chest gently. "You're bleeding."**

Zeus spluttered. "No! Not me too!"

Poseidon smirked. "Looks like you're getting rather attached to him too."

 **"It's nothing," Kronos says sharply. A blatant lie, and Zeus knows it. His sky blue eyes – horribly alike to Kronos' father's – peer disapprovingly up at Kronos, and the Titan sees Rhea in those eyes. He smiles faintly. "Don't worry, Zeus. I'll be fine."**

"Liar," Apollo said flatly.

 **He knows his back is likely utterly shredded, but even then he knows that his siblings will be working to get them out. The rubble groans above them, suddenly falling down further. Kronos bares his teeth and keeps himself up, ignoring the shard that digs deeper into the small of his back as he does so.**

 **Kronos grimaces. "How much room is there between us?" he asks tightly.**

 **Zeus swallows. "Uh… why?"**

 **"Curl up," Kronos rasps out, before lowering himself down onto his elbows. He moves slowly to not unsettle the rubble around them. He's sure that he couldn't hold himself up on his hands for much longer, not with the weight pressing him down.**

"Kronos is strong," Demeter remarked. "But not as strong as most of his brothers."

 **Zeus' side is pressed against his chest and his son curls into him, grasping at his chiton with tiny hands. "You saved me," he trembles.**

 **Kronos snorts. "We're not safe yet," he warns.**

 **"I am," the boy says firmly, his breathing evening out even as Kronos' slows.**

 **The Titan almost drops down onto Zeus, but forces himself to remain up. His eyes blaze like starlight as he snarls, intent on keeping himself in place. "Zeus," he manages, before groaning. Rubble falls down around him, but not a single bit touches Zeus.**

 **Zeus shakes his head when he sees Kronos' eyes slip shut, the golden orbs disappearing like snuffed out fires. "Father," he says. "** ** _Father._** **"**

"And Kronos is down," Ares muttered.

 **A crack appears in the rubble, sunlight streaming in just as Kronos drops forwards. A hand grabs Zeus and tugs him out of the rubble, scattering black marble over the floor.**

 **"Zeus," Rhea breathes, swiftly enclosing him in a hug. "Thank Chaos, you're alright." Worry is clear in her eyes as she takes in his ichor-covered body, but not a single drop is from Zeus.**

 **Zeus shakes his head. "Father!" he cries, straining to get back to the rubble, as if he's willing to throw himself back under.**

 **"I'm getting him," Hyperion hisses, working quickly to move more rubble.**

 **Many of the other Titans are also helping, glancing back at Zeus with pained expressions. It's all too obvious for them whose ichor it is over him.**

 **Hyperion grabs and first part of Kronos that he finds, dragging his brother out of the mountain of marble. Zeus' eyes widen and he instantly stops struggling. He'd known that Kronos was injured, but not how badly.**

"Because Father didn't want Zeus to know," Hestia murmured.

 **There was a large shard of marble piercing his back, causing ichor to fall down to the sides. There were miniature cuts across the Titan's face, arms, any limb or piece of skin that wasn't covered.**

 **Hyperion looks murderous as he turns to Zeus. "Who did this?" he demands.**

 **Zeus is shaken out of his shock by the tone of his uncle's voice, the raw fury causing him to shy away from the Titan. "I saw Erebus," he starts hesitantly. Then he can't help himself. "Will father be okay?"**

 **Iapetus met Hyperion's eyes from where he was crouched by Kronos' limp body. "Maybe," he says finally. "But this," he gestures to the shard in Kronos' back, "is scarily close to his spine."**

 **That makes Kronos' siblings eye each other.**

 **"He won't be paralysed, right?" Poseidon asks curtly. "I mean…" he trails off when eleven pairs of eyes narrow at him.**

 **Iapetus places a hand on Kronos' golden back, another on the slick piece of marble. "Help me here, Hyperion."**

 **"You're taking it out?" Hestia asks incredulously. "Won't that cause more damage?"**

"Yes," Apollo said. "Yes, it will."

 **"He's a Titan," Hyperion growls, "not a mere mortal." He holds Kronos down as Iapetus tugs out the shard, promptly dropping it onto the ground.**

 **"There is really nothing like watching you attempt to heal someone, Hyperion," Oceanus remarks as he steps forwards, fingers shimmering with deep blue energy. He easily heals Kronos, running his palm along his brother's shredded back.**

 **Hyperion sneers at Oceanus. "You took your sweet time getting here."**

 **"It is not unusual for Kronos to find himself in such situations as these," Oceanus says calmly, a stark contrast to the always angry Hyperion. "If I recall correctly, I have stopped him from drowning many times before. Heavy lifting is your area of expertise."**

 **Hyperion stiffens at Oceanus' comment, and Poseidon's eyes widen at the very unsubtle reference to Kronos' suicidal past. If Oceanus were to say** ** _drowning himself_** **instead of simply** ** _drowning_** **then it would make far more sense for Poseidon's siblings. The boy decides to keep his mouth shut when he sees the way Iapetus looks at him in warning.**

 **Oceanus' comment seems to have shut Hyperion up too, for which Poseidon is very thankful. Rhea also looks taken aback at her eldest brother's comment.**

"Well, it got Hyperion to shut up," Hera said flatly.

 **Hyperion wordlessly turns back to Kronos and Iapetus. "Help me lift him," he murmurs to Iapetus. "Rhea, see if you can get Zeus to tell you what happened – and maybe get him to calm down; he's shaking."**

 **Iapetus shadow travels the three of them away, Rhea – still holding Zeus – quickly follows them. Poseidon grabs Chiron before he flashes, determined to not leave the miniature centaur behind.**

 **Zeus peers down at Kronos from the safety of Rhea's arms. "Will he be alright?" he questions with childish worry.**

 **Hyperion snorts. "Trust me, brat. He's done worse than this to himself be-"**

 **"Hyperion," Rhea says sharply.**

 **"It's going to come out, Rhea," Hyperion warns, "Poseidon already knows most of it from his prying."**

 **"I know," she murmurs. "But he wants it kept a secret."**

 **"It is a secret," Iapetus says, scanning Kronos' expression before putting a hand on his chest. His veins outline in black as he takes Kronos' pain away. He flexes his fingers with a quiet hiss before continuing. "From the entirety of Othrys. None of our nieces or nephews know. Only us – his siblings – and now Poseidon. The rest of the six of them will find out soon enough with the link they have with his mind."**

"Link?" Hestia asked.

 **"What?" Poseidon asks blankly. "What link?"**

 **Iapetus chuckles. "It's part of being a Titan," he explains in amusement. "There's a link – in our minds – bonding all of us to each other. Mainly why I'm trying to keep Kronos pain-free, since it will soon rebound into all Titans." He peers at the seven children of Kronos. "You all have a strong bond with him as he is your father. He can cut the bond – as can you – at any time, if you know how."**

"'m assuming for you guys he cut it?" Percy asked.

Poseidon nodded. "Apparently so."

 **"Backing up a bit," Hera says before Iapetus can continue. "What secret?"**

 **Iapetus tilts his head up slightly. "So impatient," he sighs. "Rhea, do you want to take this one?"**

 **Rhea sits on the bed beside Kronos' unconscious body. "It goes back to when Ouranos crippled him," she explains, and seeing the questioning looks from Zeus and Chiron she quickly adds, "I'll tell you two about that later." Once they nod she continues. "Kronos couldn't really move well. It didn't take long before he fell into a certain… state of mind that it wasn't worth living. You can imagine, with eternity ahead of him, the prospect of being a cripple for his entire life wasn't all too appealing for him. He tried to kill himself. Multiple times. Iapetus stopped him from hurling himself off a cliff; Hyperion found him having sliced his arm open in the hope that he'd bleed out; Oceanus – as he referred to back in the corridor – stopped him from drowning himself in a lake." She presses her lips together. "In the end, we all decided we couldn't stay anymore – his attempts were too frequent and entirely too horrifying. Only Iapetus and Hyperion stayed there with him to keep an eye on him."**

 **"I would list the times he tried," Hyperion says stiffly, "but there are far too many."**

 **"He used to find puddles," Iapetus adds, "and try to drown himself in them. It was amusing, up until we found that he'd almost succeeded."**

 **Rhea leans down and kisses Kronos softly. "Since he became King – in the past many million years – he's only tried once. Tried to fling himself into his River of Time."**

 **"Tried?" Iapetus asks. "As far as I'm aware, he lets no one down there."**

 **Rhea laughs. "Ananke dragged him back out. You know she sits in the River and makes sure he doesn't know everything."**

 **"He complains about her a lot," Hyperion muses.**

 **Zeus wriggles out of Rhea arms and sits firmly on Kronos' chest, taking the opportunity now that Kronos is unconscious. "What will happen now?"**

"It takes him being unconscious for you to get close," Percy snickered.

 **"Now?" Hyperion asks with a wicked grin as he scans Kronos' room. "Well, now the next important day is the Second Solstice. I hope Kronos enjoys his surprises."**

 **Rhea raises an eyebrow at Zeus. "You're aware that if he wakes up he'll try to fling you out the closest window?"**

 **Zeus curls up. "Yes."**

 **The Titaness sighs, and Poseidon takes that as the go ahead. He scrabbles up onto the bed, pulling Chiron up after him, and promptly joins Zeus. The three boys sit on Kronos.**

 **Rhea's mouth twitches up. "Fine," she concedes. "Go."**

 **Hades and their sisters instantly join their three siblings.**

"This might actually work out," Hestia muttered.

 **Hyperion snickers. "Kronos isn't going to be thanking you when he wakes," he warns them. "When he wakes, don't stick around."**

 **Rhea smiles sadly as she watches the seven children, all of them taking the opportunity to be near Kronos now that he's unconscious. Does it really take this to allow them to be so close to him?**

 **"I have a feeling things are about to change," Koios says finally from the entrance to the room. He looks faintly amused as he watches, icy eyes on Kronos.**

 **Krios nods in agreement. "Yes, they are."**

 **If the two clairvoyants were agreeing on that, then Rhea knew they were right. Even Kronos listens to them when they agree.**

Apollo sighed. "It seems that half of the Titans can see some of the future."

"Yet they couldn't stop themselves from falling," Zeus smirked.

 **Hyperion shrugs carelessly. "The only thing I want is Erebus' head on a pike," he rumbles, before turning and stalking from the room.**

 **Iapetus looks warily after Hyperion. "That can't be good."**

"Probably not," Percy agreed.

 **"You don't think Kronos is going to sit back after Erebus tried to kill him, right?" Koios asks in amusement. "Oh, no. No, no. He'll hunt him down, and he'll return the favour." He smirks, leaning back against the wall. "He will tear Erebus apart limb by limb."**

"Well, that'll be fun," Ares mused.

 **"Koios," Rhea says.**

 **Her brother chuckles. "Just stating the facts, dear sister." His eyes glaze over slightly, and Rhea knows he's peering into the future. "Yes, Kronos will hunt him down." Koios' eyes focus again onto Rhea. "And it seems that we'll have a visit from a rather important immortal."**

 **Rhea sighs. "** ** _Koios_** **."**

 **Koios sniffs. "Fine. I'm going." He dissolves into snow, body breaking apart in a freezing explosion.**

 **"What was he talking about, mother?" Demeter questions curiously.**

 **Rhea grimaces. "Nothing, dear. Nothing that you need worry about."**

 **Poseidon frowns at Rhea. Sure, he understands that Rhea is trying to protect them, and why she's doing it, but surely she can't do it forever. Eventually, she'll have to tell them everything that she's hiding from them.**

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

 **Rhea cackles when he enters the mess with the seven of them still running after him. Chiron – being the only one with four legs – had managed to catch up to Kronos, attaching himself to the Titan Lord with glee.**

 **Kronos storms over to Rhea, feet thudding against the marble. "I believe," he hisses lowly, "that these _impudent limpets_ are yours?"**

Percy snickered. "Dad, you're an impudent limpet."

 **"Actually," Rhea says calmly, "they are yours as much as they are mine. Half and half. But I thank you for returning my _limpets_ to me," she says, obviously mocking his choice of words. "I was beginning to think they'd gotten themselves into trouble." **

"Oh, I love Rhea," Thalia said with glee.


	20. Chapter 20

**Astra: Out of curiosity, who is Rhea's favorite child? / Now that's tough. In actual Greek mythology I'd say Zeus, since he killed Kronos and saved his other siblings. In this AU? I don't think she has favourites.**

 **Guest (chapter 11): Just out of curiosity are you a boy or girl / Girl.**

 **Guest (chapter 16): I really like it so far do you know how many chapter there will be / Honestly? No. Not at the moment.**

 **Astra: Will there be any romance for the 7 kids as they get older? If it happens, I want to see how Rhea and Kronos react :D / Yes, all relationships will be the same as in Greek mythology and PJO. Like Zeus and Hera, for example :)**

 **DAREdeVILLE: I'm silently hoping that Kronos has no ulterior motives and that all the fluff is because he meant it, or is it? Erebus starts a battle with a BOOM, all capitals. Baby Zeus is getting attached too, looks like it. Well, cuteness overboard, great chapter as always, and... I hope the... "rather important immortal" is who i think it is... / Kronos always has ulterior motives. Hmmm... we'll see :)**

 **Astra: I just reread your entire story, and I don't know I missed it or not but what happened with Erebus in the past (before the impudent limpets were born)? / That hasn't been revealed yet :)**

 **Future (chapter 16): You should add more of rhea and Kronos other children / I know. But there are so many characters to consider in this story.**

 **Lil uzi vert (chapter 3): Great story so far love it no doubt about best fanfic I ever read please continue to update also it would be nice if you could add more of hades,hestia,Hera and Demeter to but so far really good / There are a lot of characters and the story is mostly focused around Poseidon. I'll see what I can do though.**

 **Lu: Oh yeah! Two chapters together! I returned from a very difficult test (I study medicine) and for two days I did not sleep and I find this update ... I'm not sure if I'm more happy to have passed the exam or because you have updated ... With respect to fic ... things are getting very interesting ... I loved the scene that Kronos sleeps with Poseidon and Chiron! And who was the memory that Poseidon saw in his oniric walks? From Iapetus? Wow! Poseidon saw Chaos! And did Chaos see him? That seemed. I would love for Chaos to talk to Poseidon in one of his dreams and tell him how to help Kronos win! Am I crazy for wanting the titans to continue to rule? Surely, but they are so incredible! Please continue soon! Bye! / Hhaaha, well done with your pass. Yeah, Chaos saw him :). You'll see what happens with the Titans.**

 **Astra: This is getting really interesting... I hope that Kronos' curse goes away... Also what's the deal with the primordials? This is probably the best fanfiction I've ever read; it's so well written. You have a lot of talent, and would make a great author! / The Primordials are annoyed because Kronos killed and overthrew their King. As for the curse... you'll see.**

 **Lord Nitro: Something interesting, Chiron's mother was a SEA nymph, while Poseidon is the SEA/ocean god. That makes the rivalry even more interesting.**  
 **me feels Oceanus and Tethys might get fond of Chiron, seeing how Chrion's mother was a daughter of the sea. / Actually, I think Philyra was a daughter of Oceanus. So yeah, they'll get fond of him.**

 **Lord Nitro (chapter 18): Aphrodite wants to revive Kronos and ship Rhenos? I seeeee**  
 **Also, omg, I love this...Poseidon's jealous and wants papa love 3 I approoove / Everyone wants Papa love :). And who wouldn't want to ship Rhenos? It's hilarious.**

 **YuujouKami: Aw~ now there's Kronos and Zeus moments~ all this fluff~ :D lol 'impudent limpets'~ can't wait for the next chapter~ XD / Yup, fluff is picking up :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

 **Poseidon wakes with a yelp when he's unceremoniously picked up. He finds himself staring back at glowing golden eyes. "Morning, father," he greets weakly.**

Percy snickered. "Poor Kronos."

"Being dogpiled by you seven," Leo added.

 **Kronos scowls at him and drops him onto the bed, turning away from him before he turns to pick up Hades and plant him to the side. Poseidon watches in amusement as the Titan meticulously removes the seven kids from him, dropping them in various places.**

 **Zeus – very predictably – starts wailing and grabs onto Kronos' chiton. "No," the boy protests.**

 **During the night he'd woken up multiple times, convinced he was being crushed. He'd found solace in the fact that Kronos was beside him.**

 **Kronos glares at the boy. "Yes," he says and pries little fingers off his chiton.**

 **Zeus stubbornly grabs onto him again before he can move, quite a feat considering the Titan is the Master of Time. The Titan growls and shakes him off. "** ** _No._** **All of you – shoo," he orders, rising and stepping away before Zeus can recover himself. He eyes Zeus like the boy's an unwanted parasite that refuses to keel over and die. "By Chaos, leave me in peace."**

"He's annoyed," Hermes sang.

 **Poseidon sits patiently, gesturing for his siblings to do the same. Zeus pouts as he peers up at Kronos. The seven of them sit there, all looking hopefully up at Kronos.**

 **Their father pointedly ignores them, until he pauses in the process of picking up a dagger. "What day is it?"**

 **Poseidon grins. "Two days until the Solstice," he tells Kronos.**

 **"You've been out for three days and the night," Hestia adds. "Mother made sure that everything was going smoothly."**

 **Kronos grunts. "Excellent," he mutters under his breath.**

 **"Mother said that if you woke you had to stay here," Hera says smugly.**

"He's definitely going to do what she said," Percy said sarcastically.

 **"Did she?" Kronos asks in amusement. "And are the seven of you going to stop me?"**

 **"Yes," Chiron says, peering up at Kronos with brown eyes.**

 **Kronos snorts. "And how do you propose to do that?"**

 **"We'll keep you here," Hades says with a wide smile.**

 **Kronos just rolls his eyes and moves towards the door, only to soon find a small little boy colliding with him and attaching himself to his leg. His eyes narrow down at the little limpet. "Zeus, what are you doing?"**

Poseidon spluttered. "Limpet?" he repeated in amusement.

 **Zeus grins. "Stay," he says firmly, tightening his grip.**

 **Kronos just sighs. "** ** _This_** **is your brilliant plan?" he demands.**

 **Poseidon shrugs. "I never said it was brilliant."**

"Of course he didn't," Athena laughed. "Poseidon planned it."

 **"Evidently not," Kronos mutters and promptly shakes Zeus off, leaving the room before they all scramble after him, squealing like little birds.**

 **Rhea cackles when he enters the mess with the seven of them still running after him. Chiron – being the only one with four legs – had managed to catch up to Kronos, attaching himself to the Titan Lord with glee.**

 **Kronos storms over to Rhea, feet thudding against the marble. "I believe," he hisses lowly, "that these** ** _impudent limpets_** **are yours?"**

Percy snickered. "Dad, you're an impudent limpet."

 **"Actually," Rhea says calmly, "they are yours as much as they are mine. Half and half. But I thank you for returning my** ** _limpets_** **to me," she says, obviously mocking his choice of words. "I was beginning to think they'd gotten themselves into trouble."**

"Oh, I love Rhea," Thalia said with glee.

 **"You are an evil woman," Kronos remarks finally.**

 **Rhea smiles innocently at him. "I have no clue what you're talking about."**

 **Kronos sighs when a hollering Zeus pounces at him. "Of course you don't," he grumbles.**

 **She laughs. "It wasn't my idea," she says in amusement.**

 **Gold eyes land on Poseidon. "Impudence," he mutters, but his mouth twitches up very slightly at the corners. He turns back to Rhea, nodding to Hyperion. "Anything?" he asks. Poseidon doesn't know what he's talking about, but Hyperion steps away from the map over the table. There are words scrawled over it.** ** _Oracle of Dodona, Eastern Cliffs, Delphi_** **and then** ** _Four Pillars._**

 **Poseidon frowns. "What are the Four Pillars?"**

"Where Atlas holds the Sky," Zeus said.

 **It's Kronos who answers, Rhea looking hesitant. "Where Ouranos was destroyed. He longs to touch the Earth once more, but the presence of the Pillars stops him. As long as the Four Cardinals – Iapetus, Krios, Koios and Hyperion – remain standing, the Pillars will hold."**

 **Poseidon nods. "Right. And the Eastern Cliffs?" It seems to be marked as a point of importance, but Poseidon has never heard of it before.**

 **"My quarter," Hyperion says flatly, running a finger over the writing on the map that marks the** ** _Eastern Cliffs._** **"Rather interesting area."**

 **Kronos makes his way around the table to stand across from Hyperion, beside Rhea. Poseidon notes how his hand lingers by her hip for several moments. "The cliffs," he muses, "how are they?"**

 **"Aren't they just cliffs?" Hades asks.**

 **Hyperion's mouth twitches up. "Good," he says, glancing up at Kronos before returning his gaze to scanning the map. "It's nearing birthing season again," he adds.**

 **"The cliffs give birth?" Demeter asks in amazement.**

Demeter sighed. "Obviously they don't."

 **Kronos scoffs. "No. But the creatures residing within the cliffs do." He nods to Hyperion. "Take the usual," he orders.**

 **Hyperion nods, evidently knowing what his brother's talking about. Poseidon doesn't.**

 **"And Erebus?" Kronos asks, his eyes narrowing slightly as he scans the map. "Has his cowardly behind showed up anywhere?"**

 **Hyperion's eyes blaze. "Not yet. When he does, we'll be sure to tell you."**

 **"Good," Kronos murmurs, before frowning slightly at the map. He smoothed it down, flattening it against the table, taking his sweet time. "The monsters," he says.**

 **Hyperion raises an eyebrow. "What about them?" he seems confused as to where Kronos is taking the conversation, as does Rhea.**

 **Kronos taps a finger against the flat surface, his expression pensive. Obviously, a plan is forming in his mind. "Bring me Hekate," he orders, before turning on his heel and storming from the room. He pauses at the doorway. "Surely, Rhea, recent events must have encouraged you to see things my way."**

"His way? I'm guessing his way isn't good?" Jason asked.

 **Rhea presses her lips together, but doesn't answer – an answer in itself. Sadness flickers across her expression and she turns to the seven young immortals. "Follow him," she says finally. "I think he's right."**

 **Hyperion's expression lights up with glee. "You're** ** _finally_** **going to stop stopping Kronos from teaching them?"**

 **She glares at him. "It seems that they need to be able to defend themselves. Now that Erebus has already tried to kill Zeus. As horrible as it is for me to admit, Kronos' almost non-existent mercy saved Zeus' life." Rhea eyes Poseidon. "And it seems I can't stop them anyway."**

 **Poseidon ducks his head, suddenly finding the black marble floor interesting.**

 **"But I want you going with them," she adds, glancing back at Hyperion.**

 **He seems amused at her order. "Sister, you really think that will help?"**

 **"No," she says flatly. "But you'll at least be able to give them more energy when Kronos drives them into the ground."**

 **"Wait," Hera says. "What?"**

 **"Poseidon, you know where to go?" Rhea questions.**

 **Poseidon grins. "The arena? Yes, I know where to go."**

 **Hyperion leans across the table slightly. "He won't harm them, Rhea. Not anymore… I think."**

"How very encouraging," Hera drawled.

 **"How encouraging." She sighs. "Go and find your father, children. It's time that you learn how to wield a weapon."**

 **Poseidon leads them through the long, winding corridors of Othrys. He can't wipe the grin off his face – finally they'll be learning too – yet he knows that Kronos isn't going to be merciful. The Titan isn't especially known for his mercy.**

 **He pushes open the large side door to the coliseum many minutes later.**

 **The sound of metal colliding echoes around the stands, and from their vantage position they can see Kronos – with his scythe in hand – dancing around Atlas, their cousin gritting his teeth as he blocks a slash that cracks like thunder when the two weapons meet.**

"Here we go," Ares muttered, leaning forwards.

 **Kronos leaps back, light on his feet, before promptly diving back in.**

 **Poseidon, after training with his father for many months now, can see the faint beat behind his attacks, how each movement is made in time with a rapid and steady pulse, like the beating of a giant heart. Kronos attacks swiftly, barely giving his opponent any time to react and recover before the next blow is upon them.**

 **As they watch, he ducks under a slash from Atlas, swiping his scythe up only for it to be blocked by the shaft of Atlas' javelin. He reels back before the butt of his javelin cuts through the air where his head had been.**

 **"Good," he says, pausing slightly before his scythe moves in a dizzying array of movements. Atlas blocks each one with surprising agility for his bulk.**

 **"There's reason that Kronos has chosen Atlas to be one of his second-in-commands," Hyperion says from behind them. "He's learning quickly. But not fast enough," he adds, a wicked smirk forming on his face before he appears down in the arena behind Atlas, sword already mid-swing towards his nephew.**

"Cheating," Ares grumbled.

 **Atlas ducks, spinning and swatting away the strike. Before he can stop Hyperion completely, Kronos darts back in and the younger Titan is forced to return his attention to his King.**

 **When Poseidon had first started learning from his father, the Titan's moves had seemed random. Completely unplanned, until the weapon started moving. Now, he could see little signs in Kronos' movements. Sharp and rapid movements which blurred, but Poseidon could see them and the pattern in them. Slowly, but confidently, Kronos forced Atlas back towards the stands.**

 **Poseidon thought his father had won as soon as Atlas' back touched the base of the marble stands. But Atlas leaps up, nimbly flipping back to land solidly on the stands above Kronos.**

"Isn't Atlas like massive?" Jason questioned. "How can he flip?"

"They're Titans," Hades said simply.

 **Kronos tilts his head to the side. "Fair enough," he muses. He crouches slightly, before joining Atlas on the stands, only a dozen feet above him.**

 **Hyperion forms in a blaze of yellow flames next to Atlas, causing the younger Titan to skitter back to parry the hack to the side.**

 **Despite Kronos not being the strongest Titan, he certainly wasn't lacking in strength. What he** ** _didn't_** **have in strength, he made up in his speed and even more with his brain. Evidenced by his sharp eyes watching Atlas and Hyperion move back and forth, leaping from stand to stand as they did so.**

 **Across the arena, Kronos briefly met Poseidon's eyes. Only a few seconds later, he leapt back into the fight. Atlas, already being forced back by one of his uncles, didn't manage to react in time. Poseidon isn't entirely sure what Kronos does. All he knows is that Atlas collapses like he's suddenly lost all feeling in his legs, and that Kronos hadn't even raised his scythe.**

"What did he do?" Percy asked incredulously.

 **"Whoa," Hades breathes.**

 **Kronos observes Hyperion with faint amusement. "What went wrong? Were you scared?" he smirks.**

 **Hyperion sniffs, tossing his sword from hand to hand. "Me? No. I thought I'd give him a** ** _chance_** **though. And** ** _you_** **didn't seem particularly eager to take him down either."**

 **Kronos shrugs, rolling his shoulder slightly. Hyperion's eyes narrow at the movement, but Kronos speaks before his brother can accuse him of still being injured. "I wished to see if he would be able to take** ** _me_** **down." He sighs. "Evidently not."**

"I don't think anyone can take Kronos down," Zeus admitted. "Not alone at least."

 **Kronos gestures for the seven young immortals to come closer. They do, though Poseidon grins to himself when he sees the looks with which they look at Kronos' scythe. The Titans plants the blade into the marble at his feet, leaning on the butt as he studies them.**

 **"So Rhea has finally relented?" he asks.**

 **"I think she knew you'd been teaching me," Poseidon says. Truth be told, he feels guilty with keeping that secret from her. She had her reasons for not wanting them to learn how to fight, and Poseidon – knowing how their father is – can certainly understand them. As Poseidon has learnt, getting that close to Kronos is dangerous – what happened with Philyra is evidence enough of that. Vaguely, Poseidon wonders if Chiron realises what had happened to his birth mother, or if his childish mind hadn't registered what had occurred.**

"That will be a nice conversation," Leo muttered.

 **Kronos snorts. "Of course she knew. She's not a fool, Poseidon," he chides. He spreads his arms out, summoning seven swords – one which Poseidon recognises as his own and grabs it before the others can – to the arena floor. "Let us begin," he smiles.**

 **Poseidon's siblings learn very quickly that that certain smile means pain. Kronos had begun with them much the same way he had with Poseidon, letting them attack him. Poseidon, however, notices the differences. When Kronos turns to him, the strikes are harder and far faster. His siblings, Kronos simply defends and lets them attempt – and fail – to get past his guard.**

 **"This is unbalanced," Hades complains eventually as he struggles to his feet for the umpteenth time.**

 **Kronos chuckles. "What would you know about balance?" he questions, the exact words he'd once said to Poseidon. The young sea deity has a lingering suspicion that Kronos intends to kill them with unbalanced swords.**

"I don't think that's logically possible," Athena stated.

 **Little Chiron had apparently long ago decided that swords weren't for him and watched from the stands. Kronos didn't seem disappointed, instead it was quite the opposite as he batters the rest of them into the ground.**

 **He backs up, twirling his sword – scythes were too unorthodox for there to be any point in learning against one – and smirks as they stagger back to their feet.**

 **Poseidon dives in, focused on the black blade as it cuts through the air towards him. The force of the blow makes his arms shake, but he lets the blade slide off his, used to deflecting Kronos' attacks now.**

 **Kronos' eyes narrow slightly, and his sword moves in a dizzying pattern. Then pain explodes on the side of his head. Poseidon yelps, reeling back away from his father.**

 **But he knows by now not to complain or snap at him.**

Poseidon sighed. "It's like listening to myself being trained like a dog."

 **"Enough," Kronos states as Poseidon raises his sword again. He gestures for Poseidon and the others to lower their swords. "That's enough."**

 **Poseidon doesn't lower his sword, more than used to Kronos' tricks.**

 **Kronos chuckles. "No tricks, Poseidon. I swear it on what little remains of my honour."**

 **"That means nothing," Poseidon says quietly.**

 **The King tilts his head. "Perhaps not." He lowers Backbiter, stabbing the point down into the ground. "But Chiron cannot learn nothing. And I have just the thing for him."**

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "He does?"

 **Poseidon cautiously lowers his sword. "Like what?"**

 **"He's too weak to wield a sword," Hades adds, though he looks like** ** _he's_** **having difficulty wielding a blade too. The point drops down and digs into the ground.**

 **"No," Kronos disagrees with a wry smile, "he isn't." He leaves Backbiter in the ground and gestures Hyperion over as they try to unravel his words. "Since you're here, you can make yourself useful," he says. "Entertain them whilst I deal with Chiron."**

 **Hyperion smiles gleefully. "With pleasure." He summons his sword to his side, the golden blade promptly erupting into flames.**

Hades sighed. "Flames. Well, he's going easy on us."

 **Kronos makes his way over to Chiron, the centaur sitting up at his approach. Before Poseidon can see what Kronos has planned for his half-brother, he's forced to raise his sword.**

 **Hera, Demeter and Hestia groan as they pick up their unbalanced swords.**

 **Hyperion snickers. "I've got to admit, Kronos has… interesting techniques for teaching. The unbalanced blades?" he chuckles, raising his flaming sword. "Incredible idea."**

 **"So they** ** _are_** **unbalanced?" Poseidon demands. "I knew it!"**

 **"That's unfair," Zeus pouts, looking pretty miffed. "Why's he doing that?"**

 **Hyperion smirks. "Does it matter?" he leaps forwards, briefly meeting them before backing away again, allowing them time to recover after the rapid exchange. "It's good. Very good. When you actually wield real blades – ones which are balanced – they'll feel like sticks. You'll all be waving them around like they're simply a piece of wood."**

"Kronos knows what he's doing," Zeus grudgingly admitted.

 **He abruptly yelps, twisting around and swearing under his breath. Poseidon's eyes widen when he sees the arrow – still quivering from the force of the impact – buried deeply in Hyperion's back, right between the shoulder blades.**

Artemis, Apollo and the other archers in the room – Chiron included – perked up slightly.

 **Hyperion glowers up at Kronos, the younger brother still holding a glistening black bow in his hands. Besides him, Chiron grins. Kronos tilts his head down slightly, mouth moving as he murmurs to his youngest son. He draws another arrow from the quiver slung over one shoulder. Hyperion snarls and burns it out of the air.**

"Kronos can use a bow?" Thalia asked.

"He never did against us," Demeter muttered.

"We rarely met him on the battlefield," Hades reminded her. "We were too busy trying to avoid him."

 **"Since when could he use a bow?" Hades asks curiously.**

 **The Titan sighs, swatting another arrow out of the air. It's off the mark slightly, but closer than Poseidon could manage and Chiron was rather small for the bow. Kronos smirks and nods to Chiron before returning to the base of the arena, snatching his sword out of the ground, and joining them.**

 **"Just because I usually use a sword or a scythe," Kronos remarks, "does not mean I am not proficient in a bow."**

 **"Proficient," Hyperion mocks with a sneer, tugging the two arrows and shafts out of his back. "You're more than** ** _proficient._** **I've seen you hit a mortal in the eye from the top of Othrys before –** ** _yes,_** **I saw that," he adds when he sees Kronos' eyebrows furrow – a clear sign that he's about to argue. "Don't deny it."**

Percy whistled. "He's better than me."

"No offence, Perce," Nico said. "But everyone's better than you."

 **Kronos swats an arrow out of the air before it can hit him, deflecting it into the ground. "I'm not. But I don't believe Rhea would be understanding as to my reasoning."**

 **Hyperion snorts. "Since when have you ever justified yourself to her?"**

 **Before Kronos can answer, there's a sudden call from the stands of the black coliseum. Poseidon doesn't recognise the Titan (for there is no other being that would dare to enter the coliseum while Kronos was training, either himself or someone else) whom stands at the entrance of the coliseum, half-shadowed by the arch above him.**

 **Kronos straightens. "Perses," he greets. "I sent for Hekate, not you."**

"Perses," Athena mused. "The Titan of Destruction. Son of Krios and Eurybia."

 **Perses – a son of Krios and Eurybia, Titan of destruction, Poseidon recalls – stiffens slightly at his tone, the slight annoyance in his King's casual remark. "Hekate is currently watching over the mud-hole that worships her, sir. I cannot immediately get word to her."**

"Hekate is his daughter," Poseidon added.

"So Hekate is alive in this time?" Hazel asked. "That means she's met Saturn."

"Hold on," Percy said. "Did Perses call a town – or whatever they're called back then – a mud-hole?"

 **Kronos frowns slightly. "Did you even** ** _try,_** **nephew?" Backbiter disappears in a glimmer of gold. "No? Very well, I shall do it myself."**

 **"If I may ask, my Lord," Perses says cautiously. "What is it that you need my daughter for?"**

 **Kronos chuckles. "Nothing such as what you are thinking," he promises.**

 **Perses bows his head slightly. "Hekate is-"**

 **"I know which city worships her, Perses." Kronos studies Perses for long enough for the second generation Titan to become uneasy, before he continues. "Unless you wish to join us, you are dismissed."**

 **Perses' eyes flicker to Hyperion and his flaming sword, and then to the seven young immortals in the arena. He averts his eyes rather quickly and clears his throat. "I believe Asteria said something earlier about… something that she needs my help with."**

Apollo snorted. "What sort of something?"

"He's terrified," Zeus said in amusement.

 **Hyperion snorts. "Yes, of course. You can never deny your lady when they say they need help with something."**

 **Kronos' mouth twitches up. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Perses. A simple** ** _no_** **would suffice."**

 **Perses bows. "My apologies, My Lord. I did not mean to offend."**

 **Kronos grunts. "You didn't offend. Now go and leave me in peace."**

 **The other Titan quickly flashes away.**

 **Once he's gone, Hyperion snickers. "The** ** _terrifying_** **Lord Kronos."**

 **Kronos glances back at him, though he too seems very amused. "What did I do to deserve such treatment?"**

"I wonder," Zeus drawled.

 **Hyperion snorts and doesn't even dignify his brother's comment with an answer.**

 **Kronos sniffs, looking rather miffed. "I suppose I must search out Hekate on my own then," he says finally.**

 **"I'll do it," Hyperion offers.**

 **Kronos shakes his head. "That won't be necessary."**

 **Hekate isn't hard to find.**

 **Kronos lopes through the built-up city that worships her, in the form of a large black wolf. The mortals scatter out of his way, used to having animals travelling through their cities, and not daring to get close to him.**

"Clever. I don't think Kronos would appreciate puny mortals in his way," Hera said.

 **He turns into an alley between two mud houses before heat and light breaks apart black fur. Kronos strides forwards, wordlessly opening the door to a little house set at the back. "After you."**

 **The cat which is Hekate leaps down from a hut, slinking into the room before him. As Kronos shuts the door behind them, Hekate transforms into the form of a woman with black hair and a dark purple toga.**

 **She inclines her head respectively. "My Lord," she murmurs. "My father informed me you were searching for me-"**

 **"Which begs the question of why I had to come and find you," Kronos says.**

 **She clears her throat. "My apologies, My Lord."**

 **He waves his hand dismissively. "Is it no matter." He studies Hekate. "You have a breed of monsters which refer to you."**

"Empousai," Percy muttered.

 **It's not a question, but Hekate nods anyway. "Yes, My Lord."**

 **Kronos briefly turns his attention to a vial of neon green liquid, prodding it curiously. It bubbles and froths at the smallest movement, and Hekate swiftly snatches it away from him. "With all due respect, my Lord," she says flatly. "Don't touch that."**

Hazel nodded. "Yes, don't touch it. If it froths it's not good."

"It's almost like telling a child not to touch the cookie jar," Hestia smiled.

 **Kronos smiles sharply. "Intriguing."**

 **"What is it that you desire my help for, My Lord? You mentioned my Empousai?" she asks in an obvious attempt at making the meeting quick.**

 **"Your empousai," Kronos muses, "what is the likelihood of them listening to orders?"**

"So is this where Kronos starts to bring the monsters under his command?" Annabeth demanded.

"It seems like it," Athena sighed. "That much doesn't change."

 **"Your orders?" Hekate asks. "It depends. They fight amongst themselves for leadership. Respect the strong."**

 **Kronos nods. "Good. Find me those currently competing and bring them to me."**

 **Hekate bows her head. "Of course, My Lord."**

 **"One more thing," Kronos adds, gesturing to the vial in Hekate's hand. "I'd like a sample." He disappears in a bright flash of gold and a clap of thunder, the vial in his hand and leaves the witch to her precious vials and concoctions.**

Zeus paled. "That's not good."

* * *

 **So I really have no excuse for the late update, other than I had a load of exams (including my Grade 8 Piano, which I'm still waiting on the result for). But here the chapter is. I hope it makes up for the lateness.**

 **I'll post an excerpt for the next chapter later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guest: Great story so far who do you think is Kronos favorite child and it would be interesting to see what would happen if Kronos got mad or something and hit one of them how rhea and the others would react, not try to kill but just hit them / At the moment it's probably Poseidon, since he's more amusing than the others. Rhea would slap him back, and the reactions of the others depends on whom was hit.**

 **Guest: Question is hades going to end up sad and gloomy like he is. I want to see how the titans react to how he is treated. / You'll have to find out.**

 **Guest: Great story it's perfect love it you should try to make it big or find a way to get more attention towards it maybe,and two question,one will we see a relationship between the three brothers and will at the end be the universe were he doesn't eat them find out what happens if he did / I would happily make it big. Sort of hard though on this website. Yeah, there will eventually be a relationship between the three brothers. No that's not gonna happen.**

 **Guest: Are there any black people or are they all just white / Neither. They're made after the Titans.**

 **Astra: Okay, I just started watching/reading Game of Thrones, and I keep comparing their crazy family to the characters (Hera Sansa, Rhea Caitlyn, Poseidon Bran(?), Zeus Rickon, I'm still coming up with more). No one can help me now (: / I'm gonna go for Kronos being Tywin and leave it at that...**

 **Guest: Will there be more bromance between Poseidon and Hades? I really want to see the "big three" gods have some sort of direct interaction. Great story, by the way. / Yeah, there will be.**

 **Lord Nitro: Sqeueeeeoegtiugeitgeitgeigt**  
 **I see that Hekate is around. And she seems to control the Empousai, which begs the question. Is there an Empousai civil war, perhaps vying for the glory of serving directly beneath her?**  
 **Is Kronos aware that Hekate is not a Titan, but a Titan-Goddess? That his own twerps are Gods, bar Chiron?**  
 **I really want to see Kronos bonding with Demeter about them both utilizing scythes..?**  
 **Poor Hestia, trying to fight. / What I picked up from the original series is that the older empousai seem to sort of control factions, like in Tartarus Percy and Annabeth found those empousai and they fought amongst themselves, like proving themselves as leadership - so yeah, basically that's the idea. Hekate is actually a Titan, she just supported the gods so became a Titan-Goddess. He's not yet aware of his limpets, but he has an idea. But they've not been even called gods yet. Maybe they will bond over scythes :D.**

 **Guest: When will it seem that Hera likes Zeus and is Zeus going to have the same behavior of being a asshole like in mythology and in the books / You'll find out, and at first yeah, he will.**

 **Zekrom1010101010 (chapter 19): I don't get how Kronos doesn't get that sex makes babies, and if he didn't want Zeus he shouldn't have sex, or at least use a condom of some sort (did rubber exist in ancient Greece?) / He does get it. He just likes sex too much, and figured the risk was worth it. He's probably regretting that now :D**

 **PoppyOhare: Hecate not Hekate otherwise is good more / Rick called her Hecate, but I'm calling her Hekate because it's the proper spelling during Ancient Greece.**

 **Astra: It's really fun to imagine the "powerful olympians" as cute, innocent kids with parents. / Hahaha, yeah. It is :)**

 **LouTheDog: I swear, every one of your stories is like a diamond in the rough that is**  
 **Really enjoying it, even though that doesn't come as much of a surprise.**  
 **Which Primordials are on Erebus' side, which are neutral and which are on Kronos'? Just curious of how the power balance is.**  
 **:) / The Primordials are mostly staying out of it. None of them really want to encourage Kronos to hunt them down.**

 **Astra: Ugh that cliff hanger was almost as bad as the Mark of Athena cliffhanger... That part about the "impudent limpets" learning how to fight was entertaining(: / Thanks :). I try.**

 **YuujouKami: well, looks like the rest of the kids are finally starting training~ this'll be interesting~ :3 Man, Kronos is planning something and I am so lost~ lol well, can't wait for the next chapter and hope you update soon XD / Yup. He's planning. He's planning a lot.**

 **beingawesome: Can I just say that your story is brilliant? Honest to god, brilliant. I can't help but be intrigued, because this concept (and plot) is entirely fresh and new and exciting and just-okay, I'm pretty pumped up for whenever your next update's going to be. But, I hope your exams went well! Good luck for your results! / Thanks :). I was hoping it would get good responses.**

* * *

 _Chapter 21_

 **"My Lord."**

 **Kronos glances down at Atlas from atop his throne, eyes narrowing slightly. "Yes, Atlas?" Yet more evidence that his siblings have something planned. Atlas rarely stays for long, despite the training he receives from Kronos.**

Zeus snorted. "He's really paranoid."

 **Atlas bows his head. "You have some** ** _visitors_** **."**

 **Kronos raises an eyebrow. "Which sort of visitors?"**

 **"The monster sort," Atlas says stiffly, obviously not too pleased with having monsters in Othrys. Despite Othrys being Kronos'.**

 **The Titan King straightens. "Then allow these monsters in."**

 **Atlas flashes away, not wanting to see the meeting. Across from Kronos, Rhea's eyes narrow slightly at him, before she makes her way over. "You have a plan, I assume?"**

"Of course he does," Percy groaned. "He's _Kronos_."

 **"I always do," Kronos murmurs back. "Join me, Rhea. This is bound to be entertaining."**

"That can't be good," Thalia mused.

 **She sighs. "I assume threats will be involved? And, if they refuse to cooperate, harm."**

 **He chuckles, enclosing her hand in his once she's sat down in her throne beside him. "You know me so well, my queen." She flushes slightly as he brushes his lips across the back of her hand. "What do you say after I'm done here… we spend some time just with each other?"**

 **Rhea snorts and pushes him away. "I say perhaps tonight. Not in broad daylight." She feels his gleeful gaze on the side of her head and smiles slightly. Of course a promise such as that would get his attention.**

"Of course," Artemis echoed dryly. "A typical male."

 **"Worried the limpets will walk in on us?" he questions with faint amusement.**

 **"They'll be asleep."**

 **"Well, that depends. They may hear you screaming and believe you're being attacked."**

Apollo choked on his laughter. "Oh, Chaos."

 **Rhea shoots him a sharp glare, but he merely smiles. She shakes her head. "Not now." She nods pointedly to the rather horrified** ** _empousa_** **which fidgets nervously in front of them. "We have company."**

 **Kronos snorts. "That's never stopped you before."**

 **"They haven't been monsters before, and we haven't had six** ** _impudent limpets_** **running around before." Her tone is flat, emotionless and she looks every part the Queen of Othrys as her eyes narrow at the** ** _empousa_** **. Severe dislike of monsters such as them runs in the veins of the Titans, its roots settled in Ouranos throwing the six younger brothers of Kronos into the Great Abyss.**

"Well, I guess that answers the question on whether the Titans like monsters," Thalia muttered.

 **Kronos still hears the words of his father some days –** ** _They were abominations, Kronos! Putrid monsters which were not borne of me!_** **He forces the thoughts away. It was not the time to linger over thoughts of his late father. But Kronos can't deny that having the** ** _empousa_** **stand in his Fortress is distasteful, unwanted and it needs to** ** _go_** **. He stands, wanting to get this over with.**

 **Monsters have had regular confrontations with Titans, always ending in bloodshed. The** ** _empousa_** **before Kronos seems very aware of that, skittering back a few paces as the Titan Lord steps forwards.**

"Clever," Nico muttered. "But ultimately futile."

 **"You speak for the rest of your kind?" Kronos questions, wanting to confirm that Hecate had sent him the** ** _empousa_** **he was looking for.**

 **"Yes," the monster says, her stance all defensive and prideful.**

 **"You know of the Primordials, I assume?" At her nod, he smiles. "Excellent. The incarnate of shadows is walking amongst mortals, daring to enter my territory," he presses his palms together before him, a look of grave importance etched on his features. "I hear you feed on mortals, drink their blood," a brief look of distaste flashes across his eyes before it's carefully hidden away behind layers of deception. "Does your food source ever run out?"**

 **"Sometimes it gets hard… mortals often realise that our villages are being haunted and often become wary," the** ** _empousa_** **admits.**

"Mistake number one," Annabeth muttered.

Percy blinked. "Huh?"

"She said _our_ villages."

"Oh. Yeah, that's a mistake."

 **Kronos raises an eyebrow. "** ** _Our_** **villages?"**

 **The** ** _empousa_** **swiftly realises her mistake. "Did I say ours?" she questions uneasily. "I meant yours."**

 **"Of course you did," he dismisses, almost sarcastic if not for the narrowing of his eyes and the sharpness of his tone. "Why would you suggest otherwise?" The** ** _empousa_** **stands her ground as he inches closer, a deceptively serene smile suggesting she should be at ease.**

"Oh, she's so dead," Nico stated.

 **"What do you want from us?" the** ** _empousa_** **questions warily.**

 **"I need you to do something for me," Kronos says bluntly. "I need eyes on Erebus, watching him. I need to know what he's doing, when he's doing it and how he's going about it. And I need it reported to me. Spread the word to the other monsters, let them know."**

 **"What will we get in return?"**

 **"The ability to walk out of here, for one," Kronos drawls.**

 **The** ** _empousa_** **tilts her head to the side, considering her options. "And if we refuse?"**

"She won't walk out of there, duh," Leo muttered.

 **She shrieks as his hand clamps around her wrist. "You won't," he assures her, eyes sharp and glowing. The bones in her wrist creak in protest as his grip tightens, until a loud crunch echoes around the throne room and a screech rips from between her clenched teeth. The monster dares to hiss at him, baring sharp teeth which can rip through flesh.**

 **Distaste coils up in Kronos' chest, lashing around violently at the defiance before him. The monster drops to her knees, half whimpering and half snarling at him. The sound makes a genuine smile form on the Titan's face. "I** ** _really_** **loathe monsters. Perhaps you should consider that** ** _before_** **you act foolishly. Not after." He lets go of her wrist, letting her cradle it to her chest. "Your decision?" he prompts calmly.**

 **The monster glares up at him, but he's content in the glance away from him, how she doesn't dare to stand. "Yes," she growls out mutinously.**

 **"Excellent," Kronos smiles. "I'll expect the first report within a week with Erebus' current location." He nods his head to the doors which part silently at the glance. "You may go."**

"Well, that was… eventful," Poseidon said lowly.

 **The monster flees from the throne room, scrambling to get away from him.**

 **Kronos curiously studies the bronze blood over his hand. "Interesting," he muses, before turning to face Rhea. "No comments about causing unnecessary harm?"**

"Bronze blood?" Percy echoed. "Monsters can bleed?"

"Apparently so," Annabeth said.

 **Rhea looks down at him from her throne, frowning slightly. "She was a monster." She nods at the celestial bronze blood on his hand from where he'd crushed the monster's wrist. "You may wish to remove evidence before you go hunting for your limpets."**

 **Kronos drags out a sigh, but summons a rough towel to wipe off the blood. "I wasn't going to hunt them down. As long as they cause few problems, they can do what they wish. I was planning on doing what I could to defend myself."**

 **Rhea's mouth twitches up as she stands. "And after you've done that?"**

 **"I will be locking myself in my room and barricading the door," he says flatly.**

 **Rhea smiles as she shakes her head. "Kronos, let them have their fun."**

 **"Not when it's at my expense," he snaps. "If they want fun they can play with the mortals."**

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "That's not _fun_!"

 **She steps closer to him, until there are mere inches between the two. "Well, they will have their own birthday gifts to you. And I will have mine." The mischievous glint in her eyes is more than enough for Kronos to know** ** _exactly_** **what she's referring to. He feels himself start to react to how close she is. He tugs her closer, mouth curling up into a feline smile as their lips meet.**

 **It annoys him when she pulls away, but she doesn't move from his arms, for which he is glad. It's been too long – in his opinion – since they'd merely spent time together. Rhea's heart beats solidly against his chest, comforting in its familiarity. Before his failed attempt at getting rid of Hestia, he'd been lulled into a dreamless sleep for many centuries by Rhea's heart.**

Aphrodite cooed. "He really loves her."

 **"You know," Rhea says finally, her voice soft, "if you miss me that much, you could always beg to be let into our room for a night." Her teasing tone makes him scowl, it was beneath his dignity to beg for anything.**

 **Then his expression brightens. "If I were to visit for the night, would you consider-"**

 **"No. Kronos,** ** _no._** **In the same room as the seven younglings?"**

"No!" Zeus exclaimed. "Definitely _no_."

 **"Well, you have consented in company before."**

 **"Having sex in front of our brothers is entirely different to doing it** ** _in the same room as seven children_** **."**

 **He smiles faintly. "You did offer," he points out.**

 **"I meant without sex, Kronos," Rhea says in obvious exasperation. "Why do you always jump to conclusions involving sex?"**

 **Kronos thinks quickly. "You simply have me addicted to you," he muses. "You're always on my mind."**

 **"Sweet," Rhea snorts. "But don't think it lets you off the hook."**

 **"It's the truth," he defends. "You've ruined me for any other."**

 **"It must suck to be you then," Rhea laughs at him. "Denied by me so many times."**

Apollo chuckled. "Grandmother is _awesome_."

 **"I know," Kronos moans in mock horror. "I don't know how I survive."**

 **"Neither do I," she mocks before pulling away. "I have to go check on the seven limpets," she informs him, making him scowl.**

 **"Surely they're old enough to last a few hours without you?"**

 **"Surely you're** ** _mature_** **enough to last a few hours without me satisfying your libido," Rhea retorts.**

Hera snorted. "Probably not. If he and Zeus are _anything_ alike."

 **"I've lasted ten years! Give or take a few slip-ups."**

 **She rolls her eyes at him, probably the only being who could do that without having their eyes cut out. "Then you can surely last a few hours."**

"She has a point," Hades muttered.

 **He grumbles, but drops the topic. "Fine. I'll hunt down Hyperion – make sure he knows** ** _everything_** **he does to me, I will do back to him."**

 **Rhea's mouth twitches up slightly. "Have fun," she smiles. "Try not to kill him when he doesn't tell you."**

 **Kronos is already stalking towards the doors. "He will," he growls murderously under his breath.**

* * *

 **So, next chapter begins with another dream-walk from Poseidon, and this one makes Poseidon realise how Kronos changed from the more innocent kid - even after killing his father - to the being he's become.**

 **I know. This took a long time. But I have a lot of excuses. You probably don't want to hear them though. I don't have a lot of time for writing at the moment though.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yolo: This is still about the training, but is Hestia really going to fight with a sword? I thought she would probably useless a staff or some sort, because it looks more like a pocking stick and she can't draw blood with it but still hurt someone a lot. / You'll see. Kronos is just having them all use swords. They'll eventually get their own weapons - Master Bolt, Trident, etc.**

 **Jae: When I read the part where Kronos was speaking in Old Tongue, it looked like someone randomly smashed the keys on a keyboard. Hehe. / Nah, I used Welsh.**

 **EmberFlame03: Ohhh love this chapter. Kronos is being his usual plotting self and Rheas snark is awesome. / Yup. I love Rhea's snark.**

 **Guest: Is it sad that I can VERY MUCH relate to Kronos? Kronos and Rhea adorable together. I would love to see a scene of them before Kronos rose to power, or something like their first kiss or the first time they had sex... / Hhaha, I love Kronos too :). He's a jerk and an asshole, but he's awesome. I'll see if I can fit that in somewhere for you :)**

 **Guest: Is it because you have tests or exams for school, if it is then I understand. Also do you think you could maybe try to at one point throughout when you update update multiple chapters / Yeah, I had loads of exams.**

 **Pernos Forever: You arr really good with the character of Kronos. Right stories that include Kronos as one of the main characters. You have done an awesome job. Keep writing like this! / Thanks :) I love him just the way he is, so try to get him right. And he's very entertaining to write.**

 **Zekrom1010101010: If you're worried about screaming, Kronos, get a gag. Heaven knows what kinky stuff you two get into, and this is the second review about sex I've posted today. FML.**  
 **...FML some more, I seriously considered a Batman Crossover with this story while writing this review, wherein Batman (Arkham) fights Titans. / / Hhaha, I don't think he's worried about the screaming. Oh, gods, I can imagine what they'd get into xD. Huh, you must have had an interesting day :). Batman would lose in a split second, no matter which Titan, with their hands bound behind their backs. True form = spontaneous combustion.**

 **Lord Nitro: Heh.. I do have a question: Why would Ouranos' dislike for the monsters cause it to appear in the Titans? Gaea ADORED her monstrous children.**  
 **I also enjoy the Rhenos, it's quite entertaining. And Aphrodite shipping them makes me worried. / I figure, because Ouranos was so harsh, whenever he was around he drilled it into them that monsters are bad. And monsters sort of seem to be the natural enemies of immortals. In PJO canon, Kronos and the Titans seem to look down on the monsters. In Tartarus in HoH, some Titans were even kicking monsters out of their way. Yeah, Aphrodite should make you worried xD.**

 **Guest: Do you think the story will end this summer / Nope. I'm going into the PJO timeline too, so Percy will become the main character. Stuff will change, but some will remain the same. A chapter about events in Ancient Greece and Rome to bridge the gap, then PJO timeline.**

 **Astra: I honestly never thought I'd ship Rhenos... But it's cute and hilarious. Haha now every time I think of the winter solstice I think of this Kronos' birthday. / Yeah, I love Rhenos. It's just Rhea is so determined and confident and I can imagine Kronos just giving up with arguments because she's so stubborn, but he's stubborn too so he brings it up again, and Rhea just stands there and ignores him or stares at him like _I love you, but you're wrong._ **

* * *

_Chapter 22_

 ** _Storm clouds rumble overhead, lightning flashing and illuminating the little mortal village at the base of a mountain. Poseidon realises with horror that he's hovering in the air._**

"Another dream-walk?" Nico asked, raising his eyebrows.

 ** _There's an explosion from the middle of the village, darkness swirling overhead briefly fleeing before the light._**

 ** _Poseidon moves closer, finding himself only inches from a spear which is thrown at a figure beside him. The boy instinctively jerks away, despite only being a shade observing the past. Nothing can hurt him here._**

 ** _It may be so for Poseidon, but the immortals he's watching don't have the same advantage._**

 ** _He recognises Kronos, black sword a flurry of motion as he fends off tendrils of shadows flying towards him, deflecting sharp spears and arrows. Standing opposite Kronos, across the square, is Erebus._**

"Okay…" Percy said slowly. "What's happening?"

 ** _The Primordial has his hands spread out towards Kronos, fingers splayed in many directions. As he waves his hand, a thick arm of shadows sweep Kronos off his feet, the Titan landing with a grunt, before quickly rolling to his feet again._**

 ** _"Come on, nephew!" Erebus taunts with a gleeful smile. "No lying down on the job!"_**

 ** _Kronos grits his teeth. When he looks up, Poseidon notes the absence of the scar on his forehead and a horrible feeling settles in his gut. Kronos had received that scar from Erebus._**

Athena's eyes widened. "Maybe this is when he gets the scar."

 ** _While Kronos stands back up, Erebus waves his hand, and a row of huts to the side abruptly explode into black flames._**

 ** _It's pure chaos as mortals scream and call out to each other, panicked mothers grabbing onto their children and running. Several are shot down by Erebus, spears made of shadows piercing their necks. After the first wave of spears, the next ones are blocked by a glimmering golden shield, woven like a blanket over the mortals._**

 ** _Poseidon's jaw drops when he realises that Kronos is_** **defending** ** _them from Erebus._**

Apollo whistled. "Didn't think the old bastard had it in him."

 ** _"Enough, Erebus," Kronos says tiredly once the mortals have fled. "No more."_**

 ** _Erebus snorts. "Please. Are you tired already? But we've only just started, nephew."_**

"This isn't going to end well," Hades muttered.

 ** _Kronos sighs and lifts Backbiter. "Fine." The two immortals clash with speed beyond with Poseidon can see, only flashes of light as their weapons meet the indicators of where they are. Then, abruptly, Kronos is flung away through a building._**

"He is _completely_ outmatched," Ares noted.

 ** _Erebus has a small cut down his arm, but Kronos, when he staggers to his feet, has his chest plate almost caved in. He spits out ichor._**

"But he's still going," Poseidon murmured.

 ** _"_** **Fight,** ** _Kronos!" Erebus roars. "Damn it, you're supposed to be able to defeat us!"_**

 ** _Kronos grunts. "Lies. I'm only a Titan."_**

 ** _"Exactly," Erebus snarls, lunging towards Kronos with his spear. When Kronos swats the point to the side, the shaft is swung around into his side, winding him and shattering the armour covering his torso._**

Hestia winced. "He's… he's going to lose," she said in horror.

 ** _Kronos grimaces as he skitters back, shaking the armour off and onto the ground as Erebus advances. Horror mounts in Poseidon's chest as he watches Erebus steadily drive Kronos back towards a burning hut._**

"Shit," Poseidon curses.

 ** _The flames are almost touching Kronos' back when he stands his ground. Erebus twirls his spear in his hand, smiling wickedly. "Only a Titan," he muses. "If you want to defeat us, Kronos, you need to stop pulling your punches."_**

 ** _Kronos is breathing deeply, fingers tightening around the hilt of Backbiter. The blade changes shape into a scythe. "I have no desire to kill you, Erebus."_**

"Are you sure this is Kronos?" Thalia asked suspiciously. "It doesn't sound like him."

 ** _"And that is why you will always lose," the Primordial sneers. "If you take anything back from this – if you survive, that is – then learn that to survive you need to give everything you have. We are mere_** **knights** ** _in Chaos' game of life. Unpredictable sometimes, even to him. Powerful enough to take out the bigger players…" a smile pulls up the corner of his mouth, "like_** **Queens.** ** _"_**

"He didn't," Hera growls. "How _dare he_?"

 ** _Even Poseidon doesn't miss that threat._**

"Good," Demeter snaps.

 ** _Kronos' golden eyes flash with anger. "You will not touch her," he hisses._**

 ** _The Primordial merely laughs. "And who will stop me? You? We've already established that you cannot stand against us."_**

 ** _Kronos attacks._**

 ** _Erebus jerks back from the scythe and laughs. "Better!"_**

 ** _He only realises he's made a mistake when Kronos' scythe cuts clean through the spear's shaft. But still, he only laughs and summons another._**

 ** _Kronos' attacks are fuelled with an anger and fury which drives the Primordial back._**

Athena shook her head. "Kronos has lost."

"He's not thinking clearly," Ares agreed.

 ** _Poseidon shuts his eyes as Kronos lunges, eyes blazing, since he knows that the Titan isn't thinking clearly and he's seen the smile on Erebus' face._**

Percy winced. "This isn't gonna be good, is it?"

"No," Annabeth said.

 ** _He hears the sound of metal punching through skin, through muscle and burying into bone, then a weapon clattering to the floor. All followed by Kronos' agonised scream._**

"Crap," Percy mumbled.

 ** _Erebus snorts. "You're_** **weak,** ** _Kronos. You always have been. Oh, together you Titans may be strong… but if I catch one of you alone it's_** **far** ** _too easy to win."_**

Poseidon gripped the armrest of his throne. "He's not weak."

 ** _The sight that greets Poseidon when he opens his eyes isn't one that he's going to forget easily. Kronos is on his knees before Erebus, one hand supporting him to stop himself toppling forwards, and the other grasping at the spear buried in his chest. It's just above his right hip, the shaft he's clutching painted golden with ichor and the point emerging from his back._**

No one spoke, and Percy noted that everyone actually seemed horrified about what had happened to Kronos.

 ** _He's gasping, panting for breath as he struggles to think past the agonising pain. "You… you'll regret this," he spits out, golden blood trickling from his mouth._**

 ** _Erebus chuckles and crouches down before him, forcing Kronos to look into his eyes. "I don't think I will." His hand closes around the spear's shaft, where it emerges from Kronos' back, and he pulls._**

 ** _Kronos howls as the spear is pulled through his body and out the other side, collapsing down onto the wet and muddy ground. Ichor falls freely from his body, pooling beneath him._**

"That's not good," Percy noted.

 ** _Erebus smiles and hovers above him, spear point resting on the back of Kronos' neck. His intent is obvious, and Poseidon watches with bated breath._**

 ** _Kronos' hand twitches, and Backbiter skitters across the sodden ground towards him, knocking the spear to the side. He turns, using his momentum, and the scythe's blade catches Erebus across the chest. But Kronos isn't unscathed, the spear point already drenched in his ichor carves a long gash diagonally down his forehead, missing his right eye by no more than an inch, and is tugged away a few inches above his jawline._**

"There's the scar," Athena muttered.

 ** _Erebus roars in fury, kicking Backbiter away and jabbing the tip of his spear under Kronos' chin. With a single twitch of his wrist, he could impale Kronos' neck, or thrust the spear point straight through Kronos' chin and up into his brain. He looks ready to do so, until he sees the look in Kronos' eyes._**

Percy blinked. "Huh? Why didn't he?"

 ** _The desperation, terror and_** **pure animalistic fear** ** _. And Erebus smiles, pulling the point away. "Clever," he chuckles, "hoping I'll kill you quickly."_**

"Clever," Annabeth echoed flatly.

 ** _Because a spear to the brain is certainly faster than bleeding out through an agonisingly painful stab._**

 ** _Ichor runs into Kronos' eyes and he blinks it away, his breathing ragged and obviously pained. And the gash along his forehead spills dark golden ichor onto the ground, black flecks mixed with the blood. Poseidon realises there are black flecks throughout the ichor running from Kronos in thick streams._**

 ** _Erebus disappears, leaving Kronos lying on the ground and slowly bleeding out. Overhead, the rain continues on, thoroughly soaking Kronos. And Poseidon realises as he waits, expecting one of the Titans to come and save their youngest brother, that Kronos is completely and utterly alone. The storm clouds don't let up, and no Titans arrive in brilliant flashes of light._**

 ** _By the time the sun drops beneath the horizon, Kronos has stilled, his golden eyes dulled, and the muck over him has hardened into a grey layer eerily alike to a coffin. The warmth flees from his body as it slowly stiffens, and he stops breathing._**

 **Erebus had killed Kronos.** ** _Poseidon thought it had been impossible for Kronos to die._**

 ** _Time flies by, and the sun soon rises. Poseidon has long since dropped down beside Kronos, sitting at his father's side as he patiently waits._**

 ** _As light bathes Kronos' body, warmth seeps back into his limbs. As Poseidon watches, the skin which had paled drastically overnight regains its golden sheen. Kronos' injuries stitch themselves together, the place on his forehead where Erebus had dug in deeper than the rest of that cut left a scar, the stab leaving a vicious bruise and a scar._**

 ** _Poseidon pulls away when Kronos takes in a shuddering breath, his eyes snapping open. And, within those golden eyes, is a new fury which is horribly familiar to Poseidon._**

"See why we had to cut him into thousands of pieces?" Zeus demanded. "Anything less and the bastard kept coming back the day after."

"Understandable," Percy mused.

 **Poseidon jerks up when he hears a loud thud, his heart racing. Hades shoots him a curious look. "What did you see?" he demands. "You promised you'd take me with you!"**

 **"Sorry," Poseidon pants, regaining his breath. "I can't completely control it yet." He twitches when he hears the loud thud again. "What** ** _is that_** **?"**

 **Rhea casts a sly smile in his direction. "It is midnight," she says simply.**

 **That doesn't really answer Poseidon's question. "So…"**

 **"It's the Winter Solstice!" Hera exclaims. "Idiot!"**

 **Poseidon glares at her. "Hey, sorry for dream-walking and forgetting!" he snaps. Winter Solstice. Kronos' birthday.**

 **There's another thud. "Rhea, come on! Open up!" Kronos.**

 **Rhea merely smiles. "What's the magic word?" she sings gleefully.**

 **"Damn it!"**

 **"No, that's not the magic word."**

 **"Please!** ** _Rhea_** **!"**

"Well, he's desperate," Poseidon muttered.

 **She laughs as she opens the door. Kronos instantly slips in, firmly shutting the door behind him. As Poseidon watches, his father meticulously sets about layering the door with dozens of Old Tongue incantations, even blocking it with the heavy table in the room.**

 **Rhea presses her lips together, looking like she's desperately trying not to laugh. "Is that really necessary?" she demands.**

"Well, duh," Percy grinned. "Otherwise he wouldn't do it."

 **"** ** _Yes._** **They** ** _invaded_** **my room!" Kronos growls under his breath, muttering about how he's going to dismember them the day after. The scar on his forehead glares out at Poseidon like a great fissure on the earth, because** ** _how dare he have dreams about Kronos' past which he can't control_** **.**

 **"Kronos," Rhea says after several long seconds. "Where's Chiron?"**

 **Kronos curses under his breath.**

 **"You're a** ** _horrible_** **father," Rhea laughs.**

"We know," the seven kids of Kronos chorus.

 **"I know," he grumbles.**

Percy snorted. "Wow."

 **"I'll go save him," she says in amusement. "Since you won't be stepping out of this room for many hours."**

 **As soon as she flashes out, the six of them move.**

 **Brief panic flashes across Kronos' face as he sees them coming, before he just sighs and drops down onto the bed. Poseidon takes that as the go-ahead, and he's the first one to reach their father.**

"Panic," Thalia snickers. "The mighty Kronos, panicking because of seven little limpets."

 **He practically tackles the Titan King, arms latching around Kronos' chest and refusing to move. He feels Zeus' elbow digging into his side as his little brother tries desperately to wriggle himself between Poseidon and Kronos.**

Zeus groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Why?"

 **Poseidon tightens his grip, and Zeus settles for Kronos' arm. Hera's foot ends up digging into Poseidon's back. Hades, with a massive grin on his face, moves around Kronos and onto his other side, Demeter punching him in the back and demanding that he move elsewhere.**

 **With a grunt, Kronos moves so there's one more space. Poseidon peers up at Hestia, their older sister hesitant to go so close.**

 **Poseidon grins. "Come** ** _on,_** **Hestia!"**

 **That seems to encourage her, because only seconds later she's joined the pile, her head resting right on Kronos' chest.**

 **Then there's a furious screech, and Chiron is launching himself at them, his hooves digging into Poseidon and making the boy swat at him.**

All of the seven children of Kronos looked incredibly uncomfortable. Percy grinned. "Father-kids bonding time?" he questioned.

A varying degree of glares were directed towards him.

 **Rhea sighs from above them. "Really?** ** _This_** **is what I come back to?"**

 **"You're welcome to join us," Kronos says, his voice slightly strained from Poseidon's arms still wrapped as far around him as they'll go.**

 **Rhea merely sighs again. "Please, Kronos, I know what you do whenever we sleep in the same bed. I haven't forgotten."**

 **He smiles up at her. "As if you don't like it."**

 **"How long will you be here?" Hades asks curiously.**

 **"Until he grows some balls," Rhea remarks as she frowns at the barricade.**

 **Kronos scowls at her. "It's not exactly an entertaining day for me."**

 **With a sly smile, Rhea stops before him, leaning down over the various little immortals and pressing her lips to his. Kronos' eyebrows shoot up in astonishment. "I'll make it entertaining later."**

 **He hums. "I like the sound of that."**

 **"I don't," Poseidon moans, shifting closer to Kronos.**

Poseidon flushed golden.

 **The Titan grumbles and prods his side. "Not that close."**

 **Kronos stays awake the entire night, Rhea having settled down onto the bed far enough away from him that he can't touch her without one of the limpets whining and tightening their grip.**

Thalia snickered. "I repeat my earlier statement: Rhea is _awesome_."

 **It's when sunlight streams through the open gap in the wall that Kronos slowly moves the barricade, before cautiously poking his head out through the door. Instantly, water rushes down the corridor, Kronos spluttering as he is utterly drenched. "** ** _Oceanus!"_** **he roars furiously.**

 **Poseidon hears laughter, then Kronos' eyes narrow at something around the corner, and there are startled yelps from the Titans as Kronos starts after them.**

 **Rhea laughs as she peers after them. "Well, this will be interesting."**

 **Following the sound and trail of destruction, Poseidon and his siblings soon find Kronos having cornered Hyperion and several other Titans in the mess hall.**

 **"Before you kill us," Hyperion says, pleadingly raising his hands before him, "I have a gift for you." In his hands forms a simple wooden chest.**

 **Kronos scowls at him. "How about** ** _after_** **I kill you?" he demands.**

 **Hyperion shakes his head. "No. That won't work," he says, pausing before opening the chest. "Your gift," he smirks.**

 **Kronos' eyes widen, and the hostility disappears from his stance in an instant. Poseidon can only see carved stones in the chest, amongst flickering green fire, each one a different colour – rusty red, a forest green, and a dull silver. Slowly, reverently, Kronos takes the chest from his brother. "Oh, Hyperion…" he breathes, trailing a finger over one of the stones, "you've made me so happy."**

Jason frowned. "Well, that can't be good."

 **What –** ** _exactly_** **– can make Kronos go from murderous to gleeful in a split second? Nothing good. Rhea seems to have the same thoughts as Poseidon, but she pales as she sets her emerald eyes onto the stones.**

"Not good," Percy quickly agreed.

 **Hyperion grins. "I know," he chuckles. "They were laid a month ago. The parents got into a fight with another breeding pair and were killed." He nods at the three stones – eggs. "So I took them."**

 **"Mother," Poseidon says quietly. "What are they?"**

 **"Dragons, Poseidon," Rhea breathes, still pale. "They are dragons. Highly territorial, able to destroy entire armies alone. With three of them…" she trails off before sighing. "Well, Kronos will be pleased at least."**

"Dragons?" Percy asked. "Like Peleus?"

Zeus was pale. "Think more like Ladon, only with one head. And able to breathe fire. And very aggressive. Highly loyal to the one whom raised them…"

"Not good," Percy summed up.

"Kronos had one in the Titanomachy," Hades said quietly. "It took all six of us to take it down."

 **Poseidon is about to approach Kronos to get a better look at the dragon eggs, when the Fortress shakes, darkness momentarily forcing every light to flicker out. Kronos' golden eyes glint when the darkness fades away. The chest disappears in a flash.**

 **Koios grins triumphantly. "Our important visitor is here."**

 **They walk to the entrance of Othrys, which gives Rhea time to fuss over the seven young immortals. "Don't meet his eyes," she advises, "he's not like Erebus, but for lesser beings it could still be deadly." She pauses to fuss over a speck of dirt on Zeus' chiton, meticulously picking at it until it's all gone. "Show respect – and please, Poseidon – bow to him."**

 **"Why are you picking on me?"**

"The sea cannot be restrained," Percy stated.

 **"Because you have a thing against authority," Hera smirks.**

 **"Don't slouch, Hera," is the only thing Rhea says.**

 **There is a single being waiting patiently for them outside Othrys, eyes like pitch flickering over the seven young immortals before finally landing on Kronos. When the Titans – except Kronos – bow, Poseidon and his siblings quickly do the same.**

 **With a surprisingly genuine smile on his face, Kronos steps forwards, and he actually draws the being into a hug. The being quickly pries himself away, however, and plucks at his chiton with a frown. "You're wet," he says distastefully.**

 **Kronos' mouth twitches up. "Oceanus," he says flatly.**

 **"Ah," the being says, nodding sagely. "The annual tradition."**

 **Kronos clears his throat. "Why –** ** _exactly_** **– are you here, my Lord?"**

 **Respect from Kronos is not common. The being smiles. "I decided to visit," he says simply, clasping his hands behind his back, "to talk with you, Kronos."**

 **Kronos frowns slightly, eyes flickering over to Rhea and the seven limpets. "Nothing-"**

 **The beings snorts. "Nothing bad," he promises.**

"Who is he?" Percy asked curiously.

 **The Titan King nods and starts back into Othrys, the being starting to follow. Before, abruptly, he stops mere feet from Iapetus. The silver-haired Titan inclines his head in reverence. "It's an honour to see you again, Lord Chaos."**

" _Oh my god,"_ Annabeth breathed. "Chaos – the Creator – he and Kronos… they _know each other_?" she demanded.

"Apparently so," Zeus stated emotionlessly.

"Kronos _hugged him_!" Thalia exclaimed. "They more than know each other, they're bloody _friends_."

 **The Creator of the Universe smiles.**


	23. Chapter 23

**VulexaMavis: This is one of my favorite stories! I cant wait for the next update! :) / Thanks.**

 **Guest: I know who have a life and Everything but you need to stop taking this long / I'm taking this long because my parents split up over the summer and then I went on holiday, but my father didn't come because they split up. And I've been feeling like shit. So thank you, but you don't know anything about why I haven't been updating.**

 **GoldenKingOfUnlimitedBlades: I wish Chaos from modern day appears and be all like "yup that's me and you guys killed me pal~" / Maybe later into the story.**

 **PjoHpThgFangirl101: I LOVE your writing style! You are such a great writer and ALL your fanfics are beautiful and addicting. I hope you keep writing and plz update:) / Thanks. Don't worry, I'll keep writing.**

 **Guest: Does Kronos know zeus has power over lighting if he doesn't I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out zeus already has his father eyes / He doesn't yet.**

 **Guest: I love the story your doing a great job keep it up,but I still don't get why the fates gave the book to them I read the begging over and over but still I don't get it / Because they did.**

 **Guest: I wonder if Kronos is going to turn out as a protective father / Oh yes. Yes, he will.**

 **Winterborn: Okay, I'm just saying though. The gods are SO MUCH worse than the Titans. The Titans helped the mortals (even if they thought they were good for nothing ants) while the gods couldn't give two shits about them. And if you compare Zeus and Kronos, Zeus was worse. Like you can say that Kronos ate his kids, but Zeus ate his pregnant wife and constantly cheated on his wife (while Kronos in mythology, only cheated on Rhea once even after their marriage was completely broken). I can go on about this forever (like how Poseidon caused a lot more shitstorms than Oceanus). I started talking about this with my friend, who also read this fanfic and we argued about this for 45 minutes (I nothing better to do in the summer cause I don't have my dying grades to worry about). / Hhahaa, so your friend thinks that the Titans are worse?**

 **Guest: Yea that would be weird but a great scene if the boys saw their sisters naked accidentally / Okay?**

 **Guest: That would be cool seeing them go threw puberty and have their first erection or something and seeing their sisters and rhea react / Cool?**

 **Guest: Two questions are we going to see the kids go through puberty and is there going to be a skip ahead like fast forward five years or something / There will be many time skips as I get further into the story.**

 **Guest (chapter 11): Wow considering this gods actions**  
 **Its Total hipocricy to call this kronos bad father**  
 **Zeus and rest are even worse / Well, Kronos did slaughter and kill for fun.**

 **Guest (chapter 5): Kinda funny cause olympians in mythology acted worse / Well... that depends.**

 **Winterborn: I just found this story, and damn, you're doing really well with the characters. And you're writing the, uh, reactions to events perfectly. I've read a fair amount of fanfics centered around Kronos, but almost none of them got his character in this well. I also like Rhea's personality. She's portrayed as "helpless" in all the fanfics I've read, which really bothered me. The Rhenos romance is cute too. I mean they most likely loved each other before Kronos ate their kids. Hahaha the kids are also absolutely adorable. They always want their father's attention. I mean, they had to be innocent at some point. And also the plot is amazing too (like all your other stories which I've spent the last 3 days reading). Idk why but Kronos is so frickin relatable. I'm not the king of the universe or anything, but still. Keep writing (: / Thanks :). Rhea is anything but helpless, she was the first to stand up to Kronos. There's no way that someone who's helpless could do that. I think that to have six kids, you really need to love the other person xD. Yeah, I figured putting a little sibling rivalry between the six would make their relationship with Kronos even more entertaining. Kronos is awesome :).**

 **Guest (chapter 21): Could you and just throwing out ideas maybe in a few years or something create a story, after This on them reacting to if he, Kronos ate them. / There's not much that we actually know about that, so I don't think so.**

 **Guest: When you say it will go into pjo timeline does that mean will see stuff like the Olympians getting born,Hercules,Trojan war,American revolution,civil war,world wars and stuff? / I'll probably do one chapter with that all in, since it won't be the focus of the story. I'll probably skip straight to Lightning Thief after that.**

 **Guest: I just have to say you are doing a great job with the characters especially Kronos / Thanks :). Kronos is hard to write, getting a compromise between his known savagery and blood lust, and then the personality that he had to have at some point.**

 **Guest: When's the scene that's depicted on the cover of the book going to show up in the story? And lets say that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades get their full power and decide not to usurp the titans, how much control would they have over their domains (since the titans would still be the ruling generation)? / It depends. I'm gonna guess another 4-5 chapters, no more than that, but maybe less. I'm not going to answer that, you'll realise why when it gets to that point.**

 **EmberFlame03: Yay, dragons my faviorate magical creature. Kronos being buddy buddy with Chaos is also a really interesting twist. / Yeah, I love dragons too. Chaos is more trying to stop Kronos from tearing his world apart.**

 **Astra: He was so desperate to get away from his siblings :D But if Chaos and Kronos were friends, wouldn't the universe be exactly the way Kronos wanted it to be? I laughed way too hard when Rhea and Kronos reference having sex later in the day and Poseidon's just like,"NO." / Yup. His siblings are annoying :). No, and that's explained in this chapter. Hhaha, Poseidon just wanted to spend time with his father.**

 **lover of sea (chapter 1): what would happen if percy jackson was born in this different dimension? how will that work out / Percy is gonna be born. You'll realise that stuff when it happens.**

 **Pernos Forever: Yassssssss. CHAOS IS BACK! This is the best thing I've read so far. / Yeah, Chaos is pretty important as a background character.**

 **iDontExist0123: That cliffhanger though... 3 dragon eggs? That sounds familiar. Is it like a family thing to defy authority? Kronos, Poseidon, and then Percy. I appreciate you being dedicated to your stories. / I love dragons, you can't blame me. Yup, it's a family thing xD.**

 **Lord Nitro: In regards to the monsters, I can agree.**  
 **And holy crap... / Oh, good. You'll fit right in then.**

 **YuujouKami: Awww~ Poseidon is definitely a daddy's boy~ xD and now we have dragons! This is so awesome~ :3 I can't wait for more scenes with Chaos~ xD / Dragons! Yay! Scenes with Chaos are coming :).**

* * *

 _Chapter 23_

 **Poseidon grabs his brothers on the way back into Othrys and drags them into one of the sheltered alcoves.**

Poseidon sighed. "Not again."

 **"What?" Hades hisses at him.**

 **Poseidon covers Hades' mouth, still holding onto Zeus who wails and jerks back. "Shh," Poseidon murmurs, waiting until the corridor is mostly clear. Then he lets them go. "I know where father and Chaos are," he says with a wide smile.**

"Oh gods, Dad," Percy groaned.

 **"We shouldn't listen, Poseidon, they won't want anyone to eavesdrop," Hades states.**

 **Zeus grins. "Let's go."**

 **Poseidon raises an eyebrow at Hades. "Well?" he urges. When Hades hesitates, he frowns. "Come on! You could make sure we don't get into any trouble!"**

 **"You'll get into trouble anyway," Hades disagrees.**

"Listen to Uncle Hades," Thalia urged.

 **"That's a 'yes'?" Poseidon grins. At Hades' reluctant nod, he whoops. "Great. Onwards to the River of Time."**

 **Kronos and Chaos stand across from each other, the river flowing past their feet. In the golden stream images fly past, too fast for Poseidon to see what they are. While Kronos watches the river, Chaos watches Kronos, a fond smile on his face, one which Poseidon often sees on Iapetus' face when he's keeping an eye on his children, though it's almost never one that Kronos watches them with.**

"Jealous, Dad?" Percy asked, cracking a small smile.

Annabeth smiled faintly, though slightly sadly. "I think Chaos thinks of Kronos as one of his children."

"He's the Creator," Athena states, "everyone is his child."

 **Kronos shifts slightly, apparently uneasy with the look directed towards him. "Have you got something to say, or are you going to just stand there?"**

 **"Straight to the point, as always," Chaos sighs.**

 **Kronos flaps a hand towards Chaos' general direction. "You're just** ** _staring_** **at me, Chaos. It's a little-"**

 **"I'm trying to-"**

 **"You can't just** ** _interrupt_** **like t-"**

 **"Oh, I certainly can," Chaos says with a smirk.**

Hestia shared a smile with her siblings.

 **Kronos grumbles, pointedly keeping his gaze fixed towards the river.**

 **Chaos reaches out towards Kronos, but pauses halfway, leaving his hand floundering between them.**

 **"Oh Chaos," Kronos groans – swearing, Poseidon notes – and glares at the offending hand. "You're just going to leave it there?"**

 **"You're a little older now, if you hadn't noticed," Chaos retorts. "And I've heard you have a tendency to chop off hands that annoy you."**

 **"But you're just going to leave it there?"**

"This is so awkward," Percy groaned.

 **Chaos grasps Kronos' shoulder, scowling in an exasperated yet fond way, and pulls him towards him into a hug. A long breath leaves Kronos in a rush and he relaxes, golden eyes slipping shut.**

 **When Chaos lets him go, Kronos sniffs. "That wasn't appreciated. You** ** _know_** **I hate it when you force me to relax." He clears his throat. "I'm assuming you came here for something important?"**

 **"Yes," Chaos finally says. "To congratulate you on not causing the obliteration of Othrys."**

 **Kronos blinks. "What?"**

Zeus snorted. "He's clueless."

 **The Creator chuckles. "I think you've learnt that if you just step aside, and trust in nature, life will find a way."**

 **Kronos is silent for several long minutes. "If you're just trying to make excuses for your disappearance, you can go back to the Void.** ** _Life will find a way,_** **" he mocks.**

Jason winced. "That escalated quickly."

 **"Mock it all you want, Kronos," Chaos says flatly, "but life will find a way to rip Othrys apart. As you did with your father, tearing him down from his mountaintop, so must it be done to you. A new generation of immortals has to begin, Kronos. Surely you can understand. You've thwarted your father's prophecy by stepping aside, but you may still die unless you can remove that curse."**

 **"A lovely present," Kronos says with an astonishing amount of sarcasm. "You have my thanks."**

Annabeth nudged Percy. "Maybe you inherited that sarcasm."

Percy pulled a face.

 **"It's a warning – not a present."**

 **"Yes, I guessed that was the case."**

Leo snorted. "Percy definitely inherited it from him."

 **Chaos just sighs. "Really, Kronos," he scolds.**

 **Kronos sniffs. "I would ask why you're telling me this and what you want from me, but you never say – I know it's pointless."**

 **Chaos grimaces. "Stepping aside, Kronos, is sometimes the safest option." When Kronos opens his mouth to snap out a retort, Chaos angrily continues. "I** ** _cannot_** **interfere, Kronos. It's far too dangerous. It's dangerous me giving you hints."**

 **Kronos just scowls in response. "That's your excuse for** ** _everything_** **."**

 **Chaos merely rolls his eyes, turning his gaze towards the river by their feet. "Keep working with your runes," he finally says. "You may yet lift the curses." He leans towards Kronos and murmurs something under his breath before chuckling.**

"What?" Poseidon asked suspiciously.

 **And Poseidon yelps as a hand closes around the back of his neck. Beside him, Zeus squeals and wriggles as he's lifted off the floor. Hades' eyes widen as he spins around to see Chaos standing behind them, smirking. Then they're suddenly standing on solid ground next to Kronos, who lifts an eyebrow.**

"Busted," Leo cackled.

 **"Does privacy mean nothing to you?" Kronos asks flatly.**

"Evidently not," Hera drawled.

 **Chaos chuckles. "You cannot blame them, Kronos. They** ** _were_** **sired by you, causing problems is in their ichor." He snorts at the glare Kronos directs towards him. "Don't even** ** _try_** **to deny it. My children** ** _still_** **complain about you and your attitude."**

 **Kronos' glare swiftly morphs into a smug smile. "Good."**

"The Primordials really hate him don't they?" Percy snickered.

 **Chaos sighs. "Sweet me, it's just like having another child," he complains, turning to face the ceiling high above them.**

 **Suddenly, Poseidon winces as he feels** ** _someone_** **forcing themselves into his head. The cavern around them fades.**

 ** _The sky is cloudless. Poseidon scans the area around him, his eyes widening when he sees all five of his siblings._**

"This is the first time they're dream-walking together?" Nico asked curiously.

"Chaos is doing it," Zeus mused.

 ** _"Hestia, where are we?" Hades asks, his voice low._**

 ** _Poseidon stares at the mountains around them, the open plains stretching into the distance. "The past," he says, his voice low. But the cloudless sky is unusual._**

 ** _"So this is what you do at night?" Hades asks curiously._**

 ** _"Usually," Poseidon says, scanning the area around them. He has no clue what they're doing there. "Chaos wants us to see something… something about father's past, I think."_**

 ** _"So_** **that's** ** _what you've been seeing," Hestia mutters._**

 ** _"Mostly," Poseidon agrees. "But why has Chaos just shoved us into the past here?"_**

 ** _"Let's find out," Hera suggests, starting off in a random direction._**

 ** _"Uh, Hera?" Hades asks in amusement, turning to look at a mountain in the distance and gesturing towards it. "Maybe over there?"_**

Poseidon cast an amused glance in Hera's direction.

 ** _Hera peers over her shoulder, spinning and marching off towards the mountain that Hades had pointed out._**

 ** _It was pretty obvious that was where they were supposed to go, since it was the only mountain with storm clouds over. Poseidon had learnt that storm clouds were where he usually wanted to go._**

 ** _It's a long trek, one in which Poseidon ignores the complaints of his siblings – Zeus in particular – in favour of watching the storm clouds change. Not a single immortal is to be seen around them, which rings alarms in Poseidon's mind._**

 ** _But still, Poseidon doesn't expect the sight he sees at the mountain's tallest peak, where the earth meets the sky._**

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "What sight?"

 ** _Hestia's eyes widen and she quickly covers Zeus' eyes, the youngest of the siblings yelping and trying to tear his eldest sister's hand off him. Poseidon's jaw drops as he finds himself and his siblings have walked into their grandparents – the Primordials Gaea and Ouranos – having sex. He blushes furiously and averts his gaze._**

Percy pulled a face. "Uh, ew."

 ** _One moment both Primordials seem utterly taken with the other, but then the next, Gaea is pulling away from Ouranos and standing, brushing specks of dirt from her chiton. On the ground, Ouranos grunts and starts to roll to his feet, only to frown when he realises that the earth is shackling him down to the ground._**

Everyone straightened. "Is this when he's killed?" Annabeth demanded.

 ** _"Gaea," he says, his voice a low rumble not unlike the thunder which erupts overhead, "what is the meaning of this?"_**

 ** _There's a wicked smile on Gaea's face as she turns to look across the plateau, Ouranos following her gaze to narrow his eyes. Kronos, leaning on the butt of his scythe, grins at his parents. "Morning, father."_**

"I think it is," Athena murmured.

 ** _Ouranos' eyes flicker to the green-tinted adamant scythe blade. "Kronos," he growls in return. He doesn't take his eyes from his son as he speaks to Gaea. "Release me, Gaea."_**

 ** _From Kronos' shadow, Iapetus emerges. Hyperion appears in a column of fire across from them, Koios steps from a sudden blizzard, and Krios simply blinks into existence. Gaea sneers at the other Primordial. "As you released our children into the Great Abyss?"_**

 ** _Ouranos growls. "Treachery!" he howls murderously, struggling to tear himself out of Gaea's grip._**

 ** _"You betrayed us first!" Kronos snarls angrily. "Throwing our siblings away, just doing what you've wanted and never considering what it's doing to us. Your reign of terror – all the_** **fear** ** _you've forced us through over the centuries – is ending today."_**

"Well," Percy grumbled, "he's a hypocrite."

 ** _Ouranos roars, and lightning strikes. The Primordial tears his arm free and rises to his feet. "You have betrayed me," he hisses._**

 ** _Kronos momentarily looks uneasy now that his father isn't bound to the earth, but still he scowls. "_** **You** ** _betrayed us first. The only thing we did wrong was exist, and_** **that's** ** _not even our fault."_**

 ** _"I should have slaughtered you at your birth," Ouranos growls angrily. "I should have ripped you apart!"_**

 ** _"You should have," Kronos agrees._**

 ** _The first attack comes from behind Ouranos._**

 ** _Hyperion throws himself at the Primordial; Iapetus, Krios and Koios not far behind him._**

 ** _Kronos takes his time as he approaches, the scythe lazily swirling between his fingers, allowing his brothers to wrestle Ouranos down, each of them forcing down a limb. Ouranos howls and throws curses at his sons, thunder rumbling overhead as the storm clouds rapidly spread, but the Titans are determined._**

 ** _Ouranos screams as the infamous scythe rips into skin, tearing through muscle and tendons, and splitting bone. Ichor splatters the rocks and muck around Poseidon, yet still Kronos cuts – and cuts again._**

 ** _When Ouranos curses Kronos, it's with his last breath. And Kronos finally moves to cut off his sire's head._**

 **Poseidon is thrust back into his own body to find that nothing has changed, it's as if time had stopped. Chaos inclines his head to Kronos. "I shall go find Rhea," he says, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction as Kronos eyes him suspiciously, before he moves off.**

"Clever Creator," Athena murmured.

* * *

 **Sorry that it took so long, but a lot of stuff has happened the last month and a half.**

 **So, next chapter: Kronos and his little limpets talk; Chaos and Rhea discuss Kronos behind his back; Poseidon and his siblings learn something very important regarding their inheritance; Chaos warns Kronos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**rhaella13: Honestly, I'm just happy you update once every month-ish (with all of your main stories). Most fanfiction author's don't even give you that much. You're dedicated, which is nice to see. / Well, I usually do. Sort of had a massive case of writer's-block (it's a pain) and the scene with the River took several repeats.**

 **Guest: I wonder if Kronos didn't get cursed if he would be a better father, also I think he should have tried to if he raises them right they won't go against him / If he didn't get cursed there would be no need to eat them, or to give them the cold shoulder and ignore them. He'd have raised them to be his heirs if there was no prophecy that they'd overthrow him.**

 **Guest: In the scene were he protects them it says black arrows are being disovled are they coming from Erebus? I wonder if it's Erebus who's attacking them? Is Kronos going to adimit he loves or least likes and cares for them? I would love to see their reaction along with the titans could you maybe start updating a bit sooner? I saw you said it's hard for you right now, and maybe update two chapters at once to speed things up? / Shhh. I'm not gonna say about that. Kronos will eventually admit it, yes. Two chapters at once will slow down my updating speed. I literally just finished this chapter an hour ago.**

 **Pernos Forever: Whoaaaaaaa. That is...Just whoa. Amazing. / Hhaha thanks.**

 **Guest: You are a genius, this is one way f the best things I've ever read please update soon / Thanks.**

 **Winterborn: The King of Othrys, treated like a child :3 Poor Hades. He always tries to stop his siblings from getting into shit. Why did Chaos show the limpets that scene? Does Kronos know, or rather will he find out? I feel like this chapter is turning point in the story, that, or a reminder that their family won't last forever. Great chapter, as always. The little snippets about Percy inheriting things from Kronos is always funny xD / Kronos doesn't know. He won't know until they decide to tell Kronos. Chaos showed them simply because he wanted them to know what Kronos is capable of. Yeah, it is a turning point, but mostly for their relationship with each other.**

 **Guest: I am just wow amazing just wow please keep updating I think this is one of my favourite stories and it also makes it fun and cute at the same time how Kronos and little Poseidon has a close relationship and also Kronos other kids it feels like he's a true father! So please keep updating on you stories I'll keep an eye for this story! / Thanks :). I'm trying to make Poseidon like his attention, but Kronos be annoyed by Poseidon bugging him all the time.**

 **Anomy Blake: Honestly, I love this story so much. When I saw the notif that you updated, I literally dropped everything I was doing to come and read this- and it hasn't disappointed! Then again, I haven't had a single instance of that happening :D I love the idea, love your writing style, and the pacing of the plot seems perfect. And it's always nice to see flashbacks of Kronos' past, and his interactions with the 'limpets' in the present. You've done an amazing job.**  
 **Thank you for writing this. You've seriously done all of us a huge favor, and we owe you so much for this masterpiece. Don't worry about the updates though, I just hope things lighten up for you soon :) / Thanks :). That's awesome to hear. I'm going to slowly put less in of the past, sort of make it more about to future instead.**

 **RowenaIsKween: MY CHILD, YESSSS YOU HAVE UPDATED! Loving the fact that Kronos doesn't hate them as much as before. I'm surprised there weren't more disgusted reactions from the demigods, if not the gods at the scandalous moment before Ouranos died. / He hates them even less in this chapter. Yeah, I worked for a while on that scene.**

 **ShadowsClaw: Yaaay! New chapter! Looking like things are heating up... Can't wait for any of your stories to update! / Yeah, things are definitely going to be heating up.**

 **YuujouKami: I'm starting to really feel sympathetic towards Kronos! Jeez~ freakin' Ouranos! :( awwww~ Chaos and Kronos scenes were so awkwardly adorable~ xD can't wait for the next chapter~ x3 / Yup, I don't like Ouranos - just in case you can't tell that already. Chaos is like that father figure that Kronos never had and needed but never wanted.**

 **EmberFlame03: Great chapter and Hades trying to change his siblings minds about snooping was hilarious. / Thanks :). Yeah, I figured he'd be the most responsible of the boys.**

* * *

 _Chapter 24_

 **Kronos mutters under his breath about Primordials for several seconds, before casting a dull glare in Poseidon's direction. "I'm to assume this was your idea?"**

 **Poseidon hesitates, before nodding. "Yes," he says, straightening up slightly.**

 **Kronos merely sighs and shakes his head. "How much did you hear?"**

 **"Not much," Poseidon promises.**

"Liar," Percy laughed.

 **"Why did you hug Chaos?" Zeus questions curiously.**

"Yeah," Leo added, "definitely not much."

 **Kronos' eyebrow raises. "Not much," he repeats flatly. He fixes golden eyes onto Poseidon, studying him thoughtfully, before turning the sharp gaze towards the other five limpets. Then he inclines his head towards the River of Time casting a golden glow over the cavern. "Lessons," he announces, causing instant groans from the six young immortals. But his next words make those groans soon stop; "Time." There's a wide smile on his face, one which makes Poseidon also grin. "The six of you – no matter how irritating you are, little parasites – are my children."**

"Little parasites?" Poseidon grumbled. "We're not parasites."

"From limpets to parasites," Hermes mused. "Well, we can tell he loves you guys."

 **"** ** _Little parasites?_** **" Hestia demands.**

 **"You dare to deny it?" Kronos asks dryly, looking faintly amused. He dismisses their retorts with a wave of his hand. "That's unimportant. What is important, is** ** _this_** **." A small gesture towards the River of Time. "At least, to all of you. Not so much to other beings." Kronos pauses and snaps his fingers, flashing Chiron into the cavern. The young centaur staggers at the sudden summons, looking startled to suddenly be somewhere else. "Now that we're all here, let's begin – Poseidon!" Poseidon snaps to attention, his head jerking up slightly. Amusement flickers in Kronos' eyes. "Control the River."**

Poseidon frowned. "It's not a real river. I can't do that."

"Well, Kronos obviously thinks you can," Athena said pointedly.

 **Poseidon's eyebrows furrow. "But it's the River of Time. It's different to a normal river."**

 **"Well, we'll find out, won't we?"**

 **Poseidon frowns. "So…" he trails off, thinking. The young immortal holds a hand out to the River, concentrating on forcing it up and out of its bank.**

 **"Don't force it," Kronos says, his voice suddenly by Poseidon's ear. "Guide it."**

Percy's mouth twitched up slightly. "It's like he's that devil sitting on your shoulder."

"Probably is," Poseidon grumbled.

 **Poseidon takes in a deep breath, shutting his eyes. For several long seconds, absolutely nothing happens. Then there's a sudden and sharp pain in his gut, and Poseidon's eyes snap open to watch as the River rises in a smooth arc, continuing to flow as it does. Poseidon's jaw drops. "Wait a minute," he says, slowly turning to face Kronos. "You** ** _lied,_** **" he says in astonishment.**

 **"I said we'll find out," Kronos mildly corrects. He cocks his head to the side as he eyes Poseidon. "And we certainly did."**

 **His golden eyes gleam with a hidden emotion, one which Poseidon hasn't been before. And from the look on Kronos' face, his father doesn't know what to think if it either. Poseidon takes a deep breath. "That isn't normal water," he states.**

"I can control time?" Poseidon spluttered. "That's not _possible_."

"Obviously it is," Zeus mused. "Interesting. That could be useful."

 **"No," Kronos agrees. "It's not."**

 **"It's… I don't know," Poseidon frowns, glancing to his siblings for help, but they haven't touched the River yet. "It's** ** _Time_** **."**

 **The Lord of Time rolls his eyes. "Yes."**

 **"Not** ** _water._** **"**

 **Kronos grumbles under his breath. "** ** _No._** **It's not water."**

 **Poseidon stares at the River flowing by beside them. "I can control time," he realises. His eyes flicker over to Kronos, trying to gauge his emotions, but the Titan was – as usual – unreadable.**

 **"Evidently so." He tilts his head up to glare at the roof of the cavern high above them and lets out a resounding sigh. "Well," he finally murmurs, "I suppose I can't have bastards and** ** _not_** **have them controlling time, can I?"**

Poseidon huffed. "Asshole," he grumbled. "I'm not a _bastard_."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?" He drawled. "I'm sure by the time the three of us," he gestured to his brothers and himself, "were born father and mother were rather estranged. Really, I'd be surprised if they weren't already divorced."

"What? And father raped mother?" Poseidon questioned.

Hades shrugged. "Well, I don't think it would be beneath him, really."

 **Ignoring the insult, Poseidon instead focuses on the implications.**

 **"Awesome," Zeus breathes from behind Poseidon. "Does that mean we'll get to do what you do?"**

 **"We'll see," Kronos muses.**

"That's a yes," Percy crowed. "That's definitely a yes."

Zeus leant forwards. "Maybe we can teach ourselves from this, since we're apparently able to control time."

 **Chaos' visit was really the most exciting part of the next few weeks.**

 **The idea of controlling time had swiftly become far less attractive to Poseidon after he'd found himself nearly trampled by a herd of elk when he'd been trying to heal a** ** _simple_** **– according to Kronos – broken leg on one of their younglings. A few soothing words from Kronos later and most of the elk turned and trotted away. Even Rhea had had trouble containing her laughter at his expense, and Kronos made entirely no effort to hide his amusement.**

Zeus made no effort either, snickering at Poseidon. "Well that's unsurprising."

"Shut up," Poseidon grumbled.

 **Kronos started out simple. He would drop unimportant goblets and expect them to freeze before they hit the ground. Of course, it was one thing to control a River for Poseidon, but another to make something stop.**

 **Fortunately, a few weeks into their training – with weapons of which all of them still had unbalanced blades – it suddenly became far more interesting.**

 **Poseidon jerks back at the sudden fiery column which forms before him, his eyes narrowing at the grinning Titan of Light. Kronos rolls his eyes at his brother and lets his sword arm drop, the hairs along his arm smoking.**

 **"Well?" Kronos demands. "This is important, Hyperion."**

 **Hyperion shrugs. "So is this," he grins, before there's a flash as he summons... things bound tightly in cloth to himself. Around him, seven dummies appear with shrouds over them.**

 **Kronos instantly perks up, summoning Chiron down from his vantage point with a wave of a hand. The King gestures to their swords. "You can drop them now – you won't be using them anymore."**

"Well that sounds interesting," Hera mused.

 **Poseidon frowns, and out of the corner of his eye he watches their mother watching from the stands. Usually she pointedly avoids the arena when they're training – or when Kronos is following them as they move in circles and futilely try to get away from the end of Backbiter.**

 **"Hestia," Kronos says, beckoning her closer as he snaps a finger and the things in Hyperion's arms go to the dummies, one to each. Hyperion backs up out of the way, smirking as he watches. Kronos reaches for one of the shrouds. "I've had them working for weeks," he says, his voice low. "Since Chaos told me… well, that's unimportant."**

 **So it** ** _was_** **Chaos who'd got their father to actually look at them. Not that Poseidon was complaining, but he'd been wondering why Kronos was suddenly so eager to teach them to control time.**

"Maybe Chaos gave him a kick up the ass?" Percy offered.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Probably just a warning or something."

 **"What are they?" Hades asks curiously.**

 **Kronos smirks, and throws the shroud off one of the dummies, letting it drop to the sand-covered floor. Hestia's eyes widen. "This… this is for me?" she asks, her voice small. Kronos simply takes the rod beside it in his hands, proffering it to Hestia with a secretive smile. Hestia slowly unwraps the rod. She looks between the gleaming orange tinted bronze suit of armour and the staff she now holds.**

 **Kronos grunts when she hugs him, awkwardly patting her on the head. "Let go," he says, his tone tight.**

 **Hestia does so, smiling faintly. "When did you do this?" she asks. Poseidon eagerly scans the remaining dummies, knowing that one of them will be his.**

"Weapons," Poseidon grinned. "And armour. Please let me keep my trident."

Ares snapped his fingers. "That's why he was making you use unbalanced weapons," he realised. "So he could find out what styles you all preferred. And so have the right weapons crafted."

 **Kronos tilts his head up. "I didn't," he muses. "But Hyperion and Iapetus so enjoy playing with fire – it was their punishment from when Chaos visited."**

 ** _From them terrorising Kronos on his birthday_** **, Poseidon mentally corrected. He eagerly bounces on his heels. "So – which is mine?"**

 **Kronos rolls his eyes, putting a heavy hand on Poseidon's shoulder to stop him from jumping around. "Be patient," he stresses in exasperation. Poseidon grumbles, but backs up as Kronos beckons Demeter closer.**

 **Demeter's bronze armour is tinted the colour of tilted soil, the sword that's been forged for her a brilliant gold.**

 **Hera's forged armour was an odd mix of bronze and gold, the sword a matching colour.**

 **Poseidon's eyes widened as Hades' armour was unveiled, the bronze coloured to be a gleaming black. The sword was of a different make to celestial bronze. "Stygian Iron," Kronos says, confirming Poseidon's suspicions. He gingerly holds the blade by the hilt as he hands it over to Hades. "And the helm – because I've noticed how you enjoy disappearing into the shadows – has some interesting enchantments."**

 **Finally, Kronos turns to Poseidon. He tugs the shroud off without any ceremony, revealing the armour – a swirling mix of aquamarine blue and sea green. But it's the weapon that instantly gets Poseidon's attention, the three-pronged trident – a brilliant bronze tinted sea green colour.**

Poseidon grinned. "Good," he said, pleased.

Zeus leant forwards. "Me next," he grinned.

 **"Whoa," Poseidon breathes. He busies himself with checking over the armour and trident, ignoring the reveal of Zeus' armour and weapon – until he hears the crackle of electricity and the smells ozone. His jaw drops. "Great Chaos," he chokes when he sees the rod of lightning in Zeus' hands. Poseidon warily inches away from his younger brother.**

Zeus' eyes widened slightly. "I keep my Master Bolt?"

"Looks like some things are simply Fate," Athena mused. "And must happen."

 **The blue lightning illuminates Zeus' face and the maniac grin of its wielder.**

 **Poseidon clears his throat. "It that safe?" he asks, gesturing in Zeus' direction.**

Hera snorted. "Probably not."

 **Kronos' eyebrows furrow slightly. "Probably not," he muses, before carelessly shrugging. He reaches out and grabs the lightning spear, the electricity crackling wildly up his arm. "This," Kronos says sternly, "is not a toy, Zeus. I created it from a fraction of my father's bolt – remember that every time you consider using it for foolish things."**

 **Zeus' eyes widen further. "Ouranos' Master Bolt?" he splutters.**

Zeus' jaw dropped. "Ouranos' – his _Master Bolt?_ _How does Kronos have his Master Bolt?"_ He demanded angrily.

 **Kronos sniffs. "Unfortunately." Poseidon frowns at his father. Did Kronos still have Ouranos' bolt hidden away somewhere? Poseidon would have thought it had faded away with its Master's consciousness. "No questions," Kronos says flatly, pre-empting Poseidon's question.**

Poseidon grumbled. "That's a very important question."

 **Poseidon grumbles, but doesn't ask if Kronos still has Ouranos' Master Bolt hidden somewhere. Knowing his father, the Titan undoubtedly kept it around.**

 **Chiron's armour is enchanted to fit him in both his centaur form and human form, and the bow forged for him is actually his size. Kronos smirks down at Chiron. "So you don't have to use my bow anymore," he says simply. And Poseidon had to admit that Kronos' bow was too large for the little centaur, and the draw weight was almost ridiculous – Poseidon had tried the bow once, and Kronos had promptly snatched it from his hands and declared that Poseidon would never use a bow again when he was in the arena. That probably had something to do with the arrow that had lodged itself in Kronos' side.**

Percy snorted. "So I get my archery from you?" He mused.

Poseidon grunted. "Unfortunately."

 **Sparks flying from Zeus' new spear distract Poseidon from Chiron testing out the bow, and he quickly ducks as Kronos draws them towards himself. The sparks leave Kronos' body as a wave of pure energy behind him.**

 **Poseidon whistles. "Hey, could you do that through your ass? Like a divine fart or something?"**

Percy frowned. "Really?"

Demeter pulled a face. "That's disgusting," she complained.

 **Kronos frowns down at him. "I'm not going to answer that."**

 **"But could you?" Poseidon presses.**

 **Hera pulls a face, turning to glare at Poseidon. "That's** ** _disgusting_** **."**

 **Poseidon shrugs. "Well I'm only curious."**

 **Kronos rolls his eyes at Poseidon, before he grabs Zeus' Master Bolt when it starts to crackle again. Smoke rises from between his fingers. "** ** _Careful, damn it."_**

Zeus snickered. "Blast him!" He crowed, cheering on his alter self.

" _Don't_ blast him," Hestia tiredly corrected.

 **Zeus glares at the Bolt. "It's not my fault," he protests. "It has a mind of its own."**

 **"Yes," Kronos says in exasperation. "Of course it does." He flicks Zeus' forehead. "It was part of a Primordial's weapon. There's a reason we're born with brains and not rocks," he chides.**

 **Zeus frowns at him. "That's mean," he pouts.**

 **Hera grins at her youngest brother. "Come on, Zeus," she taunts, "use your rocks."**

Poseidon snickered. "Yes, little brother. Your rocks must be used!"

Zeus glared at his brother. "You don't even have any rocks," he retorted.

 **Kronos snorts.**

 **But, Poseidon thinks, that day was matched by the current event he was watching.**

Percy frowned. "What? What could match getting super-powered weapons?"

 **His hands twist in Hades' chiton, his green eyes wide as he watches a crack spider-web across the surface of one of the dragon eggs.**

Percy noted that everyone had gone utterly silent with those words. Annabeth's hand tightened around his.

 **The three eggs had been incubated for weeks in the scorching hot flames of Greek fire, the green flames warming the shells.**

 **Kronos hovers over the fire, eyebrows furrowing as he murmurs words in the Old Tongue, a rumbling language which whispers of ancient power and magic. Poseidon holds his breath as a sharp point, a black talon easily carves through the thick shell – the shell which Hyperion had told them was hard enough to not be cut through with Kronos' scythe. The small talon twitches, jerking around to try to cut through the cage encasing the dragon within.**

"Awesome," Percy breathed.

 **Beside Poseidon, Hestia smiles in awe as the sound of a weak squeak cracks through the silence. The other two eggs shriek in response, one of them toppling over onto its side and letting out a surprised squeal. The other two eggs soon have cracks stretching across the rough surface.**

Hestia smiled faintly. "They sound so sweet," she cooed.

 **The first egg to crack – the one with the talon scrabbling to claw its way out – soon loses a shard, and a triangular head pokes out. A tongue flicks out to taste the air as the rest of the body follows the head. The little dragon is a dark red colour, nearly black as the green flames warm the newly hatched beast.**

"So dragons are actually real?" Percy asked, his voice low.

Annabeth frowned. "Obviously so. But there aren't any records of them."

"During the First Titanomachy there were a few," Hades said to Percy's whisper. "Deadly, but beautiful beasts. But we haven't seen one for millennia now. Either they're all extinct, or they're in hiding."

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Do they go to Tartarus?"

"No," Hestia said. "They're animals, not monsters. When they die, they die. They aren't reborn."

 **Kronos presses a finger to his lips when he sees Poseidon's about to speak. He murmurs a few words in the Old Tongue before reaching into the fire, a golden glow to his hand protecting him from the Greek fire. The dragon hisses as it jerks round to face the intruder, smoke pouring from its little mouth. Kronos merely ignores its irritation and inches closer until it snaps warningly, gurgling low in its throat.**

Leo whistled. "Snapping at the Titan King? That dragon has some courage."

 **He soon touches the side of its small snout, rumbling under his breath. It twitches in response, before gurgling lowly and pressing against his fingers. Kronos moves to curl his fingers underneath its little belly, slowly lifting the hatchling from the fire.**

 **The little dragon easily fits into the palm of his hand, tiny but sharp talons gripping onto him as its forelimb wings help it balance. It chirps up at Kronos, tilting its head to the side.**

Zeus grimaced and shut his eyes. "Great. Let's hope this hasn't stayed the same."

"Why?" Thalia asked. "I mean, I'm not a fan of monsters. But these dragons… as Lady Hestia already said, they're not monsters."

"Because dragons imprint on the first being they come into contact with," Hades said lowly. "They take to the being like they're a parent, and they remain loyal until the destruction of the dragon. In the Titanomachy we killed an adult dragon – the fury of the adolescent hatchlings was horrible."

"Cities burnt," Hestia whispered. "Innocents were slaughtered by the hundreds."

 **And then it nips his finger, making Kronos grunt. The Titan Lord smiles slightly. "** ** _Llid_** **," he murmurs. Kronos' eyes flicker away from the hatchling in his hand, down towards the fire pit where another dragon has emerged from its egg. It's a vibrant contrast to its brother, a mix of an ice cold blue fading into dull golden scales.**

 **Kronos goes through the same process with this one, letting the younger dragon join her brother. She puffs out a small flame which scorches his palm, and he tilts his head to the side to watch as her brother snaps at her flank, small but sharp teeth scrapping along her thick hide. She hisses back at him.**

 **"** ** _Tanllyd_** **," Rhea says firmly.**

 **Kronos' upper lips curls slightly as he nods. "** ** _Tanllyd_** **," he agrees.**

 **The final hatchling emerges with a triumphant screech, snapping his teeth and hissing at the flames around him.**

Percy snorted.

 **Soon, Kronos has all three hatchling dragons on his palms, a ball of hissing and snapping little dragons. The last one Kronos names** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **.**

 **Poseidon grins, reaching out to run a finger over the flank of one of them, but soon finds three pairs of reptilian eyes fixated on his finger. Kronos twitches his hand, jostling the hatchlings and they quickly dissolve into a snarling ball of sharp talons and teeth.**

Poseidon grunted. "Good. Even little hatchling dragons can be ferocious."

 **Kronos winces several times as the scrap progresses, so Poseidon can only assume that one of the dragons has caught a finger or his skin in their fight.**

 **"They're so cute," Hestia coos.**

 **"They're deadly creatures," Rhea says in exasperation.**

 **"** ** _Cute_** **deadly creatures," Poseidon corrects as one of the little hatchlings rubs up against Kronos' palm beneath it.**

Apollo snickered. "Cute deadly creatures," he agreed.

 **Rhea just sighs, but she's smiling as she shakes her head. The Titaness points a finger at Kronos. "I will not be sleeping while they are free in this room."**

 **Kronos rolls his eyes. "Honestly, you act as if they'll attack you in your sleep."**

 **"No, that's you," Rhea says without missing a beat.**

Poseidon practically choked as Aphrodite smiled widely.

 **Kronos grins, tilting his head to the side. "I'd never!" He exclaims in mock astonishment. One of the dragons coughs out smoke, three pairs of eyes raptly watching the wisps float up.**

Percy grinned. "They sound pretty cute."

"They're deadly creatures," Poseidon said in exasperation. "And they will happily devour a demigod alive."

"They'll cook him first," Hades pointed out. "They like roasting their meals with their own fire."

 **"How big will they grow?" Poseidon asks curiously, crouching down in front of his father and watching the little hatchlings bundle in Kronos' palms. All three of them easily fit in his hands, like little kittens which breathe fire and have sharp talons and teeth.**

Hades grunted. "You have serious issues," he remarked.

 **Kronos' smile becomes wicked. "The largest I've seen is the patriarch of the clan," he says. "He's perhaps two hundred. Approximately one hundred and fifty feet in length."**

Clarisse scowled. "The Lydian Drakon is over two hundred feet in length," she said, looking highly unimpressed.

 **Poseidon's eyes widen in amazement. "That's big."**

 **Rhea shakes her head. "Not that long," she disagrees. "But the problem is that their hides are impervious to any magic or magical weapon. Next to impossible to kill. Each of them is said to be worth three armies of several thousand men strong."**

 **Poseidon stares at the little hatchlings squirming in Kronos' grip. "They're that powerful?"**

 **"Absolutely," Kronos says with a wicked grin, peering down at the hatchlings. "And I have many, many plans for these little terrors."**

Percy groaned. "Oh, that can't be good."

"No," Zeus agreed. "Really not good."

"Very bad," Leo added. "Very, very, very, _very_ bad."

* * *

 **Thanks to those of you who asked about my home situation. It got sorted a few days after my birthday (15th September - a bit uncomfortable between my father and my mother's parents, but I managed) and he's back now. No more arguing either, which is good.**

 **About the dragons, there will be a full description of each one in the next chapter - and also how to tell them apart from the other. Yes, I have taken the template from Game of Thrones because they're the most realistic I could find that I wanted these little terrors to look like.** _Until then, can you tell me what the names mean?_

 **I really have no excuse for the long wait, other than I hate writer's block and this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. I also hope I did the dragons justice. (I definitely also hope you guys like them because they will be around for a long, long time.)**

 **So, preview because I don't know how long the next chapter will take:**

 _ **"Poseidon," Kronos snaps, his tone sharp.**_ **_"_** _ **Concentrate** **." His** **father sits crossed-legged on the lowest stand in the arena, watching the seven struggle with their new weapons. Kronos turns his head to narrow his eyes at Zeus. "Careful with those sparks, boy. If they get any closer to me I**_ **wil** **l** _ **turn them against you." From the look in his eyes, Poseidon knows Kronos isn't joking.**_

 _"Well, that's rude," Thalia grumbled._

 _ **And Poseidon's trying to concentrate – really, he is. He knows his siblings are too. But with one little dragon buried in the crook of his elbow, head hanging one way and tail hanging the other; another dragon flopping over his legs and the last one curled against the side of his neck - the single talon on the end of the wings grasping onto the fabric of Kronos' chiton – Poseidon can't really look at his father without cracking up.**_

 _Percy snorted. "Oh, I've got to see that."_

 _ **Hades is pointedly keeping his gaze fixed on the opposite side of the arena to Kronos, but even so Poseidon can see his lips twitching as he struggles not to laugh.**_

 ** _His other siblings are in the same predicament, and Kronos knows it._**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Titan of Despair (chapter 22): It's been a while... Great content bro. / Yeah it has :). Nice seeing you're still reading my stories**

 **Guest: You should do a sex fanfic between Kronos and rhea like their first time or when they conceived zeus / Maybe eventually.**

 **Lucinda Hindle (chapter 2): Well, I like a nice Kronos, you know. Poseidon does seem a LOT like Percy. A lot. A whole lot. / Nice? I think you're talking about the wrong immortal here.**

 **Lucinda Hindle (chapter 1): You know, here I am trying to keep my expression passive so my grandmother doesn't realise that I am reading fanfics, and you are all but ruining that face! / Bahaha sorry.**

 **Callitte A. Benvenuti: This is so refreshing.**  
 **I am actually a little fond about Rhonos. They are pretty cute and I really like elder gods relationship as siblings. Your story really beautiful and give me some perspective about Rhonos family from another pov.**  
 **I will waiting for your update. / Yeah I like Rhenos. Figure Kronos actually did love her a lot at some point.**

 **Peter Hale Derek Hale: YESS! an update!. I**  
 **an awesome one at that!**  
 **i love how Kronos is starting to care (slightly) for his children :) / Hhahah sure. He's Kronos. That won't change. He wants something.**

 **VioletJackson: So are we going to see the Gods dethrone kronos and destroying their relationship with the titans or will the gods "migrate" to olympus while the titans stay at othrys. And it would be cool to see the story with kronos and rhea being real parents together. #rhenos / Othrys will fall. How? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Death Fury (chapter 14): If Poseidon's Fatal Flaw is Loyalty then Kronos is beginning to shape it... / Ohhh you're catching on xD.**

 **ShadowsClaw: Fury, Fiery, Conquerer (or Victor)? XD Probably not even Welsh and I'm just losing my mind... Looking forward to the next chapter - and again, I'm so glad things worked out for your family. / Yup. Fury, Fiery and Victor is correct.**

 **miguelgiuliano. co: Un genial capitulo espero con ansias por el próximo capitulo .**  
 **Una pregunta en tu historia incluirían a Afrodita después de todo ella nació de la " espuma " de Urano ? O tendrá otro origen . / Aphrodite is around. Where? I'll not say, but she is around.**

 **Death Fury (chapter 1): I like the idea so far, but if Kronos was a good father than demigods would be unneeded... no wars... / You're wrong there xD.**

 **RowenaIsKween: I just had the worst weekend ever and thus brought me joy and is the light at the end of the tunnel. / Thanks. That's nice to hear.**

 **thegoldraven: I feel like things are really going to start moving forward now. Wow... that was well written... As for the dragon names...**  
 **LlidInflammation**  
 **TanllydTedious**  
 **GorchfygwrSuperintendent**  
 **Huh... those names probably have some significance, but I can't say what. / Fury, Fiery and Victor actually.**

* * *

 _Chapter 25_

 **"Poseidon," Kronos snaps, his tone sharp. "** ** _Concentrate_** **." His father sits crossed-legged on the lowest stand in the arena, watching the seven struggle with their new weapons. Kronos turns his head to narrow his eyes at Zeus. "Careful with those sparks, boy. If they get any closer to me I** ** _will_** **turn them against you." From the look in his eyes, Poseidon knows Kronos isn't joking.**

"Well, that's rude," Thalia grumbled.

 **And Poseidon's trying to concentrate – really, he is. He knows his siblings are too. But with one little dragon buried in the crook of his elbow, head hanging one way and tail hanging the other; another dragon flopping over his legs and the last one curled against the side of his neck - the single talon on the end of the wings grasping onto the fabric of Kronos' chiton – Poseidon can't really look at his father without cracking up.**

Percy snorted. "Oh, I've got to see that."

 **Hades is pointedly keeping his gaze fixed on the opposite side of the arena to Kronos, but even so Poseidon can see his lips twitching as he struggles not to laugh.**

 **His other siblings are in the same predicament, and Kronos knows it.**

 ** _Llid_** **, meaning Fury, was the firstborn hatchling and swiftly claimed his spot on Kronos' shoulder, lording over his younger siblings. Despite only being born the previous day, he is oddly coordinated with his wings, using his tail as a stabiliser that waves lightly in the faint breeze. Little wisps of smoke rise from his nostrils as his wings keep him attached to Kronos' chiton, intelligent yet cold reptilian eyes watching the sparks that shoot out of their various weapons. His hide is a dark red, almost seeming to be black under the sun's rays filtering through the skylight overhead.**

 **The second hatchling to be born was** ** _Tanllyd_** **– Fiery. She'd certainly proved her name, eagerly accepting any challenge that her brothers gave her. Draped over Kronos' arm, pressing into the hinge of Kronos' elbow her scales gleamed a brilliant icy blue, the membrane of her wings a subtle golden colour.**

 **The youngest of the three dragons was** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **– Victor, named after the triumphant chirp he'd made upon breaking free of his egg.** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **was coiled up on top of Kronos' thigh, dark green scales rustling as his tail twitches.**

"Beautiful creatures," Hestia murmured. "Beautiful, but very deadly."

 **As Poseidon watches,** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **puffs out a wisp of smoke, eyes watching it float up.** ** _Tanllyd_** **hisses at the smoke, the talons on the end of her wings drawing ichor from Kronos' forearm. The Titan reaches over and brushes a finger along her snout and under her jaw and she purrs, her eyes slipping shut as she leans into his touch.**

 ** _Llid_** **growls at his sister, jealous of the attention she's getting.** ** _Tanllyd_** **growls up at him, causing his wings to puff up. He uncoils, rising onto his hind legs and spreading his miniature wings. Poseidon assumes it's supposed to be intimidating, but really the little hatchling looks like a kitten as he hisses at his sister – a kitten with razor sharp teeth and an armoured hide.** ** _Tanllyd_** **snaps her jaws at him and** ** _Llid_** **lets out a furious shriek, throwing himself off Kronos' shoulder and at his sister.**

 **The two hatchlings topple down onto the arena floor, hissing and snarling at each other.**

 **Kronos frowns down at them, but doesn't move to intervene.** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **uncoils, his talons kneading into Kronos' calf as he watches.**

 **Poseidon stops pretending to practice, merely standing and watching. His siblings do the same as the two little hatchlings fight. At first it seems harmless, until** ** _Llid_** **snaps at his sister's flank and draws blood. She shrieks, drawing back from him by skittering across the sandy ground and stirring up particles.**

 **He snarls and lashes his tail, warning her away from him. Triumphant, he hisses and turns to tilt his head up at Kronos.**

"It's like a child looking to their parent for approval," Hera muttered darkly.

 **Kronos smirks. "I'm not going to lift you up," he says pointedly. Poseidon doesn't even know if the hatchling can understand Kronos, but he seems to get the message.** ** _Llid_** **growls up at Kronos.**

 **But the Titan merely tilts his head towards the ceiling. The hatchling snaps his jaws together, puffing out smoke. He takes several steps, futilely flapping his wings before he turns beseechingly back to Kronos and chirps, head lowered and wings kneading the ground. Kronos just snorts, keeping his gaze fixed overhead.**

 ** _Llid_** **whines, trying to get Kronos' attention. Eventually he gives up and turns, stalking away. The little hatchling gathers up speed before he hops slightly, rearing up onto his hind legs and driving his wings down.**

 **Poseidon's eyes widen slightly when the little dragon lifts off the ground, taking several more flags of his wings to steady himself.** ** _Llid_** **barely misses Poseidon as he shoots off, taking a shaky lap of the large arena before he drops back onto Kronos' shoulder. He nips Kronos' ear in retaliation for the Titan leaving him.**

 **Kronos grins and rubs the side of** ** _Llid's_** **jaw, murmuring words in Old Tongue under his breath.**

"First flight," Zeus grunted. "Not long until they breathe fire either."

"They're a day old," Percy pointed out.

"Dragons mature quickly," Poseidon explained.

 ** _Tanllyd_** **shrieks at Kronos, her flank looking painful. Poseidon makes a split second decision and makes his way over to the female, kneeling down beside her. She hisses at him, her jaw parted and looking ready to nip him. Hestia kneels next to Poseidon, carefully helping him pick up the injured hatchling.**

"Idiot," Hades said tiredly.

 **Her scales are warm, her breathing steady as her belly rises and falls. Poseidon rubs a finger along the side of her tiny jaw, realising just how small they really are. She fits even in his small hands, her scaly tail hanging down.**

"They're tiny." Percy cooed.

"And dangerous," Poseidon said in exasperation.

 **"Here," Poseidon says, handing the little dragon to his father.**

 **Kronos takes her in his palms, soothing her with a few quick words. A finger rubs against her snout as another runs down the bite in her flank, sealing it up with a mere touch.** ** _Llid_** **hisses down at his sister, but Kronos flicks the side of his head. The hatchling turns his hissing to Kronos' finger, growling lowly at the digit.**

"I hope it gets bitten off," Zeus grumbled under his breath.

 ** _Tanllyd_** **purrs as Kronos continues to rub her snout, the Titan's eyes flickering over to Poseidon. "Shouldn't you be practising?"**

 **Poseidon grumbles, but lifts his trident and returns to trying to get used to the weapon as Kronos gives his undivided attention to the dragon hatchlings.**

* * *

 **Very soon, Poseidon realises he's jealous of the beasts.**

Hera snorted. "They're mere animals, brother," she sneered.

 **It's stupid, he knows that. They're merely animals with an intelligence to rival mankind. But Kronos doesn't seem worried in the slightest about them killing him and overthrowing him, fondly watching the three hatchlings as they hover overhead, wildly flapping their great wings to stay in the air.**

"I wonder why," Percy drawled with a grin.

 **Kronos reaches for a thick slab of meat at his side, tossing it overhead to the three. Instantly they turn on each other in a whirlwind of commotion, shrieking at each other and they try to steal the meat. Eventually, a triumphant** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **protects the meat with his own hide as he tears into it, settled on the ground. He turns to face the Titan Lord and chirps up at him, smoke rising from his nostrils.**

 **Kronos crouches, looking annoyingly fond of the creature, and reaches out towards him.** ** _Tanllyd,_** **ever the most opportunistic of the three dragons, lunges forwards and snatches the meat from her little brother.**

 ** _Gorchfygwr_** **snaps his jaw shut, almost biting off Kronos' fingers, and shrieks angrily at his sister, turning his fury onto her.**

Hestia's eyes widened slightly. "That was close."

"They're wild animals," Poseidon reminded her.

 **The little dragon which Kronos had been inches away from touching tore at his sister's flank with a vengeance that honestly horrified Poseidon.**

 **Kronos sighs as he stands.**

 **"They're animals," Rhea reminds Kronos.**

 **"I know," the Titan Lord grumbles. As the three hatchlings continue to fight over the meal Kronos had tossed to them, Kronos returns his attention to the** ** _empousai_** **in the throne room. The monsters were warily eying the dragons, right to be cautious of the beasts; a stray smoulder could burn the monsters back to Tartarus. "You have news for me?" Kronos demands.**

"Intimidation at its finest," Ares mused.

 **The** ** _empousa_** **doesn't turn completely away from the dragons as she nods, but she doesn't take her eyes off Kronos either. Clever of her, since Poseidon still doesn't know which of the wild dragon hatchlings or the temperamental Titan Lord is the most dangerous. "Erebus hasn't been doing much," she says. "He's searching for something in the ruins of old cities, long since destroyed. He spends a few days at one before moving on."**

"What could possibly be of interest in old mortal cities?" Athena questioned.

 **Half-hidden in the shadows of Othrys, Iapetus and Hyperion mutter a few words to each other. Kronos casts a side-glance at them, his frown deepening. "And you have no idea what he's searching for."**

 **The** ** _empousa_** **shakes her head. "None," she agrees.**

 **His eyes narrow at the monster slightly, judging whether she's being truthful or lying to his face. But even a denizen of Tartarus knows not to cross the Titan Lord.**

"I would think that's common sense," Thalia snorted.

 **The slab of meat lands heavily next to the** ** _empousa,_** **swiftly followed by three shrieking hatchlings. A stray blast of fire almost burns her to a crisp.**

Percy cackled. "Poor monster."

 **Kronos' mouth twitches slightly, barely holding in an amused smile at her terrified reaction. He inclines his head towards the great doors, and Poseidon watches as they open on silent hinges. "You may go."**

 **The** ** _empousa_** **skitters around the three snarling hatchlings as she quickly retreats from the Titan stronghold.**

 **There's silence for several long seconds after the doors shut behind her. Next to Poseidon, Zeus shifts slightly, uneasy as he watches the hatchlings.**

 **"City ruins," Hyperion says, his tone flat. He turns burning eyes to his brother. "You know what he's looking for."**

"I'm willing to bet Hyperion does too," Jason spoke up.

"Probably," Annabeth agreed. "Sounds like it."

 **"I have an idea," Kronos muses. "Several. There are only a few objects in existence that a Primordial would care enough to seek them out. Even fewer of them in city ruins." He thoughtfully tilts his head to the side. "Hyperion, have Lelantos seek out the ruins. We need to be a step ahead of Erebus. Inform him that everything he needs, he shall have."**

 **Hyperion bows his head. "Yes, my Lord." The Titan retreats from the throne room, leaving Iapetus with them.**

 **Iapetus grunts. "Erebus hasn't just been stopping at city ruins," he says firmly, arms crossed before him. "She's lying to you."**

 **"Clearly," Kronos grumbles. "But I'm in need of entertainment and she may just provide enough for the next week. Until she proves herself dispensable." The look he gives Iapetus has more than enough meaning –** ** _keep an eye on her._** **Iapetus nods and dissolves into the closest shadow.**

"More like _kill her if she steps out of line_ ," Thalia sneered.

 ** _Llid_** **twists his body around to face Kronos, the meal gone. His nostrils flare as he takes in the various scents in the room, cold amber eyes surveying each of them in turn. Now several days old, the hatchlings have developed a keen sense of smell – and an even stronger instinct; it was hardly the first time Kronos had nearly been bitten.**

"But nothing yet bitten _off_ ," Zeus sighed.

 **Kronos coolly returns the reptilian gaze until** ** _Llid_** **turns to nibble at his flank, sharp fangs only leaving faint scratches on the dragon's tough hide.**

 **"They're dangerous," Hades states.**

 **Kronos lifts an eyebrow. "Everything can be dangerous given the time," he muses. "When they are grown, they will be overlords of the sky. Terrors reigning over fire. The very earth itself will** ** _tremble_** **in their wake."**

 **As if understanding what the Titan Lord says,** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **shrieks at him. Kronos mimics the sound back at the hatchling, causing the spines down his back to ruffle.**

 **"What do you think Erebus is searching for?" Hestia finally asks, turning her warm eyes towards their father.**

 **Kronos' expression darkens. "Nothing good." He says nothing more, casting a quick glance towards the hatchlings before he departs.** ** _Tanllyd_** **screeches at his back before hopping forwards after him, wings spreading wide as she drives them down and gracefully rises into the air. Her two brothers snap at her as she passes overhead, quickly following after their sister.**

 **The shrieks of the hatchlings soon disappear down the corridor after the Titan Lord.**

 **Rhea stares after him, mournful. "I worry for him," she admits softly to the seven younger immortals.**

"So do I," Hestia declared.

 **Chiron blinks. "Why?" he wonders. "He's one of the most powerful immortals to ever live."**

 **"** ** _That's_** **why I worry," Rhea murmurs. "He's going to destroy** ** _himself_** **. Forget about the Primordials, if Kronos falls it's because he's done something he shouldn't have."**

"She's probably right," Hades mused. "From the sound of this Kronos is getting involved with things he shouldn't."

 **"Why isn't he telling us what Erebus is looking for?" Poseidon pouts. "He knows."**

 **"He knows," Rhea agrees sadly. "I have a few suspicions myself. As he said, there are very few objects that a Primordial could desire. And a few of them are contained within the depths of this mountain – but some are missing, lost over the centuries in the ruins of cities."**

 **"Like what?" Hera urges. "Why are these objects so special?"**

 **Rhea's lips form a thin line. "The Shield of Chaos, Spear of the Pit and the Garb of Fate to name a few. Objects of the Primordials, ones that they've misplaced or simply abandoned in favour of something else. To the Primordials they may merely be old weapons that serve no purpose, but to us? To lesser immortals they're objects of mass power and destruction. Objects containing the very essence of a Primordial."**

 **"I thought immortals can't take symbols of other immortals?" Demeter asks uneasily. "Why is Erebus looking for them if he can't take them?"**

Percy blinked. "Right. That makes no sense."

"Maybe he's having mortals get them for him," Annabeth suggested.

"Like Luke and Kronos?" Nico mused.

 **"Because they're not the** ** _symbols_** **of the Primordials. They're simply objects imbued with their power. Immense power, yes. But the Primordials have left them lying around because they no longer desire them. Hence, they are easily taken. Some mortals have found some and use them – Phanes' old objects are highly sought after."**

 **"He's the Primordial of Procreation and Life?" Zeus questions.**

 **Rhea nods. "Exactly. His…** ** _things_** **are solely for revival and protection, new growth. But other Primordials – Tartarus and Erebus among them – tend to leave only highly dangerous and explosive objects around. Objects that corrupt mortals and lead them to do terrible, terrible things."**

"Well that doesn't sound good," Percy noted.

Thalia scowled at him. "No shit."

Percy glared back at her, crossing his arms. "It doesn't!"

 **Poseidon shifts slightly, suddenly nervous. "Which of those is Erebus looking for?"**

 **Rhea doesn't answer, but her silence is answer enough for them all.**

 ** _Nothing good._**

"Nothing good," Zeus agreed stiffly. "Not if it has Erebus' attention."

* * *

 **I guessed it was time to start moving the plot forwards properly. So, 25 chapters in we get to the start of what in actual Greek mythology is the Titanomachy. What's going to happen? I won't say. You'll all have to guess.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be out on christmas day, as my gift to you all.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guest: Wait so the gods were all less than ten when the titanomachy or will we see a time skip? / No they weren't, but Kronos not eating them had an effect on the time scale for everything.**

 **00GraceTheFangirl00 (chapter 25): the best pjo fic ove ever read right here / Thanks**

 **00GraceTheFangirl00 (chapter 22): im litterally crying ahhhh why dont i read fluff more often I FORGOT HOW GOOD FLUFF WAS WITH ALL THE ANGST I READ / I like fluff occasionally.**

 **EmberFlame03: Oooooh, the plot thickens. / Yes it does.**

 **Flaming eyeball: I'm just imagineing any of chronos or chaoses items left behind wow Kronos could use some of them (the primordial of times stuff) WAIT IS THE RIVER OF TIME ONE OF THOSE THINGS or maybe not and I love that the primordial of sex levels things behind that is funny / Kronos already has something :).**

 **Lord Nitro: Just imagining any of Nyx or Ahklys' items left behind...**  
 **...crap I just scared myself. / Yeah, that would be sort of terrifying.**

 **thegoldraven: So the Titanomachy is now a fight between the Gods/Titans and Primordials instead of the Gods and Titans? The Primordials should have better sense than to leave their weapons lying around. And if they are ordinary objects to Primordials, why would Erebus seek then out? I assume that the Dragons will be of great use to Kronos in the upcoming war. I just have to say, the scene with Kronos and the dragons reminds me of the game of thrones scene where Daenarys is feeding her dragons on the way to Quartheen. / It's not going to be much of a fight, but yes. Because Erebus can't control the sky, but if he were to find one of Ouranos' things, he would have minor abilities to control the sky. That was sort of my intention :).**

 **Death Fury: Great job! / Thanks**

* * *

 _Chapter 26_

 **The next few weeks pass quickly for Poseidon.**

 **He finds himself getting left behind at the pace things begin to move, Kronos barking out orders to his Titans. Poseidon isn't entirely sure what's going on, only that Rhea is getting tenser with every passing day. And Kronos is on an increasingly short fuse. It seems that the slightest thing makes him snap. Picking up on his mood, the dragons end up incinerating a poor nature spirit and devouring the remains.**

 **Kronos merely looks on mildly annoyed.**

"Well something bad is happening," Percy groaned.

 **Eventually, Poseidon gathers the courage to approach Kronos. He shifts on his feet, nervous, before he raises his chin. "Father?" He questions.**

 **Kronos' golden eyes flicker over to him, before they return to the dozens of little images in mist that swirl around him, flicking a finger through them as he fervently searches for whatever Erebus might be looking for. "What?" Kronos snaps, his fists clenching on his obsidian throne as he glowers down at Poseidon.**

"Not good," Thalia muttered.

Percy nodded fervently in agreement. "Not good."

 **Poseidon is momentarily put out by that glare directed towards him, before he straightens as he regards his father. It's only been a few weeks, but those days weigh heavily on Kronos. His father's gleaming armour hangs a little looser on him, eyes so dark that they're almost black. Poseidon has seen enough of these phases to know that it means his father is dabbling with the runes again.**

 **Poseidon clears his throat. "Mother is worried," he admits. "We're all worried. Please – leave your searching until tomorrow at least. Rest."**

 **Kronos' expression sours. "I cannot. Not until I know what he's searching for." He grits his teeth, and Poseidon half expects a column to explode. "Not while Rhea could be harmed.** ** _Not_** **while Othrys is still standing."**

Hestia shook her head. "Something bad will happen," she muttered. Percy felt the same thing she probably did, a feeling in his gut that something was going to go horribly wrong.

 **"You're going to drive yourself into oblivion," Hades says, forming from Poseidon's shadow.**

 **Kronos is saved from answering when a column of flames erupts beside Hades and Hyperion steps out. Kronos leans back slightly. "Brother, you have news?"**

 **Hyperion bows his head to his King. "Yes, my Lord," he murmurs, golden sword in hand. Poseidon's eyes widen when he notes that the edge has red blood splattered over – mortal blood. "We've found Erebus."**

 **Instantly, Kronos jerks upright. "Where?" He demands, expression as cold as marble.**

 **"Lelantos found him shifting through one of the larger cities, the last one our father – long may he suffer – destroyed in a childish tantrum." Hyperion's sword disappears. "We had protests from the locals."**

 **"Naturally," Kronos mutters, before he rises to his feet. "Very well. Let's upset the locals further, shall we?"**

"Please don't," Poseidon said tiredly.

 **The Titans don't wait for Poseidon or Hades, they don't even glance at them before flashing away.**

 **"Mother," Poseidon gasps out before he spins around and flashes towards where he can sense Rhea. "Mother – they've found Erebus."**

 **Rhea stiffens. "Where?"**

 **"One of the ruined cities," Hades explains, a lot more composed than his younger brother.**

 **The Titaness looks rather frustrated with Kronos as she nods. "Alright. You're coming with me – all of you."**

 **Zeus grins widely. "** ** _Yes!_** **"**

 **The eight immortals flash to a decimated city.**

 **Poseidon's eyes widen as he stares at the scorch marks over the crude stone remains, little huts that will never again house anyone. The little city is completely destroyed, blackened stone scattered over the entire area.**

 **He spots golden armour amongst the stones. "Father," he says, nodding towards the golden Titan.**

 **Something darts between the houses between Poseidon and Kronos, a black figure that moves too fast to be properly visible. But the dagger glints strongly under the sunlight.**

 **"** ** _Father!"_** **Poseidon cries.**

 **He doesn't need to warn Kronos – the Titan is already in motion, spinning around and raising a hand to stop the dagger in mid-air. The Titan lord snaps his fingers and the dagger disintegrates, ashes floating serenely to the charred ground.**

"Ambush," Artemis guessed.

 **There's a moment of silence as Poseidon summons his trident, his siblings doing the same with their own weapons – even little Zeus, the Master Bolt crackling angrily in his hands. But then the buildings around them explode with sudden action.**

 **A hellhound roars as it leaps through the air towards Poseidon, but Chiron is quick to fire his first arrow into the monster's skull.**

 **Dozens of monsters soon become hundreds, which seem to in turn become thousands.**

 **Poseidon finds himself fervently grateful for his father's harsh training regime. Hades is at his side, black sword a mere blur as he disintegrates monster after monster.**

 **"** ** _Father!"_** **Poseidon yells again, barely able to see Kronos through the hoard of monsters clambering over each other to reach them.**

 **But he can hear his father well enough.**

 **"** ** _TREASON!"_**

"That doesn't sound good," Hades mused.

 **Poseidon thinks that's rather obvious, but even he isn't expecting the thousands of monsters to slow to a crawl, eyes widening comically slow.**

 **Then the sky converges overhead, thunder clouds forming from nothing.**

 **The hoard briefly thins, allowing Poseidon to glimpse Kronos, his eyes turned towards the ground at his feet.**

 **The Titan lord gathers himself, before he plunges the blade of Backbiter into the earth.**

 **The earth** ** _heaves._**

 **A great shudders runs through the ground beneath Poseidon's feet. Rhea's eyes widen a split second before a crack webs out from the blade of Backbiter, the crust of the earth crumbling away into a great abyss.**

 **A terrifying wind whips up around them, and Poseidon grabs onto the closest immovable object.**

 **Within seconds, the screeches of the monsters die down and the hole in the earth reforms, the area eerily quiet.**

Percy's jaw dropped. "What was that?"

"It will explain," Zeus said flatly.

 **Then Kronos sinks to his knees, still clutching Backbiter's hilt.**

 **Ever loyal Hyperion instantly follows, clutching his brother's shoulder.**

 **Poseidon leaps across the distance between them, dropping his trident with a clatter. "Father?"**

 **A line of silver sweat rolls down Kronos' forehead.**

 **"He's fine," Hyperion says gruffly, sitting back with a relieved sigh. "Just used a lot of energy."**

 **"What… what did he do?" Hades asks warily.**

 **"Create an abyss," Rhea says flatly.**

 **Poseidon hesitates. "What's an abyss?"**

 **It's Kronos who answers. "A direct link to Chaos," he rasps out, still propping himself up with his sword. He drops back, imitating Hyperion's position. "Great Chaos that's exhausting," he grunts.**

"Chaos?" Percy asked in astonishment.

"The abyss beneath the Pit," Athena whispered. "Anything that falls there never returns. Beings are torn apart by the power of the abyss."

 **The baying of hellhounds echoes around them.**

 **Rhea grimaces. "Time to go," she says, hauling Kronos to his feet despite his protests.**

 **Hyperion snatches up his brother's sword. "Erebus has placed some block over the town. We can't flash out unless we leave."**

 **Rhea stiffens. "An ambush."**

 **Hyperion nods warily. "Yes. It was all planned." He starts off through the town. "This way."**

 **Poseidon forces himself under Kronos' other arm, helping his mother to keep the King on his feet. He glances at Kronos. "Could you do another?"**

 **Kronos grunts, sweat sticking his raven hair to his forehead. "If I wanted to fade, perhaps."**

 ** _That's a no then._** **Poseidon exhales, watching as Hades darts ahead of them to take out a clump of monsters.**

 **They're nearly out of the town when Poseidon hears it, the sound of bowstrings being drawn in tandem.**

 **Kronos' mouth opens slightly, looking astonished yet frustrated. "Gaia be Great," he growls lowly, angrily. Poseidon doesn't know where the arrows are coming from, until he follows Kronos' gaze upwards into the sky – and towards the hail of arrows arching towards them.**

 **Kronos tightens his grip on Rhea, pulling her towards him and suddenly shifting their position until he's protecting them. With his own body.**

"That's the scene on the cover of the book," Athena realised.

 **As Poseidon stares over Kronos' shoulder, he watches as the arrows all suddenly freeze. Kronos' eyes glow golden, and he snaps his fingers.**

 **Ashes fall over them, the remains of the hail of arrows.**

 **"Aw, how sweet."**

 **Poseidon spins around, raising his trident instantly as he recognises that voice.**

 **But before he can do anything, something throws him to the side. His head collides with stone, and everything goes black.**

 **The last thing he sees is Erebus standing in between two buildings, black eyes shining with sadistic glee.**

Poseidon swore viciously. "That's not good. Not good at all."

* * *

 **I've been trying to update this for the past few days... but I wasn't able to. This was going to also go up on Christmas... but here it is.**

 **Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? It might cause a few of you to be rather upset.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nekohana: Idk if you can read this, since apparently only mobile users can(?).**  
 **First of all, I think you should PM the people who reviewed your work whenever possible rather than putting it in the work itself.**  
 **Second, I love your story, I barely read PJO fic because I don't really watch the movie and I've never seen the book. But, your story's original anyway so I love it even more.**  
 **Third, it's been a long time since I read this, I forgot where I left off last, hmm. / It's easier for me to do it all together. I don't really have the time to do it all separately as it comes in. You should read them... they're really good.**

 **Silver566 (chapter 24): 1) Anger or Wrath 2) Fiery 3)Conqueror or Victor / Fury, Fiery and Victor.**

 **Guest: If something horrible doesn't happen to Poseidon, I'm going to be horribly upset. Give me hurt and angst so there can be cute fluffy moments where they take care of Poseidon. / Not Poseidon, no. But something has definitely happened.**

 **Guest: someone is going to die i just know it / You really think I'd kill someone?**

 **thegoldraven: Something terrible will happen to either Kronos or Poseidon. Or maybe Rhea. And so the plot thickens. / *giggles* What? I'd never!**

 **The Titan of Despair: Great work... As I've accompanied you with your writing over the years, I've come to realize that you've only gotten so much better. I'm proud and highly honored to read your amazing work. I'm extremely proud of your growth.**  
 **-Despair / Thanks Despair :). I'm amazed you're still following my stories.**

 **Lord Nitro: I am going to enjoy this very much. / Don't be so sure.**

 **Divergent Raven: Oh no someone's gonna die, I just know it. This is not gonna end well for any of em. / You really think I'd kill one of them?**

 **Raxacoricofallipatorious: Awwwwww um... is Kronos going to die, or are they all going to fall into the abyss, or something like that? I'm kinda sleepy so guessing isn't working too well...**  
 **I love your stories though! :) / i'm an author. We don't kill people, what are you talking about?**

 **EmberFlame03: Oof, why must you play with my heart like this. / I enjoy seeing how my readers react. It's nothing personal :P**

 **Silver566: Kronos' probably gonna 'die' / Is he?**

 **00GraceTheFangirl00: *actual screaming* This is so good i cant even / *actual screaming* Thank you.**

 **Anomy Blake: Oh my god, this was a wonderful read. I legit screamed at the end— you practically led me to the edge of the abyss until I was staring down at it, with zero idea of when I got there. Bad anology aside, though, great writing! I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about this story, to be honest. Take care of yourself first, though, and I hope you had a nice Christmas :) / I'll take that as a compliment. That was an excellent analogy. Next time I'll lead you there blindfolded. My Christmas was... eventful. I can't resist a small rant at the end of this chapter... take out some of my frustrations at life in general...**

* * *

 _Chapter 27_

 **Poseidon blinks.**

Poseidon let out a sharp breath. "Oh, I'm still alive. That's good."

 **Above him, black marble swims into focus. He lets out a low groan, slowly sitting up. His head pounds in agony, as if Kronos had clobbered him.**

 **The young immortal's eyes widen when he sees Iapetus hovering over Hades, his older brother lying limply on another bed.**

Hades grunted. "Great. I'm the one who's injured."

"It was Erebus," Athena said flatly. "I highly doubt that you're the only one injured."

 **"Iapetus…" Poseidon mutters, his throat rough like sandpaper. "Uncle?"**

 **There's a wariness to Iapetus that wasn't there before, a set to his mouth and anger in his eyes. "Don't stand," the Titan orders flatly. "You'll harm yourself."**

 **Poseidon listens to his uncle, sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes on Hades. "What happened?" Iapetus turns silver eyes away, firmly fixing them back onto Hades. It's then that Poseidon sees the fabric wrapped around his brother's torso, ichor soaking through the formerly white cloth. Hades is pale, horribly so. His skin looks almost to be translucent in the scattered light. "What happened?" Poseidon repeats, his voice coarser.**

"Even paler than usual?" Percy questioned, lips twitching slightly despite the seriousness of the situation.

 **Iapetus shuts his eyes, agony flickering across his face. "We almost didn't get there in time," he whispers. "We** ** _didn't_** **get there in time."**

 **"What?" Poseidon questions.**

 **"You came away lucky," Iapetus mutters. He glances towards Poseidon. "Kronos will explain. You might want to go find him – once you can stand."**

 **Poseidon swallows. "Where are my other siblings?" He demands, leaning forwards. "Are they – are they alright?"**

 **Iapetus' expression tightens. "They are fine." He inclines his head towards the door out of the room. "Go – find your Lord Father."**

 **The young immortal nods, unsteadily rising to his feet. He pauses, resting a hand on the bedpost to steady himself before he sets off. But not before one last glance at Hades, watching as Iapetus leans over his brother, a hand hovering over the bandage over Hades' side.**

 **Poseidon feels that** ** _something_** **is wrong as soon as he steps out of the room and into the main infirmary. Aside from the looks directed towards him, more than usual, the air in the entire fortress is sombre.**

"Someone important died," Annabeth guessed.

"But who?" Zeus mused.

 **He easily finds his way to the throne room, pushing aside the great doors. Instantly, he finds little Zeus attaching himself to him. "Poseidon! You're okay!"**

 **Poseidon blinks, peering down into bright blue eyes. "Just about," he frowns, pulling Zeus closer as his eyes find Chiron and his sisters. They all look relieved to see him up, but even their relief can't mask their despair. Poseidon hesitates, glancing expectantly towards Kronos.**

 **His father looks the worst, sadness glaringly obvious in the golden eyes which briefly flicker shut. At Poseidon's silent urging to know what's in wrong, Kronos steps aside and allows Poseidon his first glimpse of Rhea.**

"Shit," Percy gasped aloud. " _Rhea_?"

"Oh, that's not good," Thalia groaned.

 **His grip on Zeus slackens and the young boy starts to slowly walk over, drawn to the corpse. With every step he takes, he can feel a part of his happiness being torn away. He stops in front of the body, his eyes blank and he feels his heart fall in his chest. Poseidon kneels down, pressing his fingertips to the fragile skin of his mother's cheeks.**

 **"** ** _Mother?_** **" Poseidon calls out, his voice a bare whisper, although Poseidon is most certainly old enough to know when a deity is dead.**

 **Her expression is far more peaceful than Poseidon had ever seen in his life, despite the gaping wound in her chest. Not a wrinkle, nor a frown scars the beautiful face of his mother. Her once tanned skin is now a sheer ghostly white and Poseidon no longer feels the motherly warmth radiating off her skin. No golden ichor bubbles from the injury - a warning of how long Poseidon was out. He feels his breath hitch in his throat, feeling the world collapse around him. Hot tears begin to well in his eyes, threatening to fall. Poseidon never wanted to show weakness or his vulnerability in front of his father, but he couldn't care less if he did now.**

 **"** ** _Mother!_** **" He chokes out, one of his tears finally breaking free, staining her cheek. His fingers intertwine with the cold ones of Rhea's, clasping them in his own shaking hands. He holds them to his trembling lips, pressing against them gently. Poseidon clenches his eyes shut, his head throbs from the blinding pain that seeps through his body. He can't think, his body is frozen as he clutches his mother's hands and lets his tears fall.**

 ** _Why?_** **He demands angrily, hoping Chaos would hear his thoughts.**

 **His siblings watch Poseidon from afar, letting their brother mourn what they have already.**

 **Poseidon holds his mother, not wanting to move. He feels his father's presence stop mere inches behind him. Poseidon clutches his mother's hand tighter, feeling his father's arms wrap around him, slowly tearing him away from his mother.**

 **"No!" Poseidon cries out. "I won't leave her!"**

 **His father's arm holds Poseidon close, the closest Poseidon has ever been to being comforted by the Titan lord. Poseidon turns to rests his head against Kronos' chest, clutching onto his father's torn robes. Kronos' gaze is drawn to his torn son he cradles in his arms, watching the boy breakdown.**

 **Poseidon cries, he cries his heart out in his father's hold, until no more tears can fall. Fear clouded his mind, and it was beginning to gnash away at his being. He didn't want to show his weakness to the world. He wasn't a child anymore. This wouldn't break him.**

 **At that thought Poseidon finally opens his eyes, gathering up the courage to turn and face his mother once more.**

 **"How long was I out?" Poseidon whispers, unable to tear his eyes away from dull green, once so full of life.**

 **"A week," Kronos says monotonously. Poseidon isn't that surprised to hear the utter lack of emotion in Kronos' voice.**

 **"Mother… how?" Poseidon chokes out. "Who – Erebus – he did this…?" Kronos' hand fists. "He…** ** _where is he?_** **"**

 **"He ran," Kronos says flatly. "But we** ** _will_** **find him."**

 **Poseidon shuts his eyes, willing himself not to cry again. Not in front of Kronos at least. "Everyone else," Poseidon whispers. "How are they?"**

 **"A few minor injuries. Hades still hasn't woken," Kronos muses.**

 **Poseidon drags his eyes away to look at his father – the only parent he has left. "What about you?"**

 **Kronos looks thoroughly angered, though most certainly not at Poseidon. "I'm fine," he murmurs. "He was going to kill me," Kronos says, sounding so incredibly tired. "But Rhea… she didn't let him."**

 ** _Rhea had taken the attack herself._**

 **Poseidon vaguely wonders what would have happened had she not, and if it was Kronos' body they were looking down on as Rhea comforted them and brushed away their tears.**

"It should be Kronos dead," Thalia grumbled angrily. "Grandmother doesn't deserve it."

"But does Kronos?" Hestia mused.

""It should be Kronos dead," Thalia grumbled angrily. "Grandmother doesn't deserve it."

"But does Kronos?" Hestia mused.

" _Yes,"_ Thalia said vehemently.

 **And the resulting lack of defences against Erebus the next time he struck.**

"Poseidon has a point," Artemis muttered.

 **Poseidon is jerked out of his thoughts by scales brushing against his arm. He exhales sharply when he sees** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **, the youngest of the three dragons, pressing against him.**

 **The young dragon – most certainly not a hatchling any longer – was the height of a horse, and three times as long as one. Poseidon reaches out a trembling hand, brushing over the warm scales.** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **croons and leans into his touch slightly.**

 **Then** ** _Llid_** **snaps his jaws and** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **bristles, jerking around to attack his older brother.** ** _Tanllyd_** **lands beside Kronos, haughtily looking down on them.**

 **"Erebus?" Poseidon asks, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful beasts.**

 **"We will find him," Kronos promises vehemently. "And he will pay for what he's done."**

"Yes," Zeus growled lowly. "He will."

 **Rhea's body burns a brilliant green as the lit arrow bites into the wooden pyre, drifting out to sea and painting the night sky a glowing green.**

 **The dragons, ever eager to prove themselves, sweep down to add their own flames to the beacon.**

 **"What's the plan now?" Hyperion asks gruffly.**

 **Kronos exhales sharply. "I have one," he muses. Poseidon notes that's not much of an answer as he glances to the side at Hades who's leaning heavily on his younger brother. Kronos had been insistent on waiting until Hades had woken before they said their farewells.**

 **"And?" Hyperion urges, glaring at the raft as it floats out to sea.**

 **Kronos merely shakes his head, watching the dragons as they loop back around towards the cliff where the immortals are watching.**

 **Their shrieks echo over the waves as the raft disappears over the horizon, carrying Rhea with it.**

* * *

 **Poseidon sits cross-legged before Hades, carefully helping his brother unwrap the bandage from around his torso. There's a white scar stretching from Hades' left hip to his middle, shining silver in the light of the moon.**

 **Hades' raven hair flops over his eyes. "Father," he says, starting a subject of discussion that has been very common in the few days since their mother's pyre.**

 **"He's doing it to try and keep us safe, Hades," Poseidon whispers, as if afraid the Titan lord will overhear.**

"Doing what?" Hestia asked tiredly, as if entirely frustrated by the thought of what Kronos could be doing.

 **Hades' jaw tightens. "I can** ** _feel_** **the darkness around him, Poseidon," he snaps back.**

 **"Not all around him," Hestia murmurs. "Poseidon is right."**

 **"That's a first," Hera mutters snidely.**

 **Poseidon glares at her. "No, it's not," he grumbles. He glances up as** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **shoots in through the open window, having since taken on protection of the young immortals. The dark green coloured dragon gurgles at them before settling down on the marble floor, scales rustling as his tail sweeps around.**

 **"Mother wouldn't want him to continue," Demeter says firmly.**

 **"But without them-"**

 **"Without them he might not end up destroying himself," Hades growls at Poseidon. "The runes are dangerous. He's combining them more, combining stronger ones."**

Poseidon groaned heavily. "Not again," he moaned.

 **Not-so-little Zeus frowns momentarily at the dragon, as if he'll give them all the answers. "We'll take down Erebus, and then he'll stop. He's promised."**

 **From the look on Hades' face, that isn't what he'd hoped.**

 **Poseidon opens his mouth to reassure Hades, when an involuntary shiver ran down his spine.** ** _Gorchfygwr_** **lifts his head.**

 **"What was that?" Poseidon questions when he sees that his siblings have done the same.**

 **All ichor drains from Hades' face. "Erebus," he breathes in horror.**

Ares leant forwards. "Round two," he said eagerly.

 **Realisation dawns in Poseidon's eyes a second later. The Primordial was back to finish the job. "** ** _Father_** **."**

 **Hades meets Poseidon's eyes for a few seconds, before he grabs his sword and rushes for the door. Poseidon lunges forwards, grabbing Hades' forearm. "You're injured," he says urgently. "Hades-"**

 **"Not anymore," Hades cuts in. "Come on." His armour forms over his body and he snaps the chin guard of his helmet down.**

 **Poseidon utters a curse before he grabs his own weapon, the three-pointed trident glowing faintly in the sudden darkness that has descended. He hears the rest of his siblings behind him as he charges after Hades.**

 **Hyperion barrels down the corridor towards them. "No," he says firmly, grabbing them and halting their run.**

Ares' eyes widened. "What – no."

 **"** ** _What are you doing?"_** **Poseidon demands angrily, struggling against his uncle. "Father!"**

 **"He can handle himself," Hyperion snaps. "But** ** _you_** **can't." He flashes them out of the fortress, appearing on another mountain across the valley, one that Poseidon faintly recalls is called** ** _Olympus._** **Iapetus staggers out of his brother's shadow a few seconds later, firmly holding onto Atlas.**

Zeus exhaled sharply. "Olympus?" He echoed, looking faintly amused.

Poseidon shrugged. "It was just a normal mountain when they ruled."

 **The younger Titan jerks back, bringing his javelin to bear against his father. "Let go," he snaps. "We can help Kronos!"**

 **"He said not to," Iapetus growls back. "He said when Erebus attacks, we were to clear the fortress."**

Hestia inhaled sharply. "No," she muttered.

Athena paled slightly. "A dangerous plan," she grimaced.

Poseidon's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

 **"When – he knew…?" Poseidon asks in horror. "He knew Erebus was going to attack?"**

 **Hyperion exhales sharply. "We knew it was a matter of when," he admits.**

 **"But – he's alone," Poseidon presses. "Alone against a Primordial!"**

 **Hyperion's jaw tightens, but he doesn't answer.**

 **"We have to help him," Hestia presses.**

 **"Not an option," Oceanus sighs. "He'll have blocked us by now."**

 **"There are twenty of you," Poseidon says hotly, "and one of him!"**

"Exactly!" Poseidon exclaimed. "Surely they can overpower Kronos together."

 **"And one Primordial," Koios adds dryly. "Erebus won't want us interfering either."**

 **"But–" Poseidon cuts himself off suddenly, frowning slightly. It's as if the whole world around them has slowed, everything in sudden detail, and then one of the towers of Othrys – the one in which Kronos' room is – ignites in a sudden brilliant green flash.**

"As I said," Athena whispered in the sudden silence. "A dangerous plan."

 **Poseidon hears the sound of marble shattering from where he stands across the valley, the rush of heat washing over him as the tower explodes and a single bolt of lightning strikes the tower.**

 **Othrys crumbles, great blocks of marble toppling down and crushing the fortress beneath.**

Zeus looked particularly smug as he leant back in his throne. "A shame," he said dryly.

 **Poseidon's breath hitches in his throat, stuck like bubble-gum as he watches. The Greek fire washes over the entire structure.**

 **Oceanus looks very much like a fish out of water, mouth open but unable to speak a word.**

 **Hyperion trembles, hands fisting at his sides. "** ** _Kronos, you idiot_** **," he hisses in horror.**

 **At that, everything speeds up back to its normal pace, and Poseidon is horribly aware of what has happened inside the fortress. If Kronos hadn't been incinerated by the first blast, he would have been crushed by the falling rubble.**

 **No matter how or what had happened inside the Black Fortress, Kronos was dead.**

 **And Poseidon knew that the reign of the Titans – the Golden Age – was over.**

 **"** ** _Father_** **," Poseidon chokes out.**

"It looks like the Titans were doomed no matter what happened," Annabeth muttered.

"Olympus had to rise," Hades realised. "For some reason."

* * *

 **Yay! Okay, so next chapter will be a very quick run through Ancient Greece, a little bit of the Roman Empire, and the beginning of the actual PJO arc. So I suppose the second part of this story will begin next chapter... Part 2!**

 _ **"Nothing," Hyperion grumbles in response to the obvious question. "Absolutely nothing. Nothing from Rhea either." He shrugs Poseidon's hand off. "Both of them are still gone." But the Titan pauses slightly before he turns to face Poseidon. "Fair warning, nephew," he rumbles, "we are Greek." Brief anger flashes in the Titan's eyes. "It's a matter of pride for us, which we can still agree on." He jabs a finger at Poseidon's chest. "If any invading force believes they can take this Grecian Empire down, we will remind them otherwise."**_

 **And:**

 _ **Zeus' Master Bolt, Percy thinks wildly. There wasn't a chance of him stealing it, but apparently the King of the gods believes differently.**_

 **Now that that's over... I've been trying to post this for about two weeks now, but fanfiction didn't like my attempts and kept telling me my file was weird or something... and on December 31st I fell off a horse (tbh it was more like flew off and I collided with a fence)! Again, though I like tore something called an Iliotibial band this time, which is a connective tissue between your hip and your knee and it melds with the muscle a bit at your thigh. So I've torn that and have since been unable to run or do any exercise which really sucks because I love my sports and horse riding. So... that's not good, and I've got about another month before I can start running on it again. And now all my university applications have also been rejected because universities in england suck and hate me. And my mocks are in two weeks but I haven't done any actual revision yet because my teachers are assholes.**

 **So yeah. Small rant over. Breathe.**

 **Let me know what you all think! I need some cheering up!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guest: That's it? Why bother do the PJO arc what will change from the original? Will Kronus return? I actually thought you'd resurrect Ouranus on some Madara type shit and have him go ham, but this IMO is pointless who tf wants to read a PJO arc with just a different villain and the Olympians just respect their father in it? This story had so much potential, the Olympians should have grown up, Kronus should have actually LOVE his kids, it should have been a huge war between Titans/Olympians and all the Promidials, Ouranus resurrection, Gaea turning on the Tiatans, Kronus defeating both Ouranus and Gaea, it would have been epic! Oh well guess I'm just too creative. / I'll honestly skip through parts of the PJO arc. Only the fun bits are going to happen. Who says that's not gonna happen? I needed to set up a few more things first.**

 **Guest: I'm approve of the cute Poseidon and Kronos moment... but whyis Kronos dead? Not possible... Surely... / *giggles***

 **Guest: Great chapter as always please hurry with the next one and will the next chapter explain how the gods came to power and if the other titans are still alive also sorry about your leg totally understand the teachers thing / Yup. It will.**

 **ShadowsClaw: "No.. I would kill anyone..." -dragonswoe. Two dead in one chapter. XD So it goes... And that sucks about your leg. :/ It'll heal eventually - till then, hang in there! Great chapter as always, looking forward to the next. :) / Yeah, I totally would. My aim is to have everyone in this story 'die' at least once. Let's hope it will.**

 **Divergent Raven: Holy that was an amazingly awesome chapter! I love the plot and seeing where it has lead is hecka cool! So excited for the next part! / Thanks! I am too!**

 **thegoldraven: Injuries suck. Find a way to pass your time, and it'll go faster. On another note, I KNEW IT. YOU WERE GOING TO KILL RHEA AND I YOU KILLED KRONOS TOO. This is more sad than what happened in actual mythology. At least in actual mythology, the Fall of the Titans was beneficial (to the gods at least) BUT YOU MURDERED THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE TITANS WHEN THEIR CHILDREN WERE BELOW 10. This better end happy. The next chapter seems to be when they transfer from Greek to Roman... And other things. So will the olympians rule with the remaining titans? I think Kronos could've beat Erebus but his wife and queen just died so I guess he just went on a suicide mission cause of his grief? You've surpassed the evilness of Rick Riordan a long time ago. You've reached Game of Thrones level. This is like the Fall of Targaryens but more UGHHHH. I'm waiting for the chapter where Poseidon finds Erebus and tortures him. Okay, I have a shit tonna homework and it's getting late, so I'm done being angry for now. / Yeah, I totally did. It was fun. Yeah, suicide mission. Kronos had no desire to live if Rhea was dead. Erebus has accomplished what he wanted - for now.**

 **In my annoyance, I forgot to ask, are the dragons okay? Since the dragons belonged to Kronos, who inherits the dragons? And on that note... Who is Kronos' direct heir? Is it Hestia (since she's first born)? Or is it male-succession (so Hades)? Or it power wise (in that case, it could be Zeus or Poseidon)? Or is it some kind of oligarchy/democracy? Okay I'm done asking questions, now to being productive... / Dragons - maybe. You'll find out.**

 **YuujouKami: oh wow! i was not expecting this! i actually wasn't expecting you to also do the PJO arc - i thought this would be the Gods' childhood and bonding with Kronos but this is so much better~ XD I love the twist (at least for me, who didn't see it coming lol) I can't wait for the next chapter and hope you update soon XD / Thanks! Yeah, PJO arc will be fun. I promise.**

 **Anomy Blake: Okay, right now I'm feeling an odd mix of disbelief and grueging acceptance—I should have seen this coming, and though a part of me did, it didn't really register. And now I'm standing here in despair, so thank you for that :')**  
 **And I'm sorry to hear about your accident. I've never suffered from a serious injury, so I can only imagine how it feels to not be able to do what you love. I wish you a speedy recovery! And try not to get disheartened by the univeristies; they always suck ass, but you'll get through this. Chin up, and know that even with all this, you're making a difference. Rejection stings like a bitch, but you can do this! / You're welcome! Yeah, it sort of sucked. But over the last 2 or 3 weeks I've been able to go to the gym again... which is good. Horse riding is also back on. Slowly working back up to impact sports.**

 **Silver566: Oh gods...or is it Oh titans?**  
 **The new age begins. Im guessing from that preview that Rhea and Kronos' essence may be being held back...?**  
 **Also with the bolt hitting the fortress was that Kronos angering Ouranos or something he summoned himself.? / Either works :P. Hahahahaha, you'll see. And you'll find out later.**

 _ **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM: POSSIBLE NEW STORY. VOTES NEEDED**_

* * *

 _Chapter 28_

 **It was a swift and easy transition.**

 **Iapetus would stay around to help, to assist when called upon. He opted to reside in the Underworld with Hades, acting as an adviser to the younger immortal.**

Percy nodded. "Bob."

 **Atlas, ever loyal and faithful to his King, firmly insisted he'd forevermore defend the ruins of Othrys. Wherever they may go.**

"Coincidence?" Thalia muttered.

"That's suspicious," Annabeth agreed. "I hope there isn't a war in our time again."

 **The rest of the Titans disappeared, leaving their Kingdom behind to live in the wild, or amongst mortals.**

 **There would be glimpses of them over the years, emergences during times of conflict and war, but they never stayed around for long.**

 **Over time, a new Kingdom was built. Poseidon and his immortal siblings – _gods_ they now called themselves – freed the other children of Gaea and Ouranos from Tartarus, the Hekatonkheires and Elder Cyclopes, in return for a new palace being built.**

"Olympus," Zeus crowed.

 **The six, and Chiron, agreed to settle on Olympus, where they could keep an eye on Othrys' ruins.**

 **New gods and goddesses were born, and a council formed.**

 **Prometheus emerged long enough to add to the new world, stealing fire from Olympus to give to mortals so that they too could evolve.**

 **Three hundred Spartan soldiers held off the Persians during the** **Battle of Thermopylae** **, allowing the main force to escape.**

"It's just an overview," Annabeth sighed.

"The highlights of Ancient Greece," Ares smirked.

 **The event prompted the first emergence of Hyperion, the Titan of light and power blessing the remaining Spartans for their actions.**

 **Poseidon was able to grab the Titan before he disappeared again into the unknown. It had been several thousand years since a Titan other than Atlas or Iapetus had been seen. So Poseidon took the opportunity. "Kronos-"**

 **"Nothing," Hyperion grumbles in response to the obvious question. "Absolutely nothing. Nothing from Rhea either." He shrugs Poseidon's hand off. "Both of them are still gone." But the Titan pauses slightly before he turns to face Poseidon. "Fair warning, nephew," he rumbles, "we are Greek." Brief anger flashes in the Titan's eyes. "It's a matter of pride for us, which we can still agree on." He jabs a finger at Poseidon's chest. "If any invading force believes they can take this Grecian Empire down, we will remind them otherwise."**

 **With that said, the Titan erupts into a column of flames that singe Poseidon's eyebrows.**

 **Poseidon only realises why it's a warning several centuries later, during the battle for Troy.**

 **It was noticeably clear for only Hades when Iapetus sat cross-legged before him, silver eyes glowing brightly in tandem with the Greek war hero far above. Achilles, with burning silver eyes, tore his way through the Trojan army with ease, taking down far more than should be possible.**

 **Achilles would be noted as a hero forevermore, merely because he was the first mortal to find himself worthy of a Titan's focus.**

"Like Luke," Annabeth murmured.

 **Greece eventually fell, and with it new gods – new aspects – took over.**

 **But Poseidon always remembered the warning Hyperion had given him.**

"That's foreboding," Apollo mused.

* * *

 **"Mr. Jackson," Mr Brunner calls. "Can you tell me what this statue represents?"**

Percy blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed. "You."

 **Percy stares blankly for several long moments, trying to focus on the statue. It doesn't help that the students around him are still snickering. "No, sir," he says.**

 **He almost jumps when he hears a sigh in his head. _You'll have to do better than that. Honestly, what was my nephew thinking? Of all the… right. It's Rhea. You really are uneducated aren't you?_**

 **Percy really isn't surprised at this point that his own head is insulting him. He clears his throat. "Rhea? And Hestia?"**

"Really?" Jason asked in amusement.

Percy just shrugged. "Not really. It wouldn't be the first time."

 **Mr. Brunner nods. "Yes. And what are they doing?"**

 **"Well, Rhea was the goddess-"**

 **"Goddess?"**

 **"Titaness," Percy corrects. "She was the Titaness of Motherhood, and Hestia the goddess of the hearth. And the two domains are related – I guess – so…" he trails off, not knowing where's he's going with his answer, and shrugs. "I don't know, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner sighs. "Well half-credit, Mr. Jackson."**

 **As Mr. Brunner leads the class outside for their lunch, he tells them about the nature of the relationship between Rhea and Hestia, but Percy's only half listening. He frowns behind him, eyes meeting with a man leaning against a wall, watching them disappear outside.**

 **Percy could have sworn the man's eyes were a bright silver. He blinks, confused, only for his eyes to widen when he sees that the man is gone.**

"Iapetus," Percy guessed.

"Wonder what he's doing stalking you," Leo mused.

"It must have been him in your mind," Annabeth realised.

 **"Percy!" Grover calls from outside. "Come on!"**

 **Percy glances back inside, before frowning and following his friend.**

 **They settle next to the fountain to eat their lunch, and it doesn't take long for Nancy Bobofit to stalk over.**

 **Percy tries to control his anger, he really does, but soon enough he's feeling a tugging in his gut, and the bully is dragged into the fountain.**

 **Mrs. Dodds, their algebra teacher, descends on them with a fury that makes Percy recoil.**

 **He follows her back inside. "Mrs. Dodds?" He calls. "I didn't do anything."**

 **"You've been giving us problems," the teacher says flatly, looking rather unamused with Percy.**

 **"Yes, ma'am," Percy says uneasily, noticing that they're the only ones in the exhibit.**

 **"Did you really think you'd get away with it?" She hisses.**

 **"I'll try harder," Percy assures her.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," she growls. "It was a matter of time until we found you out. Confess." When Percy doesn't answer, she sneers at him. "Your time is up!"**

 **Percy yells in panic and jerks to his feet, breathing heavily. Around him, Poseidon's cabin glows dimly. He's safe inside the borders of camp, though he can't get away from the yellow eyes of the fury that haunt him.**

 **Zeus' Master Bolt, Percy thinks wildly. There wasn't a chance of him stealing it, but apparently the King of the gods believes differently.**

 **"A quest to save the world from a three-way war," Percy sighs. "Just great. Just what I needed in my holiday."**

"Kronos," Poseidon mused, "or someone else this time?"

"Let's find out," Percy said as he leant forwards slightly.

* * *

 **Yay! So, I'll admit that I actually finished this chapter around New Years... and the next one (aside from the present day parts) and the one after that. So I can say that the PJO arc will be over after chapter 31/32. Around there. Yes, it'll be quick. And if I can get the next chapter finished this week, I'll try to update again soon. Hopefully in a few days.**

 **For those who were interested in my well-being, you may like to know that while I can now run and go to the gym, I still can't do impact sports yet without my leg hurting. It's still bruised (yes, that's nearly 3 months of bruising - and yes, it sucks). And I will be left with a dent in my thigh forever. It's my first war wound xD.**

 **And now - the long awaited preview: (two, actually)**

 _ **Percy hesitates. He doesn't know if his guess could even be right, but the feeling he'd had on the beach when he faced Ares, how time had slowed – the feeling of something so incredibly powerful casting its eyes onto him… "Kronos," he guesses, looking up at the god of the sea.**_

 _ **Poseidon slowly nods. "That is what Hades has said."**_

 _ **Percy thinks back to his meeting with Iapetus and Hades in the Underworld, the distain on the god of the Underworld's face. The smile which crinkled Iapetus' face as he spoke to Percy, 'You're like him, you know. When he was younger – he was as impudent as you.'**_

 _ **"And Iapetus?"**_

 ** _Poseidon sighs heavily. "It is always hard to know what my uncle thinks."_**

 **\- and -**

 _ **Erebus' eyes are drawn in by the sparks shooting off the weapon, the brilliant glow of the lightning. "There it is," he breathes. His mouth twitches. "You know I've been looking for that little stick."**_

 _ **"I know," Kronos agrees, mildly amused. "Searching through the cities and towns only destroyed by this weapon? You made it rather obvious."**_

 _ **Erebus bares his teeth at the lesser immortal. "You mock me."**_

 _ **"You manage that entirely by yourself, I assure you."**_

 **So a question: I have had an idea for another story recently, but wanted to run it past you guys first. I don't know the summary, only the general idea of the story. So it's based around the Titans and an AU, what if the Titans were just as monstrous as the Elder Cyclopes or Hundred-Handed Ones. That they had like a second skin. Immortals have been known to be able to transform into different animals. The Titans were simply born as different beasts (Iapetus, a giant wolf; Hyperion, a dragon; etc.) with a thirst for blood. Beasts that are as intelligent as the Titans are supposed to be, but ones that can be 'influenced' (not really many other words for it - coerced?) to attack various areas after specific conditioning. Which leaves the gods terribly confused when shit starts happening because they have no clue why 'shark attacks' have suddenly picked up.**

 **FYI, Kronos will be featured. (As usual). Only this time... he's gonna be a lot wilder and more feral than I usually write him. And a habit for dragging people underwater. (Should be fun.)**

 **But since I started thinking about this I can't get it out of my head, and the only way to really do that it to start writing. So would anyone be interested or should I try to forget it?**

 **I'll be posting a poll on my bio if I can remember how it works. I will accept votes via reviews or PM or the poll. I'm very interesting in what you all think about this, so please drop a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**fierro rocher: I NEED MORE OF THE TITANS please especially kronos and rhea / Your wish is my command.**

 **Pernos Forever: You should definitely right the new story! / Noted :)**

 **Joey (chapter 16): Really good fanfic but where's frank? / Listening and not interrupting.**

 **avatarlopes: i'm rather lost if i'm honest if you can explain that would be great. but i think from what i understood great chapter. / Haha sorry. It was a brief overview of Ancient Greece, then Percy's part was a dream until he woke up in his cabin at Camp. The beginning of the Lightning Thief quest.**

 **Mystery0028: It is entirely your wish.**  
 **If you wrote it I would read it but I would not force you to write if you don't want to. / Noted :)**

 **RowenaIsKween: Yes, it's Percy and friends time! Glad to see you posting again! / Yes, it is. Not sure how long they'll last. As I said, it's just catching up on chapters I wrote around christmas.**

 **thegoldraven: That moved rather fast. So just to be clear, that part at the end was Percy dreaming of his first interaction with mythology while in Camp Half Blood? I honestly can't wait to see the Titans and Olympians again in the story. I'm glad that your getting better with your injury(: Lol I have a small dent on the side of my forehead cause of something stupid I did when I was seven. As for your new story, it sounds interesting. I'd love to see it. / It did, yes. It would be boring otherwise. Yes, that was Percy dreaming. Neither can I - their interactions are next chapter, and Kronos will very quickly slip into 'slightly exasperated yet secretly amused father as he scolds his kids'. Should be fun. What did you do? I mean, I flew off a horse and hugged a fence... doesn't get much stupider than that (especially since the right stirrup actually detached from the saddle and was found halfway across the school). I'll keep that in mind, thanks.**

 **YuujouKami: Yaaaaassss! PJO arc started~ xD honestly, my focus has been completely taken over by the last line of the second preview~ Daaaammmmnnn Kronos! So sassy! x3 can't wait for the next chapter and hope you update soon~ xD / Hahah, yeah. Percy had to get it from somewhere.**

 **tiwari2041: Though I was hoping for a bit more action, it was still a very good chapter / Some action in this chapter. A hell of a lot more next chapter though. Most of it (2600 words atm) is a long action scene. Kronos involved, of course.**

 **00GraceTheFangirl00: THIS IS THE BEST FIC EVER WRITTEN 10/10**  
 **IVE READ IT LIKE 20 TIMES**  
 **I LOVE IT / Haha, thanks :).**

* * *

 _Chapter 29_

 **With the Master Bolt in hand, Zeus looks far more relaxed. So Percy decides to risk it. "Lord Zeus," he says slowly. "In that Pit, do you know what that was?"**

 **Zeus blatantly ignores him. "I will go to purify my Bolt in the waters of Lemnos," he directs a sharp glare towards Poseidon, Percy's father. "If the boy is still here when I return, he will taste my Master Bolt."**

Poseidon scowled at his younger brother.

 **With that said, the god disappears with a brilliant flash and crash of thunder.**

 **Percy turns to his father. "That… thing in the Pit," he says slowly. "What was it?"**

"Kronos," many of the demigods chorused.

 **Poseidon is silent for several long seconds, thoughtful. "We have some ideas," he says quietly. "Can you not guess?"**

 **Percy hesitates. He doesn't know if his guess could even be right, but the feeling he'd had on the beach when he faced Ares, how time had slowed – the feeling of _something_ so incredibly powerful casting its eyes onto him… "Kronos," he guesses, looking up at the god of the sea. **

**Poseidon slowly nods. "That is what Hades has said."**

 **Percy thinks back to his meeting with Iapetus and Hades in the Underworld, the distain on the god of the Underworld's face. The smile which crinkled Iapetus' face as he spoke to Percy, ' _You're like him, you know. When he was younger – he was as impudent as you.'_**

 **"And Iapetus?"**

 **Poseidon sighs heavily. "It is always hard to know what my uncle thinks."**

 **"Is Kronos… is it going to be bad?"**

"You really just asked a god who actually likes his father if he was evil?" Annabeth sighed. "Seaweed Brain."

Percy shrugged. "It's not like dad will get angry," he grinned.

 **"We don't know," Poseidon admits. "Will he be pleased to see us? Angry at what has become of the world compared to his rule? Or maybe he'll step aside."**

 **"He went after Zeus' master bolt," Percy mutters. "And Hades' helm."**

 **Poseidon smiles thinly. "It's nothing to concern yourself over, Percy," the god promises. "Not now, at least."**

* * *

 **"You don't understand, Percy!" Luke exclaims, double-edged sword gripped tightly in one hand. "Something's happening – something which has been _thousands_ of years in the making."**

Annabeth stiffened, Thalia doing much the same. Percy glared at the few campers that cursed Luke.

 **"Kronos," Percy says, faltering slightly as the name brought a sudden rush of cold air through the clearing. "You're helping him. You stole the master bolt."**

 **"It's like I said, Percy," Luke presses. "Join us. You'll know everything then, you can make the world a better place."**

"It is him," Athena decided.

Zeus grunted. "Guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks."

 **Percy shook his head. "No," he says firmly. "Kronos – he'll destroy everything, Luke. Everything around you, _everyone_. They'll all be gone, Luke."**

 **"No he won't," Luke says fervently.**

 **"I'm not joining you, Luke," Percy snaps. "Not to destroy the world."**

 **Luke grits his teeth. "Fine. I didn't want to do this, Percy. But you're leaving me no choice. You're going to get in his way, and I can't have that. I'm sorry."**

 **"What-" Percy's voice sticks in his throat when he watches a glistening black scorpion crawl from the ground.**

Annabeth's hand tightened around Percy's, her eyes widening slightly.

 **"Pit scorpion," Luke says simply. "I'm truly sorry, Percy. But this is bigger than you or me."**

* * *

 **The Golden Fleece shimmers a brilliant gold as it hangs in Thalia's pine tree. The girl herself stands next to Percy. "I can't believe Luke would do this," she whispers.**

"Lots of time skips," Annabeth muttered, grimacing slightly.

Thalia slowly nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately."

 **Annabeth shakes her head. "Kronos has twisted his mind, has him thinking what he's doing is right – that he's on the good side."**

 **"So it's official?" Percy asks quietly.**

 **"The gods are unwilling to act," Chiron says. "Not while things are still unclear."**

 **"Unclear?" Percy demands. "Kronos is rising! He's tried to get Zeus' master bolt, and now he's sent Luke after the Golden Fleece. We know it's him, we have evidence-"**

 **"Hades says he's felt other stirrings," Chiron mutters. "Something else."**

 **Percy hesitates. "What else?"**

 **Chiron merely shakes his head. "He doesn't know."**

* * *

"Erebus," Hades offered. "That would make sense."

 **Percy groans as he wakes, only remembering the volcano – Mount Etna – exploding and him flying.**

Percy groaned. "Oh no."

"What?" Nico frowned.

"Ogygia," Percy grumbled, sinking down in his seat slightly.

 **A girl's face swims into view. Percy blinks. "Hi? Where am I?"**

 **She doesn't smile down at him, face utterly blank. "I'm Calypso," she informs him. "You are on Ogygia." She holds her hand out to him. "There's someone here who wants to meet you."**

Percy blinked. "That didn't happen."

 **Percy hesitates. "Who? And where's-"**

 **"Annabeth?" Calypso questions. "She's safe. I'd honestly worry more about yourself at this point."**

Poseidon groaned, dropping his head forward into his hands. "That's not good."

 **He frowns. "What do you mean?" Percy questions as he takes her hand, letting the Titaness pull him to his feet.**

 **"It's best that you see him with your own eyes," Calypso whispers.**

"Him?" Hestia asked sharply. "Who's _him_?"

"Kronos," Hades guessed.

"But that means he's got to have his own body," Percy frowned.

 **Percy finds himself staggering after the Titaness, still very out of it and very confused. "What happened?"**

 **"You landed in the sea," Calypso muses. "It cushioned your fall." She finally smiles at him, although it's wary. "You don't know what's happening, Percy Jackson. You may be destroying the world, but thinking you're trying to save it." She steps forwards into a cave. "Here – let me show you."**

 **With no other option, Percy follows her into the cave. "Who wants to meet me?"**

 **"That," an ancient and powerful voice rumbles, "would be me."**

"Oh no," Percy groans.

 **The voice is oddly familiar to Percy, which is odd because he swears he's never heard it before. He hesitates as he stares back at golden eyes. There's ancient magic at work. Even so, Percy doesn't quite realise who it is he's standing before until he feels the very thing he'd felt two years ago on the beach, when the shadow of the Titan lord had passed over him then.**

"Kronos," Aphrodite sings. "I wonder where Rhea is."

 **When he'd felt the eyes of Kronos on him.**

 **"Kronos," Percy whispers in horror. He moves to uncap Riptide, but with a twitch of a finger the pen zips across the space between them and lands in Kronos' open palm. "What do you want?" Percy demands.**

Percy winced. "Only a few seconds and already disarmed. Not good."

 **Kronos tilts his head to the side. "Many things," he muses. "But the destruction of the world is not one of them."**

Zeus' eyes narrowed.

 **"You had Luke steal Zeus' master bolt, and tried to get the Golden Fleece," Percy retorts. He's well aware that he probably shouldn't he arguing with the immortal before him, but he'll be damned if he just steps aside and lets Kronos destroy everything.**

Percy pointedly looked away from the glare Annabeth directed towards him. "What?"

 **A finger taps steadily against the wooden table before him as the Titan – with a face carved from marble – studies the demigod before him. Then the Titan stands.**

 **A bronze blur shoots past Percy and Percy blinks when he sees that Calypso has pressed herself against Kronos' side, as if supporting him. It's when Kronos approaches Percy that Percy realises why. She _is_ supporting him. The Titaness looks tiny compared to the King next to her, but still she's keeping him upright. **

"What…?" Jason frowned.

Frank tilted his head to the side. "He's injured."

 **Percy hesitates. "What-"**

 **"Do you truly believe," Kronos rumbles, "that I am even _able_ to try to destroy this world? If I even wanted to I couldn't." He limps heavily, and as he rounds the table Percy realises why. **

**The Titan is wearing ragged jeans – something that Percy honestly never thought he'd see a Titan wearing after meeting both Atlas and Iapetus. But the jeans do nothing to hide the fact that half of the Titan's calf simply isn't there.**

Hades choked on nothing. "What? Isn't there?"

"How's that possible?" Hestia demanded. "He's Kronos – him being that injured."

 **"Don't you see?" Kronos demands, and this time Percy can hear the hidden anger in his voice, can feel the cave shake around them. "I need the master bolt, or the Golden Fleece, or any other object of immense power that I can get my hands on. As long as I cannot walk without assistance, as long as I cannot _fight,_ then Erebus will march upon Olympus without resistance."**

"Holy shit," Leo breathed. "Awesome."

Zeus seemed faintly stunned with the realisation that Kronos was secretly trying to help, if only to take down Erebus.

Hestia smiled. "I knew it."

 **"Erebus," Percy echoes in horror, the realisation of what exactly is going on dawning in his eyes. "He's wakening." Kronos stays silent, patiently waiting for Percy to finish the thoughts running through his head. "You're trying to _stop_ him – you're trying to _save_ Olympus."**

 **"And you," Kronos grumbles in obvious frustration, "are the most insufferable demigod I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." The cavern shakes around them again briefly and thunder cracks overhead. Kronos sighs rather heavily. "But I suppose the fault for that lies with me. Iapetus and Atlas – and Hyperion, of course – have told me that you remind them of me."**

 **Percy blinks. "Thanks? I guess."**

"I don't think that's a compliment," Poseidon mused.

 **Kronos chuckles, taking the opportunity to settle down onto his chair again. "Come here, Perseus," he orders, waving a hand over the bowl of water on the table. Percy hesitates, still uneasy with the Titan, before he relents and inches closer.**

 **Kronos sighs heavily and grips his arm, tugging him closer. "Look," he says, casting a hand over the water.**

 **Percy exhales sharply as he sees Annabeth, completely safe at camp. "Thank you," he mutters. Then he frowns. "How long have you been alive?"**

"I want to know that too," Zeus grumbled.

"What? Just upset that none of us were able to sense him?" Hades smiled dryly.

"He is several _million_ – at least I believe he is – years older than us," Hestia pointed out.

 **Kronos' mouth twitches up slightly. "Always," he admits. "I didn't die."**

Poseidon frowned heavily. "But then what happened in that tower?"

 **"All this time – the gods searched for you! In the myths, you just left them! Rhea had just died and you _abandoned_ them!" Percy exclaims angrily. "The Titans have all but disappeared, no one knows where they are and you've just been sitting back this entire time!"**

"Uh… Percy?" Thalia asked. "Maybe not a good idea to upset _him_ of all immortals."

 **"Do I look like I am able to do _anything_ as I am?" Kronos snarls furiously. "Here," he says, reaching towards Percy's forehead, "see what I saw that night."**

"Nope," Percy said quickly. "He's not touching me."

 **Before Percy can protest, an invisible hand pulls him towards the Titan lord. Kronos' fingers touch his forehead, and Percy's thrust into the past.**

 ** _The green vial he took from Hecate sits in the palm of his hand, intricate runes swirling over the surface._**

 ** _Etched into the golden armour he wears are runes for defence against fire, heat wards that will protect him._**

 ** _And on the bed beside him lies a crackling rod of lightning. The master bolt of Ouranos. Kronos lets out a long breath, picking up the emerald that lies on the table-top. It stings his palm, the energy packed inside the gemstone causing it to glow brilliantly._**

Zeus was utterly silent for several moments, and then he glowered at the book. " _Ouranos' master bolt!"_

"By Chaos," Demeter murmured.

 ** _Several more gemstones sit unobtrusively before him, glowing brightly._**

 ** _He feels Erebus before he sees him standing in the corner, one with the shadows. The Primordial's lips curl into a savage smile. "You've been trying to summon me," he whispers._**

 ** _"Failing too, I assumed," Kronos returns easily. "But evidently not." He stays seated, hand curling around the master bolt._**

 ** _Erebus' eyes are drawn in by the sparks shooting off the weapon, the brilliant glow of the lightning. "There it is," he breathes. His mouth twitches. "You know I've been looking for that little stick."_**

"Of course," Athena whispered. "The most powerful weapon of the Primordials… of course Erebus would want it."

 ** _"I know," Kronos agrees, mildly amused. "Searching through the cities and towns only destroyed by this weapon? You made it rather obvious."_**

 ** _Erebus bares his teeth at the lesser immortal. "You mock me."_**

 ** _"You manage that entirely by yourself, I assure you."_**

Poseidon snorted. "Oh no."

Percy smiled faintly. "I think I know where I get it from, dad."

 ** _The Primordial's black eyes seem to darken further. Shadows leap from the corners, from under the workbench, from even Kronos' own shadow. Leaving the Lord of Time no time to react, Kronos is bludgeoned across the room and into the wall._**

Nico winced. "Ouch."

 ** _The entire mountain seems to tremble._**

 ** _Erebus stalks towards the downed Titan, sneering down at the King as shadows hold him down. Kronos struggles to free himself, trying to grasp the shadows as if they were tangible objects. But even while they wrap around his arms, legs, torso and neck, he cannot pull them away as the shadows slip through his fingers like running water._**

"Oh, he's dead," Hermes sighed.

 ** _It's only when Erebus is standing over Kronos that the Titan lord, with a flick of his fingers, calls the humming master bolt to him._**

"Or not," Apollo grinned.

 ** _A scream tears from Erebus' throat as it shreds through his inside of his thigh, severing the muscle and causing his leg to crumple._**

 ** _Kronos' eyes briefly flicker blue in the light from the master bolt, and a spark fizzles out towards the green vial still clutched in Kronos' other hand. The vial shatters, the runes etched into the outside fading with a bright red light._**

 ** _And the Greek tar within ignites._**

"Greek tar?" Annabeth questioned.

Zeus hesitated, before he sighed slightly. "Greek fire, only in a sort of liquid form. It will ignite even without a spark. _Very_ highly explosive. And a pain when used by the Titans in war."

"Speaking from experience?" Leo asked curiously.

"I wish I weren't."

 ** _The green flames wash everything in a sea of heat, shattering marble walls. The gemstones filled with explosive divine energy also shatter, releasing their precious cargo._**

 ** _The runes on Kronos' armour shine brightly, combinations that overlap and glow a myriad of colours as they protect him from the flames._**

 ** _The shadows are beaten back by the fire, allowing Kronos to roll over amidst the flames as Erebus is engulfed._**

 ** _A single bolt of lightning encases Kronos, and when the light fades the Titan lord is gone._**

"Very clever," Athena conceded.

 **Percy gasps, staggering back from Kronos. "You…" he struggles for breath, still feeling the heat of the flames on his back. "The lightning – you."**

"He controlled lightning," Percy muttered. "Is that possible?"

"His father _is_ the sky itself," Poseidon said slowly. "But I don't know. He never did around _us_. In this universe."

 **Kronos grips Percy's forearm in his hand. "No one can yet know I am alive, I brought you to Ogygia so that you may know the truth, so you'll stop trying to _fight_ me. You'll need my help eventually, Percy Jackson. You'll know when, and I will need you to pray to me. You pray to me, and I will come. When Erebus reveals himself, I _must_ fight him. Not Zeus, not Poseidon, not any of the gods and no other Titan. _Me._ It's me he wants after I escaped him before."**

"In his current state?" Annabeth frowned.

"He'll be killed," Hestia murmured.

 **Slowly, Percy nods. "Alright," he says quietly.**

 **"If you hadn't all been getting in my way, then I would be able to stop him now. As it is," Kronos grumbles, his grip tightening. "It will be several years."**

 **Percy dutifully nods along. "That's fine," he says, "but you're sort of cutting off blood to my hand."**

Nico snorted. "Only you, Percy."

Percy shrugged. "It's important."

 **Kronos blinks, golden eyes flickering down to Percy's arm, before he chuckles and releases the demigod. "My apologies," he muses, "I often forget you mortals are easily crushable."**

Thalia pulled a face. "Easily crushable," she echoed.

 **Percy's mouth thins. "Yeah, easily crushable."**

 **Kronos' smile widens, and his palm shimmers. Soon enough, he's holding two objects out to Percy. "Here," he says, letting them drop into Percy's hand.**

 **Percy stares down at the scythe charm in his hand, inwardly panicking. He knows full well what this means. The son of Poseidon glances up to the Titan. "Swear that what you said is the truth."**

 **Kronos rolls his eyes. "I swear on Ouranos' name that I have not yet lied to you today."**

 **"Ouranos?" Percy questions just as lightning ripples across the cloudless sky. "Why not Chaos?"**

"Now _that_ is a good question," Athena muttered.

 **Kronos doesn't answer, instead looking expectantly to Calypso. The younger immortal glides forwards. "Come, Percy Jackson. It is time for you to rest."**

 **Percy nods, letting himself be tugged away. "Yeah, sure," he says just as a thought hits him. "Wait. Kronos, have you been here all this time? I mean – while Odysseus was here?"**

 **Kronos sighs heavily. "That half-breed was deplorable."**

Hades nodded in agreement. "Very."

 **A rather roundabout way of answering Percy's question, but he had his answer. The one thing he didn't know was how the Titan had ended up on the island in the first place.**

 **Percy stares down at the dragon tooth that sits solidly in his palm.**

Poseidon smiled wickedly. "Do you think the three are still alive?"

Zeus grimaced. "I hope not," he muttered. "Because that will likely mean they're still alive here."

* * *

 **Lots of line breaks. Oh well. So there are a few hints towards future chapters in this chapter, most in the scene with Percy and Kronos.**

 **Previews:**

 _ **"Busy elsewhere?" Percy echoes. "When Erebus is here? Kronos said he'd be here."**_

 _ **Luke frowns at Percy. "Othrys is under siege," he says gruffly. "That's where most of the Titans are."**_

 _ **Chiron trots up behind Percy, bow in hand. "The Titans?"**_

 _ **Luke nods. "Yes, they're going to assist. For the first time in millennia they've come together again."**_

 ** _"So_ that's _where Iapetus went," Nico whispers._ **

**-and-**

 _ **Just as Percy's considering getting everyone inside the building, a rush of air sweeps by. Something massive passes overhead, blocking out the moon. A few seconds later, a loud shriek echoes overhead. Demigods and monsters alike drops their weapons, hands flying to their ears to futilely try to block out the sound.**_

 _**A blast of fire abruptly shoots down into the hoard of monsters, incinerating them in a split second.**_

 **Say it with me: DRACARYS!**


	30. Chapter 30

**GuardianAngel1234567:** **Crying! PLEASE BRING RHEA BACK! OR ATLEAST MAKE THE ENEMY TAUNT KRONOS WITH HAPPY MEMORIES OF HER! AND PLEASE WRITE THEIR WEDDING AND PROPOSAL! / That may be in a future chapter, if I can fit it in.**

 **(chapter 21):** **Man. Their relationship is complicated. / Yes, yes it is**

 **(chapter 13):** **Please! Write Rhenos proposal! And wedding! And little them too! Maybe a scene of Rhea helping little Kronos, making him like her? / Maybe :)**

 **Guest:** **Will Kronos and Rhea ever be together again? / That depends.**

 **thegoldraven:** **Oml he was alive? / Yup. Kronos is an asshole like that.**

 **Flaming eyeball: I can't wait what will happen when they find out that Percy is Kronos as spy that will be amazing everyone will think he's gone evil when actually is helping the good guy and I can't wait to see how anabeth will react this is an amazing chapter well done / Thanks :)**  
 **(chapter 28):** **I Can't Help But imagine that pussy will get arrested and may be taken to Mt Olympus or something when they find out that he is spying for Kronos that is so cool I can't wait / Pussy? Ha.**

 **Silver566:** **Ouranos' prophecy hasnt come to pass. Just realised / Shh. Don't spoil it.**

 **Raxacoricofallipatorious:** **Oooooh! DRACARYS!  
** **Okay I said it. I rate this... 109/100! :) I probably reread this 50 times, waiting for updates. You should update MORE AND MORE AND FASTER! / *epic music plays* ha, thanks. I'll probably not update for a while after this.**

 **The Titan of Despair:** **Another unbelievable twist on Riordan's plot and I love it.  
** **Another amazing chapter from you bro... Keep up the great work. / Thanks Despair!**

 **Lord Nitro:** **Oh god imagine the dragons in the non-book world. / *cackles evilly***

 **YuujouKami:** **Oh man~ i really wanna see how Poseidon will react when he sees Kronos for the first time in a while~ can't wait for the next chapter and hope you update soon~ xD / That's next chapter.**

 **avatarlopes:** **Nice explaining also KRONOS WAS ALIVE! Hot dam that wasn't on the mind when i saw othrys being destroyed recreated maybe. but not alive. nice one i give you that. / Ha. Kronos is an asshole.**

 **Eternal Snow Of Life:** **Holy fucking hell ! More please... I can't wait for the next update ! Really awesome chapter ! / Thanks :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 30_

 **Percy tightens his grip on Riptide as he faces down Luke, eyes narrowing sharply at the son of Hermes.**

 **Around them, Manhattan is far too quiet for Percy. He knows that Erebus' legions of monsters are just a few blocks away from them, and there are fewer than fifty demigods helping them. Yes, there were nature spirits and centaurs fighting beside them, and Percy was sure he'd spotted a winged Titan supporting from the tops of the skyscrapers.**

"The Battle of Manhattan," Annabeth noted.

"Fewer than fifty?" Jason asked incredulously. "Holding that many off isn't possible."

 **But it isn't enough.**

 **Percy faces Luke, reaching into his pocket to take out the scythe charm he'd been given by Kronos a year ago. The sunlight glints off the gold metal and Percy hears horrified whispers from behind him. Percy ignores them. "Is he here?"**

 **Luke shakes his head. "No. He's busy elsewhere."**

 **"Busy elsewhere?" Percy echoes. "When Erebus is _here_? Kronos said he'd be here."**

 **Luke frowns at Percy. "Othrys is under siege," he says gruffly. "That's where most of the Titans are."**

 **Chiron trots up behind Percy, bow in hand. "The Titans?"**

 **Luke nods. "Yes, they're going to assist. For the first time in millennia they've come together again."**

 **"So _that's_ where Iapetus went," Nico whispers. **

**Luke steps towards Percy, closing the distance between them as Backbiter – Kronos' double-edged sword – disappears from his hands. "But you have the means to call for other help, Percy," he murmurs even as the sun drops beneath the horizon, casting the street in shadows. "The dragon tooth. It's a tooth from _Llid._ You remember the legends?"**

Zeus grunted. "Don't say they're still alive," he pleaded.

 **Percy digs into his pocket for the almost forgotten dragon tooth, holding it up before looking expectantly to Luke. The older demigod sighs. "Pray," he orders. "Kronos knew there was a chance that Erebus would try to split the forces against him. So he had a backup plan. Pray, Percy."**

 **Percy holds the tooth between his hands and prays. He doesn't know who or what he's praying to, but is sure that they need help. He most certainly isn't expecting a mind to press back against his own. The feeling of being watched soon passes, and Percy jerks away from Luke.**

"Oh my gods," Thalia breathed.

"This is gonna be awesome," Leo said gleefully.

 **"What was that?" Percy demands.**

 **Luke's smile widens. "Our help." He turns to point down the street. "Look there."**

 **Percy pales when he sees the monsters stalking towards them. The baying of hellhounds, hissing of dracaenae and crooning of the empousai rattles down the street.**

 **Percy nods. "The Hunters are already in position, so are most of the cabins."**

 **"We won't have to hold out long," Luke promises.**

 **"Percy," Annabeth says, shrugging her way forwards. Her hair is matted and there's monster dust covering her, but she doesn't seem to particularly care as she glares at Luke. "What's he doing here?"**

Annabeth winced, still not entirely sure how she feels about Luke.

 **"It's a long story," Percy admits. "One that we really don't have time for. Just trust me on this one. Luke's on our side."**

 **"But then Kronos-"**

 **"He's helping us," Percy promises. "Just… trust me?"**

 **Annabeth reluctantly nods. "Fine," she says, still glaring at Luke. "But I want an explanation later."**

 **Percy lifts Riptide, glancing at the other demigod with the Curse of the River Styx. "Ready?"**

 **Luke grins widely. "After you," he mocks.**

 **With loud war cries, the two heroes charge to meet the monster army head-on, under supporting fire from the demigod archers.**

 **Percy kills hundreds of monsters alongside Luke, but despite the two of them they're all being pushes back. It's the best they can do to hold the monsters off long enough for the sleeping mortals to be dragged out of the way before they back up another few paces.**

 **The son of Poseidon makes sure to keep an eye on Annabeth. He's invulnerable, she's not. A stray arrow or blade could easily kill her. Luke has much the same idea, keeping the two of them close to the daughter of Athena.**

 **And throughout the night, the shadows darken even further until Percy can't see his hands in front of him.**

"Erebus," Annabeth guessed darkly.

 **Apollo kids fire lit arrows into the monsters, helping Percy and Luke to see where they even are.**

 **And, several hours after the fighting begins, Percy realises that they've been nearly pushed back to the Empire State building. The street lights are dim, flickering as Erebus threatens to take all light away from the defenders.**

 **Just as Percy's considering getting everyone inside the building, a rush of air sweeps by. Something massive passes overhead, blocking out the moon. A few seconds later, a loud shriek echoes overhead. Demigods and monsters alike drops their weapons, hands flying to their ears to futilely try to block out the sound.**

Leo was practically vibrating in his seat, incredibly excited for what everyone guessed would happen.

 **A blast of fire abruptly shoots down into the hoard of monsters, incinerating them in a split second. In the blast of light, Percy watches as a winged giant – a massive dragon that can't even fit in the street – wheels away, only for another to dive down, fire flickering from its maw.**

"Holy Hades," Percy breathed. "They actually came."

 **Beside Percy, Luke roars in excitement, raising Backbiter up to the three dragons in a salute.**

 **Percy's jaw drops. "That's – _Llid, Tanllyd_ and _Gorchfygwr?"_**

 **Luke nods, grinning widely. "Yeah. Dangerous, but _awesome_. Kronos likes calling _Llid_ his little Fury."**

 **" _Little_?" Percy asks incredulously.**

 **Light flickers back into the street, the lights remaining steady. And Percy can very clearly see the immortal crouching on _Llid,_ a rod of concentrated lightning clutched in his right hand.**

"Kronos," Poseidon guessed with a small smile.

 **Kronos raises a hand, and the sky breaks into two. Lighting streaks down, bolts that rip through the skyscrapers and gorge trenches into the tarmac.**

 **"Clever," Annabeth mutters. "Bottle-necking the monsters in one place."**

 **"Holy Hades," Percy whispers as he watches the dragons overhead.**

 **It doesn't take long for the monsters to be beaten back, leaving mounds of golden dust piled in the street. Cars up and down the block have exploded from the heat, lumps of metal scattered over the boiling tarmac.**

Hestia winced. "That's not good."

 **" _EREBUS!"_ Kronos roars, his voice echoing around the island of Manhattan. Lightning crackles in the sky overhead. The next words Kronos yells aren't in English, or Greek or any other language Percy knows. He vaguely recognises the rumbling syllables from when Kronos had tried to drag him and the master bolt down into Tartarus four years ago – the Old Tongue. **

**For several long moments, only silence follows Kronos' shout, and then a blast of black light erupts from several streets down. It strikes _Llid's_ wing, an agonised shriek ripping through the air.**

 **The dragon tilts down.**

"Oh no," Apollo muttered. "Not good."

 **"Get clear!" Percy screams, horrified as he watches the dragon plummet towards them. The few remaining monsters scatter as the demigods surge away from the area. The talons on the edge of _Llid's_ remaining wing latch onto the edge of a skyscraper. The building groans, rubble falling to the street below. **

**The two other dragons circle overhead, shrieking down at their older brother.**

 **Kronos hangs onto the dragon with one hand, glancing down at the street below him.**

 **From the ground he's a mere spec. Percy exhales sharply. "Gods," he breathes as he watches Kronos let go, sliding down the dragon's back and tail before free-falling through the air.**

 **Even as Kronos drops, Percy sees Erebus approaching from down the street, skirting around smouldering remains of cars and bodies of demigods – both allies and enemies alike.**

"Dragons don't really discriminate between friend or foe with their fire," Hephaestus mused.

 **Luke tightens his grip on Backbiter. "Percy, this will get brutal."**

 **"I know," Percy whispers as the Titan lands, the very earth shaking around them.**

 **Lightning streaks down towards Kronos and when the light clears he's wearing silver armour, armour that flickers with lightning and sparks in tandem with the bolt in his hand.**

"Well, that's a new look," Zeus murmured.

 **More importantly, he's not limping, but standing tall as he faces the Primordial.**

 **Erebus' spear forms in his hand, shadows creeping from the point and winding around the shaft. Kronos twirls the master bolt in his hands, slowly stepping between the Primordial and the demigods.**

 **He grips the bolt with two hands. "You'll have to go through me first," the Titan rumbles.**

 **At his declaration, Percy hears shocked mutters from behind him. "Percy," Annabeth whispers.**

 **Percy knows what she's shocked about. For thousands of years no one had been sure what happened to Kronos, if he'd look upon Olympus with distaste or not. Percy had guessed that Kronos didn't particularly like demigods, considering he'd called Odysseus a half _-_ breed, but here he was – standing between them and a Primordial. **

"At least his dislike for demigods is a constant," Hades chuckled.

 **Erebus' mouth twitches. "I shall _happily_ go through you," he sneers. "This time I shall have your head on a pike."**

 **"You had plenty of opportunities," Kronos says, his tone low.**

 **"Yes," Erebus muses, "but I did so enjoy your screams." His black eyes glitter in the streetlights. "You haven't told anyone where you've been lately, have you? Before your vacation at Ogygia."**

"Screams." Hestia said, her usually peaceful tone utterly murderous.

 **Kronos' expression tightens. Before Erebus can continue, the Titan leaps across the distance between them and their weapons collide with a shower of sparks.**

 **The master bolt fizzles in Kronos' grip, sparks shooting out as he twirls it, leaning back from Erebus' spear and slamming the shaft into the Primordial's side. The air explodes at the collision and Erebus flies into a skyscraper, rubble falling onto him.**

Percy winced. "They'll destroy Manhattan in their fight."

 **Kronos takes several paces back, his hands tightening around the bolt.**

 **Erebus staggers to his feet, glowering at Kronos. "I see my brother's bolt is as powerful as it has ever been."**

 **"You are hardly the strongest being, Erebus," Kronos rumbles. "Not anymore."**

 **"I did hear about your reconciliation with your father," Erebus muses. "Didn't think it would change anything," he casts a disgusted glare in Kronos' direction. "It's not often that I'm wrong. You _reek_ of ozone."**

"Reconciliation," Zeus grumbled. "What does _that_ mean?"

 **That gives Percy reason to pause. He supposes that explains all the thunder and lightning, and the brilliant silver armour that still sparks. But the mere suggestion of Kronos and Ouranos ever being on speaking terms makes him frown.**

 **Kronos sighs, reaching up and snapping the chin-guard of his helmet down. The back of the chin-guard curves back and up into two sharp points. From his shoulders and elbows, spikes also emerge. "He was an asshole," Kronos grumbles. "Still is. Nothing has changed."**

 **"You're the overlord of the sky," Erebus sneers. " _Everything_ has changed."**

Zeus spluttered. "What?" He boomed angrily.

 **Kronos releases a lightning bolt at Erebus, following close behind to close the distance between them again. Erebus simply ducks to the side, summoning blades of shadows that shoot furiously towards the Titan. Thunder cracks overhead as lightning bursts from Kronos' armour, blasting apart the blades before they can touch him.**

 **Percy glances towards Luke, who's pale as he clutches Backbiter. He wonders why, until he remembers Kronos' limp. It had been only a year since he'd met the Titan, and Kronos had said that he'd not be able to take on Erebus until several years had passed. Yet, there the Titan was.**

 **Kronos drives Erebus further back, the electricity circuiting through his armour enough to stop the Primordial from landing a heavy strike.**

 **The demigods behind Percy and Luke start sounding far more hopeful as they watch, despite the dragons overhead. _Llid_ has clambered to the top of the skyscraper, settling down with a watchful eye. The other two dragons shriek furiously, _Tanllyd_ diving down at the buildings as if desperate to crush Erebus under his weight. **

**That's Percy's only warning. He vaguely remembers something Annabeth had mentioned to him before in passing about Peleus, that a dragon's instincts were always perfect.**

 **"Wait," he mutters, eyes widening as he spins back to face the duel before them. "No."**

 **"Percy?" Annabeth frowns.**

 **Kronos has slowed slightly, wary of the bodies littered around them on the street. Erebus is clever, Percy realises, very clever. He had let himself be backed up, leading Kronos further down the street and towards the bodies. So now they both had to watch their footing. Kronos lunged towards Erebus, only to have to twist to the side to avoid the sharp point of his spear. The Titan caught the spear shaft with the master bolt, locking them in place. He grimaces, struggling to hold back the Primordial's immense strength.**

"Titans will always lose to Primordials if they're alone," Poseidon stated.

 **Erebus abruptly shoves him back, causing Kronos to stumble slightly. With a brilliant twirl, Erebus spins and brings the shaft of his spear down to crack against the back of Kronos' left leg.**

 **Under normal circumstances, a Titan would shrug off such a blow. Percy had seen Atlas do the same atop Mount Othrys two years ago after Erebus pulled the very same trick on him. But this was most certainly not normal circumstances for Kronos – he'd entered the battle injured.**

Zeus actually flinched as those words, surprisingly for the rest of the gods. Poseidon smirked at his younger brother. "Warming up to him?"

 **Percy was already running towards Erebus, Luke at his side, even before Kronos yelled. As they started forwards, Erebus completed the manoeuvre by slamming the shaft into the Titan's throat. Kronos fell back, rolling to the side as he hit the ground. Erebus' spear slams into the tarmac, causing a crater in the street.**

 **Lightning explodes out from Kronos' body, throwing Erebus back. The Titan struggles to his feet, leaning heavily on his right leg. With the illusion the Titan had cast gone, the gaping absence of his left calf is horribly obvious.**

 **Erebus chuckles as he picks himself up, summoning his spear to his hands.**

"Not good," Leo said.

Nico shook his head in agreement. "Kronos is screwed."

 **Kronos' expression is utterly emotionless as the master bolt skips across the street and back into his right hand.**

 **"Illusions and tricks." The Primordial smiles. "You've always been exceptionally good at those in particular."**

 **"I'm better at other things," Kronos says lowly, before he gestures to the fallen bodies around them. Each of them glows a brilliant gold before bursting into flames. Percy stops his headlong rush, grabbing Luke's arm.**

 **"What the-"**

 **The formerly dead demigod on the ground turns to ash, ash which shoots across the street and towards Kronos. As Percy watches, the lines of ash climb Kronos' silver armour, mixing with the lightning flickering over him. Then it fades into the armour, which glows a brilliant gold as runes scribbled over the surface activate.**

"Awesome," Percy whispered.

"Pretty cool," Thalia grudgingly agreed. "Aside from, you know, there won't be any bodies for a shroud."

 **Kronos turns golden eyes towards the Primordial. "You survived our encounter those several hundred thousand years ago. But I cannot help but wonder if you will survive this."**

 **The master bolt in his hand stabs down into the street, effortlessly ripping through the tarmac. His armour glowing gold, Kronos says a rapid stream of words, ones far too old for Percy to understand. A crack stretches across the street towards Erebus, the earth crumbling away.**

 **Percy, remembering the legends, expects a terrifying wind to start up, but instead, golden flames burst from the cracks. Erebus recoils, before he sneers and waves a hand.**

 **As the street is cast into darkness, Percy notes that it's really still the night.**

"Well, that failed miserably," Thalia snorted.

 **Kronos stumbles, lifting the master bolt again. Erebus merely tilts his head to the side, suddenly appearing mere feet from the Titan. "You should have been _wise_ enough to take me on in the day, Kronos," he whispers, though his voice echoes clearly over the gathered demigods. With a smile, he summons his spear and swings. Kronos parries the blow to the side, stumbling back as he does so. He's a fraction too slow to bring the bolt back into place. **

**Next to Percy, Luke roars as the point of a spear emerges from Kronos' back.**

 **It must be a defence mechanism that causes a blast from Kronos' armour as he drops to his knees, Erebus forcing his weight down onto the spear, but whether it's Kronos' last effort or a random blast from his armour, it casts Erebus away for the fraction of a second. Like a determined pest, he's back only seconds after to punch Kronos in the face. His helm protects him, but the force snaps his head to the side.**

 **Erebus rears back for another punch, and lighting strikes.**

"Another blast from Kronos?" Percy asked.

Annabeth lifted an eyebrow. "You really think he can do that again?"

Percy shrugged. "I think none of us know what he's capable of."

* * *

 **So this will probably be the end of my rapid updates for a little while.**

 **This preview will have to hold you over for now:**

 _ **"Othrys is still under siege," he rasps, a trickle of ichor escaping from his mouth.**_

 _ **"That's nice," Apollo says, carefully ripping his wrist free. "But you really shouldn't talk now. It's not good for you – probably a punctured lung somewhere."**_

 _ **Kronos turns a fierce gaze towards the godling. "I decide what's good for me. No one else."**_

 _ **"I will give the situation appropriate attention," Zeus promises as his lips twitch.**_

 _ **Beside his brother, Hades casts his eyes to the sky, letting out an exasperated sigh. But his lips are twitching too. "It's nice to see you again," he finally informs Kronos.**_

 _ **Kronos scowls at him. "If only I could say the same. It's not even been half an hour, yet I'm already having to save your sorry asses-"**_

 _ **"Excuse you," Poseidon mutters.**_

 _ **"You're several hundred thousand years old, you should be able to protect yourselves by-"**_

 ** _"Can we not start this now?" Hestia asks with a fond smile._ **

**Also, if you didn't read the AN I had posted, I'll let you know now that I've updated the poll to have another option.**


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

 **The strike isn't as powerful as the ones Kronos had summoned previously, but it certainly works.**

 **As Erebus staggers back, more from surprise than anything else, Zeus lands with a heavy thud between him and his quarry. Not long after, a dozen other bright flashes announce the arrival of the rest of the Olympians.**

Zeus smiled wickedly. "Only we're allowed to hurt Kronos."

 **The Primordial hesitates, before his eyes flicker up towards the dragons overhead. He returns his hateful gaze to fix on Kronos, the Titan preferring to stay on his knees in his injured state. "This isn't over," he promises fiercely.**

 **"Good," Kronos rasps out. "I'm not finished yet."**

 **The Primordial's lips twitch slightly, before he summons his spear. Kronos cries out as it's fiercely wrenched from his chest, finally toppling over. Erebus laughs as he disappears, Zeus' furious lightning strike landing where he was a mere fraction of a second before. Erebus' disappearance brings the sun, the shadows leeching from the area.**

Apollo nodded sharply. "Good riddance."

 **It only takes Percy a few seconds to reach Kronos, though Luke throws himself down in front of him.**

 **Apollo grabs Luke and tugs him back so he can reach the injury, but he pauses before he looks up at Zeus questioningly. Zeus nods slightly. "Make sure he's not going to die imminently," the King orders. "Then take him to Olympus." He squints up at the mountain overhead. "Erebus will be back tonight," he decides. "I want all of the wounded healed."**

 **Apollo nods, moving quickly to relieve the Titan from his armour.**

 **Kronos grabs his wrist, grip looking surprisingly firm considering his injuries. His eyes find Zeus'. "Othrys is still under siege," he rasps, a trickle of ichor escaping from his mouth.**

 **"That's nice," Apollo says, carefully ripping his wrist free. "But you really shouldn't talk now. It's not good for you – probably a punctured lung somewhere."**

Hestia smiled in faint amusement

 **Kronos turns a fierce gaze towards the godling. " _I_ decide what's good for me. No one else."**

"Sweet Chaos," Hades groaned.

 **"I will give the situation appropriate attention," Zeus promises as his lips twitch.**

 **Beside his brother, Hades casts his eyes to the sky, letting out an exasperated sigh. But his lips are twitching too. "It's nice to see you again," he finally informs Kronos.**

 **Kronos scowls at him. "If only I could say the same. It's not even been half an hour, yet I'm already having to save your sorry asses-"**

Percy snorted in amusement. "Yeah, dad, he's always having to save your sorry ass."

 **"Excuse you," Poseidon mutters.**

 **"You're several _hundred_ thousand years old, you should be able to protect yourselves by-"**

 **"Can we _not_ start this now?" Hestia asks with a fond smile. **

"Yes, please not now," Demeter sighed heavily.

 **Apollo works to help Kronos to his feet, Ares slipping under one arm to keep the ancient immortal upright. "Stop talking," Apollo orders fiercely.**

 **"Or what?"**

 **"Or I have sedatives I can easily access. Either stop talking or I use them."**

 **Kronos looks appropriately mollified, any instant retort dying as he shuts his mouth.**

Zeus looked particularly smug at the threat. "Please shut him up."

 **At Percy's side, Luke snorts in amusement and Percy finds himself smiling. He closes his eyes as the Big Three flash away, probably to deal with Othrys' siege.**

 **Apollo turns his gaze to look down at Percy. "Gather the wounded and I'll see to healing them on Olympus." He shifts Kronos' weight slightly. "After Kronos is dealt with."**

 **Ares and Apollo flash to Olympus with Kronos between them, leaving Percy and Luke standing alone in the middle of the street.**

 **Percy snorts. "Does Kronos like infirmaries?"**

 **Luke's lips twitched. "I can't imagine so," he murmurs. He glances to Percy. "Are there any kids of Apollo around?"**

 **"Probably somewhere," Percy tells him. "Why?"**

 **Luke nods to Llid, the dragon still clinging onto the top of the skyscraper. "He needs attention."**

Percy paled. "Oh no."

 **Percy pales. "Ah, the giant lizard that can breathe fire? Is that a good idea?"**

 **"Probably not," Luke muses with a crooked grin. "But it needs to be done. The other two won't fight while their brother is injured like that."**

 **Percy nods slightly. It makes sense. He yells for an Apollo camper, and Will Solace quickly jogs over. The blonde eyes Percy in faint confusion. "You're not hurt, right? You've got the Achilles' Curse."**

 **Percy shakes his head. "No," he says as he gestures overhead, "but we have an injured dragon."**

 **It's with faint fascination that Percy watches all the blood seemingly drain from Will's face. "Ah, right. Well, we're not really veterinarians, so I can't say that it's a good idea to-"**

 **"What do you think Kronos will do if – when – he recovers to find that his dragons haven't been taken care of?" Luke interrupts. "He might be defending Olympus, but what are the chances of him _not_ smiting the demigods who refused to heal his dragon?"**

Annabeth shook her head slightly at the threat that came from Luke. He may be helping them, but he still ended up working for Kronos.

 **Will groans. "We'll get incinerated."**

 **"The chances of dying via dragon fire are _significantly_ lower than dying by Titan-smiting, _especially_ when the Titan in question is Kronos." Luke lifts an eyebrow at Will, waiting until he hesitantly nods. "Great. Apollo kids – go."**

 **Percy watches as Will runs back to the group of demigods before he turns to peer up at the massive dragon overhead. "How do we get him down?" He questions.**

 **Luke frowns. "I… didn't think of that," he admits.**

 **"Great," Percy sighs. He makes a split-second decision and does his best New York whistle, immediately getting the attention of the dragon overhead and just about everyone else on the street. " _Llid,"_ he calls, "do you want to come down here? We can help." The Apollo campers look like they're wishing the dragon won't join them on the ground, which is definitely understandable. Percy may have been secretly hoping the same. **

Thalia vigorously nodded in agreement. "I'm hoping that," she mused.

 **Luke jogs over to the few gods whom stayed. "My Lord, My Ladies," he greets respectfully, "I don't suppose you have any cows?" Artemis turns her face up to look at the dragon overhead, before she snaps her fingers and summons a startled cow. The cow moos at Luke, the son of Hermes grinning back at it. "Thank you." He twists up to the dragon. "Dinner time!"**

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You guys would summon a cow just like that?"

 **A fierce roar is the dragon's response, sharp talons scraping against the skyscraper as he starts to climb down. The talons shred effortlessly through steel, rubble falling down onto the street. The dragon struggles to keep itself from toppling over, far too large to even glide down to their level.**

 **Finally, the ground shakes as the dragon simply drops the last few dozen feet. The cow doesn't make it far, _Llid_ moving with incredible speed as his head snakes down onto it, jaws snapping shut and swallowing with one jerk of his head. **

**Percy stares open-mouthed at the giant before him. A single tooth was as large as – if not longer than – Riptide.**

Hephaestus whistled. "That's a big beast."

 **Before he can move – or even Luke can move – Artemis is stepping forwards, calmly holding a hand up to the fire-breathing animal. A rush of dragon breath washes over the goddess, sending a car skidding several feet down the street.**

"Dam," Percy breathed.

 **"Hello, little one," the goddess greets soothingly.**

 **As Artemis keeps him somewhat distracted, Percy takes the opportunity to frown at his wing, worried when he sees the hole burnt straight through the membrane. No wonder he can't fly.**

 **Percy moves, and suddenly finds an amber eye several times the size of his own head staring at him. _Llid's_ reptilian eyes narrow at him, jaws parting slightly as he sniffs Percy. The son of Poseidon lifts a hand, and rests it on the very end of the dragon's snout. A single scale is the size of his palm, perhaps slightly larger. **

**"Easy," Percy murmurs to the dragon. "Easy. We're not going to hurt you," he promises. _Llid_ lowers his head until it's resting on the ground. The dragon takes in his scent, before rumbling and nudging him slightly. Percy splutters as he topples over, landing heavily on his backside. **

**"That means he likes you," Luke calls.**

Percy squeaked, tightening his grip on Annabeth's hand.

 **With _Llid's_ investigation over, it's ridiculously easy to get him to hold his wing out for inspection. Percy watches as Will and his cabin sing, a faint golden glow moulding together muscle and skin. A few minutes later of constant singing, _Llid_ makes a low rumble in his throat, pulling his wing away. The glow swiftly fades as the dragon retreats from them. **

**"We're not done!" Will exclaims, cutting off the hymn in horror.**

 **"He thinks you are." Percy quickly backs up as _Llid_ turns to the skyscraper again, clambering up until he's at the top where he spreads his wings.**

 **"I don't want to be spontaneously combusted," Will moans.**

"That's not good," Will sighed. Nico smiled faintly and nudged him.

 **Luke shakes his head. "He's able to fly. He'll be sore, but he can fly and that's good enough for him."**

 **"But Kronos-"**

 **"Knows his dragons well," Luke interrupts with a dry smile. "He knows they don't like strangers much, despite how much one of them smells like their father," he glances at Percy briefly.**

 **Will watches as the wounded are helped into the elevator, then turns to peer at the sun overhead. "A day to prepare," he murmurs, "then Erebus will return."**

 **Percy sighs. "Yeah, but maybe the Titans will come to help?"**

 **Luke grimaces slightly. "Only if their siege is over before he returns. They're not going to help unless they're safe first. Besides, Olympus has an army. Kronos and the Titans have the Rom… pretty much just themselves and some of their kids."**

"The Romans," Jason grinned.

"So in this universe or whatever it is, the Romans aren't in San Francisco to keep an eye on the Titans and stop them from returning, but they're there to defend them?" Percy questioned.

"It seems like it," Annabeth nodded.

"Wait," Thalia said sharply, "Luke knew about the Romans?"

"Apparently so," Reyna murmured. "I expect that some demigods fought in New York and others at Mount. Tamalpais."

"Wait what about the half-blood kids of the Titans that Luke mentioned?" Leo asked.

"Would there be some at our Camp?" Percy asked warily. Eyes turned towards the Unclaimed half-bloods in the room.

"Potentially," Zeus said carefully. "There could be."

 **The son of Poseidon twists to face Luke. "The Titans have half-blood kids?"**

 **Luke snorts. "Of course. They've had lots in the past too. A lot of them are here, actually," he admits. "At least, those still alive. Kronos has actually had a few," he informs Percy. "Not many. But a few. Spartacus, Simon Bolivar, Zhu Yuanzhang and I'm pretty sure Joan of Arc was a kid of his too. Amusing that a lot of his kids over the years go on to start rebellions. Must be a family thing." He hesitates before leaning towards Percy slightly. "Actually," he murmurs, "there's a kid in the Hermes Cabin who's Kronos'. Unclaimed, obviously. But Kronos is being careful to protect them at least until he knows what the gods will think."**

Percy spluttered. "A kid of Kronos?"

"Joan of Arc?" Reyna mused. "Interesting."

"I'm honestly not surprised his children start rebellions," Zeus sighed heavily. "Spartacus was a pain before he was killed."

"Kronos' kids at Camp," Percy repeated loudly.

"If the kid's in our universe too," Annabeth told Percy. "Then it's not his or her fault, Seaweed Brain."

 **"What do you mean?" Percy frowns.**

 **The son of Hermes groans lightly. "Come on, Perce, really?"**

 **"Hey, I don't know about the gods and Kronos! Wouldn't they be _happy_ that they have a half-brother?"**

 **"Uh-huh, if you look past the obvious fact that Kronos had to have gone behind Rhea's back to sire a half-blood. Do you know _anything_ about the situation when the Big Three and their sisters were growing?" Luke demands.**

 **Percy shakes his head. "No. And I figured that Kronos wouldn't really want to discuss it."**

 **"Yeah, smart." Luke sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Most of the time while they were growing, Kronos and Rhea weren't really getting along well. It kept changing, one day they'd be together again, the next Rhea would chase Kronos out of the bedroom. Chances are they won't be happy to hear that Kronos has had a kid with some random mortal."**

" _That_ is true," Hera said sharply.

 **"But… isn't _Kronos_ the patriarch?" **

**Luke scoffs. "Obviously you've not spent much time with him-"**

 **"Excuse you," Percy grumbles, "I've been too busy playing _spy_ for him." He ignores the fairly alarmed looks directed towards him from the half-bloods around them as they make for the Empire State Building, though can't help but wonder if any of them are a Titan's child. "The idea was that I _wasn't_ around him."**

 **The older demigod rolls his eyes. "Oh gods," he bemoans dramatically. "How does Annie put up with you?" He grins at Percy as he opens the doors. "But, yeah – Kronos. He's sort of _not_ as patriarchal as you'd think. He's fully aware that he screwed up big-time by sort of faking his own death and abandoning them to set up Olympus completely alone. So, honestly? I'm sort of anticipating a lot of Kronos letting them yell at him. It'll be fun." **

Zeus seemed pleased as he leant back. "Yes, that _will_ be fun."

 **"You and I have _very_ different definitions of _fun_ ," Percy remarks as he presses the button to the six-hundredth floor.**

* * *

 **So my exams are now over, and I'm back. This won't be updated as often as CbS because I'm trying to make the chapters at least twice as long as CbS, so maybe 4/5 days between updates?**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Guest: I do have something called a life and my finals. I put fanfiction on hold for 3 months for my final exams. So don't swear at me for making my entire future my priority over fanfiction.**

 **The Titan of Despair: As always, thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Magic713: Thanks! That's great to hear/read.**

 **thegoldraven: To be revealed in later chapters :p. The dragons are immortal basically though can be killed by diseases or battle.**

 **Mr. WhoCaresRight: I believe I can make any reference to GoT that I want**

 **ShadowsClaw: Thanks!**

 **Epic battle. Looking forward to your next update. :)**

 **YuujouKami: Yeah, it is. That yeah, that'll be fun.**


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

 **Kronos is completely out of it by the time Percy and Luke step into the infirmary.**

 **Apollo and Ares have set him up out of the way of the dozens of demigods, in a little secluded room off to the side.**

 **Luke's eyes widen slightly when they see him, lying limply on an operating table, head rolled to the side and eyes closed. "Is he alright?" He asks worriedly.**

"Operating table?" Percy echoed, frowning slightly.

 **Apollo's eyes flick up from where he has a scalpel in Kronos' calf. "Huh?" He glances towards Kronos' face. "Oh, right. Yeah, he's fine. We just had to tranq him. Idiot kept insisting he was fine when he obviously wasn't."**

Poseidon snorted. "Of course he was," he sighed.

 **"It'll probably wear off in an hour or so," Asclepius muses, peering down at Kronos with all the fascination of a scientist staring at the last living specimen of the creature he'd dedicated his life to. "We gave him carfentanil," he dryly informs Percy. "13 milligrams is enough to take out a 1 tonne elephant. Astonishingly, Kronos needed 1 gram of the thing to be knocked out."**

 **Percy blinks down at Kronos. "And, uh – is that a lot?"**

"Percy," Annabeth sighed.

 **Asclepius sighs. "1 milligram of carfentanil will kill a mortal. We just gave him 1000 times that, and he's only in a deep sleep." He shook his head in bewilderment. "His metabolism must be ridiculously high."**

Apollo whistled. "Operating on Kronos," he remarked in amusement. "That's new."

 **Luke prods the Titan's cheek, but he doesn't even stir. "Huh," he murmurs. "Interesting."**

 **Percy jabs Luke in the ribs. "So what's wrong with his leg?" He asks curiously.**

 **Apollo grimaces slightly as he returns to his gruesome task. "Half of his calf muscle is gone," he informs Percy. "Not sure why, or what happened, but evidently in the same injury his tibia's been snapped. No wonder he's having difficulty moving. The muscle has tried to fix itself, as has the tibia, but they've healed in the wrong place. His muscle's sort of twisted around itself and attached weirdly to the end of the tibia, which is why it looks so odd."**

Hestia winced. "How did that happen?"

"It wasn't in his duel against Erebus," Hades mused. "Must have happened after. But how?"

 **"He won't be fighting," Luke guesses.**

 **Apollo scoffs. "Oh no. I'll be tying him down if he so much as tries to stand." The scalpel cuts carefully through a chunk of… something that Apollo takes out of Kronos' leg. "Uh, that's nasty."**

Percy grimaced. "What is that?"

 **Percy recoils as he smell hits his nose. "Eww. It smells."**

 **"Its long-dead muscle fibres," Asclepius notes.**

 **"Decomposing muscle fibres," Apollo corrects tiredly.**

 **Percy takes a few paces back. "Right," he murmurs. "Well, you have fun with that."**

 **Apollo glances up at Percy as he leaves. "Let Ares know I want his help with breaking Kronos' tibia again, will you?"**

"That's an odd request," Jason noted.

Apollo nodded. "Yes, but if the muscle tissue's twisted around it, then the best thing to do would be to reset it properly and untwist them at once. Which is possible by breaking it again."

 **"Yeah, sure," Percy says, not batting an eye at the odd request.**

 **Luke's slightly pale as he joins Percy in the main infirmary. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard," he muses.**

 **"Apollo's fixing it," Percy reminds him.**

 **Luke snorts. "Kronos? Nah, I was talking about Apollo. They tranqed Kronos, he's gonna try to murder them when he wakes up."**

Thalia cackled. "That would be amusing."

 **Percy grins as he makes his way through the infirmary, talking to the injured demigods with Luke by his side. He makes sure they'll all fine, that they're not in too much pain. Though he notes that a lot of spirits have lifted since Kronos' arrival onto the battlefield.**

"Everyone knows how powerful he is," Annabeth said. "Of course they'd be happier fighting with him than against him."

 **They spot Ares talking to a hypothermic Clarisse, brow furrowed in faint concern. Percy weaves his way over. "Lord Ares?" He questions, fully aware that he'd beaten the god in battle when he was twelve as he approaches.**

Ares growled under his breath, glaring at Percy as several gods and demigods snickered.

 **Ares glowers at both Percy and Luke as Percy greets Clarisse quickly, making sure she was fine before turning to the god. "Apollo wanted your help with breaking Kronos' tibia or something?"**

 **The god's expression changes swiftly to one of glee and he says a quick goodbye to Clarisse before heading in the direction Percy and Luke had come from.**

 **Percy leans towards Luke. "You said there was a kid of Kronos around?"**

 **"Yeah," Luke says. "His name's-"**

"Who is it?" Leo asked as he leant forward.

 **"Wait a minute," Clarisse grumbles. "He has a _kid_ at our Camp?"**

"We've already been over this," Nico grumbled.

 **"Well where else is he gonna post him off to?" Luke retorts. "He was born in California – San Fran., sorta obviously – but he's Greek."**

 **"If he's a demigod of course he's Greek," Percy mutters. "The gods are Greek."**

 **"Uh-huh," Luke nods with a slight roll of his eyes. "Sure. Anyway, it's Jason," he tells them. "You know – the Jason in the Hermes Cabin."**

Jason blinked. "He has my name?"

"Luke was hinting to the Romans again," Thalia frowned.

 **Percy struggles to remember whom he's talking about, but then remembers the Capture the Flag game against the Hunters, how Jason had been part of the decoy run. "Huh," he muses, "who'd have known?" He stands.**

"Wait a minute," Percy murmured as he rose to his feet. "I remember him."

Chiron nodded, his expression grim. "He disappeared the summer after Artemis' kidnapping. It is possible that he may have been Kronos' son in our universe."

"If he disappeared from Camp then he probably joined the Titans anyway," Annabeth muttered. "Whether he's Kronos' son or not."

Zeus frowned deeply. "Hades, is his soul in the Underworld?"

Hades shook his head. "Not that I can see."

 **"Whoa, Percy," Luke says quickly, "you can't go to find him now!"**

 **"Why not?" Percy frowns.**

 **"Firstly, I'm pretty sure Kronos will want to tell him that he's his father. Second, we've still gotta keep him under the radar a little. Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll also panic if he's told now."**

 **"Why's there a demi…titan at our Camp?" Clarisse mutters.**

"Yes," Zeus sighed. "Why has that happened?"

 **"Demititan," Luke echoes. "That's got a nice ring to it." His lips twitch slightly. "There are a few more out there," he tells her. "Most of them already with the Titans… they sorta take care of their own if they can."**

 **"But this Jason guy gets dumped at Camp?" Percy asks. "That's hardly fair."**

 **"It's safer for him there," Luke shrugs. "No monsters are gonna get in through the barrier to get to him, and he's got friends there he gets on with. It's better than staying on a secluded island in the middle of nowhere."**

 **There's a loud yell from the room where Kronos is being fixed up, followed by the thud of someone hitting a wall. Percy blinks, tilting his head to the side as they hear a panicked Apollo yell, "GET HIM BACK UNDER!"**

Percy snorted in amusement, before he realised what must have happened. "Oh, ouch," he muttered.

 **Luke almost chokes on his laughter as he covers his mouth. "I called it," he says gleefully.**

 **The sounds gradually die off, and Percy sighs. "Guess he's under again."**

 **Ares slips out of the room, ignoring the stares of the demigods as he moves to a sink and washes ichor off his hands.**

 **Percy hums as the god approaches. "He didn't like his leg being broken?"**

 **The god of War huffs. "A complete over exaggeration," he grumbles, pressing a palm against his cheek, a bruise already forming. "Though even half-asleep he has a mean punch. I gotta give him that much."**

 **"Yeah," Luke says with a fond smile. "He's an asshole."**

 **Ares grunts. "That's a bad injury he's got there though," he remarks. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end."**

 **Percy tries not to think of the mutilated mess that is Kronos' leg. "Will the Titans be joining us?" He asks to change the subject.**

"Really, Percy?" Thalia asked in amusement. "You've fought in a war and a leg injury is the thing that gets to you?"

 **The god hums. "They should be. Kronos' six children were enough to turn the tide of the siege. No doubt that we'll be getting some wounded in from there too soon."**

 **The son of Poseidon grimaces, glancing around the infirmary. "Is there even enough room?"**

 **Ares chuckles. "There are several more rooms like the one Kronos is in. They'll be fine. I'd be more concerned with the doctors we have here being inundated."**

 **Percy tilts his head curiously to the side. "It's that bad?"**

 **"Worse," Ares says flatly, and for once the god of war doesn't seem all that eager for war. "At least what we've heard over here. It's a bloodbath there. The Titans don't tend to show mercy when they go to war. This is the first war many of them are partaking in for several million years… and it's to defend themselves. They're rightfully furious."**

 **Luke nods slightly. "A lot of them were considering retirement, settling down with a family and constantly fucking, getting new demititans to keep the world turning-"**

Thalia snorted. "Luke," she sighed, half fondly and half exasperated.

 **"You're joking, right?" Percy questions.**

 **Luke snorts. "Yeah, course. Do you really see Kronos getting himself a nice little place in Greece or California, tending to the earth for the remainder of his immortal life?"**

"If only," Hestia murmured. "That would be nice."

 **Percy didn't even have to think. "No." Not after he'd arrived on dragon-back, throwing around super-powered lightning bolts and carving holes into the street, Percy didn't think that Kronos would be retiring anytime soon.**

 **"Exactly." Luke rolls his eyes. "Besides, Kronos has someone he has to find before he even considers that."**

 **Percy tilts his head to the side. "Who?" He questioned.**

 **"Rhea," Luke says simply. "Most of the Titans have turned up, answering Kronos' call to arms, but not Rhea. She's still missing." He frowns deeply, looking thoroughly worried about the missing Titaness. "The Titans are worried that something's happened to her. None of them have seen her since she died."**

Zeus frowned. "Where could she be?" He asked worriedly.

 **Then, as Percy opens his mouth to answer, the shadows behind Luke writhe and Iapetus steps out. Almost instantly, many stop what they're doing to stare at the Titan. Iapetus is wearing silver battle armour, stained with black blood and golden monster dust. More significantly, he's supporting another Titan who's almost completely covered in ichor.**

 **"Stay here," Iapetus fiercely tells the younger Titan.**

 **"But, Father-" Iapetus' eyes narrow slightly, and his son's protests instantly stop. "Yes, Father," he grumbles.**

 **Luke's already crossing the infirmary by the time Iapetus turns to face him, grinning widely. "Hey, bastard," the Titan greets Luke cheerfully.**

 **Luke scowls and crosses his arms. "Dipshit," he retorts.**

 **The Titan laughs at him. "Funny. You've been listening to Hyperion."**

 **Luke's lips twitch up. "When a Titan talks, My Lord, it is my duty to listen."**

 **Iapetus scoffs, before turning to nod to Percy slightly. Then he pats the other Titan on the shoulder. "Make sure Atlas gets attention. He was first on the front, been fighting a good few weeks now almost non-stop."**

 **"I can still-"**

Percy groaned loudly. "Atlas. Hate that Titan."

 **The withering glare that Iapetus directs towards his son is more than enough to again silence Atlas' protests. "No." With that said, Iapetus dissolves into the shadows, leaving Atlas with them.**

 **It doesn't seem like Atlas is particularly pleased to find himself – a Titan – abandoned in Olympus' infirmary, but he swiftly sat down on the end of the closest bed, regardless of its current rather terrified occupant, and worked to take off his armour. The sight of the source of ichor on Atlas had an Apollo kid racing into the room Kronos was in.**

 **A few seconds later he came out again, looking slightly green, with Apollo following him. Atlas' eyes narrow sharply at the god. "Kronos-"**

 **"I'm nearly done with," Apollo assures him. "He should be just fine. I'll heal you quickly then you can return to Othrys."**

 **Atlas tries to peer around the god into the room he'd left. "You're covered in his ichor."**

 **"Re-breaking a tibia and cutting out dead and infected muscle tissue does tend to do that to someone."**

"Sarcasm," Apollo mused. "Love it."

 **Atlas slowly nods, settling back slightly onto the bed. "There's no point rushing," he says, sounding suddenly incredibly frustrated. "Father stole my javelin. I can't return to the battle either way." He crosses his arms as Apollo approaches. "Though be warned that Hyperion may be joining us here soon. He was starting to slow down when Iapetus grabbed me."**

 **"I'll keep that in mind," Apollo says as he reaches out to carefully prod along the large gash in the Titan's side.**

 **Atlas lets out a low hiss, jaw clenching the only indication of pain as his eyes roam the infirmary. When they land on Percy they linger briefly, no doubt recognising the demigod from his staunch defence of Othrys two years prior, but ultimately move on. "I want to see Kronos," he flatly tells Apollo.**

"He's as loyal as ever," Athena murmured.

 **Apollo makes an odd sound. "He's unconscious. We had to knock him out," he tells Atlas.**

 **"I still want to see him," he insists. "It's been… millions of years since any of us have seen him." His gaze seems to stare momentarily at nothing. "Heard nothing, seen nothing. Then suddenly he turns up a few years ago, but still hides from us." Atlas blinks at Apollo. "I want to see him," he repeats lowly.**

 **Apollo sighs as he stands, Atlas' ichor now added to Kronos' on his hands. Atlas stands after him, raising an eyebrow. "Sure," Apollo says. "Just don't wake him up. If we give him anymore carfentanil we might just kill him." Then, almost as an afterthought he adds, "And he just might kill us."**

* * *

 **Fun fact: In Rick's stories there is genuinely a demigod called Jason at Camp Half-Blood (the only Greek demigod to _not_ have a parent named) and he was never mentioned again after the Titan's Curse... make of that what you want. In this he's Kronos' kid.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Lord Nitro: Yes, it's very important (not saying what it means though). Lol, Nyx has much more importance than that in CbT/CbS... as for this story, she doesn't have much of a relationship with Othrys. She'd take Erebus' side if he were to get her involved. Yes, the dragons aren't immortal like monsters, they're actual animals like the wolf or dog or whatever animal you want to use as an example.**

 **RowenaIsKween: I believe your answer is in the chapter.**

 **YuujouKami: well not much interacting in this chapter between them xD. Kronos was unconscious for most of it. Lol, I didn't even realise that til you pointed it out... I feel like Luke would be Hawkeye and Black Widow would be Percy (since he's a spy for Kronos in this story).**

 **ShadowsClaw: Yeah, he does. I wanted to find people who were well known for rebellions and stuff against authority... since Kronos is particularly well-known for rebelling against his father. Not sure I'll manage it tbh, we'll see.**

 **thegoldraven: Immortals can be in many places at once, and I think that some of them would have been able to find ways out over the millions of years anyway. No prison has ever proven to be impossible to escape.**

 **tiwari2041: Yeah, Luke and Kronos have a bit of a different relationship in this story to the actual stories.**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: Rhea's not in this chapter :p. Or the next one.**


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

 **Atlas' prediction on the next Titan to join them was completely correct. Unlike Iapetus or Atlas, Percy had never met Hyperion before. He'd apparently have to wait even longer, since the Titan was struggling to stop ichor flowing from a severed artery in his arm, face already pale.**

"That seems more important than meeting him," Apoll mused.

 **Luke tugs on Percy's arm. "Come on," he mutters, pulling the son of Poseidon away from the infirmary. "Let's let them do their jobs."**

 **The two are soon joined by Annabeth and Thalia, whom both glower at Luke and Percy. Percy grimaces. "Look, I couldn't tell you guys. Kronos swore me to secrecy."**

"As if anyone ever keeps oaths like that," Zeus drawled.

 **"When did you even meet him?" Annabeth demands.**

 **"When I landed on Calypso's island," Percy says honestly. "Kronos has been hiding there for several thousand years."**

 **"The gods are gonna be _furious_ ," Thalia murmurs. "Think we'll be able to watch?"**

 **"But Zeus' Master Bolt, the golden fleece, the Labyrinth… all of that was Kronos," Annabeth frowns. "How's that helping us?"**

"Now _this_ I'd like to hear," Percy grumbled.

 **"The Master Bolt and golden fleece would both have enough power and healing respectively to be able to heal Kronos and restore his energy," Luke explains.**

 **"The Labyrinth?" Annabeth asks sharply. "What's his explanation for that?"**

 **"He got bored," Percy offers, only to quickly continue when Annabeth's glare becomes even fiercer. "No, he wanted to warn Camp about the entrance at Zeus' Fist. As Kronos is Kronos he figured that giving you all some practice with war was a good idea. It really wasn't, but he disagrees."**

"Practice with war," Thalia echoed in astonishment. "I don't think we need practice with that."

 **Luke presses his lips together. "Kronos is old, very old. He has his own way of doing things, but he's a freaking _genius_ when it comes down to it. No way is he going to back down and sit around like Apollo wants him to. He doesn't like people doing things when he can do it perfectly fine. He'll be defending Olympus with the gods, and nothing will change that. Trust me, once Kronos decides he'll do something, he will follow it through."**

"That is very true," Poseidon sighed.

 **Thalia frowns slightly. "Where has he been before all this though? Before Calypso's island?"**

 **Percy just shrugs. "Dunno. He never answers when I ask."**

 **Luke hums. "I can guess, but it's a little… not particularly nice." Luke abruptly stops, pulling up short. He nudges Percy's stomach. "Look." He raises his voice. "Jason!"**

"Obvious subject change there," Annabeth snorted.

 **The kid looks like a deer caught in headlights, pausing as he juggles healing supplies and a sword across his arms. He yelps as he twists to face Luke, almost dropping a vial, but Percy jerks his arm out and a tendril of water erupts from the closest fountain to catch it.** **The son of Poseidon grins. "Sorry," he apologises, "Luke can be an asshole sometimes."**

"The infamous demititan son of Kronos," Zeus muttered.

 **Jason's hazel eyes flick across the four of them. "Ah, hi?" He asks, looking incredibly surprised to see them. Honestly, Percy's barely ever seen him around Camp, even though he knew the kid was a year-rounder. He'd barely ever looked twice at him. Percy squints, subconsciously comparing the kid to his currently-unknown father in the infirmary. Jason had his Titan father's raven hair, as wild and unruly as Percy's own. He's lean but undoubtedly strong – Luke grunts as he relieves the kid of the medical supplies. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what are you four doing?"**

 **"Helping someone who's struggling," Percy says dryly. "You looked like you could use the help."**

 **"Yeah… but why me?" Jason frowns. "There are lots of other kids who could use the help."**

 **Luke just shrugs. "You're going to the infirmary?"**

 **"Where else would I be going?" Jason questions. The look he gives Luke is one that even Percy easily recognises as Kronos' signature _please-stop-talking-you're-a-disgraceful-to-your-species_ look.**

Thalia snickered. "Luke certainly is."

 **Luke's mouth snaps shut, and Percy's jaw drops. "Oh my gods," he whispers.**

 **Jason just looks completely bewildered. "What?"**

 **"We'll join you," Percy decides.**

 **Annabeth frowns at Percy. "We will?"**

 **"Yeah," Percy presses, "we will. It'll be fun. Come on."**

 **Just like his father, Jason didn't seem fazed and simply nods, reaching out for the medical supplies again. "You look like you're struggling," he gravely tells Luke. "Here, let me help." He takes the supplies back, handing the sword to Luke instead. "Don't lose her please." Percy notes that the sword's blade is curved slightly, a scimitar.**

 **"Nice sword," Percy says.**

 **"Thanks," Jason says, flushing slightly. "I've had it as long as I can remember." He frowns slightly. "My mother gave it to me."**

 ** _His mother?_ Percy snorts slightly. Trust Kronos to find a mortal woman who has her own sword. "She did? Where'd she get it from?" He notes that the blade is very faintly tinted green - like Kronos' own scythe, which is made from adamantine. "What metal is it?"**

 **Jason just shrugs. "I don't know," he says, suddenly sombre. "I never got to ask her."**

Thalia fell quiet, grimacing. "His mother's dead?"

 **"Ah," Percy says, avoiding the kid's gaze as he looks at the cobbled street beneath his feet. "What happened to her?"**

 **The son of Kronos sighs. "I was six," he says. "Monsters had already found me. I don't know why it wasn't when I was twelve. But whatever the reason, the monsters attacked in the night once. They broke into our house. I remember my mother – remember her screaming. She told me to run, and I did. I was a few blocks away when the house exploded – Greek fire."**

 **Luke grimaces. "She died in the fire," he guesses.**

 **Jason shakes his head. "The mortal police figured out that she'd been flung into the wall from the initial explosion. Hit her head, died on impact." He clears his throat. "I went back the night after, to see what I could figure out." He nods to the sword in Luke's arms. "That was there in the wreckage, along with a pretty nice bow. Don't know where they came from, but they've saved my life so many times since then."**

 **Percy knew it in an instant then, knew that it was Kronos whom had supplied the kid with weapons. Trust the King of the Titans to give a six year old kid a bow and a scimitar. "You never figured that out?"**

 **Jason merely shrugs. "I guessed that whoever gave them to me would let me know if they wanted to. If not, then they've obviously got a reason for it. Either way I was grateful."**

"Smart boy for one so young," Athena murmured.

 **"Wise words," Annabeth murmurs, offering him a small smile.**

 **The kid perks up slightly at the compliment and blushes faintly. "Thanks," he mumbles.**

 **Percy struggles to stop himself from smiling widely and blurting out everything to the kid as he holds the doors to the infirmary open for him.**

 **"Will," Jason calls around the bundle of supplies, "where do you want these?"**

 **Will Solace gestures around. "Everywhere." At the flat look Jason gives him, he sighs. "Just drop them there, Roi. I'll get them handed around."**

 **As Jason sets down the supplies, Percy slips over to the entrance to the room Kronos is hiding – healing – in. "Hey," he says as he peeks around the corner.**

 **Golden eyes blink back at him. "Jackson," Kronos greets, one wrist chained down to the bed. "I don't suppose you're willing to give me a hand here?"**

Zeus snickered. "He definitely deserves that."

 **Percy glances from the handcuff to a scowling Apollo off to the side. "I think I'll leave that up to Apollo," he says. "Though I do have someone to keep you entertained." He peers behind himself towards Luke who's pushing a squirming Jason towards the room. "Though really, isn't the surname _Roi_ a bit of a giveaway?" **

**Kronos shoots upright, actually starting to splutter. _"_ Roi? Jackson what are you talking about – _Jackson_ I've never _– how did you hear that name?_ "**

 **Percy helps Jason through the door behind him. "Hi – Jason, allow me to introduce you to Kronos. Kronos, say a proper greeting to your son."**

 **Jason actually seems to imitate Kronos. "What? He's – _how is he my father?_ "**

 **"Have fun," Percy calls over his shoulder as he leaves the two to get to know each other.**

 **Once they'd left the father and son alone, Thalia twists to face them. "Roi?" She questions. "What does that even mean?"**

 **Annabeth tilts her head to the side. "It means _King_ in French," she dryly informs them.**

Leo cackled. "That's very fitting."

 **Percy snorts. "Seriously? Wow - didn't think Kronos would be an immortal that did that sort of thing."**

 **Luke smiles faintly. "He isn't. It's just a coincidence. Jason's mother helped Kronos out when he really needed it, helped him get back onto his feet - _no_ I'm not saying anything more, Thalia - but Kronos was grateful for what she did for him. He stuck around for a while."**

 **"Stuck around," Percy echoes dryly. "Sounds like he did more than that."**

 **Luke's lips twitch. "Shh," he chides. "Kronos may be preoccupied but he knows when he's mentioned. Talking about him so crudely isn't a good idea."**

 **Percy snickers. "You really think he'll even try anything? He won't want to risk getting my dad angry with him. Besides, I listen to Kronos more than you. He likes me more than he likes you."**

 **"That's a lie, Jackson!" Luke yells after him.**

 **Percy instantly stops as the air grows hotter around them, and then there are bright flashes and the gods who left to assist the Titans appear before them. "Lord Zeus," Percy quickly greets.**

 **Zeus nods slightly to Percy, before he steps into the room where Kronos is. Immediately, Percy backs up to follow him. He wouldn't miss this for the world.**

Thalia cackled gleefully. "I hope Kronos gets a talking to."

* * *

 **So I'm currently abroad. There may be mistakes in this since I wrote it on my IPad. I can't say when the next update will be but I will continue to write in notes and copy it over to fanfiction when I can get to the Internet.**

 **I know it's short but it was the best I could do while I'm abroad.**

 **review responses:**

 **The Titan of Despair: I'm glad I'm back too. Thanks!**

 **Lord Nitro: Nyx is not finished in CbS, that's all I'll say about that. Nope, only Rhea is MIA.**

 **RowenaIsKween: that will be next chapter.**

 **ShadowsClaw: yep, definitely. I figure that Titans would generally have a much faster metabolism than mortals.**

 **PolishLittlePumpkin: thanks. Yeah, they get along much better in this fanfic than in canon. There's not been much of an opportunity for that yet, but there will be in the future. Luke sorta knows the Titans differently than in canon.**

 **YuujouKami: yes Atlas is very loyal. Apollo and Ares will be in trouble when Kronos starts moving about yes. You'll have to wait to find that one out.**


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

 **"So you're alive," is the first thing that Zeus says, his tone utterly flat.**

"Not for much longer," Poseidon grumbled.

 **"Mostly," Kronos muses. Jason seems completely terrified to find both Kings in the same room as him. Kronos evidently decides to get the awkward part done first, since his hand closes over Jason's shoulder. "This is your half-brother," he intones. "Do try not to break him."**

 **"Wait - what?" Jason demands.**

Thalia snorted. "That's a great way to be introduced to your half-brother."

 **Kronos' lips twitch slightly. Zeus huffs. "He's unimportant." Though he doesn't seem particularly pleased when he studies the demititan. "But you fucked a mortal behind mother's back?"**

 **Kronos bristles, twisting to stand before he realises he's still cuffed to the bed. "Jason's mother saved my life," he says flatly. Jason's eyes widen slightly. "I would have been torn apart were it not for her. Drove her metal death-trap into a pack of pithounds."**

"Pithounds?" Percy echoed.

"They're Tartarus' hellhounds, essentially. They hunt down immortals Tartarus wants," Hades explained. "Nasty things."

 **Percy blinks. "Metal death-trap? You mean a car?"**

 **"Yes, that horrible tin can," Kronos dismisses. "But they'd have torn me apart, nearly did. She was kind enough to nurse a stranger back to health," he glances at Jason. "Not many mortals would do that these days - or so I'm told."**

 **Poseidon scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's it?"**

 **Kronos snorts. "Jealousy does not become you, son," he chides. The Titan sits up. "Onto another topic: I heard Hyperion, can we get that over before you decide to scream at me?"**

 **"You left us," Zeus accuses. "Mother had just died, and you _left us."_ He grits his teeth. "It should have been you."**

"Harsh, brother," Hades mused.

 **Kronos' expression becomes sombre. "Yes," he agrees. "It should have been me whom was sent to the Pit, but it was not. And Rhea has still not been seen by anyone... other than me."**

 **Hades stiffens. "What do you mean?"**

 **Kronos snaps the cuffs, causing Apollo to growl and start forwards, but Kronos flicks a finger in his direction. _"Stay right there."_ The authority in his voice makes even Zeus tense up slightly. Kronos smiles to himself, evidently pleased with the reactions, but then his expression becomes far more serious. "Erebus and I have been having a shadow war since Othrys' destruction. He tore my calf out as I was escaping him - around the time of Sparta - and Rhea fell behind. I couldn't get us both out and she told me to go. I have had to live with leaving her there ever since."**

"Mother," Zeus muttered, "maybe something similar happened to her in our timeline?"

Poseidon shrugged. "We'll likely never know."

 **"Where?" Zeus snarls. "Where is she?"**

 **"We must defend Olympus first," Kronos softly reminds him. "Rhea can handle herself for another few days. A few days is nothing to an immortal."**

 **"Mother is-"**

 **"The strongest woman I have ever met," Kronos finishes for Zeus. "She'll be fine." He gestures to the door. "Please allow Hyperion in, since he's the most likely to try to kill me."**

 **Rhea was missing? Percy glances at Luke who just shrugs back at him. Apparently Kronos hadn't said anything to him either. But on second thought that wasn't particularly surprising.**

 **" _Hyperion_ is the most likely?" Zeus demands. **

**Kronos' eyes flick between his rather angry children. "Did I say most?" He questions, looking somewhat wary. His lips twitch slightly. "But yes." He lightly puts weight on his injured leg before frowning deeply. Golden eyes land on Zeus' master bolt. "Pass that," he says as he holds a hand out for the super-powered weapon.**

Zeus sighed. "Why's it always my master bolt that he wants?"

 **"Ah – yeah, no chance," Zeus says flatly.**

 **"But-"**

 **"No buts," the god snaps. "This-"**

 **"Was created by me for you," Kronos points out. He opens a hand and the master bolt jumps from Zeus into Kronos' open palm. He closes his hand, and lets out a relieved sigh as lightning crackles up his arm. As they all watch, the lightning slides down his leg and the lightning itself forms a substitute muscle in his calf. Kronos sighs, testing his leg and nodding slightly in satisfaction before standing. He lets the master bolt return to Zeus before holding his arms out as he faces his children. "Alright, come at me."**

"That would be why," Hades drawled. "He can heal himself with it."

 **Percy winces as Zeus' punch catches the Titan in his jaw. Kronos rolls his head with the blow to lessen the impact for both him and Zeus, but still doesn't seem particularly pleased as he flexes his jaw after.**

 **Hades stops Zeus from punching him again. "Zeus, forcing him to need healing again won't be helpful. We do have a siege to deal with."**

 **Zeus sighs heavily but lowers his hand down to his side. "Once this is over," he growls at Kronos. "I swear on the Styx you will regret ever leaving."**

 **Poseidon snorts in amusement, but doesn't seem annoyed by Zeus' oath as he steps forwards slightly and – completely ignoring how his father may feel – he hugs the Titan firmly. "But it _is_ nice to know that you're not dead, father."**

 **"Yes," Kronos muses, "it is. I don't know what you'd have all done without me then."**

 **Poseidon exhales deeply, knowing that his father was just looking to irritate him – and it was working. "Funny," he says with no amusement in his tone.**

Hestia merely shook her head, smiling fondly as Poseidon grumbled under his breath.

 **Kronos' lips twitch. "So," he prompts, "Hyperion?"**

 **Hestia sighs, but moves to the door and opens it. "Hyperion," she calls, "if you're able to stand, Kronos is up and needing a punch."**

 **Kronos winces. "Ah, that hurts my non-existent heart, dear daughter."**

 **Hestia doesn't have to answer, since Hyperion takes one step into the room before his eyes narrow fiercely at his brother. Percy watches curiously as Kronos actually pales slightly.**

 **"Dear brother," Kronos greets cheerfully as he visibly steadies himself, throwing his arms wide. "We didn't have time earlier to chat. How have you-" He groans lowly as Hyperion's fist catches him in the face, breaking his nose. " _Son of a bitch!"_**

"He deserved that," Percy muttered.

 **Hyperion grabs hold of his brother's shirt, looking like he wants to throttle him. " _Never_ pull that sort of shit again!" He snarls furiously. "I swear to Chaos I'll never let you out of my sight again, little brother." **

**Kronos smiles despite his broken nose. "It's good to see you again," he admits even as he tries to staunch the flow of ichor.**

 **"I wish I could say the same," Hyperion snaps at him. He blinks, stepping back slightly to observe his brother. "Where's Rhea?"**

 **Kronos grunts. "After Erebus is dealt with," he promises, reluctantly accepting an exasperated Apollo's assistance. The god doesn't give Kronos any warning before he snaps his nose back into place, and Kronos hisses in pain. He uncaringly rubs his ichor off on his shirt before finally turning to Zeus. "So, all-powerful-god," his lips twitch slightly as Zeus' eyes narrow at the mocking tone, "what's your plan?"**

"All powerful," Poseidon snickered. "As if."

Zeus glowered at his older brother. "I could be," he shot back.

"In your dreams maybe," Poseidon mused.

 **"How many Titans answered your call?" Zeus asks, slipping into battle mode.**

 **"Enough," Kronos says curtly. "Not all. But most did."**

 **Percy has the small suspicion that Rhea was one of those whom hadn't answered his call.**

 **Zeus nods. "Well now Typhon is dealt with and Othrys is safe – for now – we can split them amongst the demigods."**

 **Kronos smiles. "If I can split them," he says with a gleeful smile, "we can give Erebus a nasty surprise tonight." He pauses before leaving the secluded infirmary and turns to sweep his eyes over Percy and Luke, before fixing them on Poseidon. "You'll be with me, son."**

 **As Kronos leaves, Percy watches in astonishment as his dad actually sticks his tongue out at Zeus, who scowls back in return. "What are you two – five?"**

 **Percy smirks as he hears Kronos' amused laughter from outside the room.**

* * *

 **Next chapter Kronos' surprise for Erebus comes into effect, and a little surprise that Erebus has for Kronos will also be revealed...**

 **Bad news: I'm not going to university and instead having a gap year. Good news: I'm not going to university and instead having a gap year so I'll be able to write more again.**

 **CbS next chapter is being worked on, I promise. I'm actually hoping to finish it before the end of tomorrow.**

 **Mystery0028: You'll find out :)**

 **sidaqlotay07: thanks!**

 **The Primordial of Causality: This Kronos will soon be showing his darker side. Kronos was alive, as revealed, but Rhea... not so alive initially. Percabeth will be safe, I promise.**

 **Lord Nitro: Yeah, they're friends in my AU, because Percy was secretly helping Kronos so had time to get to know Luke better.**

 **thebestofall: Thanks! That's great to hear.**

 **RowenaIsKween: Yeah, not much in this one though, more of Zeus being a jealous brat because Kronos suddenly has a new kid.**

 **ShadowsClaw: Jason will be an almost main character in this. Ah at the time of writing I was at Troodos in Cyprus.**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: So do I. There will be one, I promise.**

 **thegoldraven: There will be even more soon, since Kronos is going to take it upon himself to give orders... which Zeus won't be happy about.**

 **fierrocher: I miss Rhea too. There will be more Percy and Kronos scenes, though in a few chapters' time.**

 **YuujouKami: Because they're totally jealous of him? Here their dad is appearing out of nowhere, and he suddenly announces that he's got another kid... great way to introduce Jason into the Olympian family.**


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

 **The combined might of Olympus and Othrys was a sight to behold. Even Erebus couldn't stand against them all.**

"Damn right," Zeus said proudly.

 **Percy grins as he looks out across the ocean from Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth at his side. The blue cake is made like a brick and tastes pretty similar, but that's fine because Annabeth and Tyson made it. Percy nudges Annabeth, his smile growing wider.**

Ares' eyes widened. "What about the fight?" He demanded. "Where's Erebus' defeat?"

 **He opens his mouth to say something, anything really, and hears someone clearing their throat behind him. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"**

 **Percy peers suspiciously up at the Titan Lord whose shadow spreads over them. "Kronos?"**

Percy grumbled a few words under his breath. "He's in Camp?" He asked fiercely. "Whose brilliant idea was that?"

 **Kronos seems to take that as a no, flicking golden eyes over to Annabeth. "I don't suppose I could speak with my grandchild alone?"**

 **Annabeth takes the not-so-subtle hint and inclines her head. "Of course," she smoothly agrees. She leans towards Percy and kisses his cheek. "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain," she murmurs before standing and leaving the two.**

Percy flushed slightly as he remembered the whole kiss under the lake thing. Annabeth smiled as she met his eyes.

 **Percy turns to watch her go. "What was that for?" He whines.**

 **Kronos smirks, tilting his head to the side. "Would you rather I leave you to say something that would get you slapped?"**

"He's got a point," Annabeth mused.

 **"Yeah, no," Percy sighs. Maybe Annabeth would've slapped him if he'd said what was on his mind. "Thanks."**

 **The Titan drops down next to him, taking Annabeth's place. "I should be thanking you," he gravely informs Percy.**

 **Percy ducks his head. "It was nothing," he mumbles. He frowns slightly. "So what was decided?"**

Zeus' eyes narrowed sharply. "They better not be taking over again."

"I don't think they will," Hestia murmured.

 **Kronos leans back, placing his arms behind his head. "It's not like I want to really take over, Percy. My siblings are happy doing what they do, fucking what they fuck. So Othrys is still there, it's going to be stocked and armed again… and I'll move in for something after a few little tasks. Olympus will keep everything, we'll be in touch. And I'll get a nice little patch of land in Oregon and keep my head down for a few centuries."**

"That's it?" Zeus asked with heavy suspicion. "No taking over California at least?"

"Apparently not." Poseidon smiled. "I think I like that deal."

 **"Oh," Percy says quietly. "Those tasks… they wouldn't include finding Rhea, would they? I saw you at the celebration, you looked pretty miserable."**

 **"They would," Kronos concedes. "And a few other things. But for the record, if any demigod or half-blood ever needs a place… feel free to send them our way."**

 **"You and Rhea?"**

 **"That's the plan."**

"That's sweet," Hera said softly.

 **Percy's lips twitch up slightly. "Well good luck, Kronos. I hope this isn't the last time we meet."**

 **"Trust me," Kronos says, his tone abruptly dark and foreboding. "It won't be."**

"Gaea?" Thalia questioned.

"Or something else," Annabeth offered.

 **Percy frowns, turning to face Kronos only to see that he's gone. "Right," he murmurs, "thanks for the talk, gramps."**

"Grandfathers," Nico sighed. "Completely useless."

"Pointless," Jason agreed with a wry smile.

Percy snorted. "We talking about the same grandfather here?"

* * *

 **Kronos gives them no mercy. He calls on his powers over the sky to crack the structure like an eggshell, crackling spear in his grasp. His armour, handed to him by Ouranos himself, conducts electricity brilliantly. Kronos' electric calf functions well enough that he barely notices the sparks coming off it.**

Zeus snorted. "That's going to be hard to hide."

"Difficult in water too," Poseidon muttered. "He'll electrocute himself."

 **There's fire curling in his footsteps. His spear gleams in the darkness, able to keep the remnants of Erebus' power at bay.**

 **And Kronos shuts his eyes as memories flood him, as he remembers the agony that Erebus had inflicted on him, the fear overwhelming him as he remembers leaving Rhea behind.**

 **The daemons squeal as Kronos vaporises them with a single strike that chains through the shades.**

"Is he finally getting mother?" Demeter asked sharply. "It's been long enough."

 **And through it all, as Kronos cuts through thousands of Erebus' creations – his last remaining minions – his mind is set entirely upon the Titaness whom he'd left behind when he'd broken himself out.**

Percy cheered. "Yes, finally! Get her, Kronos!"

 **When Kronos leaves he doesn't intend to leave the fortress standing.**

Ares nodded firmly. "Destroy it," he growled.

 **While the nature of Alaska draws on his strength, he has more than enough in reserve to last him this assault. And potentially longer if needed.**

 **He easily remembers the path he'd taken to leave the fortress, blasting down walls and floors in his frantic escape, and dutifully follows it back.**

 **Kronos eventually reaches the deepest cell block, set deep within the earth beyond the reach of the gods. It's here that he spent centuries at Erebus' mercy with Rhea. Kronos easily locates the door to Rhea's cell, though his distraction costs him his spear.**

 **The Titan unleashes a blast of electricity from his palms into the ground, the lightning streaking up the legs of the shades around him. They all convulse and dissipate as Kronos summons the spear back to him.**

 **Kronos mentally braces himself before he shatters the lock and pushes the door open. The hinges creak and Kronos winces as the sound pierces his ears.**

 **The scene within makes him want to find Erebus and kill him over again.**

"Oh," Poseidon said, his eyes narrowing fiercely. "If she's hurt…" he trailed off, letting the other beings finish the threat.

 **Rhea's wrists are chained behind her, heavy manacles practically moulding to her skin. Her shoulders are dislocated, bones pressing against bruised skin and burns, cuts and welts litter her naked body.**

 **Kronos' eyes burn with fury as he counts at least a dozen visible broken or fractured bones.**

 **The Titan starts forwards, but then pauses and shoves his spear between the door and doorframe to keep it open, unable to silence the churning in his gut. He's far too old to ignore such warning signs now. It's a perfectly designed trap for him, leaving Rhea in such a state, but he's not letting himself tumble in headfirst.**

"No," Hades groaned, "he's tumbling feet-first instead."

 **Rhea flinches slightly as his shadow falls over her.**

 **"Hey, beautiful," Kronos greets, forcing a smile onto his face as he crouches before her.**

Aphrodite cooed.

 **Rhea relaxes as she recognises his voice. "Kronos," she breathes in relief. "Chaos, I've missed you."**

 **Kronos presses their foreheads together, ignoring the ichor and grime covering both her and him. "Sorry I'm so late," he apologises. "I got held up."**

Percy cracked a small smile despite the situation the two were in. "Yeah, killing everything he passed."

 **Rhea sobs out a short laugh as Kronos melts through the chains holding her. "Erebus?"**

 **"Dealt with," he promises. "He's gone for now." Kronos heals the smallest of her injuries with a quick touch, but the worst he knows he can do little for. Time can only heal so much. If Kronos has the time to set the bones he can heal them with time, but if he were to try with them still broken Rhea's bones would heal as they are now. "Can you…" he pauses as his ears catch the sound of metal grinding against stone.**

 **Kronos is up and stopping the door from slamming shut even before he considers what has moved his spear. Wedging himself bodily between the door and the frame only brings him face-to-face with the being set by Erebus to guard both him and Rhea. His spear is beyond his reach and his focus set on keeping the heavy door open – even for a Titan, the door pins him against the frame.**

"No," Poseidon muttered.

"Guard?" Athena questioned sharply. The evidence was swiftly mounting. "He and Rhea were imprisoned by Erebus. _That's_ where he got his calf torn out."

"Where Erebus made him scream," Hestia guessed darkly.

 **Glittering amber eyes lower themselves to Kronos' level as he hears a low hiss, giant curved fangs revealing themselves mere inches from the Titan.**

 **The head rears back slightly, a giant serpentine body coiling in on itself.**

Apollo winced. "Oh, not good."

 **Kronos shuts his eyes.**

 **"Kronos!" Rhea screams.**

 **He feels fangs sink through his armour and into his chest and back. His ribcage initially protects him, but then Python increases the pressure and Kronos' ribs crumple in on themselves like a tin can being crushed. The immortal snake wrenches him out from where he's pinned, shaking the Titan fiercely until Kronos feels a sudden and painful burning in his chest.**

"Not good," Percy agreed with Apollo. "Ouch, that's got to hurt."

 **Python releases Kronos now that he's delivered the payload, letting the Titan drop. Kronos forces a hand beneath him, noting with frustration that the door to Rhea's cell stays open – _stupid._ The snake's venom surges through Kronos, slowly locking his muscles one-by-one. When Kronos manages to stand, Python sweeps his tail under the Titan's feet and piles his girth atop him once he's down. **

"Python's venom can kill an immortal," Apollo muttered to the room. "If Kronos doesn't get help within a few minutes…"

"He'll die," Thalia guessed. Percy faintly remembered that it was Python's venom that Luke had poisoned Thalia's tree with. It was no wonder that she looked so green.

 **It's not hard for Kronos to lift up a coil of Python. The problem is that there are more of them every second, each getting thicker. Kronos feels his muscles shutting down until he can no longer control his arms. Python hisses, patiently waiting for his venom to run its course through the Titan and completely paralyse him before it begins to shut his body systems down, one-by-one.**

 **Every breath gets more painful as the weight on top of Kronos gets larger, until Python's coils block out the ceiling.**

 **Kronos breathes out.**

 ** _Father,_** **he thinks fiercely, hoping that Ouranos is in a helpful mood, _help me._**

"Ouranos," Zeus muttered, sitting upright at the prayer.

"Will he even help?" Poseidon questioned.

 **A few seconds later, just as Kronos' vision darkens, there's the sound of a thousand artillery guns going off at once. There's a brilliant white flash that blinds Kronos, one that he can see even through Python's coils as the snake writhes in agony.**

 **Pure undiluted power runs through Kronos and with effort he lifts his hands, pressing his palms flat against the coil immediately above him. Lighting sparks on his fingertips and Python's shriek makes his ears ring.**

 **A layer of finely vaporised immortal snake settles over Kronos.**

 **His limbs are heavy as he forces himself to his feet. His feet drag slightly as his vision blurs. Kronos wants to sit for a few minutes and let his head clear, let the dizziness stop, but knows that a few minutes will turn into hours. And he'll bleed out before the few minutes are even up.**

 **Kronos practically falls over Rhea. He feels her clutch at his punctured armour, hooking her fingers through the straps. One manages to slip through the ichor and through one of the holes in the chest plate. It sends a burst of pain through him, but startles him awake enough to curl one arm around Rhea and hold her close. Kronos' spear flickers and disappears.**

 **He presses his head against hers as he manages to find enough power still left to flash himself and her straight into Olympus' throne room.**

Poseidon snorted, relaxing slightly with the destruction of the giant snake. "I'll bet that's not an everyday occurrence for you, brother." He smirked at Zeus.

"My floor," Zeus bemoaned.

 **As soon as they land, Kronos' legs buckle beneath him. He twists so he takes the brunt of the fall, the back of his head slamming heavily against the brilliantly white marble floor that's probably now got a trail of ichor across.**

 **Stars dance across his vision as he hears a startled shriek.**

 **"Someone get Apollo!" Zeus' voice roars over the sudden commotion.**

 **Kronos' muscles finally lock, leaving him thoroughly paralysed as his vision fades into darkness.**

"He'll bounce back," Hades dryly promised. "He seems to be annoyingly good at that."

* * *

 **Sorry, guys. Two family problems this past month. My dad has been complaining about his back for months and went for a scan and found out that two discs in his back have been whittled down so he's gotta have an epidural or an operation that has a high risk of paralysis. And then two days ago my Nan went to the doctors and was rushed to hospital and in surgery after only 4 hours for a paraumbilical hernia. So it's been sort of crazy.**

 **Decisions, decisions. Should I go on into Heroes of Olympus or stop after Last Olympian? We'll have one, maybe two chapters left if you guys don't want me to do Heroes of Olympus too. Also, in case it wasn't clear, sometime after Kronos exploded Othrys, both he and Rhea were taken by Erebus (hence why Hyperion stated that they couldn't find them during the time of the 300 Spartans thing). Kronos was able to escape, but had to leave Rhea behind and just get himself out. In his escape he suffered the calf injury from Erebus and he fled to Ogygia/Calypso where he waited until Percy came along.**

 **Guest: Because Zeus doesn't care about what he does, but it's sort of different when Kronos and Rhea were struggling anyway and then Kronos turned around and had a kid as soon as she wasn't there. It's more about how his mother would feel when she finds out.**

 **Realist (chapter 33): The Jason in the bold parts is _not_ Jason Grace! Obviously you've read none of the Lost Hero. Jason Grace's father is Jupiter, the Jason in the bold parts is just a demigod that Rick left as unclaimed so I decided that he was Kronos' kid.**

 **Guest: Well then happy birthday for the 15th!**

 **RowenaIsKween: Oh yeah definitely. That's the problem xD.**

 **Grace: Eh, yeah. Sorta feel like I'm not ready for University and I want to do more horse-riding and scuba diving before university.**

 **thegoldraven: Yes, yes, Poseidon did. I figure it's pretty hypocritical of Zeus, but he's King so he ca do what he wants and him cheating on Hera is different to Kronos cheating on Rhea... at least in his opinion. Well here's Rhea's dramatic reunion with Kronos, if it can be called that. With her kids and more of with Kronos will be next chapter.**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: Lol, yeah. RHEA!**

 **Flamrfnrir645: Yup, both Rhea and Kronos were once Erebus' prisoners. Kronos managed to escape, but he had to leave Rhea behind. There will be more of Kronos and his kids, don't worry.**

 **ShadowsClaw: Eh, it's not that bad. I've got a part-time job now to take my mind off my friends going to university. Yeah, I love Zeus and Poseidon in this. I sort of take their relationship to be a little like that of my brother and me.**

 **BethnPercy: Lol, yeah. They're gods but they're secretly children at heart.**

 **YuujouKami: There will be more of that next chapter, don't worry. And Rhea will join the equation too... xD**

 **Demigodreader: Yup, it is. They're pretty cute together once you sort of get past the fact that Kronos can be a bastard sometimes.**


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

 **"He's not breathing, Apollo," Poseidon snaps over to the god of medicine.**

 **"Then help him," Apollo snarls, hurriedly searching through his medical supplies. On a bed only a few yards from the limp Titan, Rhea presses her lips together as she watches. It's completely unnerving, since she seems to stare searchingly straight past Apollo's eyes and into his divine soul. Mercifully, she moves her gaze back to her dying husband, white-knuckled hands tightening even further on the bed.**

 **It was simple to heal Rhea's snapped bones and burns and gashes – it wasn't going to be simple to heal the mental aspect of her captivity by Erebus, but she currently seemed more worried for her husband than she was by the people around her, so Apollo didn't care about that. No, Kronos needed an antidote for whatever it was that had poisoned him.**

 **Unfortunately, by the time that Apollo had been alerted and Kronos moved to the infirmary and then Rhea's visible injuries healed, there was no time to make a fresh batch of anti-venom for Python's venom.**

"That's not good," Poseidon mused.

 **So while Poseidon was trying to keep the poison from spreading further through Kronos, Apollo had sent Zeus to grab the Golden Fleece.**

 **When the air sparks and Zeus appears with two demigods in tow, Apollo isn't particularly surprised. He's in the middle of forcing a vile concoction down Kronos' throat even as Zeus tosses the Fleece over his father's body.**

 **It falls to cover him like a shroud, so Poseidon shifts the golden fabric until it looks a little less depressing.**

 **Zeus gestures to the mortar in Apollo's hand. "What's that?"**

 **Emergency over, Apollo allows himself to relax as he waves the mortar in his father's direction. "Just something to slow the venom. Works against any venom, with varying degrees of success."**

"Universal anti-venom," Apollo nodded.

 **Luke finally takes notice of the queen in the room and bows low to the wife of his liege lord. "It is an honour to finally meet you, my lady. Kronos has told me about you many times."**

 **Rhea frowns slightly at Luke. "And you are…?"**

 **"Luke Castellan, ma'am."**

 **"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy adds cheerfully. "Son of Poseidon."**

 **Rhea smiles faintly. She may be healed, but she hasn't had any time to clean herself up. With ichor and grime over her face, she doesn't particularly look the part of a queen. It's her eyes that set her apart from any other Titan, sharp and knowing as she looks the demigods over.**

 **Kronos shifts slightly and lets out a low groan and instantly he has Rhea's attention.**

 **Her eyes narrow very slightly at him.**

"Oh," Percy smiled. "She's gonna give him a lashing."

 **As soon as his golden eyes flicker open, Rhea is snapping at him in rapid Old Tongue. From the look on his face, Kronos is struggling to keep up. When she pauses for breath, Kronos swiftly jumps in and murmurs a few words back at her, and just like that Rhea's obvious anger dissolves.**

 **"Okay," Apollo says. "What did she say?"**

 **Poseidon struggles to contain his amusement. "Oh just the usual," he promises.**

 **Kronos moves to get up, but Apollo immediately moves to keep him down. "Ah, no. No, you're not doing that again. We're going to make sure all of Python's venom is gone before taking that off of you."**

 **Kronos blinks down at the Golden Fleece draped over him. "Unbelievable," he mutters.**

 **"What?" Luke questions.**

 **"I spend years trying to get artefacts of power and here you all are just throwing them at me," Kronos grumbles. "If I'd have shown up to Olympus would you have grovelled at my feet and handed over the Master Bolt?"**

"He has a point," Thalia mused.

 **Zeus lets out a sharp laugh. "Fat chance of that happening," he says.**

 **Kronos smiles. "That's fine. I've got my own now," he says. His spear shimmers into existence beside the bed, humming excitedly as tendrils of electricity race up and down the shaft.**

 **"Where did that come from?" Zeus questions, unable to hide his curiosity any longer.**

 **Kronos' eyes flick towards Rhea. "Before we get into that, could you…" he trails off briefly, before gesturing to Rhea's bed and then his.**

 **"What?" Poseidon asks. He mockingly copies Kronos' hand gestures, eliciting a scowl from his father. "What does that mean?"**

Poseidon smirked. "Yes, it's not likely to be sign language."

 **Kronos frowns at his son. "It means can you move the beds together. I would do it myself, but-"**

 **"I will cuff you down again," Apollo warns.**

 **"Like that did anything last time, but you get my point, yes?"**

 **Zeus waves a hand and the beds move closer together. Kronos smiles, looking immensely pleased as his hands find Rhea's. The Titaness is careful as she scoots closer to Kronos, and the two honestly look like they'll never again let go of each other.**

 **Only after both of them look settled and calm, one of Kronos' arms holding Rhea close and the other lingering near her waist, does Zeus speak again. "So?"**

 **Kronos smiles. "Storytime, children," he says. "Sit."**

 **Zeus scowls. "Not a child anymore," he reminds his father, but he does sit. All of them do.**

 **"During my escape from Erebus," Kronos starts, "he was able to get in a lucky shot and tore apart my calf. I was able to get away, but… at a price. I had flecks of Erebus'… essence, if you will, lingering from my extended stay with him. For lack of a better word, I was going insane." Kronos presses his lips together. "Rhea and I… we were able to keep each other sane, but without her…" Rhea murmurs a few words under her breath in the Old Tongue, and Kronos calms slightly. "I couldn't take Erebus on myself, I knew that much. A lone Titan can never take down a Primordial. Rhea was gone, and I couldn't let her stay gone. No matter the cost. So I prayed, I prayed and I pleaded and I _begged_ Ouranos to just listen to me. He did. I slept to recover my strength and while I slept I met with Ouranos. He refused to heal me, but he _did_ train me. Ouranos' grip on his domain had waned over the past years, so he returned a fraction of my former powers over the sky so I could assist him." Kronos smiles faintly. "Since I've always had his bolt since his death, he said I could keep it and he handed me a new suit of armour with instructions to not break them. He said he'd be in touch." **

"A _fraction_ of Kronos' former powers?" Percy demanded. "No way that's a fraction."

 **Zeus raises an eyebrow. "And Ouranos' master bolt would be where my bolt came from?"**

 **"Yes," Kronos says. He tilts his head to the side. "So that's my story."**

 **"Not quite." Poseidon smiles thinly. "After you destroyed your own palace – what happened then?"**

 **Kronos brushes a finger over the Golden Fleece, frowning lightly. "Erebus didn't get me then, if that's what you're asking." He presses his lips together, eyes flicking over to Rhea. "When Rhea reformed, Erebus pulled in a favour with Tartarus to get her delivered straight to him. As I tend to do, I heard what had happened. I-"**

 **"Was stupid," Rhea cuts in. Her many bruises are yellowing and healing already, mingling with the streaks of ichor over her face. "As usual. Nothing's changed there."**

Annabeth smiled, faintly amused.

 **Kronos smiles indulgently. "Yes, love." He brushes his lips briefly over Rhea's forehead. "But he trapped me," he continued. His gaze flicks to Percy and Luke, the two demigods trying to keep quiet in the background. Kronos snaps his fingers and flashes the demigods back to Camp Half-Blood. "So?" He prompts.**

 **"What have you told them?"**

 **"Nothing." Kronos smiles. "Try not to worry, Zeus," he says to his youngest. "Everything will turn out fine. You have my word."**

 **"Your word has never meant much," Hera says curtly. " _That_ much will never change."**

"Very true," Poseidon mused.

 **Kronos chuckles. "Perhaps. But I was never much of a gambler – that was Hyperion's forte. I've been setting all of this in motion back in the times of the Ancient Greeks, Zeus."**

 **"I don't feel comfortable with letting you pull the strings," Zeus says flatly.**

"You shouldn't," several of the gods drawled.

 **"Ah, you would rather be killed, then?"**

 **"Those are the only options?" Poseidon questions.**

 **"It depends whether you're willing to be enslaved to your grandmother or not," Kronos drawls. "But don't fear – I will ensure you are kept entertained if that is to be the case." The look Zeus gave Kronos was nearly enough to make the Titan shut up, but he didn't let it show and simply smiles. "Of course, it's _entirely_ your choice."**

 **"You are a foul immortal," Zeus accuses.**

 **"I know."**

 **"You're sure you know what you're doing?"**

 **It's Kronos' turn to give Zeus a reproachful glare. "Boy, I've played this game since even before you were an idea. Just sit back and let the adults keep you safe, yes?"**

 **Zeus grinds his teeth together, but he knows that what his father is offering is a good deal – a great deal, in fact. In return for solace, for a place to kick back and watch the world descend into chaos, Kronos – arguably the best of all the immortal masterminds – would guide Olympus and the gods through the coming storm.**

"Through Gaea," Leo guessed darkly.

"He's the one to do it, if any," Athena mused.

 **Zeus exhales deeply. "Kronos, Olympus is not-"**

 **"This is _not_ about Olympus," Kronos seethes, eyes narrowing fiercely at Zeus. "This is about _us_. This is about the fact that our family has been torn apart before." His arm tightens fractionally around Rhea's waist. "I will _not_ let that happen again."**

 **"Promise?" Hestia questions.**

 **Kronos smiles. "I swear it on Chaos."**

"Oh that's not a good idea," Apollo muttered.

"It's sweet," Hestia defended. "He actually cares, despite what he always claimed."

 **It seems that Zeus is more similar to Kronos than the Titan had initially assumed after his birth. Kronos would be impressed if he was not the one that Zeus was aiming to manipulate. The King of the gods seems far too willing to smother his father with things he's never going to use.**

 **"It's called electricity, father," Zeus sighs after he sees that the Titan has torn out all the cables the god had laid.**

Zeus cracked a small smile. "He would be one to be dreadful when it comes to mortal technology."

 **Kronos sneers at him. "I don't need it. Take your foul mortal technology far away before I decide to incinerate it all."**

 **The land that Zeus had arranged for Kronos and Rhea was utterly bare. Kronos had almost hit Zeus for pulling that foul trick, but now found that it wasn't so bad. He at least had something to keep himself occupied.**

 **Kronos and Rhea had stayed on Olympus for a few days to recover upon Apollo's insistence before leaving. Oregon was peaceful, which was what Kronos had been going for. Until there was a roof over their heads – drawn straight from the earth by the two immortals – they were more than willing to sleep under the stars. A welcome sight for both of them.**

 **It takes several months for the two immortals to be happy with their work. It's not Othrys, but it will do for the time being.**

 **"It doesn't look that bad." Poseidon is the first to admit what they're all thinking. "Maybe you two should go into the building business."**

"Yes," Annabeth muttered, "because that's a _brilliant_ idea."

 **Kronos scoffs. "Oh sure. The mortals would certainly appreciate divine intervention."**

 **Rhea smiles. "I like it," she says. "You didn't do too badly," she adds as she nudges Kronos slightly.**

 **"Why are you all picking on me?" Kronos grumbles.**

 **Rhea – as usual – ignores him. "There are rooms for all of you too," she informs their six immortal children. "If you ever decide to come and visit."**

Hestia's already large smile widened even further. "See, he cares."

 **Poseidon nods slightly. "We will," he promises. Zeus scowls, looking slightly annoyed by his brother speaking on his behalf.**

 **"What's the plan?" Hestia questions. "The two of you just stay here for eternity?"**

 **Kronos shudders. The thought of staying here while there are wars being fought out in the world isn't an appealing one for him. "Not eternity. But a number of years wouldn't be unwelcome."**

 **It's a sentiment shared between both him and Rhea. Neither of them want to stay in one place forever. There's far too much to see for them to be rooted to one place.**

 **Rhea glances over to Kronos. "We were going to welcome in half-bloods," she says.**

"Like a third safe house?" Percy asked curiously. "What would that be like?"

 **Kronos sighs.**

 **"Not your idea, then?" Hades asks dryly, looking rather amused. It's only been a few days and already their mother evidently has Kronos doing what she wants once again.**

"He's totally whipped," Apollo grinned.

 **"Of course not." Kronos' lips curl up in distain. "You were all enough experience of smelly and screaming children running around."**

 **"Smelly?" Poseidon demands. "Excuse you, but if you've not forgotten, you ensured that we were never smelly."**

 **"I tried," Kronos mildly corrects. "But it seems that young bastards are apt to never listen to me." His eyes narrow slightly at them. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, this had been more than enough socialising with you all and I wish to be able to fuck your mother on a real bed."**

"Oh Chaos," Hades groaned, burying his face in his hands. His siblings looked just as horrified as him.

Percy's nose crinkled. "Ew."

 **Amongst the sounds of disgust, Rhea's shocked and horrified, "Kronos!" goes nearly unnoticed.**

 **The gods are all gone within a matter of seconds. Rhea sighs. She's long since given up on trying to make Kronos have some manners. "You're uncouth," she accuses with disgust, nose crinkling up in that cute little way that Kronos loves.**

"Aw," Aphrodite cooed. "They're sweet."

 **"Perhaps," he concedes. "But I went to a lot of effort to carve out our chamber and the bed needs to be tested."**

 **Rhea looks highly unamused. "We don't need to sleep – why did you carve us a bed?"**

 **Kronos chuckles. "Why not?"**

"He's ridiculous," Hermes cackled.

"As if you're any better," Artemis sneered back at her half-brother.

 **Rhea has long been used to her dear husband's urges. "You're impossible."**

 **He smiles, gently pulling her against him. "You love me anyway."**

 **"Unfortunately."** **Eyes shining with mischief, she pulls back to look him in the eyes. "But I suppose it would be poor thanks to not use the bed, would it not?"**

 **"Oh, Chaos, yes."**

* * *

 **BethnPercy: the characters are from just after BoO.**

 **thunderofdeath97: I believe that was Luke actually.**

 **RowenaIsKween: Yeah, so do I :/**

 **thegoldraven: No, I don't think you ever mentioned that. But that's nice to hear :). Yeah, Kronos is just so done at this point. Kronos was willing to try anything at that point, and Ouranos was still low on energy. Both of them won in the deal. Okay, well remember when the kids were younger, Kronos turned Gaea away when she tried to get him to kill them? With Kronos gone she saw her chance and the First Giant War still happened. Now Kronos is back - the favoured son who betrayed her - so yeah, she'll still be very angry. Just maybe only at the Olympians by extension.**

 **Mystery0028: Remember when the kids were younger, Kronos turned Gaea away when she tried to get him to kill them? With Kronos gone she saw her chance and the First Giant War still happened. Now Kronos is back - the favoured son who betrayed her - so yeah, she'll still be very angry. Just maybe only at the Olympians by extension.**

 **YuujouKami: Yeah, I love Rhenos. They're so comfortable with each other that they can insult each other all they want and still love them xD. I'll be delving more into the whole Kronos and Ouranos thing later in the story.**

 **Lord Nitro: Ah, that would be a brilliant plot twist! Kronos acting like he's really helping Olympus, but actually siding with Gaea!**

 **Ilamatecuhtli: More? Oh, yes. There will be more.**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: Wasn't really making out in front of them, more of making them very uncomfortable. xD. Hope that was good enough.**


End file.
